You Shouldn't Be Here
by DankMemeSupplier
Summary: A man wakes up in a very different world; one run by Magic instead of Technology & Science. He later finds out that he was blessed with an odd power. However, he soon comes to realize that his blessing was merely a curse. A curse created long ago that makes him a slave to Death Incarnate, to Zeref. The world he grew to know & love was taken away from him. How can he cope with that?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN #2: Just saying I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, for copyright reasons. Research is an utter pain, especially when trying to take exact quotes from the episodes. And yes, I will only be going from the episodes from the anime, not the manga, so if I catch up to episode 277 before the next season, don't expect anything.  
**_

 _ **I have originally gone back and edited this version, so this is the UPDATED version of my story. I have also added a bit more information too. Hopefully you find the world I have created to be fascinating. I have fixed grammatical errors, run-on sentences, flow, and visualization of what is really going on. I didn't like what I did before, but I'm more confident that this is what you're looking for in a story.  
**_

 **BLAISE:**

 _Height: **6 feet 6 inches OR roughly 2 meters tall.**_

 _Weight: **165 pounds OR 74-75 kilograms.**_

 _Hair: **Brown. Typically kept at a length of 1-3 inches.**_

 _Eye Color: **Blue with touches of gold around his pupil.**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER!**_

 _ **I HAVE CREATED A CHARACTER THAT DOES HIS BEST TO SEE THE LOGIC IN THINGS. Honestly, quite difficult to create a character that is hard-headed and logical.**_

 _ **Just wanted to inform the readers, because his own personal beliefs may go against what others believe. Fair Warning.**_

 _ **Just to be blunt, he is originally unfamiliar with the new world. Therefore, he hasn't opened up yet.**_

 _ **HE MIGHT SAY THINGS YOU MIGHT DISAGREE WITH, BUT PLEASE GIVE HIM A CHANCE...**_

 _ **I have received too many messages regarding his beliefs, and I want to make it very clear that he is a genuine gentleman. Okay, without further ado, begin this story...**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Time: ?_

 _Location: ?_

 _Year: ?_

Blaise suddenly awoke to the smell of something burning, only to find himself lying down in a field of grass, surrounded by endless trees. Everywhere he looked, he saw no signs of civilization; quite the contrast to the place he last remembered being in. Wiping the sleep that was caught in his blue eyes, he did his best to remain calm and figure out where he was. Hand-combing his thick, brown, hair out of his face, he noticed that he still had his running shoes, his jeans, his light-blue shirt, and (somehow) his personal belongings that he always kept on him like his phone and wallet. Blaise stood up off of the ground and attempted to get a better look around the forest. He turned around to see what was behind him and found himself face-to-face with a thin-bearded man. A man that was smiling, no less.

"FUCK!" Blaise yelled, slightly jumping from being startled.

The man was wearing purple robes that flowed freely over his body, combined with a yellow collared shirt and black pants. In his hand, sat a long wooden staff with glowing red end. What really set his man apart was his long orange hair; it seemed that he never once cut it in his life, but took the time to shave his beard, though. The robed-man could've been at least 53 years old, his face showing signs of radical aging.

"Dude!" Blaise groaned, still breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing through his body. "Don't scare me like that!"

The man wouldn't stop smiling at Blaise, as if he was expecting Blaise to do something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ATTACK HIM!" a voice yelled from behind the odd man, drawing Blaise's attention over to him. The source of the voice was a lot younger than the other man, and once he peered over the unnerving man's shoulder, Blaise noticed the kid wore the exact same clothes as the other man. This kid could barely be over 13-years-old, his curly black hair and his posture showed signs of immaturity and negligence to proper hygiene. The robed-teenager stood there with frustration, just on the brink of throwing a fit. Forcing himself to break out of his own daze, Blaise asked the young boy why he wanted him to attack the robed man and where he was.

"You shouldn't be asking questions," the boy stated.

"Excuse me?!" Blaise shouted, furiously walking past the man and towards the kid. "I demand to know where I am! What the hell you're doing with that cosplay shit you have going on?! And why you so desperately want me to attack this person?!"

The child's frustrated-filled face formed into a confused one, "cosplay?"

"You can't be serious, kid…" Blaise pointed at the boy and then the man. "You two are dressing up like Harry Potter Wizards for God's sake!"

The boy growled as his confusion quickly turned to rage," I have no idea what this "cosplay" is, nor do I know what this "Harry Potter" is either! What I do know is that I am a wizard, and that, over there, is my master! I have summoned you using a spell, that my master wants me to test, in order to see its power!"

Thoughts were racing through Blaise's mind.

 _ **Wait, is he telling the truth?**_

 _ **Is there actually magic?**_

 _ **No. There is no such thing as magic.**_

 _ **Yeah, this is all just a stupid role-playing theme that they want to play.**_

 _ **But, wait, did they kidnap me?**_

 _ **Is this some sort of T.V. show about pranks?**_

 _ **I don't see any cameras, though. Then, again, you're not supposed to see the cameras.**_

 _ **The fuck is going on…?**_

Blaise proceeded to say the first thing that was reasonable, "I'm not following..."

If Blaise's confusing actions didn't make the teen any more frustrated, his question made the teen despise him.

"MASTER, IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!" he yelled, finally the bubble of anger burst open.

"Well, you are the very first person to conduct this very spell; so you should expect some complications." The man walked over to Blaise, jabbing his staff into the ground, "listen, boy. Might I have your name?"

Blaise turned to the man, not liking his new name. "It's Blaise, and don't ever refer to me as boy, you got that?!" he demanded, glaring at the older man.

"I understand clearly," the master said, walking past Blaise and over to his student. "Now in my pupil's state of frustration, and immaturity, he is incapable of describing the elaborate process of this spell. A spell so sophisticated that it was kept away from humanity, and it doesn't even have a name. Therefore, it is considered a Lost Spell."

"Hold on… let me stop you right there. First of all, magic doesn't exist. Secondly, both of you are bat-shit crazy. And finally, I'm leaving," Blaise began to walk away.

"I'm afraid you are quite wrong with your initial remarks," the master stated.

Blaise stopped abruptly.

"You see, the magic my pupil recently learned is known as a dark art, and dark arts are frowned upon and even banned in the nation of Fiore; hence why we are doing this in secret. What this spell entails is taking a sentient being from any place and any timeline and allowing the being to use any sort of weapon of their choosing simply by thought. Whatever your mind deems a weapon, it will appear."

The man reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out an ancient scroll. Unravelling it, he continued his speech, " **however, the spell's creator seems to specifically forbid summoning real-life, living, beings, using any sort of object from this world, and any sort of magic or spells whatsoever.** If you hadn't have noticed before, now would be the time to see the gold bracelets on your wrists that are implanted into the very structure of your body."

Blaise, continuing to set aside the influx of questions in his mind, quickly looked down to see gold bracelets around his wrists; each was approximately 1-inch wide in diameter and 1-millimeter thick, both were embedded into his skin.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't wear jewelry," Blaise stated, beginning his initial attempts to remove the bracelets.

 _They wouldn't come off._

Blaise attempts turned more violent as he tried to rip off the bracelets, the only response he received was the pain from his hands trying to dig into his flesh. Now the only person who was laughing was the young boy's master. Defeated, Blaise said, "okay, cool… you kidnap me, then you implant gold bracelets onto my body? What kind of kinky shit are you two into?"

Blaise's reply was a wave of intense heat paired with a slamming force comparative to that of a speeding car. Blaise was hit in the chest and was sent flying in the air, slamming against a tree. Groaning and coughing, Blaise looked up to see the man's staff pointed towards him, and the dim red-glow on the end of the stick had turned into a bright red ball of flames.

 _ **The fuck was that?! Was that really magic?!**_

 _ **Oh my God, if they're telling the truth. Where am I?!**_

 _ **No way that any of this is real!**_

"You see, boy… my pupil summoned you for a single purpose, but I suppose I can make an exception. You shall fight me, and if you were to succeed, you shall be sent back to the garbage world you came from."

Ignoring the man's obvious insult, "so what you are saying, is that if I kick your ass, I get to go home? Isn't this like a plotline to some sort of bootleg _Saw_ movie?"

" _ **SILENCE**_ ," the man yelled, stabbing the bottom of his staff into the ground.

"Oh, terse and to the point, I like that," Blaise jested as he turned his body to the side and raised his fists.

"Aren't you going to use a weapon of your choosing?" the man questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think of a weapon you could use to fight me, anything that you could think of. It should be apparent that the bigger the weapon is, the more energy required to create it; the smaller the weapon, the less energy required."

Blaise pointed at the man, "look, I'm not buying your bullshit, okay? Like hell that some random weapon is going to pop up from out of nowhere because I have "magic," alright? You'd really take me for a fo-" Blaise's words were cut short when a dense object appeared in the hand he was using to point at the crazy man. He drew back his arm and examined the weapon in his hand, realizing it to be a Glock G17.

"The fuck…?" Blaise murmured.

Hesitant at first, Blaise began to examine the condition of the weapon. He found no problem except the fact that he was unable to remove the magazine. After 20 seconds of precious time being wasted on his fruitless attempts, Blaise went against all firearm safety laws and unloaded the magazine into a tree; clearly startling the master and his student with the loud popping. Blaise figured that there would be around 17 rounds in the magazine, or at least there should be, so he wanted to continue firing until the weapon ran dry and the pistol slide would lock back.

Unlike what Blaise predicted, the gun fired an 18th time. Surprised by this event, he began to shoot more and more, increasing his fire rate. Somehow, Blaise began to feel more and more sluggish with each passing shot. As he continued to count, he got even more frightened when he reached higher numbers.

 _ **30….40?...50?!...60?!...90?!...**_

As soon as Blaise counted 100 rounds, the trunk of the unfortunate tree was nearly shredded apart. Blaise stood there in utter disbelief. Nearby, the master and his pupil stood by. The master, unlike his student, was calmer and collected; even though he was trying to contain his blatant excitement, his pupil went far above what he had expected.

The master smiled and walked toward Blaise, "well then, boy, if you're done taking your anger out on that tr- AGHGHHHHHHHH AAAAAGHHHH!"

The pupil jumped from the loud sound of the weapon and the screams of agony his master was spilling. Blood was rushing out of the master's right knee as he cradled it like a child. The boy turned to Blaise and saw him walking towards him. The boy went into full panic mode and backed away, tripping over a rock. He froze in fear when Blaise stood over him, his eyes glaring into his own.

Blaise finally spoke, "I've defeated your master… do I go home now?"

"W-whhh-whaa-what-t-t?" the boy asked, fear in his voice.

"Can I go home now?"

"U-u-umm."

Blaise grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and held him up to his face.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Blaise yelled.

"I-I-I d-don't know how to send you home, okay!" the boy cried, closing his eyes.

When the wave of realization hit him, Blaise dropped the boy on the ground and just stood still. Blaise's eyes widened as he dug his hands into his hair. The boy opened his eyes and saw the suffering and pain in Blaise's eyes, and thus quickly curled up into a ball and hid his head in his legs. Blaise turned his head around around and looked at the wailing master as if possessed by a demon, a body devoid of any human emotion. The master stopped screaming and started laughing maniacally, "HAHA YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT THE SPELL WOULD SEND YOU BACK?! THE SPELL WAS NEVER CREATED TO SEND ANYTHING BACK! IT WAS CREATED TO PRODUCE AN UNSTOPPABLE ARMY OF SERVANTS FOR LORD ZEREF; SERVANTS THAT FOLLOW HIS EVERY COMMAND!"

As the boy was crying in his legs, the sounds of his laughing master were quickly silenced by a loud explosion. Then another explosion went off after the silence, then again, then again, then again, then again. Minutes felt like hours for the boy. When he felt like the explosions ceased, he bestowed his eyes upon the bloody mess that was his former master. His head was reduced to bone and brain, and his body was littered with gaping holes. With careful eyes, the boy watched the terrifying weapon the man yielded vanish in his hand.

After a brief period of silence, Blaise began to walk away.

Shaking, the boy asked, "you aren't going to kill me?"

Blaise stopped walking and turned around. The boy stared into Blaise's eyes and saw eyes not of anger, but of sadness.

"No, I will leave you with the guilt of ruining the life of an innocent person and the guilt of your master's death. I want to leave you with that guilt so you don't do this in the future again. Being honest, I could never live with myself if I had killed a child… I reckon that you are the only person alive who knows this spell, am I correct?"

The boy nodded.

Blaise sighed, and walked back over to the body of the former master. After digging around in one of the robes' pockets, he pulled out a worn scroll. Turning back to the boy, Blaise tossed the scroll over to him; the scroll landing a couple of feet from him.

Blaise continued, "therefore, you must swear on your life that you will never teach this spell to anyone, nor ever practice it again. You are young and have an entire life ahead of you, and I don't want you to follow down the same path as your master. If you choose to continue to follow the path of your master…" Blaise leaned in towards the teenager, "…there will be a point in time when I decide when your life shall end. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded as fast as his head would allow.

"Alright, now get rid of that. Seal it away, hide it. I don't want that to ever be used again."

The boy stuttered, "o-okay…"

With that response, Blaise left the boy to decide his own fate.

* * *

Blaise regretted not asking the boy where he was exactly. Of course, that information was one of the requests he made, but the boy's master mentioned a place called, "Fiore." _What was Fiore? What territory does Fiore call its own? Are there any other factions other than Fiore? How does their society work with magic?_

A few weeks ago, the concept of magic was fantasy to Blaise. Yet a few weeks ago the concept of magic became a reality. After leaving the boy, Blaise set of into the forest; hunting animals, training his unreal magical capabilities, and trying to find at least a single fucking house. During his wanderings, he noticed that when he summons guns, it takes more energy to create the weapon, rather than the plethora of ammo the weapons use. So, he began training himself to pull out a ton of weapons all in a short span of time. This practice slowly improved his ability to hone his powers, yet vastly increased the path of destruction throughout the forest. This such action did not go unnoticed by _Sorcerer Magazine_ , Fiore's number one source of news about wizards.

Roughly, around this time, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza had just completed the S-Class job on Galuna Island. Upon arriving back on friendly shores, Lucy noticed a stand was filled to the brim with the newest addition to Sorcerer Magazine. Yet, after getting a closer look at the magazines, there was something odd about the front cover of this issue. Instead of pictures of wizards on the cover, it was an image of hundreds of trees; they were all battered, destroyed, and some were cut in half. Upon getting her hands upon the latest issue, and rightfully paying, she began to frantically read what the pages had to offer.

"Hey guys, this edition of Sorcerer Weekly has some really messed up things in it," Lucy said, walking back over to the group.

"How so?" asked Erza Scarlet, probably the most BAMF _(Badass Mother Fucker)_ of the group.

Lucy replied, "well apparently someone, or something for that matter, is puncturing a ton of trees and putting holes in them. I'm not talking about like one or two holes in every other tree. No, it says that number of holes range from around 10 to over 500 in almost every tree that fell victim to this onslaught. The path of destruction, that this person or animal created, seemed to be spreading towards our town of Magnolia, however the path stops once it came close to a man's farm in a nearby town; which is how they found out about this anomaly. That means something is trying to do this in secret. It also says here that the Magic Council is offering a reward for any information regarding to what is doing this."

"Don't we have anything better to worry about rather than just stupid trees?" retorted Gray Fullbuster.

Happy cheerfully jested, "LIKE FOOD!"

Erza smirked, "actually I was thinking about your punishment."

 _Upon hearing that, everyone but Erza groaned in complaint._

* * *

Fast forwarding a bit through time, past the whole body-switching phase of their lives, we reach a point where they take an easy job, which is evidentially in the nearest town. They learn that a certain man appeared in the town the exact day the authorities found the trail of destruction. They said that the man did not have any known form of attire except for jeans and a light-blue shirt labelled in an unknown language. The townspeople told them that they had sent the man to Magnolia to seek help, which is what the man asked of. Thanking the townspeople, the group started off back to their hometown. They just killed 2 birds with one stone: knocking out the job and getting information on the Tree-Trasher.

* * *

 _Two days ago..._

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?!" the old man questioned.

"I'm sorry that I'm forcing your hand, sir, especially at this time of day," Blaise apologized, glancing back at the pitch-black sky. "But I am actually lost. Is there anywhere I can make some money to get on my feet? I'm new to this area."

The old man couldn't be more than 5 feet and 4 inches tall, the doorway standing at twice his height. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the old man looked back up at Blaise, "the closest city is called Magnolia. Half a day's walk if you take a vehicle, but the trip takes 1-2 days if you walk."

 _ **Oh God, I'm really gonna ask this…**_

Blaise sighed, "this question may seem odd, but do you know how many hours are in a day here?"

The old man raised an eyebrow, "boy, it's the middle of the night, you must be drunk."

"I can assure you that I'm being totally serious right now. And I'm being genuinely honest when I saw I'm not from around here."

With a dirty glance, the man told him, "24, idiot; I bet you were going to ask me if there were 60 seconds in a minute, if so then yes. Now get off my porch."

Blaise nodded. After properly thanking the man, he proceeded to walk towards this city called "Magnolia".

 _Odd name… Blaise thought._

* * *

Blaise was resting on a rock upon one of the mountains that surrounded the beautiful city of Magnolia. Of course, Blaise chose to stay near the path, since this was a new world, after all. Blaise woke up from his flashback that occurred a couple of days ago, to the sound of a cart being pulled and people talking. Being too relaxed to do anything, he didn't even bother trying to conceal himself. He watched as the 4 oddly-dressed and oddly-haired people walked by underneath him. The one with pink hair started to laugh to himself, "was that an awesome job or what?"

Then a man with dark hair retorted, "face it, you guys are just lucky that I decided to come along."

"We're lucky that you begged to come with us? How do you figure?!" the pink-haired man questioned.

"Because you were as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases," the man in the thin, white, trench-coat stated.

The two guys started to butt heads together, looking for a fight. Until the red-haired woman got in between them and said with an authoritarian voice, "that's enough, boys. Now, please, get dressed." The woman had metallic grey armor, with addition to a blue skirt; it was like half of her was stuck in the Medieval Times, and the other was stuck in the 21st Century. Blaise had no idea what the woman was talking about, but then realized that the dark-headed man was in his undergarments for some odd reason. He started to freak out, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME I JUST WANT TO ARGUE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE?!" The red-haired armored woman walked away from the two hoodlums and began pulling a cart that was overflowing with belongings. To be fair, she looked like an ant carrying 100 times its own weight. Not even going to question the logic of that, Blaise watched the odd-looking group disappear down the path.

With a sigh, Blaise attempted to get some rest. A few minutes passed by, and Blaise was beginning to feel himself drifting off. That was, until he heard a high pitch voice.

"Hey, guys! Wait up for me!"

Thinking they left behind a kid, Blaise groaned. He got up from the rock he was sitting on and decided to search for the source of the voice. Blaise jumped down 10-15 feet, landing on the pathway to the city, and was hit by a fast-moving object. Blaise had all of the wind knocked out of him as his body was thrown through the air, sliding down the gravel-path. Once he finally stopped sliding, Blaise gasped for air as he felt the object in his arms. The object in question was furry, blue, had wings, and a tail…? The blue creature immediately flew away from him, stopping a good 5 feet away from his face. Blaise's eyes widened as the animal just flew in place, smiling.

"Sorry, sir, I'm trying to get to my friends," Happy said.

The man said nothing, refusing to advert his gaze.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave now…" Happy slurred, then proceeded to fly past the man.

"Wait…"

Happy stopped flying and turned to the man.

"You wouldn't happen to be a cat, would you...?"

"Why of course I'm a cat!"

The man leaned his head forward, "that can talk…"

"Of course!"

"And can fly…?"

"You act like you've never seen a cat before."

Happy then considered the clothes he was wearing. Jeans… oddly labelled shirt… man… _Wait. Is that the guy the townspeople were telling us about? Happy thought._

"Excuse me, sir," Happy said, "you wouldn't happen to have passed through the town over there, would you?" Happy turned to his left a bit and pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Oh, that town? Yeah I did. I was told to come here."

Happy didn't say anything and sped past Blaise, flying as fast as he could, leaving Blaise speechless.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Wait, guys? Where is Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"How should I know, you're his friend," Gray replied.

"HEY! You're his friend too!"

"Only idiots would befriend someone as stupid as you."

The two guys butted heads a second time.

"You take that back, ice boy!"

"Oh, what are you going to do, fire breath!"

"GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSS!" Happy screamed behind them.

Pulling his head away from Gray's forehead, Natsu smiled, "hey buddy, where have you been?"

"You know the guy that the townspeople sent over here? The guy that supposedly destroyed those trees? Yeah, I think I just ran into him back up the path!"

Upon hearing that, Erza's eyes widened and she immediately stopped pulling the cart. She turned around and bolted back up the mountain.

* * *

Blaise was just left there feeling awkward. _A talking cat, that can fly, is considered normal here?_ He had some serious adjusting to do.

In the distance, he could hardly spot out a figure with red hair running up the mountain path ahead of him. As it got closer the red figure turned into the armored woman he saw earlier. Thinking to himself, _oh, she forgot her friend, I'll just tell her that he flew towards the city._ He noticed as she closed the gap, he began to see her face full of anger, and she was looking right into his soul.

Blaise stopped walking and slowly backed up, fear slowly building up inside of him.

The figure yelled, "YOU!"

Upon hearing that word, Blaise ran as fast as he could up the mountain, away from the crazy armored lady. Minutes seemed like hours as he ran for his life. He wasn't much of a runner, but the adrenaline was kicking in, so it honestly didn't matter. He ran for a good minute before turning around, and his soul became permanently scarred.

 _She was right on his heels and in arm's reach._

Blaise freaked out and immediately took a detour through the nearby forest, which threw the lady off course, causing her to slide and lose footing. Blaise continued to jump over large unearthed roots and found himself near a bunch of tree-less hills. He took the opportunity to climb to the top of one of the hills, only stopping to catch a breath. He looked around him, seeing no one. Thinking he got away, he began to laugh. Suddenly, something began to block out the sun, confused, he looked at what it might be; his eyes bore witness to the crazy lady blocking out the sun and coming at him in some weird armor. The armor seemed to be a dress entirely made of metal, actually, it looked like her dress were made of swords. On top of that, she was holding two swords of her own, flying towards Blaise. Blaise had a panic attack and tried to run again. He lost his footing and slipped down the hill. Grass turned into rock as he continued his tumble downhill through the mountains. Hitting every crevasse and groove, until his journey ended when he hit something not as hard: a briefcase. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were confused to see a random man passed out on Erza's stuff, but Happy quickly interjected that this was the guy that he had run into.

* * *

Upon Erza's arrival back to the group, the man had already been pulled off her stuff and leaned up against a giant rock. The man awoke to find himself on the ground, surrounded by the 4 people and the talking cat.

"Umm… Can I help you?" Blaise asked.

"Are you the one that has been destroying hundreds of trees?" the red-headed woman questioned, her voice filled with anger.

"Yeah, I was. Why are you so worked up about it?"

 _Erza grabbed him by the collar and glared into his soul._

Blaise tried to use his legs to push himself away from her gaze. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Blaise yelled, his voice filled with fear. "I-I was just practicing my magic and trying to find civilization at the same time. It took me 3 fucking weeks to find a single house!"

The red-haired woman continued her interrogation, "what kind of magic do you practice?"

Blaise shook his head and nervously laughed, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Blaise looked back up at the group, "c'mon. Let me ask you guys some questions before you find out my Social Security Number. Honestly seems fair to me."

The members of Fairy Tail looked to themselves, exchanging confused looks. Shaking her confusion, Erza finally said, "alright, what did you have to ask, then?"

 _ **Oh no, I really backed myself up into a corner. I didn't think this far ahead. C'mon, Blaise, think. Okay, that pink dude has a tattoo on his shoulder... nothing special… wait, that girl has it on her hand too? Maybe that's important? Let me ask that.**_

"What is that tattoo on his shoulder supposed to represent?" Blaise asked, pointing to the marking on Natsu's shoulder.

Erza cocked her head to the side, "well, for starters, that isn't a tattoo. It's a guild-mark. It's odd that you don't already know this, considering you are a wizard."

"Really? You find me odd, yet you literally have a flying, talking, cat the color of the fucking sky!" Blaise yelled, pointing to Happy. "3 things that are impossible to begin with. On top of that, I am no wizard."

"You said you practiced magic, didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah..."

"That makes you a wizard, wizards practice magic."

"Okay, fine, whatever… But I still don't know what the marking represents," Blaise responded.

"It represents the logo of the Fairy Tail guild. The most powerful guild in all of Fiore," Erza explained.

"Really…" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Of course, and our guild hall is the second-biggest building in the town of Magnolia. Also, it's the closest building to the shoreline."

Blaise glanced past Erza and her friends as he looked at the building they were talking about.

"You mean the giant-ass building with that weird-ass design?"

"Define weird," said Gray.

"Like giant rods sticking out of the damn thing."

This had everyone confused, so they turned around and began to freak out.

"What?! Why does the guild hall look so bizarre?!" Erza gasped, dropping Blaise.

"No way," Gray said in disbelief.

"No, I don't understand," said Lucy.

"What's happened to it?" Natsu questioned.

"Listen, I don't know, and I really don't care… but if you'll excuse me I'll just- HEY PUT ME DO-"

 _His request was shortly ended by a punch to the face by Erza, one that knocked him unconscious._

"We have to hurry, let's go!" Erza commanded. She threw Blaise's unconscious body onto her cart and picked up the handle. Upon that, the group ran back towards the ruined guild hall.

 **XXXXXX**

The group ran through the center of town, completely ignoring the worried stares from the crowds of civilians. After several minutes of running, they finally managed to make it to the front doors of the guild hall, or what was left of the doors.

"Our guild…. Someone did this to our guild?!" Natsu angrily said aloud.

"It was Phantom," said Mira.

"You serious?!" Gray asked.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Phantom did this?!"

Mira replied, "we couldn't do anything to stop them, they got us good…"

Mira began to cry.

* * *

The group began to make their way into the basement of the guild hall, which was packed with people. The smell of alcohol was apparent, mainly coming from Cana (not a shocker), and the guild master.

"You! What's up, kids?" The Makarov asked in a playful manner, clearly drunk.

"Uh, hi," Lucy said.

"Why the heck are you all sitting around down here?!" Natsu furiously asked everyone.

"Master, do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza questioned.

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed!" yelled Natsu.

"There is no need for yourselves to get worked up, it's not the end of the world or anything." The master began to start drinking from his tankard again. "It just goes to show you how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord really are, they struck when no one was here. Is that anything worth bragging about?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza muttered, confusion in her voice.

"It was after everyone had already left for the night," Mira replied.

"We should be thankful for that, at least no one in our guild was hurt in the attack," Erza sighed.

"Listen, we should stop worrying ourselves with people who don't have the guts to attack us head on," Makarov said.

At this point, Natsu Punched clean through a wall. "Ain't gonna happen, Gramps. We can't just let them get away with this!"

"I'm done talking about this, Natsu." Makarov noticed the man slung over Erza's right shoulder, "who might that be, Erza?

Erza, completely forgetting about the man who she knocked out, quickly set him on the ground.

"You know that latest issue from that magazine, _Sorcerer Weekly_ , and how it talked about something destroying trees? Well, this is the person who has been causing that. Oddly enough, as you see here, he wears clothing that has unrecognizable texts. He tried to escape, but we detained him and questioned him. He did not give us any information as to why he destroyed those trees, other than what he called "practice," but we do know that it was, in fact, him that caused the destruction."

"Unrecognizable, huh?" a voice called out behind Erza, the person in question walked over to Erza's side.

"Oh, Levy! It's great to see you," Erza smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Erza. Now, what can't you read?"

Erza pointed at the words on the back of the man's shirt.

"Don't worry, Erza. It's probably some language you've never learned…" Levy's eyes widened as she gasped.

"What is it?!" Makarov asked, for a moment his drunken attitude was almost drowned out by seriousness.

"I… I-I can't read this!" Levy exclaimed. "I have never seen this language before!"

"Hmmm…" the Master mumbled. Makarov jumped up from his little perch and proceeded to stand right in front of the unconscious man, observing him. The strong smell of alcohol made the unconscious man move a bit, resulting in him gaining consciousness. He sat up and immediately held his head in the spot where Erza punched him.

"Thanks for the concussion," he sarcastically said.

Erza raised an eyebrow, "concussion?"

Blaise sighed, "never mind."

"Hello, boy," Makarov said.

"You know, the last person who called me that had his kneecap blown apart. So, please, don't call me boy."

Knowing that the threat was obviously empty, Makarov ignored the comment. "Is it true that you have been destroying all those trees in the forest?"

Blaise nodded slowly.

"Well, with magic power like that, we would love to have you in our guild!" Makarov declared happily.

"I think I'll pass…"

"We'll discuss the specifics later, I'm going to the bathroom," Makarov said while drunkenly doing a signature Naruto-run.

"Was that…?"

Erza nodded, "Fairy Tail's guild master. His name is Makarov."

Blaise got up, dusted himself off, and noticed the girl with white hair standing next to him. He reached his hand out and said, "oh, sorry, I'm Blaise. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms.…?"

Mira hesitantly drew her hand out, only for Blaise to grab in and start shaking it with a firm grip, "Mirajane, but people call me Mira," she said.

"Mirajane… such an unusual name."

" **Blaze** is an odd name too," giggling whilst she spoke, not realizing she screwed up his name.

"Ahem, if you are done talking to Mira, there are a few things I would personally like to ask you," Erza demanded.

"Just you?"

She nodded.

"And what if I say no?"

 _His eyes looked into Erza's as he received her reply: a deathstare._

"Okay! Okay! Regardless, I feel like what I have to say will cause a commotion if I said it here, is there any place that would be more private?"

"Yes, follow me."

* * *

Blaise proceeded to follow Erza through a maze of hallways and doorways, only to lead into what looked like an empty hospital room. She demanded him to tell her everything, who he really was, where he comes from, what magic he uses, etc. At first, Blaise stood defiant against her aggression; but Erza asked again, more politely this time. Finally giving in, Blaise sat down on one of the cots and began describing everything.

"Before we begin, tell me I have this all down. The small old dude is Master Makarov, your name is Erza Scarlet, the dude with the pink hair is Natsu, the dude with the dark hair in the white coat is Gray, the blonde is Lucy, and the flying cat is Happy?"

"You are correct."

"Okay, good. I appreciate you telling me on the way over here. Now, let's get started. Hitting off the bat, you might not believe everything I'm going to tell you, but it is all true. I am not one to lie, nor bluff. Now, I must warn you, what I'm about to say might be a little too much for you to handle at one time…"

Blaise looked at Erza, who had her arms crossed.

Sighing, Blaise continued, "okay… Getting the specifics out of the way, I'm going to be blunt and say that I am not from your world. I'm not from any distant country or town, no. I'm from a completely different timeline, a completely different universe. Where I come from, Fiore did not even exist. Hell, magic is that of imagination where I am from. You might not believe me when I say that, but magic is non-existent in my world. But in your world, it's everywhere. The amount of adjusting I had to do to cope with the existence of such an art is ridiculous. I am still trying to believe that there is an entire society built upon the foundation of magic! Yet, you might ponder what my society is run by. Well that is Science and Technology. You know how I mentioned the word "concussion" earlier today? That is a simplified term to a complex anomaly of one's damage to the brain due to head trauma. Science is incredible, because certain plants and animals have certain biological attributes that help them survive. Did you know that a certain chemical secreted from a certain fungus can cure many bacterial infestations, for example: a common cold? Oh, who am I kidding, you probably don't even know what bacteria are. Before I forget…"

Blaise threw his long-dead I-Phone 7 onto the cot.

"That is a piece of technology, otherwise known as a phone. I can use it to contact anyone at any time, when I want, and where I want. I can communicate with people immediately. But I choose to watch videos of cats online."

Erza was just dumbfounded at what Blaise was telling her. _Is he really from another world? Is he telling the truth?_ She just looked at the white-and-black device on the cot.

"Listen, I come from a civilization that is fundamentally more advanced that your society here. I may be a bit biased when I say this, but I know for a fact that my country's military can easily overwhelm anyone who uses any form of magic. You see?"

Blaise turned around and pointed to the giant design on the back, directing Erza to look at the American flag that was on the back of the shirt, along with the text, "NOT MADE IN CHINA".

* * *

 **AN: Erza couldn't read the language, so she didn't know what it meant, she also didn't know that it was from a company called "Over Under" that makes it products in the United States. So, if you're looking for decently priced, high-quality, shirts, go to their website. That promo though lmao.**

* * *

"This is the flag of my country, the flag of The United States of America. What type of government controls the nation of Fiore, might I ask?"

"Well, there is the Fiore Royal Family…" Erza said.

"Okay, I was hoping you wouldn't say that… Because that, right there, is what is called a monarchy. In my world, monarchies are nearly extinct; only a handful of nations still follow that form of government. It is a terrible form of government that allows a select number of individuals to control the lives of its people, same with Communism… Have you ever heard of Communism?"

Erza shook her head.

"Thank God, that form of government is one of the worst ever conceived. Of course, Communism only works in small communities; but some people don't realize its failures when implemented on a country populated by hundreds of millions of people. **Like I have said before, I may be a bit biased towards certain things over others**. You see, the form of government that I believe to be the best one is called a Democracy. In a Democracy, the people have a say in government affairs; they get to vote in who they want to lead the nation. The best part is, no one has total authority. Even our President has his own limits, if he or she so chooses to go beyond his limits, they will be severely punished. My country also protects inalienable rights, in simpler terms: rights you are born with that cannot be taken away. Things like: Freedom of Speech, Press, Petition, Assembly, Bear Arms, and many more things that are crucial to one's liberty. Now, I should stop myself from ranting about my country and its strengths and weaknesses. Look, you are probably wondering how I got here."

Erza just looked at him with wide eyes, still unmoving from her position.

 _I know it is a lot to take in at one time, Erza._

"I'm going to shorten the details to make it easier to understand. Okay, so apparently some idiot and his master decided it was best for them to search for banned dark magic or whatever…"

Erza tensed up.

"And so, what happened is that the pupil got his grubby little hands on a spell that can summon a sentient being from any point in time, or any place in time, or any place in the universe, or any universe for that matter. The spell allows the sentient being to create any weapon of its choosing to fight. However, I was told, by the master, that the spell was never created to send the fighter back. Instead it was a tool to build an army of powerful slaves to fight for a guy named Zeref. I don't know who Zeref is, but I highly doubt I will forget the name Zeref."

"How did you get away from them?"

"I killed the master, of course. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You… killed someone?"

"You don't kill people with your magic?"

"No, I personally haven't killed anyone that I've fought…"

"I have a distinct feeling that there will be a time where you take somebody's life."

"Your first instinct shouldn't be to kill the person you're fighting; only dark guilds refuse to care about the lives of others."

"Listen, Erza. I have been following my morals for all of my life. Anyone who lives their life to hurt others is not much of a friend in my book. I'm not the type of person that the kid's master was. That man ruined my life, possibly even his student's life; regardless of the fact that it was the student that summoned me."

"What happened to this… student?" Erza asked.

"What happened? Hell if I know. I did not kill that kid, I left him alive and told him to stop following the path he had been wandering on his whole life."

"I see…"

Blaise looked down, "so now, I'm stuck in a world that I can't leave, just because of somebody's lust for power. I was ripped away from my family… I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

Erza didn't say anything.

"Doubt that you know what that feels like. Having your life torn apart because of someone else's actions…" Blaise stood up from the cot, "I'm done talking about this. Feel free to tell everyone in the guild, if you so please. I'm not too fond on repeating myself dozens and dozens of times."

With that, Blaise left the room, and made his pathetic attempt to get back to the basement. Erza did not know what to say and what to do. She wanted to tell him that she knew how he felt, because she was taken as a child and forced into slavery. She wanted to tell him that after her escape from that dreadful place, she found a family and a home in Fairy Tail. Erza stood straight and walked out in pursuit of Blaise.

 _I need to tell Blaise._

* * *

It was late at night when Lucy and her friend, "Plue," were making their way back to Lucy's house. She decided to take the usual route home, walking next to the side of the river. Despite what the same two men kept telling her over and over again, she knew she wasn't going to fall in.

Once her house was in eye-sight, Lucy finally spoke up.

"So many things are happening, Plue," Lucy sighed.

Plue just looked at Lucy.

"First, Phantom Lord attacks our guild hall. Then, we get a new member…"

Lucy began to play out the recent events in her head.

* * *

Lucy remembered herself sitting in the basement, spectating the scene of Natsu and Gray going at each other's throats again. When she saw the man called Blaise walk back in through the door. She watched as Blaise went over to Makarov, said a few things, and was about to make his way towards the stairs until he heard Erza yell, "wait!"

 _Everyone in the guild hall went dead silent, and no one made a move._

Blaise ceased any movement, not turning to Erza.

"Listen, I know how you feel," said Erza.

"I told you, I have nothing to say," he bluntly replied.

"Well, listen what I have to say, then."

Blaise turned toward her and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow, signaling he was waiting. "Well, I'm waiting…"

Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "as a young girl, my village was attacked by cultists of Zeref…" Erza opened her eyes and looked at Blaise, "they had killed almost all the adults, and kidnapped the majority of the children, including myself. I never grew up with a mother and father, never knowing the feeling of love, and on top of that, I was forced into doing something I did not want to do. While I was enslaved, I made friends with so many people; they were family to me. But when I finally got away from that awful place, my friends weren't with me… as I continued to wander the world, I tried to fill the void where my family was. But then I found a home in Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail is my family now."

Blaise eased the tension in his shoulders a bit.

"I know that you can never go back home again, and I send you my deepest condolences, but here at Fairy Tail… we are all family. We all see each other as brothers and sisters, and as long as we have one another, there is something worth fighting for."

Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"Blaise, the offer still stands, do you want to be part of this family? Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Blaise stared deep her eyes, realizing she was dead serious. Then, he looked around at the countless number of various faces; each having their own story, life, loss, emotions, and personalities. They all came together as one and support one another like family.

Sighing, Blaise looked back at Erza, "you really want me to join Fairy Tail?"

Erza smirked, "not just me, we all want you to join."

When Erza made that statement, everyone began openly stating their agreement with what she said.

Blaise sighed again, "and you feel like it is the best option for me?"

Erza nodded.

Blaise stood there and looked at the ground, clearly contemplating whether or not to join the guild. _I mean, did he have a choice?_ After a minute of silence, Lucy was close enough to hear him utter the words, "fuck it."

In a louder and confident tone, he said, "yes, I would love to join Fairy Tail."

With that, everyone cheered and started to have a party. Erza came over to Blaise and hugged him tightly. A smile forming on her face.

"I don't think I have ever seen Erza hug anyone like that before, have you Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I don't remember a time where she has," Natsu replied. "Wait, is she crying?!"

"Okay, I know that I have never seen her cry before; what makes you think would make her cry?" Gray said.

"I don't know, but whatever this Blaise told her, it must not have been good," Natsu replied.

Mira made her way over to Blaise and asked him where he wanted the Fairy Tail logo. He told her that he wanted it on his left shoulder, and he wanted to color pattern to be red, white, and blue. So thirds were divided from the logo, and on the top of the logo, it was the color red; on the bottom left of the logo, it was blue, and on the bottom right of the logo, it was white.

To be honest, Blaise wanted a little reminder of where he came from. Not wanting to forget who he was.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Blaise!" Makarov gleefully proclaimed, still on the brink of passing out drunk.

* * *

She must've been daydreaming for so long, because she was already at her home. She opened the doors to her place, only to find Erza, Natsu, and Gray eating at her table, with Blaise sitting upright with his head tilted back on her couch, obviously asleep.

"WHY DO YOU LIKE TO SHOW UP WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" Lucy yelled. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" she screamed while hitting Natsu with a piece of furniture.

"Since the guild's been attack, we can assume that there are Phantom Lord members are in town," Erza said.

"They probably found out where everyone lives by now. Mira said we'd be safer if we holed up together, you know, strength in numbers?" Gray stated.

"But why did you have to come to my place?" Lucy complained.

"Well, it was already determined that Gray and Natsu would be at your place, so I decided to come along because I didn't feel comfortable with a young lady like yourself with two men. And Blaise is here because he has no home, yet," Erza replied.

Once Erza finished her sentence, Plue and Happy started to go through Lucy's stuff. Natsu joined in on the sweet candy fun that Plue was partaking in, whilst Happy and Erza found Lucy's panty drawer, which particularly intrigued Erza to why Lucy would wear such garments. Shortly after, Erza commanded both conscious boys to clean themselves up so they didn't reek of sweat. After a bit of complaining from the boys' side, everyone was finally cleansed. Realizing the opportunity, she requested that everyone had to gather and listen to what she had to say.

"There is something you should know about Blaise…"

* * *

The next morning, Blaise decided to go on an early-morning run. Last night, before arriving at Lucy's house, Erza gave him information of the area of Magnolia. He had never seen the Magnolia Southgate Park in person before, so he wanted to go early in the morning, which he felt was the most beautiful time of any day. He ran through the maze of buildings and found himself approaching a guardrail. As he got closer to the guardrail, he began to see the park. The park was magnificent, it seemed to be dug out from the earth, and someone planted a tree right in the middle of it. He stopped to admire the tree, thinking it to be over 150 years old at least, due to the sheer size and all. That is, until he saw something strange. Tied around the trunk was either some odd form of decoration, or odd form of art. He made his way down the endless flight of stairs, only to realize that it wasn't decoration, nor art.

There were 3 people beaten and pinned to the tree. He recognized the blue haired girl to be Levy, because he met her during the party the day before. His first reaction was to get help. Blaise immediately ran back towards Lucy's house, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Once he burst through the front door, he ran up the stairs and kicked open Lucy's apartment door. He saw a few heads pop up from the ground and couches, one of them being Erza. The group of people that just woke up gave him dirty looks.

Blaise was panting, "guys… we have a problem… Like a REALLY big problem…"

* * *

"Move, we are from their guild!" Erza told the citizens that swarmed the park.

"Phantom Lord did this..." Natsu said angrily, looking at the guild-mark painted on Levy's stomach.

Then everyone heard the footsteps of a shorter stature walking up behind them.

"Master…" Erza mumbled.

Makarov had fury that of none other when he said, "I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking REVENGE!" Makarov shattered his walking stick by squeezing his hand, startling Lucy. "We have no choice but to go to war!" Makarov declared.

"Master, since we are going to war, might I ask you one question?" Blaise asked.

Makarov looked at Blaise, "should I hold back?"

Makarov yelled, "do not hold back!"

Blaise smirked.

* * *

All was peaceful and quiet in Oak Town, everywhere except the Phantom Lord guild hall; there, the rambunctious crowd of hooligans were celebrating what Gajeel did to Fairy Tail. All was glee until the doors to the guild hall exploded open, sending 3 men flying. All the Phantom Lord members got out of their chairs and stared at the door. As the smoke cleared, the Fairy Tail guild was seen in the doorway.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov yelled.

Immediately, 20 Phantom Lord members pounced upon Natsu, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!" yelled Natsu, absolutely wrecking his opponents.

With that, everyone yelled and ran towards each other like war movies. Except one person. Blaise was running towards the right flank when he summoned the most deadly, portable, weapon he could think of. A few people saw his wrists glow and some object appeared in his hands, blissfully unaware to what it was. It just looked like a hunk of metal and attached to the metal were several hollow rods that were held together by a ring of metal. Erza's reaction was different, she did not see his magic in action, so she was weary. What Blaise had summoned was the M134, otherwise commonly known as a Minigun.

As Blaise positioned himself on the right flank of the Phantom Lord force, he made sure that his guild-mates that were fighting in the front line would get hurt. Blaise spotted Makarov making his way upstairs, meaning he was out of the line of fire. After doing safety checks, the barrel of the gun began to spin, creating a noise. The noise had almost garnered the attention of almost everyone in the giant room.

 _No one, not even the members of Fairy Tail, could've predicted what was about to come._

Blaise began to laugh, saying the words, "you really fucked up."

After that sentence, a noise louder than a dragon's roar covered the echoing chamber of the Phantom Lord guild hall. All the attention was put onto Blaise as the weapon he was holding began to shoot out fire. The next thing people saw were the Phantom Lord guild members literally being torn apart by some tiny invisible forces. Even Natsu was completely taken aback to watching his foes get shredded apart in front of him. What was really happening was Blaise firing over 50 shots per second towards the Phantom Lord force. The lucky ones were the people whose heads were vaporized by the intense firepower. The unlucky ones were the people who had their legs blown apart when Blaise had the idea to "mow the grass a few inches lower". Those unlucky people had to endure a long and painful death from the arteries in their legs being severed. Everyone in Fairy Tail just stood there in disbelief, _could he really be doing this?_

Everyone in Phantom Lord, on the other hand, screamed as they tried to hide from the onslaught. More than half of the force was cut down within the first minute of the constant barrage. There was blood everywhere; severed limbs and various mounds of body mass were strewn about the hall. The ones that hid behind metal objects or stone were spared from the carnage, the unfortunate ones were the people who decided on hiding behind the tables, which served them no cover. Therefore, not sparing them from the fury. The sounds of hell ceased when the spinning part of Blaise's weapon turned red. He, then, made the weapon disappear, clutching his chest and falling to a knee. _He had overdone it._

With one gasp, Blaise lost all consciousness and fell to the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** **Hey! Hopefully you liked the updated version of this chapter!**

 **Author's Note 1:** _ **Jesus Christ did this take a long time. I know that it was a lot to create, and it will be difficult trying to stay lore-based and on par with the actual lore. But I will be going episode by episode. Many of the chapters will have a few, if not a lot of, episodes contained in them. I hope that you give me advise on how to properly write better, like punctuation errors and such.**_

 _ **Also, don't hit me up with that belief bullsh*t.**_

 _ **I stated clearly what I was going to do, and I intend for everything to be coming from the main character. So don't get mad at me if my character somehow is offensive… I have created a character that does his best to be the middle-man, or perhaps the devil's advocate.**_

 _ **Setting that nasty stuff aside, I will try to keep the relationships between characters lore-based. So you crazy ship fans can pipe down. The relationships will work parallel with the episodes. So I don't have Levy banging Gajeel in chapter 5 or some shit like that because she's "so in love with him".**_

 _ **Furthermore, don't give me shipping ideas. You can create your own fetishes.**_

 _ **Take care you guys!**_

 _ **-DMS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN (OLD): Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm attempting to make a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks, hopefully. It baffles my mind to see hundreds of views within the first couple of days. It's honestly incredible! Some of you may have noticed that I might have rushed the end of chapter one, that's because I felt like everyone who has seen Fairy Tail knows what happens and what the characters say. Without further ado, here is chapter 2.**_

 **AN (NEW):** _ **This is the updated version of this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it.**_

 **BLAISE:**

 _Height:_ _ **6 feet 6 inches OR roughly 2 meters tall.**_

 _Weight:_ _ **165 pounds OR 74-75 kilograms.**_

 _Hair:_ _ **Brown. Typically kept at a length of 1-3 inches.**_

 _Eye Color:_ _ **Blue with touches of gold around his pupil.**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **I HAVE CREATED A CHARACTER THAT DOES HIS BEST TO SEE THE LOGIC IN THINGS. Honestly, quite difficult to create a character that is hard-headed and logical.**_

 _ **Just wanted to inform the readers, because his own personal beliefs may go against what others believe. Fair Warning.**_

 _ **Just to be blunt, he is originally unfamiliar with the new world. Therefore, he hasn't opened up yet.**_

 _ **HE MIGHT SAY THINGS YOU MIGHT DISAGREE WITH, BUT PLEASE GIVE HIM A CHANCE...**_

 _ **I have received too many messages regarding his beliefs, and I want to make it very clear that he is a genuine gentleman.**_ **This has only been happening in the first two chapters.**

 _ **Okay, without further ado, begin this story...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 _With the previous events that had transpired that very day, you would expect the guild members of Fairy Tail to have a sorrowful attitude. However, the Fairy Tail members that resided in Lucy Heartfilia's personal abode went against the norm, as per usual. The rambunctious group caused pandemonium, damaging Lucy's personal belongings and invading her privacy. The crazy atmosphere fell to a standstill after Erza ordered everyone to clean themselves up. Orders that were instinctively followed. Taking advantage of the limited amount of time that was available, Erza figured the time was right to reveal what Blaise had told her._

"I really don't see the point in why we had to all take a bath," Gray complained.

"Hey, I feel a lot more relaxed, I think we all really needed this," Lucy said in a comfortable tone. Her thoughts of relaxation were slowly eroding away the memory of Erza forcing everyone to take a bath in HER bath.

Erza began to walk to the nearest chair, using her Requip magic to change into pink pajamas that were less revealing than the bath towel around her body and hair. "Indeed. However, there is something that I need to tell you all. So, everyone, gather around." She sat down and waited until everyone's attention had been gathered. Once everyone had taken their respective seats, Erza crossed her arms.

"There is something you need to know about Blaise," she stated.

Gray leaned forward, "what do you mean? Is he hiding something from us?"

"It's less about purposely hiding information, and more about not telling anyone to minimize chaos."

"Minimize chaos?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded, "I feel like the best way to tell you all what I know is for you to ask questions, because what he told me is… unsettling, to say the least."

Lucy stood up, signaling her desire to be first, "I think the most appropriate question to ask would be whether or not Blaise is his real name."

Erza looked confused at first, "Lucy… Blaise is his name… What kind of a question is that?!"

Completely embarrassed, Lucy muttered, "okay, where does Blaise come from?" Immediately sitting back down in her chair, trying to shield her flustered face from the world.

Erza closed her eyes and looked down as she crossed her legs. "If I were to quote him directly, I would say that he is not from our world. He was never to exist in our world, nor existed previously in our world." Erza looked up, desperate to see everyone's reactions. Natsu had that same dumb look on his face, only tilting his head to the side to show any confusion. Lucy was frozen in a motionless daze just staring at Erza with wide eyes. Before the big reveal, Gray had his right elbow on top of a table with his right hand supporting his head on his chin; after the reveal, Gray shot out from his chair and stood still.

Breaking the silence, Natsu asked, "what do you mean he is not from this world?"

Erza leaned back in her chair, "I believe it was around 3 weeks ago when it all started. You see, a wizard and his apprentice set off to find forbidden magic only for the sole purpose to gain strength... as to why they wanted so much power, I do not know. From what Blaise assumed, at one point in their search, they must've come across a very old, and powerful spell. One that hasn't seen the light of day in many years. The unnamed spell literally takes a sentient being from another Universe and gives the being the ability to create weapons at its free will. Of course, it is magic that fuels the being's creation process."

Lucy inserted herself into the conversation, "so it's just like Celestial Spirits?"

"In some ways, yes. But unlike Celestial Spirits, Blaise can't go back to his world."

Gray interrupted, "so would you care to explain what the gold bands on his wrists are? Or are those just lavish jewelry that he likes to wear?"

Erza looked at Gray, "I would reckon that the gold bands have something to do with his magical prowess, but only time will tell." She looked back towards the group, "going back to where I was, Blaise was pulled from his Universe into ours because of the master's pupil…"

 _Erza paused._

"And…?" Lucy asked rudely.

Erza continued, ignoring Lucy, "you see… Blaise's world is far different than our world."

"I would assume so," Gray said.

"How is his world different from ours?" Natsu questioned.

"The primary difference between our world and his world… is the absence of magic in his world."

When Erza made that statement, all the other Fairy Tail members seized up in shock, mouths agape. Natsu had fallen out of his chair, being the only person who was in a chair.

"What?!" Natsu yelled from the ground.

"How is that even possible?" Lucy asked.

"I'm pretty sure Blaise had the same expression you guys have whenever he saw magic first-hand," Erza laughed.

"You have to be joking," uttered Happy.

"Happy, I can assure you that I am being totally serious right now," Erza stated. "From what I've been told, he comes from a world where magic doesn't exist; therefore, society has changed differently than what it has for our world. This change includes government bodies too. Right now, Fiore is ruled by a king, or what Blaise called a Monarchy; a form of government that he didn't kindly agree upon. He also spoke of another form of government, I think it was Communism. He didn't like that form of government either. Anyways, Blaise told me he comes from a country called, "The United States of America," and supposedly that country is the most powerful country in his world; although, he did say he would be quite biased towards certain things. He claims that it is so powerful, in fact, that he was confident in telling me that no wizard in Fiore could ever muster enough power to overcome his nation's forces."

Natsu finally got up from the ground, clenching his right hand into a fist, "okay, I can't believe that! I know for a fact that you and I could take on any of those guys his country wants to throw at us!"

Suddenly a voice came from behind a wall, startling the whole group, "while I bet you could win against anyone in a one on one fight, fighting people would be the least of your concerns if you took on my nation."

Everyone's attention was pulled over to the couch Blaise was sleeping on, noticing his head popping out from behind the cushions. He stood up and walked over to Erza's side, "and for the record, everything that Erza told you guys is true, all of it. To be honest, you're not really the silent bunch."

Gray still couldn't comprehend what Erza had just said, looking to Blaise, "if your nation is as powerful as you say it is, and your world has never had the existence of magic, how does your society function? I mean, I can't be the only one who is thinking this, right? You even made the claim that your country is a force to be reckoned with."

"Good question, Gray. You see, my world is run by Science and Technology…"

* * *

 _ **SUDDENLY A WILD FAST FORWARD BUTTON APPEARS!**_

* * *

"Basically, that's a brief description of what Science is. You probably know what Technology is already, despite Technology from our worlds being different and all…"

Blaise clapped his hands once.

"Okay, going back to where Erza was… Yes, I do not like the sound of a king and queen ruling over everything in their country. You see, my country is what is known as a Democracy. And oh boy, here we go…."

* * *

 _ **JESUS CHRIST MORE RANDOM FAST FORWARDS THROUGH BORING AND ALREADY EXPLAINED TEXT!**_

* * *

"So basically, you have a taste of how my society runs, and how it's operated. Now, you're probably wondering why I told Natsu that _people_ would be the least of his worries. You see, Natsu, because my world is dominated by Science and Technology, the weapons we use tend to be very complicated. Sadly, I am not going to show you what I'm talking about, because the weapons I can produce tend to be a bit… destructive. All you need to know is that we have the ability to create things that help bring more destruction or do the destruction for us, you could be dead before you even realize it."

 _Blaise couldn't talk about splitting and fusing atoms; the image of an entire city being obliterated in a single second can only install fear into them._

Blaise yawned, "alright, everyone, I'm going back to bed. Erza, do you have anything more to say?"

She shook her head, "no, you've pretty much just said what I was going to say."

Blaise nodded and made his way back to the couch.

 ** _To be honest, Blaise knew it was absolutely pointless to make broad claims -since he is new to this world, after all._**

* * *

Blaise felt himself growing more and more tired, at an alarming rate, as he continued to cut through the Phantom Lord's forces. Hastily, he stopped firing, and made his weapon go away in sake of saving magical energy. He fell upon his right knee, and began breathing heavily. Gasping for air, he fell to the ground; his body embracing the warmth of sleep.

 _ **Oh, nice going retard!**_

 _Hey! Who are you calling retard?!_

 _ **You, obviously!**_

 _But you're also me!_

 _ **I'm you but I'm not you; if that makes sense to you.**_

…

 _ **Anyways, you fucked up big time, didn't you?**_

 _You mean, "didn't we?"_

 _ **Fine! Didn't we?**_

 _Yeah, we might've pushed it a little too far._

 _ **No shit Sherlock! Look what happened to us! WE'RE FUCKING DEAD!**_

 _Calm your tits, we aren't dead. Otherwise we wouldn't have this conversation._

…

 _Wouldn't we?_

…

 _Can you talk? Or are you choosing to be silent?_

 _ **Someone's coming….**_

 _Excuse me?_

Immediately Blaise's vision was filled with a bright, white, light -a light that almost blinded him. He covered his face as his eyes began to adjust to the new brightness. As his eyes properly adjusted, he noted that he was in white room, one with no entrance nor exit, and seemed to go on endlessly in every direction. His ears began to pick up footsteps approaching behind him. These footsteps were not loud and clunky, rather they were light and soft. He turned around and believed he saw an angel. Only, she wasn't an angel- she didn't have wings. Instead, she seemed to have "wings" on her head, and a long, light-pink, dress covered the entirety of her body except her head and her bare-feet; the figure also had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wasn't moving whenever he turned around to face her. So she just stood there, looking at him, with a smile. To break the awkward silence, Blaise asked, "so, are you supposed to be an angel or something? Am I dead?"

The figure giggled, "no, silly, you're nowhere near dead."

"That's a relief."

"Yes indeed. I know a lot about you, Blaise Davidson," she said whilst cocking her head in a whimsical attitude.

Blaise froze, "I haven't told anyone my last name! How do you know?! Who are you?!"

The girl giggled a second time, "well, it's important that I know every single person who has ever bore the Fairy Tail logo."

"Wait, you're in Fairy Tail?"

"Well, I was, technically. You see, I was Fairy Tail's creator and first master. The name is Mavis Vermillion!"

"Wait, you created Fairy Tail?"

"With some help, of course. I reckon Makarov didn't tell you about me?"

Blaise shook his head.

"That's unfortunate."

"How come, Ms. Vermillion?"

"Please, just call me Mavis. And to answer your question, I founded the guild in X686..."

"If you know me as much as you say you do, then you would know that year does not mean anything to me."

Mavis almost threw a temper tantrum, "if you would let me finish, maybe it would!" She sighed, "I founded the guild in X686, the current year on our world is X784."

"So basically, you founded the guild 98 years ago… wow! For being over the age of 98 you look amazing!"

"I'm dead."

Blaise slightly jumped from the shock that spread across his body, the petrified look of horror on his face would make anybody laugh.

"Listen, Blaise, the reason I look this way is because I had to use an incomplete spell to save innocent people, and people who I held dear. Because I used that incomplete spell, my body is forever stuck at the age of 13, even though biologically I died at an age of 24; which was on X697."

"So, what you're saying is that you're basically a ghost."

"In some ways."

"And you came here to tell me what exactly?"

"Well, two things. One, because I dug around in your memories and mind, I found a lot of stuff."

 _ **Wait, she did what?!**_

"Stuff that relates to the killing of an individual… and I also found stuff like all those fictional games that you so like to enjoy: Halo, Overwatch, and so many more."

As she was listing out everything that he knew and remembered, Blaise couldn't stop himself from being slightly nervous.

"I understand how things work in your world, and your world has its own problems, but I'm afraid that you might make a decision that you will regret in the future… and I know you think the same way."

In truth, he really did; Blaise never wanted to kill anyone. Granted, he doesn't regret killing all those Phantom Lord guys, because they had a date with karma.

"All I ask of you is to reduce the killing. I know the weapons that you use are meant to kill, but only use them when the time is right. **That includes nuclear weaponry** ," she stated, glaring at Blaise.

"Alright, I will only kill on these two conditions: if my own well-being is in serious harm, and if any of my friends are in serious harm or danger," Blaise sighed with his left hand on the back of his head.

"That's better than killing your way to victory, just incapacitate your enemy."

Blaise nodded, not fully comprehending how difficult it would be to not kill his enemy.

"The second thing is…. YOU'RE IN A COMA!"

Blaise's eyes shot open, "WAIT, WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"OH, THIS IS NOT GOOD, THIS IS NOT GOOD! I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE THEY DO NOT KNOW WHAT A COMA IS! WAIT, IS THIS WHY I'M SEEING YOU NOW?! AM I GOING TO DIE FROM THE COMA?! JESUS CHRIST! OH MY GOD WHY?!" Blaise screamed as he walked around, hands grasping his brown hair, as tears were forming in his blue and gold eyes.

"If you would please calm down for a second, you're not going to die."

"I'm not…?"

"No, silly. I understand what you're going through, but there's nothing to worry about. The second reason of why I'm here is to tell you that I'm keeping you alive through my magic."

"To be honest, with everything that has happened within the past 4 weeks, I'm not even going to question the logic in this."

"Also, a woman named Porlyusica is helping take care of you as we speak."

"Who is she, and why is she helping me?"

"Well, after you passed out, Makarov had his magical energy completely drained from his body, so Porlyusica helped bring it back. You just happened to be laying on the floor next to Makarov, who was in a bed. Clearly she favors him more than you."

"Lovely," Blaise stated. "Wait, you keep talking in past-tense. Is Makarov already better?"

Mavis grinned, "you do realize that time flows faster whilst we stand here, don't you?"

"Really? I was not aware of that."

"It's been around 1-2 months already, the day now is October 14th, X784! Or is it the 15th?"

"I've been in a coma for that long? Geez."

"It's not that bad, over the time you have had your magical energy restored, due to Porlyusica's healing methods."

"That's good to know."

"Yep! You're starting to wake up now. It was nice to talk to you!"

"Oh, does this mean I just disappear, or?"

"You should be leaving very shortly, don't you worry."

"Will I ever see you again, Mavis?"

Mavis nodded, "there's a good chance. Tell Makarov that I said hi!"

"I will, you can count on me."

* * *

Blaise was immediately pulled from the white room and into someone's house. The room he was in seemed to be cut directly from an old tree. After his quick glance, he was graced with the stinging sensation of a hand slapping the left side of his face.

"OW, FUCK!" Blaise yelped, holding his left cheek and sitting up.

"It's about time you woke up," said a soft, yet rough, elderly voice.

Blaise turned to the attacker and saw a pink-haired elderly woman wearing a red cape with the top of it having some design resembling teeth. After rubbing his left cheek, he said, "I reckon you're Porlyusica?"

"Indeed I am."

"Mavis told me about you."

"Mavis? Mavis Vermillion?"

"Yes?"

"But Mavis is dead…"

"Clearly not as dead as you think," Blaise said in a very sarcastic and derogatory way.

Porlyusica turned around and walked over to a table that had a plethora of different vials and various objects. Her voice showed hints of frustration when she mumbled, "humans are always so callous…"

"Have you looked in the mirror recently? Because you're human too," Blaise retorted, hearing what she had said.

Surprised that Blaise heard her, she turned to him, "the human species is so harsh towards one another and to other beings; does that make more sense to you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, the pair lazily falling onto the table holding hundreds of different liquids in small containers.

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened to you? I had to use every spell that I could muster, and nothing worked; but a slap sure did the trick! Why didn't I do that from the very start?!"

 _ **So that's what all that stuff on the table is for…**_

"It wouldn't have mattered if you slapped me when I first arrived here," Blaise stood up from the bed. "What I was in is called a coma. Comas are a state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period, caused especially by severe injury or illness. There was nothing you could've done, all you can do is wait for me to wake up. However, the difficult thing is knowing how to feed the person who is in a coma. Their body is still alive and needs energy to function."

Porlyusica raised her right eyebrow, "and how did your body gain the necessary energy for you to stay alive?"

"Mavis kept me alive."

Porlyusica frowned, "I see. I apologize for slapping you."

"No need to apologize, I needed a wake-up call. Say, could you help give me directions back to Fairy Tail?"

"Of course, but I should tell you about what you've missed, and what happened to the guild hall."

* * *

"Well, fuck me in the asshole and call me Brandon Rogers."

Blaise was staring in awe at the newly built Fairy Tail guild hall, the sheer size and design was clearly no easy task for the builders. Blaise wondered what the interior looked like, asking himself if it was more appealing than the exterior. Blaise swore he heard a distant "whoa" coming from a certain cat behind him.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Erza.

"They finished building it?!" Natsu and Happy simultaneously questioned.

"There it is, Fairy Tail's new guild hall," Gray exclaimed.

"And we apparently have a café too, Gray," Blaise added, walking over to the group.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Natsu grinned, clearly urging to fight Blaise.

"Is that a challenge, Natsu?" Blaise's attention was instantly pulled over to a scream to his left. He watched Lucy almost break down into tears when she was introduced to a plastic figurine of her -a figurine that had the ability to publicly humiliate her by giving the user some fan service.

Pulling his thoughts away from what he just witnessed, Blaise suggested, "I think now would be the time to check out the interior, wouldn't you say?"

"As might as well," Gray stated.

Blaise made his way over to the door with the others, but was stopped when Erza put her hand on his shoulder, "wait… where were you all this time?"

Blaise faced her, "what do you mean?"

"There is no way that it took Porlyusica 2 months to heal you."

"Well… I was having a conversation with a friend."

Erza was intrigued, "a two-month long conversation? With whom?"

"Mavis Vermillion."

Erza was shocked, _how could Blaise talk to Mavis, let alone know who she is?_ "Are you sure you-"

"Yes, I spoke with Mavis Vermillion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. Her hair is the color of sand and her eyes sparkle of a color parallel with emeralds. Want me to explain more? She also wears a pink dress and is barefoot for some reason. Oh, and she is a smart ass; literally read my entire life like a children's novel. Now may please go check out the new guild hall?"

Erza took the answer as true, since he has been brutally honest ever since they have met. She nodded and followed him into the guild hall.

* * *

Everyone in the group was mesmerized by the enormous guild hall. "Pretty," said Lucy and Happy in unison. The other response was Blaise mimicking an Owen Wilson, "wow."

"I can get used to this," responded Erza.

"Hey, man, what's wrong," said Gray to Natsu.

Natsu pouted like a child, "I don't like change."

Blaise saw the blue-haired girl, Levy, walking up and about like nothing had happened to her. It was unsettling, because the last thing he remembered, was her beaten and bruised in the park. He, then, remembered that he was gone for quite a while, so things would go back to normal. He set that thought aside and heard ramblings of a pool being placed somewhere along with the location of a game room. He wasn't listening to Levy explain all the new changes, he was just looking around at the new environment. Suddenly, he heard Makarov's voice behind him; ushering everyone to turn around to face him.

"Well I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely, including you, Blaise."

Blaise nodded.

"I would like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member: Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?"

Juvia grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled them up, bowing her head in the process, a sign of hello. "I can't wait to work with you!" she gleefully exclaimed.

Blaise studied Juvia, wondering if he had ever met her at some point. Realizing that thought to be false, he had to push himself to get to know the happy-go-lucky blue-haired girl.

Gray laughed, "so you actually made it in, huh?"

Erza said, "thanks so much for helping us."

"No, thank you. Because of you, I have found a new guild!"

Makarov interrupted, "we've also added another new member to the guild, someone you might recognize."

The people around Blaise had turned around before he did. Blaise heard Lucy gasp and Gray yell, "WHAT?! Him?! Are you kidding me?!" Once the man in question was fully visible to Blaise, he had no idea what to think. The man had long, black, hair that almost extended past his waist. In addition, he wore lots of black clothing. On top of that, all over his body, were iron studs; just like in some African societies, where they scar men. Blaise had no clue on who this guy was, nor did he ever see him in his life. But everyone in the group, from Erza to Happy, seemed very angry.

"GAJEEL!" screamed Natsu and Gray.

 _ **So that's his name, huh?**_

"Why did you let him in here, gramps?!" Gray roared.

"Calm down!" Juvia yelled, trying to stop the tension, "I asked him to come along with me!"

"I don't mind Juvia, but he is the one responsible for destroying our guild hall!" Erza hollered.

Makarov replied, "now, now, remember what I've taught you. Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend, right?"

Blaise heard Levy mumble, "yeah, if I can forgive him, you guys could too."

 _ **Yeah, she was the one who got attacked, along with her team. Those two guys that follow her around probably hate his guts right now.**_

"There ain't no way! There is no way I can work with someone I don't trust!" yelled Natsu.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I want to be your buddy," Gajeel stated, his rusty voice being the most notable thing after his attire. "The only reason why I'm here is to get work. I hate everyone in this stupid guild, but times are tough and I had no choice but to join," Gajeel responded bluntly.

Juvia began to apologize for wanting the best for Gajeel. Then Makarov declared that his ruling was final, he wanted to bring Gajeel to the right path. However, in the meantime, Gajeel and Natsu were butting heads. Struggling to step in between the two, Blaise said, "whoa, whoa, whoa, you two. Calm down. Gajeel, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Blaise." Gajeel squinted his eyes at Blaise, his face revealing a faint hint of his attempt to try to remember who Blaise was. While Gajeel was thinking to himself, Blaise had walked over to Juvia, and held out his hand. "Hello, Juvia. My name is Blaise." The two began to shake hands, "it is an honor to be able to meet such a stunning young lady." Juvia was flattered by his words, but the feeling of flattery was quickly shot down due to her dedication to Gray. Blaise studied her body movements and her odd behavior -noticing her glance over at Gray more than a few times- and finally came to the conclusion that she had an outright obvious crush on Gray, causing him to chuckle.

"Wait a second, I know you!" Gajeel yelled at Blaise.

Blaise turned around, "you do?"

"Yeah, you're the one who killed most of my former guild-mates, then passed out like a wuss."

Blaise smiled, "you're going to regret those words."

"Make me."

Blaise immediately summoned a paintball gun and began to shoot paintballs at Gajeel. The majority of the guild began to laugh at the sounds Gajeel would make from being hit too many times. By the time Gajeel was painted like a LGBT Pride Parade, Blaise made the paintball-gun disappear. Suddenly, the lights went out, and then a spotlight shone on Mira, who stood on a stage with a guitar. She stated that she wanted to dedicate a song to Fairy Tail's strongest team and to congratulate them on their safe return from their recent quest. She, then, began to sing.

 ** _She's not that bad of a singer._**

When her song was over, the lights went dark a second time, and when they turned back on. Gajeel was sitting there with a guitar, in a white suit. He began to sing his new song, "Best Friend." Halfway through the song, Blaise yelled, "HEY FAGGOT, THIS ISN'T THE 1920'S GET OFF THE STAGE!" Most of the audience agreed with his confusing insult, while some did not, like Elfman -who actually enjoyed his music. After Gajeel finished his song, the entire guild started to participate in an all-out brawl. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaise saw an angry Erza sprinting at him. "OH GOD PLEASE NO!" he screamed.

Erza kicked him in the gut, sending him flying through the front doors, breaking the sound barrier, and out into the city; where he hit the ground, and rolled non-stop until he reached a certain man in a giant jacket and blonde hair.

* * *

Blaise coughed, "sorry about that, mister."

Laxus noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on his left shoulder, "no worries, the name is Laxus by the way. I'm part of Fairy Tail, are you a new member or something?"

"I'm pretty new, how'd you know?"

"I saw your logo through your torn-up shirt."

When Blaise heard those words, he began to freak out. Immediately taking off his shirt, the only thing he found that wasn't ruined was the American Flag design on the back. Thanking God for saving the flag, he ripped off the strings that held the flag to the tattered shirt. He proceeded to fold up the flag and slide it into his front left jean pocket. Laxus was confused with the whole event unfolding before him.

"My name is Blaise, it's nice to meet you."

Blaise held out his hand.

"The name's Laxus, I'm Makarov's grandson."

Laxus purposely left Blaise hanging.

"You're Makarov's grandson? Wow, that's crazy."

Remembering what Mavis asked him to tell Makarov, Blaise excused himself from the conversation and proceeded to limp towards the guild hall, holding his aching gut while he walked.

* * *

Blaise found Makarov standing in the midst of broken booze bottles and tankards, crying to himself. "Hey, master, there was something _**wheeze**_ …. that I needed to tell you."

Sniffling, Makarov asked, "and what would that be?"

"Mavis asked me to tell you that she said hello."

Makarov stopped crying and became serious, "you met Mavis? But how? And when?"

"Well it was during the period when I was unconscious for 2 months, for me, the conversation lasted mere minutes until _**POOF**_ I'm here. She also asked me to stop killing so much."

"You know, Blaise, I was going to ask you the same thing when you got better. But Mavis was somehow able to beat me to it. Get some rest, Blaise. Erza's kick won't heal unless you get some sleep." Blaise nodded and sat down on one of the unbroken benches. Laying forward on the table, Blaise fell asleep; blissfully unaware of the events that would soon engulf the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

 _The Harvest festival of Magnolia was a time to celebrate and to enjoy one another. Activities ranging from booths of bountiful harvest and trinkets to the Miss Fairy Tail Beauty Contest. Clearly, Blaise did not receive any notification of the beauty contest occurring in the new guild hall, so he was awoken to the loud noises of hundreds of men, scaring the daylights out of him. Blaise turned around and saw Elfman, Natsu, Gray, and Happy; Natsu was the only one eating._

"Oh, hello you guys."

"Hello, Blaise. I see you're a fellow man too for showing up, right?" Elfman asked, giving Blaise a hard pat on the back.

Blaise groaned, "if I had the luxury of waking up earlier, I would not be here." After some reluctance, he finally decided to watch the whole event proceed, but his attention had soon focused on the mysterious woman who took the microphone from the announcer.

"Entry number 8. I am the very definition of a fairy, furthermore I am the very definition of beauty. Therefore, the clear winner of the competition is me, Evergreen! Now this idiotic contest can end!"

"Whoa, she's back?" Gray asked.

"That means Laxus is here too," replied Elfman.

Lucy was clearly angry that Evergreen hijacked the contest and began to yell at her. Gray desperately screamed, "LUCY, DON'T LOOK HER IN THE EYES!" As soon as Gray yelled those words, Lucy turned to stone. "Everyone, get out of here!" Elfman yelled. The entire audience began to run away in panic.

"What are you thinking, Evergreen?! You'll ruin the festival for everyone!" Makarov yelled. Evergreen laughed, "on the contrary, I believe things are going to be a lot more interesting." After she said those words, the curtains pulled up to reveal all the female contestants were turned to stone.

"Don't be a fool, return them to normal this instant!" Makarov continued.

Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning hit the stage, and a figure was left in its wake. Blaise recognized him as the man he met last night: Laxus. Laxus said, "well, it seems that your audience decided to head home. Pity, because the party is about to start!"

Blaise was unable to focus on what Laxus was saying, the only thing he could think was the absolute difference between the man that he met on the street, and the man that is standing on the stage taking the stone-girls hostage. It seemed like the calm and collected Laxus from the previous evening was a totally different person than the man who spoke like he was insane. The only sentence Blaise could hear through the garbled-up mess of thoughts in his head was, "it's a Fairy Tail Battle Royale."

Blaise quickly interjected, "so let me get this straight, Battle Royale on your definition is to fight and whoever beats the other people is the winner, am I correct?"

Laxus puzzled by his question, "of course, what else would it be?"

"Does this involve killing anyone? Because that is what Battle Royale is in my world."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You were the one I kept hearing about. Claiming that you are from another world and such."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Laxus' disbelief.

"No, technically. It's really just a test to see who the strongest members of are Fairy Tail, it only involves killing if you want to end the pathetic loser's life," interjected Fried.

"Nice and simple, that's just how I like it," exclaimed Natsu. Laxus was happy that Natsu sees things his way, but Makarov quickly scolded Natsu for saying such a thing. Natsu made his way over to Laxus and jumped at him, going in for an attack. Due to the major skill-gap between the two, Laxus saw Natsu's attack a mile away -resulting in Natsu being electrocuted.

"Naturally, if you want me to turn the girls back to normal you have to defeat us first," said Evergreen.

Bickslow laughed, "but those odds aren't bad, there's 4 of us and only a hundred of-" Bickslow's sentence was short lived when a loud _**CLICK**_ could be heard from Blaise's general direction. Everyone turned to see Blaise holding a weapon that protruded small wires that were connected to Evergreen's body. Evergreen, clearly confused from the wires that stuck to her body, yelled at Blaise, "what did you do! Get these off me this instant!"

"You said I have to defeat you if I wanted to girls to turn back to normal, right?" After finishing his sentence, Blaise pulled the trigger of the taser. Immediately, Evergreen's body became the pathway for 50,000 volts of electricity. She began to scream as she seized up and lost control over her body. Evergreen landed on the floor and began to twitch erratically, her muscles spazzing up due to the electric current passing through her body.

Laxus yelled, "what are you doing you moron?!"

Blaise responded, "saving my friends, dipshit!"

Blaise finally released his grip on the trigger of the taser, Evergreen's body finally ceasing its spasms and giving her very limited control over her body. Blaise walked over to her and asked, "do you want more?! I think she wants more, you guys!" Evergreen could barely muster the strength to say, "no! Please!" Blaise asked her again, "do you give up?"

"Yes…"

"Do you surrender?"

"YES!"

"Will you turn the girls back to normal?"

Evergreen gritted her teeth as she glared at Blaise.

Blaise sighed, and rolled his eyes as he pulled the trigger back once again; letting go after 15 seconds of continuous electric shock.

"Will you turn the girls back to normal, now?!"

Evergreen didn't have the strength to move her body, barely squeaking out a, "yes…"

When she said the word, the girls behind, and to Laxus' sides, turned back to normal. Blaise got up, and pulled the pins out of Evergreen's body, and made the taser disappear. Laxus just lost one of his members before the games even begun, "well then, the games are starting sooner than expected." Shortly after, a bright light engulfed the guild hall, resulting in Laxus, Fried, and Bickslow all disappearing from everyone's eyes.

Elfman screamed, "LET'S GO GET THESE GUYS!" Elfman must've made a war-cry because the majority of the Fairy Tail members were immediately rushing through the front doors. Makarov attempted to run with the group but was stopped by one of Fried's enchantments. Gray, not noticing the enchantment, questioned why Makarov wasn't going anywhere. Makarov explained to Gray that there was an enchantment surrounding the guild hall, and those inside the enchantment's walls must follow their rules. One of those rules had to pertain to age since it wasn't allowing Makarov through.

Makarov turned around to the sound of groaning coming from the stage. All the girls seemed to be able to stand. Then, a scream was heard in Natsu's general direction, signaling his frustration of missing an opportunity to fight someone. Natsu, Cana, Erza, and Juvia ran over to Makarov and asked him where everyone went to and what happened. Makarov replied, "for starters, you girls were all turned to stone by Evergreen."

Erza interrupted bluntly, "we know, master, but what happened after that?"

Blaise inserted himself into the conversation, "well, Laxus and his gang of misfits seem like they want to weed out the weaklings in the guild by doing a mock-Battle Royale. They tried to hold you all as hostages, but I kindly took care of Evergreen." Puckering up his lips and leaning to where Evergreen was laying, "didn't I?" The only response he got was her groaning.

Makarov interrupted Blaise's teasing, "now listen up! The festival is underway! Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia! Find him and beat him!"

Natsu screamed in enjoyment as he ran towards the doors, only to be denied access by the same enchantment as was Makarov. Cana and Juvia ran past Natsu and into town, while Blaise opted to stay with the guys who couldn't go through. As time passed, they watched text roll down the front doors, showing matchups of guildmates and who lost and who won. The most noticeable matchup was _Gray vs. Bickslow_. A match that resulted in Bickslow's victory.

Immediately after Bickslow's victory, a hologram of Laxus laughing appeared.

Makarov yelled, "you're going too far with this! I have had enough! I won't let you hurt anymore of my children. If you want me to surrender, then I will surrender!"

Laxus seemed dumbfounded from Makarov's words, "what's gotten into you? I thought you were the master of the almighty Fairy Tail guild? You can't just give up at the drop of a hat! But if you insist on quitting, just hand the guild over to me and take an early retirement."

Natsu yelled, "why you gotta play dirty, why don't you come in here and face us?!"

"I should've known, this was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Makarov muttered.

"In order for all of this to end, you have to announce your early retirement and you handing the guild over to me on the guild's loudspeaker. What means more to you: your children, or your title? Choose carefully." The image of Laxus soon disappeared, and a noise could be heard from behind the bar.

Gajeel revealed himself to be eating some metal objects that he found behind the bar, "Gajeel, will you fight for the guild?" Makarov asked.

After munching down the rest of the metal, Gajeel glanced over at the three guys, "as might as well, besides, I have a score to settle with that guy. Don't worry, I'll handle him." When he made his way to the front door, he was halted by the enchantment.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE OVER 80 TOO!" Natsu screamed.

"Do I look 80 to you?!" Gajeel yelled back.

Makarov looked towards the text that contained lists of who is fighting and who is left. Under the tab of who was left, it said that there were only four left able to fight. Makarov wailed, "ONLY FOUR LEFT?!" Which meant only Blaise, Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza or Mira, could fight them. After Makarov's tantrum, the number went up to 5. Everyone was confused about the number's increase, but Erza was heard chuckling behind everyone, "aren't you forgetting about someone, a member who is frequently out of town?"

Natsu questioned, "hold on, you don't mean _HIM_?"

Makarov nodded, "and he's back when we need him the most!"

"Hey, could someone help fill me in over here?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm in the same boat too, buddy," Blaise stated.

Erza started to answer Gajeel's question, "we're talking about a man who may be the strongest member in Fairy Tail… Mystogan."

* * *

Suddenly, red lettering began to appear across the front doors, slowly floating towards the center of the guild hall. They jumbled together to build a conglomerate creation of a skull, the skull started to speak with Laxus' voice, "it appears one of the rules just now went out the window…" Laxus' sanity clearly holding on for dear life, "so, because I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early, I'll just make a new one. I am implementing Thunder Palace! You now have one hour and ten minutes left. Unless you're ready to hand to guild over to me, Master… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, the red skeleton shattered into dissipating red lettering.

"THIS GAME HAS GONE ON FOR TOO LONG, LAXUS!" Makarov yelled. Feeling a pain in his heart, Makarov grasped his left breast and fell to the ground. Mira immediately made her way to get Master Makarov's medicine, whilst Natsu questioned what Thunder Palace was.

"Hey guys, look outside!" Mira yelled.

The group immediately went outside to see hundreds of giant glass balls, each containing a lightning bolt, -otherwise known as lightning lacrimas- floating in a giant circle around Magnolia.

"Don't worry, I got this," stated Bisca. "REQUIP SNIPER RIFLE!" She aimed the gun at one of the lacrimas. "Target locked. Stinger Shot!" She fired the rifle and the lacrima exploded on impact.

"Wow nice shot, good thing we have a sniper with us," said Erza.

"Now all I gotta do is to take out-" Bisca's sentence was cut short when lightning began to surround her body. The lightning instantly shocked her, causing her to drop her gun and scream. For 10 seconds she was screaming from the intense pain of the constant shock her body endured. Once the shock was over, she fell limp to the ground. Levy determined the cause to be body-link magic. After helping bring Bisca back inside the guild hall, Levy made her way to several books to try to take away the enchantment wall, a feat that Gajeel was impressed by. After finally being able to crack the enchantment, Levy allowed both Gajeel and Natsu to pass through the enchantment wall. Once both dragon slayers went through, Mira and Lucy followed suit, but separating shortly after. The individuals still inside the guild hall failed to notice the updating words the board was displaying:

 _Lucy vs. Bickslow_ …. _**Victor… Lucy.**_

 _Cana, Juvia….._ _ **Victor… Mira.**_

* * *

 **AN (OLD):** _Hey guys, thank you for reading Chapter 2. I know some of you might have questions. Probably the first thing regarding Blaise's inactivity during the final stages of battle with Phantom Lord and The Tower of Heaven stuff. Well, the reason why I wanted Blaise to not participate was because of the grave importance those battles have. Each shows character change and development in each one: Gajeel and Juvia joining Fairy Tail, Elfman doing a total transformation and controlling it, etc. Also, I had the idea of Mavis being a nosey little fuck and getting intertwined into Blaise's daily life. Because, you know, she's smart and all. I'm not going to change her character, because she is a very whimsical individual, and I plan to stay true to the characters in my story. Leave any thoughts or critiques if you want and have a wonderful day!_

 **AN (NEW):** _ **Hopefully you enjoyed the updated version of the chapter. I'm now working on Chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who has supported me.**_

 _-DMS_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN (NEW):** **Hopefully you all enjoy this newly updated chapter… And to be honest… I don't like this chapter at all… I really don't.**

 **Well… comparing to the other chapters… this one is really boring…**

 **OH MY GOD WAS THIS CHAPTER ORIGINALLY CRINGY!**

 **I'M SO GLAD THAT I'M FIXING THIS UTTER MESS!**

 **NOT EVEN KIDDING, I CALLED WENDY "LUCY" SO MANY TIMES… AGHHH!**

 **REFERENCE TO WHAT BLAISE LOOKS LIKE (Final Time I'm Including This Bit):**

 _Height:_ _ **6 feet 6 inches OR roughly 2 meters tall.**_

 _Weight:_ _ **165 pounds OR 74-75 kilograms.**_

 _Hair:_ _ **Brown. Typically kept at a length of 1-3 inches.**_

 _Eye Color:_ _ **Blue with touches of gold around his pupil.**_

* * *

"Bigslow appears to be dominating everybody -based on this information- including Elfman."

Levi grunted, "I have already noticed that, Blaise. If you weren't aware, you should know that Lucy and the girls were able to defeat Bigslow and Fried quite some time ago."

Blaise's face started to get red from embarrassment, "wait, already?! That was awfully fast."

"I would agree, and on another note, why do you still not have a shirt?" she questioned. Blaise widened his eyes as reality began to sink in but continued to look at her.

 _ **Wait, this WHOLE time I didn't have a shirt on? For fuck's sake…**_

"Fairy Tail does not need another Gray. So, I'm asking you to get some clothing on when this is all over. Do you understand?"

"Later? Why not now?" Blaise chuckling in his response.

Levi turned away from Blaise and blushed, "just do what I ask, please!"

"Okay, okay... haha… I promise."

Levi turned back around, "I'm worried, though. That Thunder Palace spell is strong enough to take out the whole town. Laxus is going to activate it soon -in just 10 minutes. But we will be able to stop him, after all we have Natsu and Erza, and now Gajeel is on our side! We still have Mystogan, even though I have never seen him before…"

"I haven't seen this Mystogan before either…" Blaise replied.

Blaise's and Levy's attention were drawn towards the door, the sound of footsteps reverberating off the walls of the cavernous guild hall. The figure producing such sounds was that of Porlyusica.

"Where can I find the old fool?" Porlyusica questioned.

"Well "hello" seemed to be omitted from your vocabulary, nevertheless, it's good to see you again," Blaise said sarcastically.

Porlyusica sighed, "I asked you where he was."

Levi interjected, "right! He is in the infirmary!" Levi pointed in the direction of the infirmary.

Porlyusica made a _no-shit-sherlock_ grunt and then proceeded to make her way to Makarov. As she was walking, Porlyusica called out, "put a shirt on, moron!"

"Do you think it would be wise for her to bother him?" Levi asked Blaise.

"Definitely not. If she is here for a reason, who are we to stop her?"

"Maybe you're right, Blaise… but that doesn't mean I still won't make sure she is telling the truth."

"Go right ahead, I ain't stopping you."

Levi nodded and followed Porlyusica to the infirmary whilst Blaise left the guild hall to look around for a shirt.

* * *

After countless minutes of walking, Blaise found himself in front of a caved-in clothing store. Walking inside the abandoned building, he saw a white shirt stuck underneath part of a wall, so he moved the rubble out of the way, and picked up the shirt. Blaise put the shirt on, although it was a little small, but it worked for the time being. Then the sound of an explosion coming from the cathedral drew him out of the rubble. He immediately ran towards the cathedral, hearing more explosions coming from inside. Upon arriving at the front doors, he saw Erza and Natsu, and inside he saw Laxus and an unknown figure. The unknown person seemed to cover himself in bandages and flaunted multiple staffs of different shapes and sizes. On top of that, he wore a massive dark cloak.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Blaise said.

All of Blaise's friends turned around, including the person Blaise didn't know.

"Hey, Blaise," Nastu greeted.

Blaise's attention was pulled to the unknown figure's face, who had a very prominent red-tattoo on his right eye.

"Hold up, is that guy over there Mystogan?" Blaise asked, pointing at the figure.

"You're correct, that man is Mystogan. Do you want to know something else, Blaise?" Laxus responded.

"What?"

"Fuck off."

Laxus immediately shot lightning at Blaise, which sent him flying across Magnolia.

* * *

Blaise woke up from the blackness of the void, feeling pain all over his body, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Erza standing over him wearing odd armor and some sort of spear. He couldn't clearly make out what she was wearing, since his vision had been fogged up a bit.

"Why, hello there," Blaise said happily.

"Do you still have the strength to fight, Blaise?" Erza asked.

"Of course, what is it you want me to do."

"We need to take out the Thunder Palace, as you might already know, they use body-link magic."

"I know, and I'm willing to take the risk to save the city."

Blaise got up, and immediately thought of an idea, "Erza, is lending magic to another wizard a thing?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"I have an idea, Erza. If it works, I will be able to take out all of the lacrimas, but it will take everyone in Fairy Tail to give a little something. Is there any way to contact everyone?"

"Of course. I hope you're not planning to take them all out by yourself, though," Erza stated, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, if everything goes according to plan, then I'll be fine."

"Alright…" she muttered.

Suddenly, Erza's voice was inside of Blaise's head, asking Fairy Tail to lend Blaise their strength; he figured that everyone in Fairy Tail could hear the request. So many thoughts were running through Blaise's head, but all of them didn't question the logic of what she did. Shortly after, he began to feel stronger and more energetic; the feeling he was experiencing was exhilarating, giving him an all-time high. Blaise looked at Erza, who was kneeling on the ground, almost out of energy.

"Blaise, I'm trusting you with my magic power…" she gasped.

Blaise nodded, and ran towards the outskirts of town; he needed to get to higher ground for his plan to work. Blaise never felt tired, or in need of breath as he ran through untouched devastation -probably from the massive boost of power. As he finally made it to the top of a hill, he began to summon vehicles capable of completing his task.

Blaise stretched his arms outward and began to summon massive vehicles sporting missile launchers (Multi-Mission Launchers). Blaise couldn't count all the lightning lacrimas with the short period of time left, so he just summoned 25 of these monstrosities -a feat which drained ninety percent of his magical energy instantaneously.

A timer was counting down in the back of his head.

 _30…_

 _29…_

 _28…_

 _27…_

 _26…_

He knew he had to attack now, or the entire city will be destroyed. With a ferocious war-cry, Blaise set loose hell upon Laxus' hard work.

 **XXXXXX**

Lucy was sitting on top of a tall building, her recent fight with Bigslow ending minutes before, doing her best to regain the strength she gave to Blaise. In the distance, Lucy swore she saw fire coming from on top of a hill near the outskirts of the city. Pushing herself up to her feet, she froze as she bore witness to the absolute chaos that Blaise was sending out. She could accurately count hundreds and hundreds of fiery streaks, each one producing their own ungodly sounds. After studying some of the streaks of fire, she noticed that it wasn't magic that was being thrown; instead, the things in the air were singular pointy objects propelling themselves to whatever their destination was.

Lucy soon realized that the sky wasn't the only thing on fire, so was the hill. There were so many missiles being fired, that the grass and plants behind the massive trucks caught fire.

The sound was so incredibly thunderous, that everyone in Magnolia turned their attention to what made such a noise; only to freeze in fear of what Blaise was doing, not even Erza was able to escape the reaction. All the missiles hit their marks, dead on, and then proceeded to blow up all the lacrimas in one fell swoop. The citizens thought that it was part of the festival, so they began to cheer.

Erza was not participating in the festivities. Her focus was placed onto the giant hill in front of her, clenching her fists and hoping the worst didn't come to pass.

The citizens' cheering was soon interrupted when the hill that Blaise was on exploded violently when an enormous lightning bolt struck it. The lightning struck through the top of the hill and punched a hole into it. The force created by the impact had obliterated the entire hill, sending debris everywhere. The shockwave birthed by the blast destroyed all the windows in the entire city and leveled a quarter of all the buildings that were unfortunately a little too close. Clumps of dirt and rock flew across the city, forcing those outside to take shelter. The shattering of the windows in the cathedral caught Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel all off-guard.

Laxus looked through the empty space where a window was and saw that the Thunder Palace lacrimas were all gone, "NO, THAT CAN'T BE!"

 _Laxus began to lose it._

* * *

Erza was fighting back running tears as she ran through the destroyed city, children were crying, and people calling out in pain. Each step she took made crackling noises from the broken glass. The shared fate of peoples' homes littered the streets, belongings adorned the rubble like ornaments recklessly thrown onto a Christmas tree. Erza was forced to run around a giant boulder that had landed itself in the middle of the street -and, unfortunately, on top of someone. The difficult task of running through hundreds of displaced civilians while wiping tears from her eyes was something she never prepared herself for. Seconds felt like hours as she ran towards Blaise's last known position, each new encountered house more destroyed than the previous one.

After what felt like an eternity, Erza finally made it to the edge of the 200-foot deep and 500-foot wide enormous crater. Erza screamed as she saw a pulverized Blaise laying, face-down, lifelessly at the bottom of the crater, in a position like an unwanted doll thrown by its unloving owner. Erza hastily slid down the crater. Upon reaching the bottom, she lost her footing and tripped. Wiping the dirt from her eyes, she got back up, and ran as fast as she could to Blaise. She grabbed him by the shoulders, Blaise's burnt and tattered clothing falling apart in her hands, and almost dropped him due to the scalding heat his skin emitted. Erza cursed herself for forgetting to change back into her old armor, to cover her body from the heat. After swapping back to her original garments, she turned him onto his back, only to find no source of life left in his body.

Still holding onto his shoulders, she began to shake him, "WAKE UP, BLAISE!... YOU CAN'T DIE! WHY DID YOU WANT TO DO THAT BY YOURSELF?! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE US!" Her tears became more uncontrollable; thus, she began to bawl when she received no reply from the body she held. She pulled him in close and hugged him, her emotions flowing out as her tears flowed down Blaise's ragged back.

 _First Simon… now Blaise._

* * *

 **AN:** _ **BADABING BADABOOM. I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!**_ **I originally planned for the story to take a different direction, typically regarding Erza's relationship with Blaise…**

 **However, after processing and releasing each consecutive chapter, I soon realized that there was NO WAY I would be able to change the story, without changing the story…**

 **So… yeah… I had to get rid of some things, and other things…**

* * *

 _It's not your time, yet…_

Blaise gasped as he was brought back to reality, where the stinging pain of singed skin greeted him. He screamed out in pain, which startled the person who was hugging him; then, in turn, startled Blaise, who was unaware that someone was hugging him. He watched the recognizable hair make way to Erza's tear-stained face. The face of sadness and confusion was replaced with happiness and tears of joy. Blaise's screams fell upon deaf ears as Erza began to hug him harder than she did before.

He tried to fight the unbearable pain, grinding his teeth together, but then heard Erza crying. This surprise took Blaise's focus away from the pain, "I-I…I thought you were gone… D-Don't l-leave us…. Don't leave me," Erza mumbled aloud.

" _ **GAH!**_ I promise," Blaise managed to get out, wincing from the pain.

Erza smiled, "c'mon, let's get you back to the guild." More confidently added, "unfortunately for you, it's a long walk."

"I'll live."

"And Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"We never speak of what I said down here…"

"Speak of what?"

"Exactly."

Erza pulled Blaise up by his left arm, which made Blaise yelp out in pain.

"It's definitely broken, Erza."

Erza nodded and got on Blaise's right side and allowed him to wrap his right arm around her shoulder for support.

Then, the difficult process of getting out of the crater commenced. Blaise couldn't even make it halfway up before he fell under the spell of sleep.

* * *

 _Sometime later…._

 _The entirety of Magnolia has been repaired, due to the efforts of civilians and wizards alike. All the previous destruction seemed to be deleted from history, except for the giant crater still on the outskirts of town. The townsfolk attempted to fill the giant crater with the rubble from the destruction, but the crater was too gigantic for any real progress to be made._

 _Some felt like it was made as a reminder for Fairy Tail._

 _However, Juvia took the advantage of using her water magic to fill the crater, thus making a lake -a task that took several days to complete. The lake became a spot for vacationing and relaxation, as it took everyone's minds from everyday hardships. Not only did it serve a purpose for civilians, but it also brought a small economic boom to Magnolia. This economic micro-boom allowed the Magic Council to "overlook" what Blaise did on that fateful day. Of course, Blaise was in their debt, never wanting to go back to the Magic Council Court again. Furthermore, the master's decision to kick Laxus out of the guild provided a vast variety of reactions; ranging from understanding to protesting. Natsu, clearly, choosing the latter._

* * *

"I'm not surprised that Laxus got kicked out of the guild, Natsu…" Blaise sighed.

Natsu couldn't hear Blaise's comment over the sound of his own voice yelling at the master. "I thought he was part of our family! We all know he's a jerk, but c'mon! But now that he's gone, I may never get the chance to fight him again, Gramps. I know I will be strong enough to fight him next time."

"I said enough!" yelled Erza as she put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Imagine what the master is feeling. Do you think the master expelled Laxus because he wanted to?!"

"I just can't believe that Laxus was a dragon slayer," said Happy.

"No, Laxus was never a real dragon slayer…" said Makarov.

What the master said shocked everyone, so then he began to talk about how sickly Laxus was as a boy. As a result, his father had a lacrima put inside of his body, thus giving him the power of a dragon slayer.

"I'm sorry," said Makarov.

"I didn't even know that dragon slayer lacrimas even existed," said Happy.

 _Later that day, Makarov felt like the best way to atone for what recently happened was for him to leave the guild. However, he was soon stopped by Fried, who had cut his hair and told him about how Laxus would feel if he left. After some reconsidering, Makarov decided not to leave._

* * *

 _Sometime later, again…_

Blaise was just sitting in the guild hall, when Gray and Juvia approached him.

"Hey, Blaise, how's it going? Nice hoodie, by the way," Gray said.

"Hey, guys, I'm doing fine. Thanks, by the way."

Blaise was wearing a thin, blue, string-hoodie pullover with a white shirt underneath, and blue jeans. He had rolled the sleeves on his hoodie up, which seemed to confuse Gray.

Gray sat down, "what's the point of wearing something with long sleeves if you're just going to roll the sleeves up?"

Blaise shrugged, "I dunno."

Gray continued, "I'm guessing that you like our world's clothing?"

"More like your world's clothing is exactly like my world's clothing," Blaise laughed.

"Really… Oh, before I forget, Erza requested you to join our little group that we've been doing. I mean, if she thinks you're up for it, then who am I to argue?"

Blaise sat up, "really? Erza asked me to join the group?"

Gray nodded.

"Sure."

Gray did not seem phased by the answer, "I thought you would resent a little."

"Don't assume everything, Gray. Otherwise, life is going to bend you over and put you in your place."

" _OH, is that Titania?!"_

The trio turned their heads to the front doors, seeing a blonde man wearing a pink shirt, with a camera.

" _I can't believe it's really you! THIS IS SO COOL, I AM SUCH A FAN, WOW! COOL, COOL! MEETING THE GREAT ERZA IS TOTALLY A DREAM COME TRUE!"_

Blaise raised his eyebrow, "who is that?"

Gray responded, "that's the Sorcerer Weekly guy, he was coming to take pictures of the members in Fairy Tail."

"And is it a big deal? Erza is in a fricking dress…. Well, not anymore."

Blaise watched as Erza requiped out of her dress and into her regular armor.

"It is for the girls, but I personally do not care," Gray said, crossing his arms.

" _But this isn't anything special, the dress I had on was cuter."_

" _No! You look perfect, I was looking to capture you in your natural element!"_

Blaise was dumbfounded by the reporter's choice of hairstyle. Every time he got excited or screamed, it shot up and stayed in place; likewise, when he calmed down, it fell back over his head. Not only did his hair draw similarities to the male genitalia, but it also made him look like a dork.

"He looks like a fucking unicorn with that haircut," Blaise muttered.

Juvia was confused, "a unicorn?"

Blaise tilted his head back, "you seriously don't even know what a unicorn is?"

"Is it an animal on your world?"

"More like a fantasy animal, just a myth."

"Oh, so what does a unicorn look like?" asked Juvia.

"Just a horse with a horn on its forehead."

"I see…"

The three heard the unicorn-man scream and run over to them.

"Yeah? What do you want?" said Gray.

After the man's undecipherable yelling was over, he finally asked a question that the three could understand. "So, Gray, why is it you take your clothes off?"

Gray jumped off the table and berated the man, to which Juvia cowered in sight of him being in his underwear. After several minutes of endless questions, the man turned to Blaise.

"And who is this?"

"I'm someone who doesn't want to talk to you," stated Blaise.

The blonde man just studied Blaise like a textbook.

"Wait, you're the newest member of Fairy Tail! You're Blaise! SO COOL!"

Blaise gave Gray a _wtf_ look.

"Is it true that you came from another world?"

Blaise grunted, "yes…"

"SO COOL, and how did you get here?"

Blaise was reminded of how he was taken from his world and thrown into this one -sending a wave of mixed emotions through his mind. In addition, the face of the frightened child had embedded itself inside of his brain. Blaise said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, there has to be something you could tell me…"

" _ **I SAID NO!"**_ Blaise's words echoing across the guild hall, scaring the daylights out of the reporter and rendering everyone silent.

 _Unbeknownst to Blaise, his eyes were glowing gold._

The reporter cowered a bit and apologized. Backing away, he turned his attention over to Natsu yelling. Running towards Natsu, he began to scream in excitement -an action that resulted in him getting punched by Natsu; but for some odd reason, the man enjoyed the physical attack.

Blaise sat back down in his seat, the golden glow from his eyes vanishing. Blaise also swore he caught Lucy crying in the corner of the guild hall from not getting enough attention. He dug his hands in his hair as he leaned over the table, putting all of his weight on his two elbows.

 _ **Don't break down… don't break down… don't cry… don't cry…**_

Juvia and Gray didn't know what to say to Blaise, who seemed to be emotionally distressed.

Around 30 minutes later, Lucy was seen wearing a bunny costume on the stage. Seconds later, she was shoved off by Gajeel, wearing the same suit when he last performed. Gajeel then began to sing the same song he had played before the Battle of Fairy Tail but using a different guitar. Natsu didn't even spare Gajeel from the punching, for Gajeel got punched across the room. The two began to fight, to which the reporter loved.

Straying her attention away from the fight, Juvia asked Blaise, "so what kind of music do you have on your world?"

Pulling his hands out of his hair, Blaise sat upright, "well, we have a lot. We have Country, Hip Hop, Jazz, Rock, Metal, Pop, Rap, R&B, and so many more. EDM and any song that is more instrumental than vocal is my personal favorite, because unlike most music, every song I enjoy is different and doesn't follow the same pattern."

Gray took note of Blaise's change of attitude, seemingly switching his emotions like a light-switch. "I see, what does "EDM" stand for?"

"Electronic Dance Music. You wouldn't know what that means, because your society has not been introduced to the technology from my world, you've only relied on magic."

"So, it uses electricity to make music?"

Noticing her eagerness to find out more about what he liked, he couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! A little more complicated than that…"

"Would you mind showing us this music?"

"Juvia… oh Juvia…. There are a few things that you must know… I… do not… know…. How to make music. The best attempt at singing I can do is with rap. Furthermore, there is nothing to amplify the sound the songs make."

"There are machines in your world that amplify sound?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, they typically look like black boxes…"

Blaise's sentence was cut off due to a giant, black, box landing on top of the table. The box had two circles on one side -covered by a fabric that had many holes adorning it- with a series of buttons and dials on the other side.

"FUCK!" yelled Blaise.

"What is that?" questioned Juvia.

Before he could answer her question, Blaise noticed his wrists were prominently glowing.

 _ **No way… I thought I could only summon weapons! That would've been some helpful information that I could've known sooner!**_

"You know what that thing is?" asked Gray.

"This is a speaker, and it looks like an expensive one at that."

"Is this the thing that, you said, amplifies noise?" asked Juvia.

"Correct-o-mundo, mi amigo. Now, the question is: am I able to play a song at all? I would prefer something cheery and upbeat."

Instantly, the speaker began to play a, "cheery and upbeat," song.

 _ **Now Playing:**_

 _On Top of the World – by Imagine Dragons_

Everyone in the guild hall went silent when they heard the cheery song. However, instead of seeing a group of guys playing an unknown song, they just heard the music coming from a black box that was on the table that Gray, Blaise, and Juvia were sitting at. Blaise seemed to be controlling the black box, because the music stopped when he was messing with a device attached to the mysterious box.

* * *

 _ **AN: I personally hated this part, so I got rid of it… again… I'm sorry…**_

 _ **If you haven't read the deleted part, just letting you know it's just stupid filler (literally just song lyrics) …**_

 _ **God, what was I thinking…?**_

* * *

 _Insert a break between the time when Juvia tried to acquire a love potion, when Lucy had that ordeal with her father, and the job the group had to take in a restaurant. The group did learn a great deal from the restaurant job, and a warning of the new Magic Council being less sympathetic to Fairy Tail._

* * *

The group came back to the guild, only to see a chart with various guild names inside boxes that all connected to a giant circle, and inside of the circle were three names: Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Mira told everyone that they were all dark guilds, and that they became a lot more active -something that Erza was concerned about.

Gray asked what the giant circle was, and Juvia responded with the name, "The Balum Alliance of Dark Guilds." The gathered mass of people that sat in front of the chart started to talk about the Oración Seis, to which Master Makarov suddenly appeared back from his conference with the other Wizard Saints and said that they had to be destroyed as soon as possible.

"What do you mean by that?" said Erza.

The master replied, "Oración Seis' recent activity was the focus of much discussion in the conference. They pose an urgent threat that cannot be ignored. Therefore, they must be dealt with immediately. We must take them down before they take down the smaller guilds we are sworn to protect."

"And we gotta do all of the heavy lifting, typical," sighed Gray.

"Fairy Tail will be taking them down by ourselves?" muttered Juvia.

"This enemy is far more powerful than any we've faced before. To fight them alone would be too dangerous, for our attack alone will incur the wrath of the entire Balum Alliance. Which is why, Fairy Tail will be joining a coalition of magic guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to defeat the enemy!"

"Cool, so who's going," Blaise responded.

"I am sending Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and you, Blaise. Just be aware, Blaise, what we are dealing with is a dark guild. So, they will not show any mercy, meaning they will kill you if they have the chance. These dark guilds cannot be allowed to gain any power or exist."

Blaise nodded.

* * *

"I know I've said this before, but, I have a really bad feeling about this mission. And why am I here, I'm not even that strong," Lucy complained.

"We're here for one reason, it's because master put his faith in us so let's not disappoint him," replied Erza.

"I really don't…. care… all…. I …care…. Is …. When…. We…..get….there…" mumbled Natsu, clearly suffering from motion sickness.

"There it is! The rendezvous spot!" yelled Happy, pointing through the open window of the carriage.

The pink building was massive, clearly someone's abode and not an actual tactical location. Blaise felt uneasy about entering such a building. They opened the doors, to find it completely dark and empty. From the obvious lack of dust everywhere, Blaise questioned how a place this abandoned was kept in spotless conditions. It turns out it was the second home of Blue Pegasus' master, Bob.

"Yes! They're here at last!" a trio of voices yelled.

The group looked towards the place the voice came from, only to find three odd men. Clearly begging for attention, they introduced themselves as Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. The appearance of the three clearly made Lucy blush and Natsu and Gray get emotional in the corner. Soon enough, the men began to appease the girls by sitting them down and offering drink and food, with the addition of complements about their physical appearances.

"Calm down, men. Give these ladies some breathing room," a deep voice ordered.

"Oh dear," Erza mumbled.

"It's been far too long, Miss Scarlet," the deep voice echoed.

"A long time, yes… I never expected to see you here," mumbled Erza, obviously shaking.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my sweet honey. But don't cry, I am here. OOOOOO!" a short man, with a deep voice, moaned at the top of the stairs.

"Um, who the hell is he?" Blaise asked.

"A surprise!" the little man yelled.

"A surprise!" the three men repeated.

"A reunion!"

"A reunion!"

"OH yes, OH yes," they simultaneously repeated.

"We know she was your girlfriend, Mister Ichiya." The three men turned around, "please forgive us for our rudeness…"

"YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE!" yelled Erza, pointing at the four.

"You idiots!" Ichiya yelled at the three men, "we have work to do!"

The three band of misfits ran off, carrying the couch where the girls previously sat.

"It seems like destiny has brought us back together," declared Ichiya. "Miss Erza, Lucy, and you three not so much…" pointing to the guys. "SWEET PARFUME!" he yelled, jumping in the air.

Lucy was beginning to shake, "he's creeping me out…"

"I agree, I never enjoy being in his company," replied Erza, taking several steps back. "However, he is a gifted wizard…"

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus playboy wannabes, it would be wise to keep your hands off these ladies," stated Gray. "Are we clear?!"

"Clear as crystal, now leave." Ichiya replied.

The three young men said their goodbyes and tried pushing the other three guys out of the building, but Gray stopped them short saying, "you know, we're here on serious business. Can you pretty boys even fight?"

Then everything turned to shit. Ichiya got a bit too close to Erza, resulting in him being punched into the air and into the hands of Lyon Vastia, to Gray's surprise. Lyon insulted the group and threw Ichiya back towards them. A fight was about to commence, Lucy unfortunately being in the middle of the group. Soon enough, Sherry Blendy and Jura arrived. Blaise had no idea who these people were, nor did he really care. Everyone, except Lamia Scale and Blaise, was surprised that a wizard saint would make his appearance.

"It seems we have representatives from three guilds," stated Jura. "The members from Cait Shelter have still yet to arrive."

Ichiya, hanging from a stick held by Erza, said, "yes, and about that guild, I hear they're only sending one member."

Gray responded with surprise, "that's insane, we're supposed to go up against a powerful guild here!"

Lucy put her hands on her cheeks, "one? If that is true, then how crazy powerful is this person?!"

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard towards the doors, with a girl's yell, and then a loud thud hitting the ground. Everyone turned around to see a small blue-haired girl dusting herself off.

"Hi… I uhh…. I'm sorry I got here so late, I come from the Cait Shelter guild. My name is Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you."

"SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL?!" yelled Lucy.

"Am I the only one who noticed her fall down three times…? Really…?" Blaise asked, clearly being ignored.

* * *

 _It seems that everyone was in shock to see a little girl, because they all had the same reaction. But others clearly see her appearance as an act of desperation for members._

"Now then, since all guilds are present we can begin," stated Jura.

"He's not even phased by this?!" yelled Gray.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard at the doors.

"She is not alone! I wish you would just stop jumping to conclusions!" a white cat declared, dumbfounding Happy.

"Oh, Carla? You followed me here?" asked Wendy.

"Of course, I did, you're far too young to be travelling alone."

Carla looked at Happy, then proceeded to friend-zone him.

"Damn, Happy, FeelsBadMan," Blaise said.

Happy and Lucy began to fight with each other for some odd reason.

"Sorry if I'm not the person you'd expected, I know I'm younger and smaller than most of you, and I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all kinds of support magic. So please let me join the group, I would be so embarrassed if you sent me home!" Wendy cried.

"You can't gain their respect if you can't show confidence, child!" declared Carla.

"I hope you do not mind us being a little surprised, we would be happy to have you come along with us," said Erza.

"Wow, you're Erza, right? I can't believe it's really you!" Wendy said.

 _Hibiki got down on one knee and began to court Wendy._

"You're a fucking pedo, you know that?" Blaise stated whilst glaring into Hibiki's soul.

 _Hibiki glanced at Blaise._

"You're a young man, flirting with a little girl. How low do you have to be in order to keep your horn-dog reputation afloat?" Blaise asked, fire in his eyes.

Hibiki saw how angry he was and backed away.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Wendy, you said you do support magic?" he asked.

Wendy nodded.

"And is that type of magic related to healing or something?"

"Yes."

"And I reckon no one else knows how to use support magic?"

"I have never met anyone who uses support magic, so I reckon, no," Jura responded.

"Well, anyone who is able to heal and possibly boost teammates garners my fucking utmost respect. Pardon my use of language, though," Blaise concluded.

Wendy smiled, "oh. Well, thank you."

Ichiya did a pose on a pedestal, "okay, now that all the involved parties are present, I think it's about time to get the mission briefing underway. Our first order of business, is finding the location of the Oración Seis…"

A brief pause of silence.

"That was very helpful," Blaise said sarcastically.

"I'll be right back…" Ichiya moaned.

 _Ichiya left to use the restroom, however did not notice the 4 beady eyes staring him down._

* * *

Ichiya returned, "much better, now, please, pay close attention. To the north lies the Worthwood sea, where the ancients once sealed a powerful force, a magic called Nirvana."

Blaise retorted, "at least it's not Nickelback, hah."

Lyon said, "I have never heard of Nirvana before."

"We do not know much about this magic power, only its name, and that it is highly destructive," said Ren.

"Therefore, we must destroy the Oración Seis!" the Blue Pegasus members chanted.

Hibiki added, "we cannot underestimate them, they are very strong. We may well be over our heads."

Hibiki then proceeded to use Archive magic to pull up information of the Oración Seis. Blaise was taken aback from what Hibiki was doing, since it looked like he was using some sort of computer. Hibiki began to list out the names of all the Oración Seis members and how vile and vicious they are. However, Blaise's attention to Hibiki's boring lecture faltered; resulting in him looking around the room, completely unaware to the screen in front of him. Blaise could only remember the names: Cobra, Midnight, Brain, Racer, Angel, and Hoteye.

"Can I please go home?" asked Wendy.

 _Ichiya began to rant to the group about strongholds, and the importance of Christina, their flying metal Pegasus._

"I've heard about the magic bomber, but I thought it was just a myth," said Sherry, who was standing next to a very surprised Lyon.

Blaise began to laugh, making everybody turned to him.

"Hahaha, if Nirvana is this powerful, and these guys are as tough as you say they are, then your Christina won't do us any good."

Everyone seemed surprised.

"Hahah, yeah, you talk about this "mythical bomber" like it's a big fucking deal. Yet in my world, bombers have been around for quite some time. Not only that, I know of a weapon that will not only annihilate the Oración Seis, but also annihilate this Nirvana."

Everyone was staring at Blaise, with wide eyes.

"I would be welcome to use it-" Blaise stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind, I vowed to refrain from using that type of weaponry unless it is truly needed. It will do what I said it will do, however it will destroy any living creature caught in its wake. Furthermore, make the environment inhospitable and cause mutations in living creatures hit by its radiation."

"Shame… Alright, the most logical tactical approach would be to separate the group and use two wizards in each fight because of our 2 to 1 ratio," Jura said.

Natsu then began to get overexcited and ran through the front doors and down the path from where the groups came from; Erza, then, ordered everyone to run after Natsu. The alliance of wizard guilds set off to fight the Oración Seis.

However, the group failed to notice that Ichiya was not really Ichiya, nor did they see what happened to Jura.

* * *

Natsu finally saw the destination they were looking for, "there it is!"

"Wait up, numbskull!" Gray yelled behind Natsu.

"In your dreams!"

"That is an order, you can't rush into this one alone," Erza demanded.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that I might show you up this time?"

" **WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'D BETTER START MOVING YOUR FEET!"** she yelled.

Natsu freaked out and ran off the cliff and into the forest below.

"If he isn't dead I'll kill him," stated Erza.

"It's funny to think that I crossed fists with that fool, it's kinda embarrassing," said Lyon.

The group continued to run through the forest, the ambience of the environment turning darker and darker. Until they were covered by the shadow of the giant bomber, Christina. Everyone stopped running and was caught in awe to its majestic beauty, until the side of the ship exploded and it crashed into the ground in a giant fiery explosion. Everyone was shocked and just stared at the fire emerging from the once-great bomber. While they were staring, they began to sense figures emerging from the flames. The 6 figures emerged from the smoke as the Oración Seis.

The man in the middle, with lines all over his head, said, "lowly maggots, swarming together."

The girl with platinum blonde hair began to speak, "I'm afraid short stuff isn't going to make it to the party."

The two tiny humanoid figures began to talk about how they took down the wizard saint. Which surprised the group, and then the snake-dude, Cobra, said he began to sense fear in their voices.

"The quicker we can wrap this all up, the better. I will run over you so fast it will make your head spin," the man named Racer said.

"Money determines strength in this world, oh yeah, if you save but a penny today, it shall become a vast fortune in the future, furthermore…" Hoteye explained, being interrupted by Racer and Cobra complaining about his preaches.

"I'd have to admit, I didn't expect you to show yourselves," Erza said.

Then the fighting commenced. However, it did not go in the favor of our heroes. Each were beaten all due to lack of coordination and preparation. Cobra soon learned that Erza was a slave in the Tower of Heaven like many others and ordered Cubellios to poison her.

"How pathetic." Brain stated, "now prepare for death's embrace."

Brain began to use a spell that would obliterate the defeated group, covering them all with a warping green color that would seem to seep out of the ground, but stopped when he saw Wendy.

"Hey, Brain. You gonna cast that spell or what?" Cobra asked.

"No doubt about it, that is Wendy. The maiden of the sky…"

Both the Oración Seis members and the alliance members had their attention drawn to Wendy.

"What does that mean?!" Wendy cried.

"To think we simply stumbled upon her here, today we have made quite a find my friends. Grab her!" Brain yelled.

Wendy was soon grabbed by a glowing green hand that was cast by the Brain and brought over to the Oración Seis. Happy tried to help Wendy, but the both were pulled into nothingness by Brain. When the two were taken hostage, Brain sent out his killing spell, however, Jura came back and protected the group from utter doom.

After giving Jura proper thanks, Natsu said, "now, it's time to take them down!"

Yet there was no "them" to take down. Because the Oración Seis was gone.

"They wiped the floor with us…" Ren said.

"Well they're a lot stronger than we are, we never stood a chance against them," Eve said.

Jura began to explain how the Oración Seis found out about their plan of attack, and how they were basically lured into a trap. Their conversation was cut short when they heard running in the distance.

"YO GUYS, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Blaise hollered.

"Blaise?" Natsu questioned.

"You guys left me in the dust, I literally had no idea where I was going! I mean, did any of you notice that I wasn't here?!"

Several coughs signified everyone's reluctance to answer Blaise's question.

Blaise facepalmed, "I thought I got lucky when I somehow came across someone and asked her for help. But the heartless bitch pointed me in the exact OPPOSITE direction, which set me back a good amount of time. I mean, seriously, I'm new here… you gotta help me sometimes…. Anyways, what happened to you guys?"

"The Oración Seis is what happened to us," Jura stated. "Did this girl you run in to, did she have white hair?"

Blaise nodded.

"And feathers adorning her body?"

Blaise nodded again, this time more slowly.

"Then you ran into Angel, a member of the Oración Seis."

Blaise seemed surprised, "wait, what do you mean?"

"Did you not look at the pictures I pulled up on each of the Oración Seis' members?!" Hibiki hissed.

"No…?"

Hibiki seemed quite irritated at Blaise.

"Blaise… Angel had attacked Ichiya and I before you guys left. Angel was somehow able to manipulate small beings to replicate Ichiya when they attacked him in the bathroom; respectively taking his place and telling us the altered version of our plan."

"So we got duped?"

Jura nodded.

"Well, if she attacked a wizard saint, why didn't she attack me?"

Jura put a hand on his chin, "I reckon she grew a fancy on you or you intimidated her, therefore she pointed you in the other direction; either because she didn't want you to get hurt or wanted you away from the fight for whatever reason," Jura replied.

 _ **Oh God, I hope it's the latter and not the former…**_

"What do we do now? We can't just let those punks run off with Wendy and Happy! This sucks! I gotta go find them!" Natsu yelled.

"You mustn't be reckless. You have to be calm and think this through," Carla demanded after pulling Natsu to the ground by his scarf.

Everyone was more baffled by her use of flying magic rather than her capability of putting Natsu in the dirt.

"Though I am concerned about Wendy and that Tomcat, this is not a foe to be taken lightly. We cannot face them again until we have come up with some form of attack."

"I whole-heartedly agree, Lady Carla, the enemy is far stronger than we anticipated," Jura replied.

"But first…" Carla slurred.

The group found themselves facing a very hurt Erza. The purple poison was spreading up and down her right arm, causing her much pain. Blaise took advantage of the situation, ordering the Blue Pegasus guild members to give him their ties. Reluctantly, they gave him Eve's tie and Ichiya's bowtie. Blaise began to wrap the top of Erza's arm tightly, thus cutting off circulation, and preventing the poison from spreading.

"There, that will buy us some time," Blaise said.

Erza put some cloth in her mouth, and stuck one of her two swords into the ground, and demanded someone to cut off her arm. Lyon was the first person to volunteer, but Gray stopped him. Tension was growing in the group, until Erza fell to the ground, passed out from the pain.

"We need Wendy, she is the only one who can save Erza," declared Carla. "This is no time to be bickering amongst ourselves, so we need to work together to think of a plan to save Wendy, and that Tomcat too, I guess. And yes, her magic has something to do with her being called the Maiden of the Sky, because she is the Sky Dragon Slayer."

The news hit everyone like a freight train.

"Then that means we're going to have to rescue Wendy," Blaise suggested.

Everybody nodded.

 _And with one war cry, the group raised their fists into the air and set off to rescue Wendy and Happy in order to save Erza._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I hated this chapter. Not going to lie. I hated editing it, because it was SOOO BADDD!_

 _I'm glad it's over…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while, finally got this Chapter updated and stuff.**_

 _ **I'm glad I'm getting these earlier chapters over with, since they need the most amount of work. After each chapter, I have gotten better at doing this, so instead of 4-6 weeks for an updated chapter (Chapter 1), it should now take me 1-2 weeks for each chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the updated chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Deep inside the Worthwood sea, there is a village that was once the capital of an ancient civilization. This is where the villagers worshipped, it is said that a priestess would enter this cave to hear the words of the gods. However, in this day in age, the sacred cave serves as a hideout for the Oración Seis._

The sounds and cries of Wendy and Happy reverberated across the cave's walls after they were forcefully thrown to the ground.

"Hey! Don't be so rough! She is just a little girl, ya know!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy…" Wendy mumbled -completely taken by surprise from Happy's decision to stand up for her even in their situation.

Brain grabbed Happy by the head.

"Let him go!" Wendy cried.

Brain glared at Wendy and proceeded to throw Happy on the ground. Wendy, in turn, hastily ran over to her friend and asked, "you're not hurt too bad, are you?"

Happy forced a weak smile, "no, don't worry about me, little lady, I'll do my best to find us a way out of here."

 _Wendy couldn't help but smile herself._

"What's the deal, I don't get why this girl is so important," Racer complained.

"Does she have something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

"She doesn't seem all that special to me," Angel said.

"Is she worth a lot of money? You're going to sell her to the highest bidder, right? Oh yeah!" Hoteye yelled.

Cobra responded to Hoteye's comment, "you know that cash isn't the answer to everything, right?"

"Well I think it is, because it can buy everything, even love."

"Oh, give me a break…"

Brain turned to his allies and explained, "she uses what's called Sky Magic. It gives her the power to heal others."

The other members of the Oración Seis were shocked at what Brain had just said.

"How is that even possible?" Cobra gasped.

Angel's eyes widened, "isn't that a lost magic?"

"One of many practices forgotten long ago," Racer mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I can practically smell the money."

Still, Cobra was uncertain about Brain's true intentions. "What good is a healer to us… wait… you don't mean…"

"She is the key, with her power, we shall revive him!" Brain exclaimed.

Happy asked, "who are you talking about?!"

"Look, if you're asking me to help you, FORGET IT! I would never do anything for jerks like you!" Wendy responded.

Brain turned, "Racer, bring him to me at once."

"Will do, boss, but it's so far it will take me an hour to go there and back."

"No matter."

Racer vanished before everyone's eyes.

"I see, once he's revived, we will be able to find Nirvana in no time. You're doing your name proud, sir."

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel, I want you three to continue your search for Nirvana."

Angel responded, "but why? It would be a waste of time, we should begin the search for it after he has been revived."

"C'mon! You guys just tell us who you're trying to bring back!" yelled Happy.

"I would prefer to be on the side of caution, Midnight and I will remain here," Brain continued.

"Alright, guys. Looks like we better get going," Cobra sighed.

"You boys want to race me?" Angel asked, "whoever's the first to find Nirvana wins a prize."

Hoteye stood up, "it will be ONE MILLION JEWEL, OH YEAH!"

"Don't you think one million is a bit much?" Angel jested, raising an eyebrow.

Happy turned to Wendy, "be honest with me, Wendy. Do you have any clue on what these guys are talking about?"

"Um, well no. Not really." Wendy turned to the Oración Seis, "what does Nirvana do? Please tell us that much."

Brain smiled maliciously towards the two, "it's incredibly powerful, it swaps light for darkness."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the members of the Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter guilds decided to split up in groups, so they can cover more ground in search of Wendy and Happy._

 _The first group that formed itself was Natsu, Gray, and Blaise of Fairy Tail; accompanied by Carla from Cait Shelter. The second group consisted of Jura, Lyon, and Sherry of Lamia Scale. Finally, the third group was made up of the boys of Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Ren, and Eve._

* * *

 _Deep into the forest, Group A was gaining significant ground…_

"So if she's a sky dragon-slayer, what does she eat for power?"

Carla replied, "Air of course!"

While on their search, Natsu continually bombarded Carla with relentless questions. At some points, Carla would lose her cool and get frustrated.

"Does it taste any good?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know! You know the only reason why she applied for this mission is because she wanted the chance to meet you, Natsu; to meet a fellow dragon-slayer -and there was something she wanted to ask you about."

"Did she tell you what that was?"

"Yes, apparently the dragon that taught her dragon-slayer magic mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. She wanted to see if you knew anything about its whereabouts."

"I need more info. What was the dragon's name?"

"I believe Wendy called it Grandine."

"Sky dragon Grandine... Seven years ago… _**OW**_ ," Natsu ran into an old tree's root that was hanging above the path they were running on. Wiping the dirt from his forehead, he muttered, "hold on, maybe Laxus knows."

Suddenly, Blaise had slid to a stop and just stood frozen.

"Guys? What the hell is that?!" Blaise yelled, pointing in front of them.

At first, no one really knew what Blaise was talking about, but sure enough, in front of the group sat a mysterious black fog, making it very difficult to see into the forest. However, the fog seemed to emit from the trees, which have turned black for no given reason. The group turned around to the sound of footsteps approaching. Only to see two buffoons repeating the same sentences, and what appeared to be their guildmates surrounding them. Natsu criticized the dark guild, Naked Mummy, for their monkey-like behavior -provoking them. Soon after, the groups began to fight.

Carla criticized the guys for attempting to fight an entire guild. Despite Carla's warnings, Natsu, Gray, and Blaise had wiped the floor with the monkeys. The aftermath was so devastating, Natsu's group decided it was best to keep what happened a secret. That was, until the figure of Erigor appeared.

Blaise watched Natsu as he spoke with the flying man, leading him to believe they had met before. It wasn't long before Natsu had beaten Erigor to a pulp.

Unbeknownst to the three guys, all the rest of the groups were surrounded by countless coalitions of dark guilds.

* * *

Through his regulated breathing, Blaise could hear something in the distance, "hold up, guys. I hear rushing water. Tread carefully."

"I can hear it too," Gray added.

Natsu smiled, "c'mon, Blaise. This ain't a time to slow down-OH CRAP!"

Natsu had almost run off the edge of a drop-off, which certainly would've meant his demise. However, Blaise had taken the opportunity and grabbed Natsu's scarf, pulling him back. Getting a better look into the giant hole in the ground, he could spot out several wooden structures, surrounded by a flowing river of water. Near one of those structures was a cave.

Blaise swore he saw something fly out of the cave at a tremendous speed, only to receive a knee to the face by a fast-moving assailant.

The force of the blow had thrown Blaise back several meters, causing him to smack into a tree. Blaise got up and tried to face his attacker, but his vision was a bit blurry from the blow.

"Don't worry! I'll deal with this guy! You two just get Wendy and Happy!" Gray yelled, creating an ice slide for the two guys.

Natsu was the first one down the slide, but Carla had picked up Blaise and flew him down to the ground. Once he set his feet on solid ground again, Blaise blinked a few times to see if it would revive his sight. Slowly but surely, his vision was restored.

"Alright, I'm good, guys. Thanks, Carla."

Carla just nodded.

When the three arrived at the entrance of the cave, they saw the face of Jellal. Natsu became filled with rage upon seeing his face, confusing Blaise. Wendy told them that she was sorry for reviving Jellal, then passed out from exhaustion. Natsu ran at Jellal, with fiery fists, and with a loud boom, Natsu was sent into the ground instantly. Brain walked over to Jellal and told him he was grateful that his power didn't diminish from his previous state, resulting in him receiving the same treatment. Jellal started to walk towards the entrance of the cave, right towards Blaise.

Blaise took the most logical route, taking a step to the right -out of Jellal's way. He had lightly brushed shoulders with Jellal as soon as he walked by. Jellal continued to walk until he was out of view. Natsu, who had climbed out of the ground, demanded to know where Jellal went.

"He's gone. Right now, we have to save Erza," Carla explained.

To Natsu's dismay, he agreed with Carla. Carla and Happy flew both Wendy and Natsu out of the cave, followed closely by Blaise, who was running up Gray's ice slide with spiked boots. Suddenly, both Happy and Carla were taken out, midair, by the Racer guy. Blaise ran as fast as he could, catching Wendy in the nick of time, while Natsu caught Happy and Carla. The two began to run while they carried their friends and were almost stopped again by Racer; until Gray stopped him again using a wall.

Happy was beginning to wake up, "Natsu, where are we?"

"No talking little buddy, gotta get some rest."

"But Jellal is out there."

"Yeah, I know. But I will make sure that he doesn't stick around for long."

Blaise and Natsu were stopped by a voice coming from a tree, _"Natsu, Blaise, can you hear me?"_

"This tree is talking to me," Natsu said. "Yes, Great Tree, I can hear you."

" _Great what? This is Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. Anyway, I'm glad that I can reach you, no one else seems to be responding. There seems to be scouts in the surrounding area hence why I'm speaking to you directly in both of your heads. So, what is the status on Wendy and Happy?"_

"Happy is awake, and Wendy is still unconscious," Blaise said.

" _Okay, that's amazing. I'm going to send Natsu a map to our location."_

Hibiki downloaded a map to their camp to Natsu's mind. Natsu became determined to follow the map that was in his head. Meanwhile, Blaise was dumbstruck by what Hibiki just did: downloading things into someone's mind using magic.

 _ **This world is just too crazy, I swear…**_

The ground started to shake violently, throwing Natsu and Blaise out of balance.

"The hell?!" Blaise grunted.

"What's that rumbling? Hey, do you hear that?" Natsu questioned.

"That is clearly an explosion, and a massive one at that. I hope to God that no one got hurt," Blaise replied.

 _Little did Natsu and Blaise know, that was the detonation of a bomb lacrima Racer carried on his person._

 **XXXXXX**

After several minutes of more running, Blaise and Natsu finally made it back to the make-shift camp their group set up. The first one to introduce himself was Natsu. "Hey guys, did you miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, a giant smile on her face.

"How did you do that anyway… All of a sudden your map popped right into my head," Natsu said.

"I'll explain it to you later, is Wendy alright?" Hibiki asked.

"She's fine," Blaise replied, setting her on the ground.

Natsu jogged over to Wendy's unconscious body and then proceeded to shake her; his own odd version of waking someone up.

"Don't be so rough with her!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy eyes opened as she began to gain consciousness up. Immediately, she screamed and backed away from Natsu as fast as she could, scaring everyone.

"I had to do it, sorry!"

Natsu got on his hands and knees, and bent his head down, "I'm willing to overlook that right now. Erza was bit by a poisonous snake, she's in bad shape, please save her!"

"She's hurt…?" Wendy turned to Erza, who almost had her entire right side covered in the purple venom.

Hibiki inserted himself into the discussion, "we need Erza to defeat the Oración Seis, we can't do it without her."

Everyone began to agree with Hibiki's statement.

Wendy clenched her right fist, "alright, I'll do it!"

"Yaaaaaaayyy…" Happy mumbled, still tired from what recently happened to him.

"Snap out of it already, you're so pathetic!" Carla criticized.

Wendy got up and walked over to Erza, placing her hands over her body. Wendy's hands began to glow a light blue, and the purple venom began to deteriorate.

 **XXXXXX**

 _Several Minutes Later_

"Well that should do it. I got rid of all the venom, now the only thing we have to do is wait," Wendy stated.

Soon enough, Erza began to wake up, prompting everyone to give each other high-fives.

"Excuse me, now that your friend is healed, please don't make Wendy use her sky magic again. She'll insist that she is fine, but I can tell that she is exhausted by the look on her face," Carla demanded.

"No, you've got it all wrong. I'm just worried, is all," Wendy replied.

"We're going to strike back as soon as Erza wakes up, no need to worry," Blaise said.

"You better watch out, Oración Seis!" Lucy yelled.

"AYE! AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET NIRVANA!" Happy exclaimed.

 _Suddenly, a bright light filled the forest, almost blinding the group._

"What is that?!" Lucy gasped.

" **YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, DIDN'T YOU, HAPPY?!"** Blaise screamed.

Blaise's screams were dulled by the sonorous explosion that came with the bright light. The group watched in horror as black tendrils shot out of the ground, whipping in various directions. The tendrils seemed to also wrap itself around a beam of light that Wendy called, "a giant pillar of black light."

"It's been unsealed… That's Nirvana!" said Hibiki.

"Seriously? But how did the Oración Seis beat us to the punch?" asked Lucy.

"That pillar of light, I know Jellal is there," Natsu proclaimed.

Blaise took note of Lucy's surprise to Natsu saying Jellal. Immediately, Natsu ran towards the pillar of light, against Lucy's demands.

"No… what have I done…. This is all because of me…" Wendy cried.

Blaise grabbed Wendy's hands and took them away from her face, "do you hear yourself? You're blaming the actions of others on you. You don't control what other people do, understand? The way I see it, you were helping someone that helped you in the past. Now, I don't know this Jellal, but in your eyes, he is a good guy. However, in everyone else's' minds, he is a bad guy."

 _Blaise recalled the same tattoo that Mystogan bore on his right eye. The same tattoo that this Jellal guy had, speaking of which, it has to be the same guy._

"Wendy, I'm just as confused as you are, okay? There is someone I know that looks exactly like Jellal, and who is currently in the Fairy Tail guild, but this guy that you brought back seems to be different. Nevertheless, Wendy." Blaise looked into her eyes, "there is no reason that you should ever blame yourself for what happened today. No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes. I could've stopped the Oración Seis by myself, but if I did that, I would hurt my friends more than my enemies. Now, did the Oración Seis tell you what Nirvana does?"

Wendy continued to cry, "they said it turns light into darkness."

"Hmm, light into darkness? _So that means it turns darkness into light, too?_ Regardless, you must get a hold of yourself. If you continue to indulge in self-pity, you will only lose control of your own thoughts, and hurt others around you. You got that?"

Wendy nodded.

"C'mon, we have to go after Natsu," Hibiki interjected.

"But why would Natsu mention Jellal out of nowhere?" Lucy asked.

Blaise responded, "if Jellal has blue hair and a red eye tattoo, then Wendy revived him. Apparently, Jellal helped Wendy a long time ago, so she wanted to return the favor, which I respect."

Everyone heard Carla scream, forcing everyone to look in her direction, "ERZA HAS GONE MISSING! I swear, where are her manners. She didn't even thank Wendy for saving her life."

Sure enough, just like Carla said, Erza was gone.

 _Wendy began to break down and cry again, prompting Hibiki to knock her out unconscious_.

* * *

Hibiki was carrying Wendy on his back, whilst the group ran towards an unknown destination.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just knocked her out," Hibiki stated.

"Why did you do it, and why are we suddenly in a hurry?" Lucy asked.

"We've got to catch up to Natsu and Erza, just keep running," Hibiki responded.

"Why should we take orders from a brute like you? I understand that Wendy can be a bit of a whiner, but that gives you no reason to strike her!" Carla yelled.

Hibiki was going to respond to Carla's statement before Blaise interrupted him.

"Why should we have to listen to an _overdramatic_ , _overzealous_ , _overdemanding_ , _stuck-up_ , _self-important_ , _condescending_ , and _arrogant_ feline talk about what is best for everyone and what isn't before she even understands the importance of any situation! In addition, someone who judges people based on appearance before seeing how skilled they really are. Furthermore, someone who doesn't look at the bigger picture, but merely sees the world through her train of thought and emotions; not only that, someone who expects everyone to follow her orders to the letter!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Blaise's backlash towards Carla.

"Not gonna lie, Carla, you're being a real bitch to everyone, especially Happy! From the moment he met you, he just wanted your attention. I highly doubt he had met another cat like himself ever in his whole life. But, no… you are being massive cunt to him and to anyone who calls him a friend. From our very first fight together, you doubted Natsu's skill, Gray's skill, my skill, and on top of that, you even doubt Wendy's skill. Stop thinking people as beings of petty potential. You need to curb that "proper" and "higher-up" mentality, because no one is going to like you if you continue to act like a piece of shit. Wake up, Carla, you're no better than the rest of us."

 _Everyone else was silent while they ran._

"Now, the reason why he knocked Wendy out is because of Nirvana. Wendy told me that Nirvana turns light into darkness. Therefore, it should have the power to turn people of good into people of evil. The people that are more susceptible to this action are those who are typically weak; emotionally unstable. Hence why Hibiki knocked Wendy out, because she was unstable with her flowing emotions. Am I hitting the nail on the head, here?"

"Blaise is right… Now, being honest, I know a lot more about Nirvana than I originally let on to know," Hibiki said.

 _Hibiki began to talk about the works of Nirvana, and how it can easily take over the mind and body of an individual._

 **XXXXXX**

"So, whenever Nirvana is fully activated, everyone in our alliance can suddenly turn evil?" Lucy asked.

"That's not good! What if Natsu goes to the dark side?" Happy cried.

"C'mon, we have to hurry. We must catch up to him as quickly as possible. We'll need him and Erza to stop Nirvana," stated Hibiki.

Blaise continued to run with the group, his eyes fixated on the unearthly power of Nirvana. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone with pink hair slide down a cliff.

"Hey, guys! I think I've found Natsu!"

"Where is he?" asked Happy.

"Follow me!"

Blaise led the group over to where he saw Natsu, only to find Natsu face-down on a raft, with Gray's right foot on top of his head, holding an ice spear.

 _ **What the fuck?! What's Gray doing?!**_

Before anyone could say anything, Lucy summoned Sagittarius. The horse-man fired a shot, obliterating the ice spear into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Alright, come out!" Gray yelled, facing the forest where the arrows came from.

Gray sent out dozens of little ice spears, only for them to be destroyed by Sagittarius again.

"Mind telling me what the heck you're doing?" asked Lucy.

"What's the matter with you, Gray. You're taking this way too far! Unless he stole your fish then that would be completely justified!" Happy yelled.

"Don't give him an out, stupid cat," Lucy berated Happy.

"Could any of you guys be any more annoying? Mind your own business, I'll deal with you once I'm done with him so why don't you keep your little mouths shut and wait your turn," Gray told the group, with a sadistic smile.

Underneath Gray, Natsu groaned.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out of there!" Happy yelled, flying towards Natsu.

Gray did not hesitate to freeze Happy midair, shocking everyone.

"Is this Nirvana? Has one of us been switched over to the dark side?" Lucy asked.

"There's a good chance, but I highly doubt it…" Blaise replied. "Hey, Gray?"

Gray groaned, "what do you want now?"

"Do you remember where I came from?"

"Accessing information on Blaise, a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Came from another world, no further details available."

 _ **The fuck did Gray just say?!**_

"Bingo," Blaise whispered to the group, the way that "Gray" spoke gave it away.

Blaise asked him another question, "so, Gray, where's Angel?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're talking about."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I'm not stupid. I know you aren't the real Gray. Where is Angel?"

"We're wasting our time with this nonsense, why don't we just incapacitate him and make our way to Nirvana?"Carla asked.

"Why are you asking Gray about Angel?" Lucy questioned.

"Remember when Jura told us that the Ichiya who gave us orders wasn't the real Ichiya, but was really something of Angel's doing?"

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes, that Gray isn't Gray."

Gray began to laugh, and as he continued to laugh, his deep voice started to turn into a very high-pitched voice. Suddenly, a smoke-screen covered his body. When the screen dissipated, the exact form of Lucy stood in his place.

"ME?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh, come on, you don't honestly think you're fooling us, do you? We know you're not the real Lucy so as might as well show us your true form," Hibiki said.

"Oh, I'll show you, and I think you'll find that I'm every bit as real as that bimbo."

The other Lucy proceeded to lift her shirt up, revealing her gigantic breasts. Lucy began to scream whilst Sagittarius and Hibiki were freaking out, blood almost flowing from their noses. Blaise and Carla, on the other hand, did not find the humiliating act amusing in the slightest. Sure, Lucy was beautiful, but this sort of act was very demeaning and disrespectful.

"Sorry, but it's going to get a lot worse from here on out. You see, now I know exactly which keys you're carrying. You had an audience with the Celestial Spirit King? How did a noob like you ever get the honor? Whatever doesn't matter." The Lucy-twin pointed at Sagittarius, "listen up, Sagittarius, take them out."

Sagittarius proceeded to draw his bow and shot at his friends, injuring Hibiki. Sagittarius gasped, "did I do that?! I'm sorry, my lady, but I have no control over my own body!"

Realizing the direness of the situation, Blaise summoned an AK-47 and pointed it at the other Lucy.

"Listen whoever you are, if you give another command I swear to god, there will be nothing left of your head!"

"You won't do it," she said.

"You're right, I won't."

Blaise fired a single shot at the other Lucy, hitting her in the left shoulder, and making her cry out in pain. She clamped her hand over the wound and fell into the water.

"Carla! Get Natsu! Hurry!" Blaise ordered.

Sagittarius disappeared.

Carla summoned her wings and began to fly towards Natsu, until two blue figures flew out of the water.

These figures were very small.

"That's enough, Nirvana's been found so the runt's useless. What do you say we stop wasting precious energy, my pets?" a woman said in the distance.

Suddenly, a feathered figure emerged from the forest on the other side of the river: Angel.

"Hello, Lucy darling, how does it feel to gaze upon an angel?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd rather be blind, lady!"

"I'm sure that can be arranged… have my pets been entertaining you? I'm quite fond of their little trick."

"I'm Gemi," the black-pant one said.

"I'm Mini," the orange-pant one said.

"I believe you know them as the Gemini Twins, celestial spirits make the best toys," exclaimed Angel.

"You're a celestial wizard? That makes me sick!" Lucy yelled.

Blaise was infuriated, "wait a minute, you use the same magic as Lucy? How dare you?"

Angel laughed.

"You summon sentient beings to aid you in combat; however, you choose to call those sentient beings, need I remind you have their own personalities and feelings, your "pets"? They aren't beasts, they are intelligent beings. So why do you treat them as such?!"

Angel was getting annoyed. "Enough of you! Lucy, your gate keys would be a perfect addition to my collection, hand them over or you will be wearing lots of red!"

"Never! Open, the gate of the Water-bearer. Aquarius!"

"Get lost you two," Angel mumbled to the Gemini Twins, making them disappear.

"I want you to wipe her out, I don't care if you take me out with her."

"That was what I was planning to do…" Aquarius replied.

 _ **What did the mermaid just say?**_

Suddenly, Angel summoned Scorpio; then proceeded to criticize Lucy for not knowing more about her own Celestial Spirits. Aquarius was happy to see her boyfriend again, greeting him with a hug. Scorpio told Lucy that it was "wicked" to finally meet his girlfriend's celestial wizard. The two left the two sides alone, to Lucy's dismay. Angel produced a handkerchief and waved goodbye with it. Blaise, on the other hand, was doing his best to contain his laughter; unfortunately, his laughter got the best of him.

Angel ignored Blaise's laughter and stepped into the river. Slowly, she stomped her way over to Lucy, "how have you survived this long without knowing how the celestial spirits relate?" Angel kicked Lucy in the back of the head, sending her face-first into the water.

Upon the sight of Lucy getting kicked, Blaise immediately stopped laughing and ran at Angel. Angel couldn't turn that fast in the water with the added weight of wet feathers holding her down, allowing Blaise to close the gap quickly. Blaise summoned a metal bat and whacked Angel across the head with it. Angel fell into the water and summoned Ares before Blaise could get another swing in. Ares sent out a wave of pink fluff towards Blaise, completely engulfing him in the best feeling of his life and sending him flying over the waterfall that was behind Lucy. Luckily, he was able to grab a dry ledge, and began the process of climbing back up.

Whenever Blaise reached the top, he heard Lucy scream, and ran back towards the fight. His eyes were blinded by a golden light; suddenly, he was surrounded by colorful planets and nebulas. Each housing their own unique shades and rotations. In the distance, he heard the booming voice of Lucy reciting a spell. Abruptly, the planets that surrounded Blaise flew towards Lucy's voice. Then Blaise heard Angel scream out in pain. After her screaming ceased, the cosmic background faded back into reality, letting Angel fall to the water. Blaise ran over to Lucy, "did you do that?"

"I think I just did."

"I never doubted you for a second, Lucy," stated Hibiki.

Blaise ran past the two and dove into the water. He shortly resurfaced with Angel in his arms. Blaise carefully set her back on dry land and checked to see if she was still breathing. He saw her chest rising, and felt a pulse in her left wrist, so he was relieved she was alive. He didn't want her to continue her rampage, nor did he want her to die. Right now, Blaise didn't want anyone to die. Before Blaise could walk back to Lucy and Hibiki, he heard Angel attempt to talk to him. Blaise crouched back over Angel, seeing if she was still some-what conscious. She didn't open her eyes, but her mouth moved; Angel softly mumbled to Blaise, "was everything you said you could do true? Are you really capable of what you say?"

Blaise leaned close to her ear, "I'm not the lying type."

Blaise got up and walked towards Hibiki and Lucy.

Suddenly, a splash could be heard behind Blaise. Blaise turned around to see an insane-looking angel. "I…. Will…. Not… Lose…. I'm one of the Oración Seis, you never stood a chance!"

The mechanical spirit she summoned began to charge up a shot, Blaise didn't have enough time to move out of the way before it fired. Blaise watched the green light shoot past him and Lucy, hitting a rock behind them -exploding it into thousands of bits. Blaise turned back around, only to see a surprised look on Angel's face. "You missed! FILTHY TRAITOR!" she hollered.

The mechanical spirit disappeared, and Angel fell into the water. _Again_. So, Blaise had to rescue her. _Again_. This time Blaise just plopped her down onto the edge of the river with no care. Blaise turned around to see Lucy running after Natsu, who was being dragged by the current. The two, unfortunately, took a tumble in the rapids that Blaise somehow avoided, prompting Blaise to face-palm. Groaning, Blaise chose to pull Hibiki out of the water, and leaned him on a tree.

 _ **Shit, I gotta go help Lucy and Natsu, but I can't leave Hibiki and Happy. Wait, where did Wendy and Carla go?**_

Blaise looked around, both Carla and Wendy were nowhere to be seen.

 _ **They must've left. Oh well, I guess I have to wait until Happy thaws out and Hibiki wakes up.**_

He waited for a couple hours before being startled by Happy crying out about stopping Gray. Blaise watched Happy as he noticed everything was different.

"Happy, everyone is gone. Gray wasn't Gray, but merely a celestial spirit controlled by Angel, who was recently defeated. Lucy and Natsu took a little tumble, so I took it upon myself to watch over the both of you," Blaise explained.

"Oh…" Happy sighed.

"Now that you're awake, you can carry Hibiki." Blaise laughed.

"Oh, man…" Happy groaned.

* * *

Happy and Blaise were making their way down the river, to where Natsu and Lucy would've ended up, when they were greeted by a giant white light. One that was brighter than the light Nirvana was producing before. As soon as the light shone, it vanished.

Blaise felt a massive rumbling underneath his feet, like some humongous beast was lurking below. Immediately, the ground underneath Blaise started to shoot up into the sky. In just mere seconds, Happy and Hibiki were well beyond arm's reach. Blaise could only hold the rising ground for dear life. He opened his eyes and saw a giant body protruding six legs. Blaise realized that he was on one of those six legs. As soon as the rumbling stopped, he looked to his left and saw a dust trail creeping up one of the legs. He could barely hear the yelling of Natsu coming from the dust trail. Blaise laughed and started to do what Natsu was doing, he ran as fast as he could up the slope.

After several minutes of running up the gigantic leg, he finally reached the top. As he laid his eyes on the deserted city, he saw a blue-haired girl following a white cat. Blaise tried to get their attention but failed. So, he ran after them. He followed them to another edge of the city and was finally able to get their attention. Blaise was shocked when he saw the frightened faces of the two.

"What happened? What's going on?!" Blaise asked.

"It's heading for Cait Shelter…" Carla mumbled.

Blaise's eyes widened as he realized the danger their guild was in.

* * *

Blaise, Wendy, and Carla were desperately searching for any allies to rally with, when they heard an ungodly scream. The three covered their ears to protect their irreplaceable eardrums. Shortly after, the body of one of the Oración Seis members, Cobra specifically, was seen falling out of the sky. The three decided to run towards the place where he would land, just in case. When they finally arrived, they met up with Lucy, Jura, Happy, and Gray. Carla criticized the group for causing a ruckus, no big surprise there, whilst Wendy told them that Nirvana was heading towards their guild.

"Why do you think this man was trying to target our guild," Carla asked Gray, referring to the motionless Brain.

"I don't know, I think it's just something villains just do. But this sucks! As soon as we beat Brain, I figured that this hunk of junk would quit moving."

"I did too," Lucy added.

"Um, guys? Is Natsu okay?" Blaise interrupted.

Everyone turned to Natsu, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"He's got some of Cobra's venom inside of him, Wendy, can you help him?" Happy explained.

Wendy nodded and proceeded to remove the venom out of Natsu.

After several minutes, all of the venom was out of his system, but he was still sick.

"Why is he still sick, did I forget something?" Wendy mumbled.

"He has motion sickness, Wendy," Lucy stated.

"Oh, I have something for that."

After saying a few words, Wendy placed the spell onto Natsu.

It would be safe to say that Natsu was… ecstatic.

Natsu was happier than he ever was before, jumping in the air repeatedly. He thanked Wendy a million times but was quickly reminded of the seriousness of the situation. Everyone promised Wendy and Carla that they would stop Nirvana from hurting their guild.

 **XXXXXX**

"So, if there isn't a pilot seat or a control panel where we can stop this thing, what do we do?" Happy asked.

"Destroy it, of course," replied Natsu.

"Leave it to us to destroy a city…" stated Lucy.

"Not to sound pessimistic, but that's a pretty tall order!" exclaimed Gray.

Blaise smirked as he shook his head, "Natsu, you don't have to blow up the entire city just to stop this thing. You gotta take out its ability to move."

"You mean its legs?"

"No, there has to be something making this thing move. An Engine. If we take out the train's engine, it can't move."

"Before we try doing that, we should see if Brain knows how to stop Nirvana," declared Jura.

"I highly doubt that brute would share such information with us," responded Carla.

"If he won't tell us, maybe Jellal will know…" Wendy whispered.

Wendy began to run away from the group, meaning she must have gotten an idea; Carla followed suit.

"She sure is determined…" said Lucy.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed in everyone's heads.

" _My friends, can you hear me? It is I, the wizard known as Hoteye,"_ a voice said.

"Richard, did you defeat Midnight?" Jura asked.

" _I tried my best, but in the end, it seems that my magic simply wasn't strong enough to trump his. Do not concern yourself with my rescue, you must work together to bring Midnight down for good. If you succeed in defeating him, Nirvana's source of magic power will be rendered dry, and the city will cease its destructive path."_

"Am I supposed to know this guy?" Natsu asked.

"So, we can stop Nirvana without destroying the whole thing?" Blaise questioned.

" _He is directly below you, just outside the royal throne! His power is not one to be underestimated. Please, be cautious, my friends!"_

"Same to you, Richard," replied Jura.

"Nice, this mess just got a whole lot easier…" stated Gray.

"I'm all fired up now! We're coming for ya, Sleepyhead!" exclaimed Natsu.

" _Only one of the six prayers still remain on the battlefield. Every ounce of my trust and confidence lies with you, my friends. Defeat Midnight and stop Nirvana once and for all! Oh yeah! I wish you luck, my faithful comrades."_

Little did they know, that Brain was the one using the telepathic powers to communicate to the group, not Hoteye.

* * *

Natsu and the others ran down a flight of stairs, ending up at a pair of doors with faces on them.

"It's through there!" Gray yelled.

"Let's do this thing!" screamed Natsu, kicking at the door.

"Hold up, guys. Doesn't this seem kinda weird? I mean, why would Midnight go all the way just to hide in a throne room? I've got a bad feeling about this," Blaise said.

Again, Blaise's logic fell on deaf ears as Natsu opened the door. "Alright, freak, time for a dirt-nap!"

A bright light flew through the cracks of the door, blinding everyone. It continued to get brighter and brighter, before Blaise realized what Natsu did. "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" he yelled. Blaise grabbed Happy, and tackled the closest person to him, which happened to be Lucy, to the ground.

Suddenly, a huge explosion engulfed the entire building, garnering the attention of everyone in the alliance that were outside the building. When the group regained consciousness, they criticized themselves for being so careless, and soon realized that Jura had taken the biggest toll of the group, using himself and a small dome of rock to protect everyone. They also found Blaise unresponsive, but breathing.

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

Blaise started to wake up from the blow he received from the exploding door. He was unable to stand on his own, leaning against a piece of destroyed wall. Blaise began to overhear telepathic communications from Hibiki, and from everyone else in the Alliance.

" _Our attack on Nirvana was thanks to Eve's snow magic."_

" _I used it to fuse a couple of Christina's magical bombs together, but it did little damage. And the bombs are so powerful… that took, the last of my magic energy…"_

" _We owe you one."_

" _Because of you, my guild is safe. Thank you!"_

 _ **Well, that's good. At least Cait Shelter is safe for now…**_

" _I'm sure you can tell, but everyone here is running low on magic power. I'm afraid that we cannot attack from the air anymore. Just flying here took a lot out of us. Don't worry, we're going to be fine. But a little good news, I found out a way to stop Nirvana!"_

" _Please tell us!"_

Blaise was enticed to know what Hibiki was talking about.

" _You know those six giant legs, well they aren't legs, but they're actually pipes. They suck magical energy out of the ground. At the base of each leg, there is a lacrima that controls the supply of magic energy. From what I understand, if all six were destroyed simultaneously, it would wreak havoc on Nirvana's control systems. However, they need to be destroyed at the exact same time, because if one was destroyed, the other 5 will simply repair it."_

" _Simultaneously destroy six lacrima? How do we do that?"_

" _If I could, I would maintain telepathy. Let me try this, I'm uploading a synced timer to you guys."_

" _20 minutes?"_

" _That will give you enough time to destroy Nirvana before it fires again. I have faith in you guys."_

Blaise was thinking of using bombs to destroy them all at once, until he heard a booming voice of an unknown individual in his head as well.

" _ **Here to wager a bet?"**_

" _Who is that?"_

" _Who are you?!"_

" _It's the creepy Brain guy!"_

" _How was he able to hijack my telepathy!?"_

" _ **My name is Zero, master of the Oración Seis. Brain is no more! First of all, allow me to commend you. I never suspected that there were wizards also capable of Archive magic like Brain. NOW HEED MY WORD, WIZARDS OF LIGHT. I WILL OBLIDERATE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! I ALREADY BEGUN BY DESTROYING THREE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS: A DRAGON SLAYER, AN ICE WIZARD, AND A CELESTIAL WIZARD. HAHAHAH AND A CAT! DID I HEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT DESTROYING NIRVANA'S LACRIMA SIMULTANEOUSLY? WELL, YOU CAN TRY. BUT I'M STANDING IN FRONT OF ONE OF THEM, AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LEAVING. AS LONG AS I'M HERE, IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY THEM ALL AT ONCE!"**_

With that, the telepathic communication was cut off. Zero's words hit Blaise like a bus, causing him to turn around. Blaise saw his friends lying about, unresponsive. For several minutes, he ran over to each-and-every friend, trying to get them to wake up. After each fruitless attempt, he sat on the ground and began to cry.

" _Is there anyone else strong enough to help us?"_ Erza called out.

Blaise heard Erza's voice and wiped the tears from his face. He stood back up, and replied, "I can hear you, and yes, I can still fight..."

" _That's three, is there anyone else!?"_

Blaise's voice was filled with anger and hate, all symptoms of the desire for revenge. His attitude changed, luckily, when he heard movement behind him. Blaise turned to face the noise, only to find his friends getting up, still alive. Natsu punched the ground.

" _If you can hear our voices, please respond!"_

"We hear you," Natsu stated.

"Destroy… all six…. Lacrima…. At… one time..." Gray struggled to speak.

"So, who's fighting Zero? Because we would like another crack at him, right boys?" Lucy asked.

"We have 18 minutes left. We need to hurry… WE OWE IT TO CARLA AND WE NEED TO PROTECT THEIR GUILD!" Happy yelled.

" _Guys, my telepathy is about to cut out. A while ago I uploaded a map to each of your minds, I numbered the lacrima so you could find them. Everyone choose a number and split up-"_ Hibiki's voice was cut off due to Christina falling apart.

"I'll take one," stated Blaise.

"I'll take two," said Natsu.

"Three," Gray declared.

"Guess I'll take four, please don't let Zero be there!" Lucy cried.

" _That leaves me with 5…"_ Erza said.

Blaise swore he heard an unknown man's voice saying he would take six but was quickly cut out by Erza.

"Okay, guys, it looks like we got the six people we need. And if you run into Zero, take that guy down. Because we're going to be too busy destroying those lacrima," Happy told everyone.

 _And with that, the great Christina crashed to the ground._

* * *

Blaise walked slowly towards Lacrima Number One, seeing a red-eyed figure waiting for him. He seemed to be dressed in half-Soviet Russian captain and half-Winter apparel. The man had white hair, and a bit lighter skin than Brain -yet had the same body structure as him.

"Hahaha, fancy meeting you here, brat. You looking for a fight? You found one," Zero said.

Zero's laugh was cut off by Blaise's sadistic smile, "cut the shit, asshole. You know what I want, and you know what is going to happen. So why don't we make this quick?"

"I'm afraid that it isn't going to be THAT easy."

Blaise tiled his head, looking more insane.

"Oh man, when I am through with you, you're going to be begging for mercy. There will be nothing left of you. You are nothing but the dirt on the bottom of my shoe, a leaf in winter, a bug. You are nothing to me, even your life means nothing to me."

Suddenly, Blaise appeared right next to the man, throwing a punch towards his face. Zero quickly countered his maneuver by using his right hand to push him back. Blaise slid back a few meters, quickly getting back into balance.

"Impressive, you're much more agile than the rest of your pathetic friends... _Dark Capriccio_!"

Zero pointed at Blaise with his left pointer finger and middle finger, suddenly a swirl of a green substance and fire began to fly towards Blaise at an incredible speed. The attack hit Blaise in the jaw, sending him back a few steps; then the same attack turned around and hit his right side, then his left side. Blaise was finally able to jump out of the way when the attack came at his chest again. Through this whole ordeal, Zero was laughing. Blaise couldn't predict the movements of his attack when it went underground; his attack seemed to bend like a snake. Blaise did notice Zero's hands moving in the same direction as his attack, meaning he could predict its movements when it wasn't in the ground.

Suddenly, Blaise was hit in the chest by a ball of fire. He cried out in pain and fell onto his hands and knees. When Blaise looked back up, he saw the figure of Jellal in the entryway. "Jellal?!" Blaise yelled angrily.

 _ **Natsu was right about Jellal after all… Great, now I have to fight two assholes.**_

"Hello, I take it your memory has returned?" Zero asked him.

"Yes," Jellal replied.

Blaise gritted his teeth and shakenly got back up, "why did you come here?!"

Jellal looked at him, "to be honest, I thought Natsu would have been the one to fight Zero… pity… yet, you're the only one who can beat Zero."

Zero felt betrayed, surprised by Jellal's words, "what?!"

"Well then, things just got a lot more interesting!" Blaise exclaimed, regaining his footing. "Hey, let me ask you something. Why does Natsu hate you so much?"

"Well, when I awoke, it was as though my memory had been wiped clean. Although I have no recollection of acting like a vile cretin, it seems that was the case. I have brought harm upon not only Natsu and Erza, but all of Fairy Tail. It's time to make amends, I want to help you protect Wendy's guild. I want to stop Nirvana, I know we can do it as long as we work together."

"How pathetic," Zero said, shaking his head. "Quit wasting my time!"

Zero sent out his Dark Capriccio towards Blaise, but before it could reach its target, Jellal ran in front of Blaise, blocking the shot.

 _ **Oh shit…**_

Jellal was on the ground, beaten by Zero's attack.

"Blaise…. I'm giving you the power you need so you can beat Zero."

Jellal held out his left hand, holding a golden flame.

"Um, buddy. Last time I checked, I don't do fire."

"Listen, this is the Flame of Rebuke."

"What is the Flame of Rebuke?"

"Look, I'm not looking for forgiveness, I just want to give you strength…. Because I believe in you… Erza said she trusted you a great deal, so I trust you as well."

Blaise reached out his hand and grabbed Jellal's left hand in a firm grip. The flames spread over Blaise's body like a match thrown on gasoline. The most surprising thing, for Blaise, is the fact that the flames did not hurt him. Blaise could barely hear Jellal mutter, "we're counting on you…" as his hand hit the ground.

The gold bands around Blaise's wrists started to glow and began to somehow pull in the Flames of Rebuke into them. Once all of the flames were absorbed into his wrists, Blaise felt an absurd surge of magical power, power far greater than what he felt during the Battle of Fairy Tail.

"You've made a grave mistake. By taking the Flames of Rebuke, you share the same sins of your enemy," Zero stated.

"Everyone has their share of sins, but one of the biggest sins is turning you back to your friends when they count on you the most!"

Zero was startled when Blaise teleported in front of him, even more so when he saw Blaise's right arm covered in a giant metallic gauntlet. Gold plating along with other varieties of metal and paint engulfed his entire arm. On each of the knuckles of the gauntlet, sat spikes. Blaise started to throw a punch with his right hand, so Zero tried to grab his hand mid-punch to stop it. However, Zero underestimated the power of the Doomfist Gauntlet. Blaise flew towards Zero at an incredible velocity, and when his fist made impact with Zero's hand, it wasn't pretty.

 _Doomfist's Gauntlet has the power to topple skyscrapers, imagine what it would do to a person's arm?_

The entirety of Zero's right arm was destroyed, all the bones shattered into thousands of tiny fragments. The force of the ungodly punch made Zero spin like a top, at the same time sending him flying back at speeds well above 100 meters per second. Zero's body hit the center pillar holding up the lacrima, but instead of going through it, he ricocheted off one of the sides, sending him into another wall; creating a small crater.

Zero screamed in agony, he was unable to use his right arm, meaning his power would be reduced to less than half of what it was before.

Zero had barely enough time before his opponent was in the air, flying towards him, looking to bash him again with his metal fist. Zero quickly destroyed the floor underneath Blaise, letting him fall down several floors of Nirvana. Blaise got rid of Doomfist's kit and landed on the ground. He looked up and immediately jumped back. Green tendrils soon hammered the place where he was just standing. Zero summoned his trusty Dark Capriccio and tried to whip Blaise with it. Blaise found it easier to dodge his attacks when he tried whipping it rather than letting it burrow into the ground.

As soon as Blaise found an opening, he opened his arms, and summoned 50 grenades. When Blaise closed his arms, like one of those cymbal-banging monkey toys, the pins were pulled, and were immediately thrown at Zero. Blaise summoned a small device and threw it on the ground. As soon as the device made contact with the stone, a massive -curved- wall of transparent blue light shielded Blaise. He got down on his knees and braced himself for the explosions. Once the grenades went off, hundreds of pieces of shrapnel flew across the room, slamming themselves into the barrier that Blaise put down.

 _ **Thank God I played Overwatch, otherwise I would be mince-meat.**_

Blaise knew his opponent wouldn't go down so easily, so he looked through the shield to see the damage he did to Zero. His opponent ran out of the smoke and threw green discs at him, only for them to be blocked by the curved shield he placed. Angry, Zero used his Dark Capriccio and sent it directly at him. Blaise assumed that he would be shielded by his attack. However, Blaise was hit directly by the Dark Capriccio, which was completely un-phased by the shield Blaise placed. Blaise was thrown into the air, and onto the ground.

Zero, battered and torn, walked up to Blaise and started to stomp on him.

"You cannot defeat the master of the Oración Seis, I'm more powerful than a lowly guild wizard like you could ever hope to be! It's a shame that your friends aren't here to help because you don't stand a chance against me on your own."

Blaise kicked him back, sending him flying backwards a few feet.

"That's not true!" Blaise yelled as he got up. "I'm not on my own, they're all reaching out to me. I can hear them loud and clear, and they're telling me no matter what, I can't give up the fight. They're what keeps me going, they're the only reason why I'm still standing now. THEY ARE MY FAMILY!"

Blaise was covered in a heavenly light when he yelled, forcing Zero to shield his eyes. "If I can't harness your power…. I will send you to the depths of nothingness!" Zero yelled as he ran at Blaise, his left fist covered in the green magic power.

Blaise began to run at Zero too, prompting Zero to stop running and summon his most powerful spell. _**Genesis Zero.**_

"Now open, portal of the demons!"

Blaise stopped running at watched as thousands upon thousands of purple spirits started to swarm him.

"Go, travelers of the void, I want you to consume that man's soul and his memory. I want you to consume his very existence! DEVOUR HIM, DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR MASTER!"

Blaise had to think of something fast, _like really fast_. Immediately, Blaise was covered by the purple spirits, their screams masking Blaise's screams. The stream of spirits swirled into a singularity, disappearing from the world, with Blaise trapped with them.

"Now you, too, are a traveler of the infinite void," Zero stated. "Goodbye, Blaise."

* * *

 _Well this fucking blows, I can't see anything…. And I feel drained of power. What do I do?_

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice filled Blaise's ears.

 _ **Blaise…**_

 _Mom…?_

Another voice filled Blaise's head.

 _ **You are more capable of things beyond anyone's**_ _ **comprehension…**_

 _Dad…?_

 _ **You have always been striving to be the best person you could possibly be. As you continued to develop**_ _ **into a mature adult, your mother and I watched you change from a shut-in to a born leader. I couldn't be any more prouder.**_

… _Oh… right… I remember this…_

In reality, Blaise's parents were not talking to Blaise directly. Instead, a memory was playing inside of his head of when he got accepted into college.

 _ **You've stood up for what you believed in, and you have stayed true to the ones closest to you. You have**_ _ **brought happiness to so many people, and you have touched the hearts of so many more. Just know that**_ _ **your father and I will always love you and are proud that you are our son.**_

Even in the colorless pit of the void, tears could be seen coming from Blaise's emotionless eyes. Filled with the urge to continue to keep living, knowing that he needed to stop Nirvana above all else, he knew what needed to happen. The back of his mind reminded him of how much time he had left: 3…. _2….1.._

* * *

Zero saw an odd-looking pink-and-grey object sitting next to a wall. He walked up to it and proceeded to pick it up. The device started to make loud beeping noises, startling Zero. Zero threw the device across the room out of instinct.

 _However, a sense of dread soon filled Zero, as he realized his mistake._

After a loud beep, Blaise suddenly appeared over the device, briefly covered in a pink aura, with his head down.

When Blaise looked up, Zero froze in fear. Blaise's eyes were glowing gold. He reached into the air and summoned a giant metallic device. The device was bulbous in size, giving it the impression of it being a metallic egg.

Blaise spoke to Zero, "I told you there would be nothing left of you, and I intend to keep that promise."

Zero couldn't even scream before a light covered everything. Zero covered his eyes from the bright light, only to see the bones inside his left hand. The last thing Zero heard was a loud noise, then nothing. Within an instant, the thermonuclear bomb spread through the entirety of Nirvana. The massive explosion incinerated the walls and floors inside Nirvana due to the temperature jumping to 150,000,000 ⁰ Fahrenheit. The explosion engulfed the massive body, vaporizing the majority of Nirvana, but sending the legs shooting outwards into the forest.

As soon as everyone destroyed all the other lacrimas, they were met with a violent shaking. Shaking beyond anyone's experience. They all turned to the entrance of their own room and saw fire coming at them at incredible speeds. Everyone on Nirvana, and anyone who was unlucky enough to be near Nirvana were engulfed by the flames. As the fire spread, the giant mushroom cloud signified the destruction of one of the most powerful devices to be created.

* * *

Erza awoke to the sight of her laying on the ground, she looked around and saw every one of her friends in the same position as she was. The forest they were in had a red hue to its atmosphere, even in the pitch black of night. She noticed everyone else was getting up too. Everyone began to greet each-other and congratulate one another. Carla pointed out the presence of Hoteye in the group, to which Jura insisted that he was on their side, no longer being acquainted to the side of evil. Erza felt like some people were missing, and found that Natsu, Blaise, and Jellal were missing. Erza asked everyone if they knew where the three were, the only answer she received was a bunch of "no's". The group heard footsteps in the distance, they turned only to see Blaise carrying an unconscious Jellal, Natsu following closely behind. The rest of the Alliance greeted them accordingly and congratulated them on the victory. The only person who wasn't enthusiastic was Natsu, which wasn't his normal behavior.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

Everyone turned to Natsu, except Blaise.

"I have a new respect for Blaise, and frankly I'm afraid," Natsu stated, with wide-eyes.

Gray wasn't quite sure he heard Natsu correctly, "what?!".

Erza turned to Blaise, "what is he talking about."

"I might as well just show you…" Blaise reluctantly told the group.

Blaise was leading the group through the woods, and told everyone, "thanks to Natsu being immune to fire, we were able to get you guys out as fast as possible. Any longer and you could've died."

"What do you mean by that?" Jura questioned.

"Remember when I spoke about that weapon that I promised not to use?"

"Of course."

Blaise looked at Jura and raised his eyebrows.

"I see…" Jura mumbled.

When the group finally broke through the clearing, they found trees thrown from the roots, broken in half, on fire, and turned into ash. Beyond the carnage of foliage, the Alliance saw something that they will never forget.

What was a lush forest, had turned into a barren wasteland; all of the trees had vanished, replaced with fire and smoke. Anyone could put two and two together and realize that the red ambience inside the forest was caused by Blaise. In the center of the wasteland, there was a crater that could fit an entire mountain. The drop-off at the edge of the crater was merely 20 meters away from the group. Everyone sat there in apparent disbelief, unable to fully comprehend what happened. All they knew was that Blaise used a weapon, that not only destroyed Nirvana, but absolutely wiped the forest of any life.

Lucy looked up, only to see a giant cloud in the shape of a mushroom shooting up into the sky. Inside of the rising mushroom, was a glowing ball of fire. Blaise began to walk back to where they left Jellal. Erza ran after Blaise, the rest of the Alliance following suit, "why weren't we affected by that?"

Blaise stopped, "because I was able to use shields on all of you, and I also placed a massive shield over your guild, Wendy and Carla. I had more than enough power to summon the weapon, and to protect you all. I was doing this with the assumption that I would unfortunately use my own life to end the chaos. However, that isn't the case. It appears that I cannot harm myself with my magic, something that could be useful in the future."

Blaise started to walk again, reaching the sleeping figure of Jellal. When the rest of the group arrived, all completely baffled by what Blaise did, they began to hear horses and marching in the distance. Jellal began to wake up from the horses, allowing Erza walk over to Jellal and talk to him about God knows what. When Ichiya had to use the restroom, he tried to walk away from the group, however an enchantment spell blocked his passage. Blaise, not aware of this type of magic, was confused while everyone else were getting angry.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by robed men in white and cyan -a picture of an ankh on the front flap of their robes was also apparent. The leader of the small army walked forward and began to talk to the group, "there is no need to panic, we mean you no harm. Sorry about this, but we were forced to do something to restrain you. I am the captain of the new Magic Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, Lahar, and this is my army."

The Fairy Tail members were surprised that the Magic Council was put back together so quickly.

"Weren't they destroyed a while ago, or am I wrong you guys?" Blaise asked, getting ignored.

"It is my duty to uphold the law and preserve justice across the land, so all evil doers must be arrested!" Lahar declared.

"But we aren't evil doers," said Carla.

"We aren't here for you, we are here for the Oración Seis. Please hand over the man named "Hoteye".

The captain's orders were denied by Jura, who saw Richard as a friend. But Hoteye told him that he must make up for his past-self's misdeeds. Jura asked Hoteye if he could continue the search for his brother while he was gone, to which Richard gladly agreed. Richard told everyone that his brother's name is Wally Buchanan.

 _Erza smiled as she told Hoteye the truth: Wally was safe and sound._

The second person Lahar requested was Jellal. Of course, a fight broke out amongst some of the Fairy Tail members and Lahar's army, Blaise choosing to opt out on this one, because he didn't want to attract attention to himself since he set of a FUCKING NUKE _(and he didn't have the energy to fight)_.

The fighting calmed down when Jellal told everyone that he had to pay for his crimes. Jellal made his way over to the prison-cart and boarded it.

 _With Hoteye and Jellal gone, the group began to walk back to Cait Shelter. Blaise hoping to God that he didn't put the shield in the wrong spot._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **Hopefully this is what you wanted to read. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, which should be faster than this one.**_

 _Cheers!_

 _ **-DMS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry about the little hiatus I took.**

 _Something recently had come up, and I have had little to no time to actually work on this chapter. Sorry for posting this a little late, really._

 _Don't worry, I'm back and the story should be on its way to full completion._

 _Update-wise, I mean._

 _Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, not to mention Wendy and Carla. I commend your efforts in not only defeating the Oración Seis but saving our village from Nirvana's wrath. Speaking as a representative of our regional guild league, I, Roubaul, send you our deepest gratitude. Thank you, we are in your debt."

Ichiya raised a fist into the air, "WE WERE HAPPY TO HELP YOU, MASTER ROUBAL. IT WAS A HARD-WON VICTORY AGAINST A HARSH OPPONENT BUT FROM THE DEEPEST, DARKEST, PITS OF DESPAIR, LIGHT SHONE UPON US! IT WAS THE BRIGHT AND WARMING GLOW OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP! WE FOLLOWED IT ALL THE WAY TO VICTORY!"

"I'm just glad that only a small portion of your village was somewhat harmed. I could only shield your village in such a short period of time," Blaise said, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes fixated on the lake-water filling into the giant crater and the burning houses.

"Actually, it wouldn't have mattered anyways if the buildings were destroyed…" Roubaul explained.

Everyone was shocked at what he said.

"Master?" Wendy mumbled.

He apologized and began to tell everyone about the Nirvid people. The information that Master Roubaul revealed shocked everyone, specifically Wendy and Carla. It turns out that all of Wendy's and Carla's guild mates were really just projections of people, not people themselves.

After saying proper goodbyes, all of Wendy's and Carla's friends started to disappear before everyone's eyes. Master Roubaul told Wendy that she didn't need her fake friends, but she had her own friends right behind her. With a final laugh, and a final, "thank you," he disappeared into the sky.

Wendy fell onto her knees and began to weep. She was interrupted suddenly by Erza, who put her hand onto her left shoulder and said, "come with us, be a part of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Natsu awoke, with a cough, to a giant weight on his chest. He wasn't able to see what was laying on top of him because of all the smoke in the air. He could tell the giant weight was very hot, though. He rolled the object off of him, which fanned the smoke away for a brief period of time. Through the clearing, Natsu could hardly make out the outline of a giant, flaming, tree. As he walked away from the burning tree, the smoke began to clear a bit. In the distance, he could barely make out a figure walking away from him.

"Hey! You!" Natsu yelled, running to the figure.

The figure got closer and closer as Natsu continued to run, only for it to sink into the ground and disappear. Natsu was baffled by the figure's disappearance, but he soon found out the reason why. Natsu ran off some sort of edge and began to fall. He fell for a good amount of time before he hit a slope and started to roll. After slamming onto firm ground, the sound of someone walking towards him was heard. Natsu groaned as he sat up from the fall, only to see the figure of Blaise standing in front of him, clearly surprised.

"Natsu?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are we?"

"We are where Nirvana once was, but right now, we need to get everyone out."

"Wait, did you say WAS?"

"Natsu, you are going to learn soon enough, but right now, I need help getting everyone out of this place."

Natsu followed Blaise over to a translucent glowing blue-and-pink ball. Inside the ball laid the figure of Erza. Blaise picked up Erza and started to walk towards the walls of the cliff.

Natsu grunted, "look, I have no idea what's going on, so you have some explaining to do."

Blaise groaned.

"Now is not the best time to tell you this, but, fine. I will tell you everything while we do this, because it's important to get everyone out before I run out of magical power. Can you grab Lucy for me?"

Blaise pointed towards another blue-and-pink bubble, and inside the bubble was Lucy. Natsu ran over to Lucy and picked her up. Quickly running back over to Blaise, who had started climbing the cliff wall, Natsu was determined to find out what had happened.

Natsu didn't even bother saving his strength, he just raced Blaise to the top of the cliff. Only to find the bodies of everyone from the Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter guilds. Blaise caught up to Natsu and told him, "don't worry, they're just sleeping."

Blaise set Erza on the edge of the crater and hoisted himself up. He picked Erza back up and laid her down next to Lyon, then turned to face Natsu. Blaise grabbed Lucy, who was still dangling over Natsu's shoulder, and placed her next to Erza.

"Time to get more people," he said. Blaise slid down the giant crater and started to walk to another noticeable blue-and-pink ball in the distance. Natsu slid down the crater, following what Blaise was doing. He caught up to Blaise, and demanded to know what happened, again.

"Look, if I told you what I used, the whole process would either bore you, or terrify you. All you need to know is that I used a single weapon. A weapon that caused a massive explosion, vaporizing the entirety of Nirvana. The only way I could save every one of you is by shielding you, and the shields don't last forever. If any of our friends were left unshielded, they would've been killed by the explosion, or would've been killed by a little something known as "radiation". That is why I need your help, you are impervious to fire, and I found out that I'm impervious to my own weapons, so we can get our friends out of here before they are killed. Oh, I almost forgot, I should tell you about Jellal…"

 _Blaise began to talk to Natsu about Jellal, and what Jellal did for him. Natsu was utterly dumbfounded by what Blaise told him, not even saying a word. They worked tirelessly to help their friends to get to safety._

* * *

"Hey, Blaise. Wake up."

Blaise awoke to someone knocking on his head, Gray -who didn't have his shirt on.

Gray said, "listen, we're back in Magnolia. Time to get off the ship."

 _ **Ship? Oh wait, we boarded a ship. I must've fallen asleep.**_

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

Blaise and Gray made their way to the deck, where they exited the boat. The two finally made their way to their guild-mates, who had been waiting for them. Apparently, everyone forgot about Blaise when they left the boat. When the group made it back to the guild, everyone waiting for them was surprised to see a couple of new members to Fairy Tail: Wendy and Carla.

"We're so glad you made it back safely," Mira said.

"Hello, master," Erza greeted.

Makarov nodded, "great work, Erza. I'm sure things will quiet down since the Oración Seis has been dealt with. And thanks for bringing two precious but powerful additions to the guild back with you."

Everyone seemed happy to see the group back home, Juvia being the most joyful (for specific reasons). Natsu began to tell everyone how awesome everyone was, not sparing the details of what Blaise did. Word spread around about Blaise's power, and what he did, like a wildfire. A wildfire that spread to the ears of Makarov, making him spit out the drink he was drinking.

"BLAISE!" Makarov hollered.

"Oh no…" Blaise mumbled as dread began to sink in.

"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Blaise was frozen in fear, accepting his fate. Blaise saw something in the corner of his eye and saw Mystogan watching him from above. Mystogan turned away from him, and walked away, disappearing instantaneously. Blaise sighed, and followed Makarov into his quarters.

Blaise told Makarov everything he did, and what he summoned. Makarov wasn't pleased with the outcome, but he was grateful that no one important was hurt. Blaise's only punishment was that he was forbidden to partake in any quests or events for a week. His punishment would be a blessing, and also a curse.

* * *

 _A few days later, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy set off to find the person spreading rumors about seeing a dragon. Resulting in Natsu being captured and used for fuel for a giant mechanical dragon._

* * *

 _ **Which, really, do I need to go into detail for this crazy lady? I mean, seriously. I'm not going to include that crazy lady. I might pass off with Blaise going on a hiking trip or something….**_

* * *

 _Time passes by, the cherry blossom season in Magnolia had passed, and the race that followed soon after had been concluded. However, Blaise did not participate in the festivities due to his punishment lasting a whole seven days. To make matters worse, he was given the exact same punishment that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jet had received when they lost the race. One that was demoralizing and humiliating._

 _Blaise couldn't tell what was worse, the images of him wearing little amounts of clothing, or the waves of girls that wanted him to autograph various things._

 _However, after the horrendous week had passed, someone special made their appearance after three years of being gone._

* * *

Blaise was sitting in the guild hall, reading the latest copy of _Sorcerer Weekly_ , pinching the bridge of his nose. Lucy had gotten her grubby little hands on the new magazine -Blaise never understood why she did- and Blaise had the courtesy of taking it away from her to see what they said about him specifically. Surprisingly, there was hardly any information about him at all. Only the most detrimental information, regarding him being from another world, but that was relatively it. There was only a single picture of him; one that he didn't want to relive. He closed the magazine and slid it back to a very distraught Lucy.

 _ **Only one made it in? Thank FUCKING God.**_

"You know, you shouldn't take things without asking first…" Lucy said, berating Blaise.

"Just giving it my seal of approval, that's all."

 _Without warning, church bells started to ring._

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Sounds like bells," Wendy and Carla simultaneously spoke.

Blaise noticed everyone else in the guild get all excited, then jump in the air and scream, "GILDARTS IS BACK!"

"Can someone care to explain who Gildarts is?" asked Blaise.

"He is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail," Mira replied.

"Really? How strong is he compared to Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"All modesty aside, I don't even hold a candle to him," Erza said.

Blaise's eyes widened, "Jesus…"

"Well it's good that he's back, but I don't understand why everyone is going totally nuts over it," Lucy stated.

"It's totally natural that everyone is so excited, he has been gone for quite a while, three years in fact," Mira replied.

 _Mira began to go into detail about the rankings of job offers, and each of their difficulties. The easiest are the ones on the first floor, the second-floor houses S-class jobs, then there were SS-class jobs, then there are Decade quests, and finally Century quests. Immediately, the ground beneath everyone began to shake, so Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Blaise all ran outside. They bore witness to their first Magnolia Gildarts shift._

"Did Magnolia just split into two?" Blaise questioned, mouth agape.

"It's a precautionary measure for Gildarts' Crash Magic," said Erza.

"Since he destroys everything that he touches, it's much better for him to stay clear from their homes and businesses," Mira added.

"Seems reasonable enough…" Blaise thought.

Blaise heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and he turned to see a silhouette of a man. The figure of the silhouette transformed into a man with light brown hair. The man looked around and frowned, clearly not familiar with the environment.

"Welcome home!" Mira greeted Gildarts.

"Um, sorry to bother you, miss, but I'm looking for a guild that used to be in these parts known as _Fairy Tail_ ," Gildarts replied.

"This is it, do you remember me? Mirajane!"

Gildarts cocked his head to the side, clearly confused, "Mira?! Wow! You sure have grown up a lot, little girl! And did you change stuff around the hall too?"

"GILDARTS!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, hey pal. There is someone I recognize."

"Good to see ya! Now let's fight!" Natsu jumped towards Gildarts, fist raised. When Natsu got close to Gildarts, he simply spun Natsu in a circle and threw him into the ceiling. "Not now, kid," was his only reply.

Blaise's eyes widened even more from what unfolded in front of him.

Gildarts turned towards Blaise and said, "I see some new faces, too. A lot happened while I was gone."

"Gildarts…" Makarov interrupted.

"Oh, master," Gildarts walked over to the master, who was sitting on the bar. "You're looking well!"

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

"Hahahaha," Gildarts laughed. "No good, way too much for me."

 _Everyone seemed shocked from what Gildarts said, causing the whole hall to go silent._

"I see, the job was too tough…"

"Forgive me for bringing shame to the guild."

"No… You've only brought yourself back in one piece. That's no small feat in itself! As far as I know you're the only one who has made the journey back alive."

"Thanks, boss. Now I gotta get back home and start to actually feel alive. Oh, and Natsu. Stop by later, I brought something back for ya. Well, I'm out of here, you guys."

Gildarts began to walk towards a wall, then a bright light warped in front of him. Resulting in the wall exploding into tiny pieces. Gildart's silhouette faded into the light.

"I wonder what the old man has for me, I'm fired up just thinking about it!" Natsu yelled, punching another hole in another wall. "C'mon, Happy. We're out of here too."

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful day outside, until a giant storm cloud washed over Magnolia. Blaise was walking towards the guild hall, after having a little vacation of his own at the lake, when he started to be pelted by rain. He summoned an umbrella and continued walking towards the guild hall. Blaise whistled the tune of _Singing in The Rain_ , when he heard someone fall down behind him. He turned to see Wendy, laying face first in a puddle of water. Blaise ran over to Wendy and asked if she was alright. Wendy did not reply, but only look into the puddle of water.

When she got back onto her feet, she looked up into the sky. Blaise was confused as to what got her attention but was given the answer when he looked up as well. Blaise saw a giant swirl in the sky, the eye of the storm right over them. The eye began to flicker a blue light. Wendy immediately began to run towards the guild, "WENDY!" Blaise yelled.

Wendy turned to Blaise, "THERE'S NO TIME, OUR GUILD IS IN DANGER!"

Blaise got rid of his umbrella and ran as fast as he could towards the guild. He could see the storm's eye spitting out lightning, then the ground began to rumble. Blaise looked towards the buildings and saw them being evaporated into white light, flying towards the eye of the storm. Finally, the two made it back to the guild.

"GET OUT! SOMETHING BAD'S HAPPENING, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" Wendy cried.

The two watched the image of the guild start to distort and be turned into white light, flying into the sky in the same fashion.

"GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!" Wendy cried again.

Suddenly, the two were overtaken by a blue explosion, throwing the two away from one another. Blaise could only hear Wendy's screams before everything turned to black.

* * *

Blaise awoke to find himself buried. He desperately clawed his way to the surface and took a giant breath. He looked around to see that the entire city of Magnolia was gone. All of his friends and family were gone, his home had been destroyed. Everywhere he looked, he only saw white. Blaise did not know what to do, let alone react. He pulled himself out of the ground and dusted himself off -until he noticed something aggravating.

 _ **OH COME ON! I JUST GOT THIS SHIRT!**_

The white powder had stained his red shirt, turning it pink. His jeans, on the other hand, were perfectly fine. Cursing to himself, he took his shirt off and summoned a dark-blue tank-top; in a size that perfectly revealed his muscular stature.

He couldn't see anyone through the white clouds that dotted the deserted area. So, he began to walk around.

Blaise thought he could hear voices in the distance, prompting him to run to the voices. The powder-like sediment that coated the ground sounded like snow while he ran. He saw Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Natsu. Overcome with joy, he began to run faster and call their names. Suddenly, the cats latched themselves onto the backs of the dragon-slayers, then flew up into the air with a tremendous speed. Blaise stopped running and felt a hint of sadness as they flew up into the eye of the storm, disappearing with a bright-blue light. Blaise focused his attention from the four that just left onto seeing if anyone else had survived what happened.

Blaise walked for an hour, trying to see any sign of life, until he saw the ground rumbling in front of him. Suddenly, Horologium shot out from the ground, one of Lucy's celestial spirits.

"Oh, hello," Blaise said with a smile.

"Good day to you, Mr. Blaise. It is a pleasure to see you, like always."

"It's great to see you too."

Horologium opened his door, allowing Lucy to walk out. Lucy looked around and asked Blaise, "what the heck happened here? Are we still in Magnolia?"

"My apologies, in the heat of the moment I lacked the time to explain what was going on. If I had not acted as I did, your fate would be the same as your guild mates," Horologium explained.

"Their fate? What do you mean by that?"

"I sensed a distortion in the fabric of Space-time, fearing for your safety I used my own power to appear. I protected you by placing you inside me."

"Well, are there any others still alive? Or are Blaise and I the only ones left?"

 _Blaise was going to speak up, but the figure of Mystogan appeared behind them._

"I'm glad to see that you guys made it out alright. Do not fear, I am Mystogan. To save your friends, you need to act quickly."

 _Mystogan began to talk about Edolas, and how their friends were taken there._

"I wish I had more time to explain, but we lack that luxury. In any moment, the entrance to Edolas will close."

Blaise piped up, "so what you're saying is… you're sending us to another world?"

Mystogan nodded.

"More or less, it's up to you two to rescue our friends. While you're doing that, I will remain here and see if I can find any other survivors. They'll need to eat one of these…"

 _Mystogan tossed two little balls into the mouths of Lucy and Blaise._

"I'm sorry, but we cannot delay any longer. Make haste!"

 _Blaise and Lucy were sent into the sky, and into Edolas._

* * *

 _Blaise opened his eyes, to see himself dangling off of a cliff. He saw Lucy to his left, apparently in the same situation, but she was looking the incredible view. He looked around and was awestruck, littered the skies were floating islands and what appeared to be small planets in the distance._

* * *

"There seems to be a lot of guards, Lucy."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe distract them, make them think that they captured you or something. Then you can pull out one of your spirits and wipe the floor with them. I'll clean up the ones who are still standing."

"Wait, why do I have to play damsel in distress?!"

Blaise sighed, "do you really want me to maim those guys? Plaster their innards across the town? Because right now, I haven't figured out a weapon that I could use effectively to NOT kill anyone."

"Fair point."

Lucy walked over towards the guards and proceeded to get grabbed by one. A scuffle emerged, then Lucy pulled out Scorpio; Scorpio proceeded to wipe the floor with all the guards.

"Sorry to skip out on you, but I have a hot date with Aquarius tonight, later," Scorpio disappeared.

Blaise chuckled a bit from what Scorpio said, then heard a voice say, "Lucy?"

Blaise and Lucy both turned to see Natsu, Carla, Happy, and Wendy. Blaise and Lucy both ran at their friends, but as they got closer, it appeared that there was another Lucy.

Blaise and Lucy both stopped in front of their friends, completely dumbstruck by the other Lucy's presence. The Lucy, clad in black leather, said, "wow, I knew we would look alike but seeing her is freaking me out."

"Is she the Edolas version of Lucy?" Blaise asked.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a collection of voices yelled from behind.

"More soldiers… Let me take care of them…" Blaise demanded.

"Alright, Natsu, do your thing!" Lucy triumphantly ordered.

"What thing?"

"You know, your magic? You're a wizard."

"We haven't been able to use our magic from the second we got here…" Natsu replied.

"Come again?" Blaise questioned.

"How come you can still use yours!" Natsu screamed at Lucy.

"I have no idea!"

"Listen! Our friends are as good as dead if we get captured!" Wendy yelled.

"Well, then. Let's make sure that doesn't happen!" Blaise smiled.

Blaise's wrists started to glow, and in his hands laid the Wunderwaffe DG-2. A weapon created by Edward Richtofen, from the discovery of Element 115. Blaise fired the devastating weapon, striking the first soldier. The shot of 200,000 amps instantly killed the soldier; on top of that, allowed the electric current to conduct a chain reaction, passing through the entire group of soldiers. When one soldier was hit with the current, the current latched out to any other soldier standing close to the victim. The process engulfed the soldiers like a virus, moving from one victim to another. Within seconds, all of the soldiers were fried from the inside, falling to the ground. Blaise unsummoned the weapon and ordered everyone to high-tail it out of there.

"So this is the power of Earth-land magic?" the Edolas Lucy thought, clearly frightened by Blaise.

"Sorry you had to see that, other-Lucy," Blaise stated as he was running.

 _Edolas-Lucy said nothing._

* * *

The group found themselves back in the forest, where everyone was huddled in a group.

"While we have this moment, we should figure out our next move," Carla proposed.

"Okay, we should start by asking you two on how you even got to Edolas in the first place?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah, we were worried about you because we heard that everyone was turned into a giant lacrima," Wendy added.

Lucy replied, "Horologium rescued me in the nick of time, and Blaise and Mystogan found me."

"Mystogan was there?" Carla questioned, surprised.

 _Lucy began to tell everyone what happened and how the two got to Edolas._

* * *

"Then, we started searching for anyone we might know and ran into the five of you." Lucy concluded her story.

"Why is Mystogan the only one who knows about Edolas?" Wendy asked.

"If we're lucky, we may need to ask him," Lucy replied.

"Well, I would like to know how your magic works and ours doesn't," Happy demanded.

"I think I have answers to both of your questions…" Blaise interjected, standing up. "Okay, after the whole explosion, I found myself buried in the aftermath. I have no idea on why I wasn't taken, but it might have something to do with me being from another world. Adding to that topic, Mystogan is the only one who knows a shit-load about this place. Now, I could be wrong, but hear me out on this. You know how Mystogan looks exactly like Jellal? Also, you see how there is an Edolas Lucy and an Earth-land Lucy right here? Maybe, just maybe, Mystogan is Edolas' version of Jellal. Also, I never got to tell you this, Lucy, but I saw Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla fly into Edolas before I ran into you."

"You did?!" Happy said.

"Yes, I was calling your names, but you never heard me. I never saw Mystogan with you guys, which I can probably guess he never spoke to you."

"No, Mystogan never showed up," Natsu replied.

"Okay, then that explains you not being able to use magic. You see, he gave us little balls to eat. And apparently, you did not eat those balls, and you're not able to use your magic. Maybe you were supposed to eat those balls in order to use magic in this world."

"I guess that makes sense…" Lucy thought.

"So you boneheads still want to take on the kingdom by yourselves?!" the Edolas Lucy asked.

"Of course we do!" Natsu replied.

"Lady, I can eradicate the entire fucking kingdom if I was sick in the head," Blaise retorted. "Also, who is going to save our friends if we don't?"

"You will fight them even if most of you can't use any magic. That's suicide."

"Are you deaf? There are two of us who can use an entire arsenal!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

The group made their way into the city of Sycca, where they rented a hotel room. Blaise took the first shower and then proceeded to sleep immediately afterwards, missing some laughable shenanigans. He was violently awoken, the next morning, to the screaming of Lucy flailing her arms, "I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF. LITTLE MISS ME PACKED HER BAGS AND TOOK OFF LAST NIGHT."

Wendy began to read the note she left behind, while the others listened in.

"What was all that about lending a helping hand? When I get my hands on her I'll wring her scrawny neck!" Lucy angrily yelled.

"There's nothing we can do, the other Lucy said that she wasn't going to fight back, and we should respect that," Wendy said.

"So we should just forgive this? Someone with my face should never abandon people in need. It is a big deal," Lucy replied.

* * *

The group was walking down a random road, Lucy holding a book with the excitement of a five-year-old being taken to a candy shop.

"So what book did you end up buying, Lucy?" Blaise asked.

"A complete history of Edolas, silly. Don't you want to learn more about this place while we are still here?"

 _Lucy began to ramble on and on about the history of the Exceeds until a giant flying ship flew overhead, covering the ground with a huge shadow._

The group hid behind a wall and listened in on a group of soldiers' conversations. They were talking about extracting the magic power out of the lacrima in two days.

"We're going to have to steal that ship…" Natsu declared.

"Oh right, I'm excited for this," Blaise added.

Lucy agreed to Natsu's plan, and then ran towards the group of soldiers, attempting to summon Loki. However, instead of Loki she summoned Virgo. Blaise did not know that Virgo even existed, so he was quite surprised. Virgo told her that her "big brother" was busy, and she could stop the advancing soldiers through _**interpretive dance**_.

Once the oncoming wave of soldiers collided with the group, Natsu and Wendy were thrown into the air. On top of that, the airship was flying away. The soldiers started to close in on everyone, except Blaise -who was yelling at the soldiers, holding a shotgun. Suddenly, a dust cloud was forming in the distance. Soon enough, the sound of a car engine could be heard. An odd-looking car crashed through the soldiers, knocking them away. When the vehicle stopped, the driver said with a familiar voice, "Lucy said you needed a lift, so hop in!"

Everyone began to get into the vehicle, however there were not enough seats for all of them. Blaise told everyone to get into the car, while he stayed outside. Edolas-Natsu told everyone to fasten their seatbelts and drove off through the city. All of the Earth-land wizards were concerned about Blaise, until they saw a man fly past them, driving some sort of magic-motorcycle.

That man was actually Blaise. Blaise had summoned a motorbike and a black motorcycle helmet that covered his entire head. As the two vehicles reached the desert, Edolas-Natsu turned the drive into a drag-race. And the two began to race each-other to the Royal City. Even though the Edolas version of Natsu had a magic car, Blaise's bike still somehow managed to beat Natsu by a couple of seconds. Blaise got rid of his bike and walked over to the cliff, over the sounds of Edolas-Natsu crying like a baby when he was thrown out of his car. Blaise was at a loss for words at what he saw. The giant city, known as the Royal City, was magnificent -truly a sight to behold.

* * *

The group made their way through the city, Natsu and Blaise taking the opportunity to ride a couple of toy horses down the street. Natsu didn't make it far due to his motion-sickness, making Blaise laugh and declare himself victor. Wendy noticed a giant group of people gathering to their right, so they walked through the giant group of people, only to see everyone surrounding a giant lacrima.

The group just stared at the lacrima. Shortly after, the figure of the King of Edolas was seen on top of a giant pillar. Blaise noticed that his eyes were that of a mad-man, a dictator driven over the brink by power. The king began to ramble on and on about power, then the king stabbed his staff into the lacrima, several pieces falling down to the ground. Blaise and Natsu were filled with pure anger.

 _Those were their friends, and the King was treating them like an object._

The two began to walk together towards the lacrima but were stopped by Lucy telling them that the time wasn't right. Blaise looked into the eyes of the king and swore to himself that he will end his unending quest for power.

* * *

 _Several hours later, the group found themselves in another hotel. Carla began to draw on a piece of paper, and Natsu expressed his displeasure for waiting. Soon enough, Carla thought of a plan of storming the castle by sneaking into it through a series of tunnels. Tunnels that were always created by paranoid rulers who needed an escape._

 _The group waited until sundown to enact their plan...  
_

* * *

The group ran through the streets of the city, making their way to the outskirts of town. They found the entrance to the tunnel, but realized they needed a source of light. Blaise summoned several flashlights in his hands, handing out one to every person standing in front of him. He turned his flashlight on and told everyone that if they pressed the button on the flashlight once, it would turn on; but if they were to press it a second time, it would disappear. He also told the group that he would stay on guard at the tunnel's entrance, just in case of someone following them. The rest of the group nodded and proceeded to make their way into the tunnel, leaving Blaise behind to watch their backs.

Minutes passed, and Blaise couldn't see anything coming his way, so he started to relax. That was, until he heard a loud-ass _**MOOOO**_ coming from the tunnels, then a huge explosion. Blaise summoned a M4 Carbine and ran into the darkness, in the distance he could see a light. It wasn't the bright LED of the flashlights, but it was a glowing light from some sort of cavern.

Blaise reached the entrance of the cavern, to see his friends captured by the Edolas version of Erza. Blaise immediately stepped out of the doorway, and hid behind a wall, silently watching everything play out. He saw the Edolas forces kneel before Happy and Carla, thanking the Exceeds for bringing them the Earth-land wizards. Blaise saw the torment in Carla's face as she was trying to process what was going on.

Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy were dragged off to God-knows-where, and Happy and Carla were taken somewhere else; treated radically different than the other three. Apparently, the two actually passed out from what happened, allowing the soldiers to carry them. Blaise decided to follow Happy and Carla, giving himself _Optical Camouflage_ , from the game Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. He activated the camo, and silently walked after the soldiers carrying his two cat-friends. He watched the soldiers board some giant flying creature, and Blaise quickly jumped onto the back of the creature, somehow not alarming the guards.

The creature, known as a Legion, flew up towards a floating island that was far above the kingdom, and when they landed, they were greeted by a tall-black cat who was repeatedly clawing the air with his right paw, and to the cat's left was (what Blaise described as) an Ichiya cat. The two cats were very rude to the subservient humans, and when the soldiers gave them Blaise's friends, they left. Blaise jumped off the Legion, almost giving his position away. Blaise followed them to a building, but the building was designed for cats, not humans. Blaise was forced to find somewhere to hide until the time being.

 _The alley next to the building would suffice._

* * *

Blaise awoke to something prodding his face with a stick. He looked up to see a group of cats surrounding him in the alleyway he was sleeping in.

"How did a filthy human get up here?" a red cat asked his friends.

"Filthy would not be a word I would use to describe myself, you little shit," Blaise responded.

"How dare you talk to an Exceed like that?!" a blue cat yelled.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up? Have fun with that."

"I will notify the guards, and you will surely be executed," the red one stated.

"I have no time for this stupid quarrel…" Blaise responded.

Blaise looked past the childish kittens to see Happy and Carla walk with the two cats he saw last night.

"Okay, listen up, retards. Because I REALLY hate discrimination, okay?! I have the power to destroy this entire kingdom. And if you so dare decide to get in my way, I will blow up this entire fucking floating island; destroying everything you hold dear."

 _The cats scoffed._

Blaise's wrists glowed when he snapped his fingers, and behind him appeared the same weapon he used to defeat Zero. The bomb smashed into one of the houses behind Blaise, caving in the roof. The cats were surprised by a human's ability to use magic like they could, so they just froze.

Using their surprise to his advantage, he summoned a tranquilizer gun and fired it at the cats. The cats fell asleep, allowing him to eradicate the nuclear weapon, and follow his friends. He activated his cloak and followed the cats through the city, doing his best to not accidentally run into anybody. When the group reached the giant Disney-like castle, Blaise took the opportunity to try out a _Disguise Kit_ , from TF2, by testing it out on one of the exceed guards. He successfully subdued a poor guard and took the form of his victim. He predicted where his friends would be heading and stood guard with other guards in the corridor.

The guards gave him a weird look, since he wasn't supposed to be there. The only reply Blaise gave them was, "don't look at me, I was originally stationed at the front gate." The other cat-guards rolled their eyes and continued to stand at attention.

Soon enough, his friends came around the corner. He overheard their conversation about humans, when he saw Carla stop. Carla said that she remembers that she was ordered to kill Wendy and told Happy that he was ordered to kill Natsu. The other two cats told them that every move they made was pre-planned from the very beginning. Blaise listened to the black cat talk about how Exceeds were sent into Earth-land, and how they were ordered to bring the dragon-slayers into Edolas. Blaise looked at Carla's and Happy's faces, seeing them crying rivers. Carla dropped to her knees and began to cry even more.

The black cat said, "judging by your reactions, it would appear that overriding your orders remotely wasn't the best idea."

The Ichiya cat said, "however it all worked out in the end. And whether you like it or not, every move has been controlled by us, Meow."

Happy stood back up, and yelled, "let's get one thing straight, we are not your puppets! You've got it all wrong, we are Fairy Tail wizards…. WE DON'T WORK FOR YOU!"

Happy's yell startled the two cats and got the attention of the guards who were standing next to them.

Blaise chuckled, "well said, Happy. Well said."

Happy and Carla turned to the guard who said the words, only to see the Exceed guard explode into smoke, revealing the figure of Blaise in its wake. If the Ichiya cat and the black cat weren't startled before, then they definitely were when they saw a human in Extalia.

The human walked towards the group. "You see, I don't like it when I see someone thinking they're above someone else simply by who they are. Because, honestly, that is pure cruelty. Thinking like that leads to racism, genocide, and ethnic cleansing. C'mon, guys, we're leaving."

Blaise turned away from the group and started to run. Happy grabbed Carla's hand and began to run after Blaise.

Happy yelled, "let them come after us, I will never abandon my friends! We're coming to save them!"

* * *

 _Blaise was laughing the entire time while they were running, thinking of the image of a man running away from cats to be funny._

"We have to hide!" Happy yelled.

"I have something for that," Blaise suggested.

Blaise threw down a smoke grenade, covering the entire street in a thick, grey, smoke. Blaise, Happy, and Carla jumped into a cart filled with hay. The cart wasn't built for a human to sit inside it, so there was very little room for all three of them. Soon enough, the Ichiya-cat emerged from the smoke and ran into one of the blocks keeping the cart from rolling. The cart, filled with the three heroes, began to roll down a giant hill. One could only see the dust trail they left on their ride through the city.

Once they reached the outskirts of town, Carla began to fly out of the cart, but Blaise grabbed her. Suddenly, solid ground gave way to air as they soared over a cliff. Quickly, Blaise grabbed Happy and brought the two cats close to him, curling his body around the two. The three hit the ground, Blaise receiving the worst of the blows.

"Blaise? Are you okay?" Happy coughed.

"Yeah… never been better," he grunted. "Carla, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you aim this staff towards me and press that golden button on it?" Blaise asked, holding an odd-looking staff in his right hand.

"Sure," she said, struggling to pick it up.

"Here, let me help you," Happy suggested, picking up the front of the staff, which held the majority of the weight.

"Okay!" Carla aimed the front of the staff at Blaise, "you said the gold button?"

"… _ **GASP**_ … Yeah… the gold button."

Carla pressed the golden button and a golden beam shot out from the front. The front of the staff had extended appendages like a flower, jutting out as the beam attached to Blaise. Suddenly, all of Blaise's injuries started to disappear, and he was up on his feet in a few seconds.

"OHHHH MANNNN! THAT FELT GOOD! Thanks, you guys."

 _The staff vanished._

"No problem," the two of them simultaneously said.

Carla looked up to see a giant lacrima flying in the sky -Blaise concluded that the rest of their friends were in there. Happy also noticed that the human kingdom was below them, to which Blaise apologized for not telling them sooner about that useful information. Blaise told them that he followed the two since the day they were captured.

The three heard a voice coming from behind them, "hey you little varmints, what in the queen's britches are you doing in my field! I was expecting a few dead-beats, but I got troublemakers instead! You're those Fallens aren't you!"

The white cat turned his eyes to Blaise and was surprised at the appearance of a human, but still maintained his dominant posture. The four heard the Ichiya cat order his troops to find the cart on top of the cliff where the three fell.

The white cat yelled again and told the three to scram but seemed to stop himself mid-sentence. "You know what? Follow me."

"Yes sir…?" Blaise mumbled.

* * *

"So, this is your house?" Blaise asked the white cat.

"OF COURSE, IT IS, WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?!"

A voice came from behind everyone, "oh, hello dear. Are you done working in the field? Oh, I see we have some guests."

The three turned around to see an elderly blue cat smiling.

"Sorry to trouble you, ma'am," Blaise responded.

"Oh, it's not trouble at all."

"Thank you, my name is Blaise, and this is Happy and this is Carla."

"Oh, those are such wonderful names. How about you come inside and wash up?"

Happy and Carla had no problem in entering the house, but Blaise sure did. Blaise did not want to be rude to his newly-made friends, so he crammed himself in the corner of the house, barely fitting. While he was sitting there, uncomfortable, his two cat-friends were eating food that the house's owners were providing.

"You poor things, it sounds like you had a rough day," Mrs. Marl said, bringing the group uncooked fish.

"Mr. Lucky, Mrs. Marl, thanks for letting us hide out here for a while," Happy replied.

"AHHH, USE THAT MOUTH FOR CHEWING NOT YAPPING!" Mr. Lucky yelled.

"Please excuse my husband, he doesn't really see eye-to-eye with the kingdom. He is so vocal about it that we got kicked out of the kingdom, so we live on the outskirts," Mrs. Marl said.

"AGHH, WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM THAT FOR?!"

"So that's why you helped us escape?" Blaise asked.

Mr. Lucky grunted, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO WORK HERE, GOT IT?!"

"Seems reasonable enough, sir," Blaise stated.

"Finally, some respect around here. TAKE NOTES, BOY!" he screamed, directly in Happy's face.

Happy screamed and fell out of his chair.

* * *

Time passed on. Blaise, Happy, and Mr. Lucky worked tirelessly for the whole day. Happy and Carla had the luxury of a bath, unlike Blaise -who couldn't fit in the bath. Blaise was forced to summon some deodorant to get the smell of cat, garbage, and grass away. Afterwards, Blaise started to help Mr. Lucky by moving the fire-wood to its respective area.

"Mr. Lucky, can I tell you something?"

Mr. Lucky had a growing respect towards Blaise, due to his diligent and hardworking mentality.

"What might that be, son?"

"You see, I come from another world, and I'm not talking about Earth-land. I come from another world called Earth, where magic is non-existent."

 _Mr. Lucky didn't know what to say._

"On top of that, you remind me of my grandfather, who was the most hardworking person I had ever met. Even with heart failures, he still got up in the morning to mow the lawn and to rebuild his house."

"Well, I am flattered by that, Blaise."

The two finished moving the firewood, and walked up to the porch, where Mrs. Marl was talking to Carla and Happy.

"WOMAN! QUIT WASTING TIME YAPPING ABOUT NONSENSE WITH THESE KIDS. HOW LONG ARE THEY PLANNING TO STAY HERE! I WANT THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

"Now, why so sudden?" Mrs. Marl asked.

"No, he's right, we can't stay here for long. We have to save our friends," Happy said.

The three headed off away from the house, waving goodbye to their friends. Happy and Carla began to run off the cliff, and Blaise just watched them fly into the air, towards the Royal City. Blaise turned back around to see Mr. Lucky and Mrs. Marl crying.

 _ **Hold on… are they… Related to Happy? Oh man…**_

Blaise smiled, and followed Carla and Happy. He ran off the floating island and summoned a suit that would fit him well. The suit he summoned was the Raptora Mark VI, the same suit used by Pharah from the game Overwatch. The blue-metal suit formed around him, and his face was covered by a gold visor; giving him the aesthetics of a bird. The two jets on his back were activated, sending him flying towards his friends. The three flew towards the Royal City.

* * *

"So, where do we go now?" Blaise asked.

Blaise saw someone being dangled off of a building down below, and upon closer inspection, it was Lucy.

"Guys, Lucy is in trouble!" Blaise flew down at a tremendous speed and watched Edolas-Erza drop her from the building. Blaise flew past Erza and caught a very distraught Lucy. Happy and Carla caught up to Blaise, Happy grabbing Lucy out of his hands, and the three flew back up to Erza.

The Edolas version of Erza asked, "but why? The queen, she gave the order, this Earth-land girl was to be executed."

Carla replied, "the order has been redacted."

"I'm sorry, although you may be an exceed, you do not have the authority to terminate an order that was handed down by the queen. I respectively ask you to hand over the prisoner at once."

"Do you not know your place? Bow down. You are in the presence of greatness here. Of royalty…. I am the eldest daughter of Queen Shagot, but you may call me Divine Princess Carla of Extalia."

Everyone was shocked to what Carla said. The Edolas version of Erza kneeled on the ground.

"Where are the two dragon-slayers being held?"

"In the basement of the West Tower."

"Release them at once."

"I'm sorry but I don't have the authority."

"ERZA, THOSE TWO ARE FALLEN EXCEEDS. THEY HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM OF EXTALIA!" a giant black cat yelled while he was running towards his comrades, leading more soldiers towards the group.

"We need to go now!" Carla demanded.

Both Happy and Carla flew off, but before Blaise could fly after them, he saw Erza stand up and glare into his soul. He remembered the Erza from Earth-land's glare, but this Erza's glare did not frighten him.

"Hahaha, you really think you can stop us?" Blaise teased. "Say hello to my little friends…. JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"

Immediately, the suit that Blaise was wearing began to fire hundreds of missiles, all aimed at Erza and the troops. After several seconds of the Barrage, he stopped firing. He began to fly away, and when he glanced back, he saw the giant black cat and Erza still standing there. The soldiers, on the other hand, were clearly dead.

Blaise started to catch up to the other three, seeing Lucy smiling at Carla. Soon enough, he heard a voice right behind him. When he turned, he almost shit a brick. The entire Royal Guard of Extalia was right on his tail. Blaise sped up to his friends and saw the Edolas forces turning on cannons down below.

"QUICKLY! FIND SOME COVER!" Blaise yelled as he dive-bombed into an open hallway -his friends following suit.

After taking cover, the group could only watch in horror as the Exceed forces were turned into a giant lacrima in the shape of a cat. Then they used the massive distraction to head towards the West Tower.

* * *

Blaise followed his friends down a flight of spiraling stairs, having unsummoned the Raptora suit because of its impracticality in enclosed environments. _His body suddenly reacquainted with the cold breeze flowing through the hallways._

 _ **Dammit, why am I wearing a tank top in this place? I wonder if I have time to change…**_

Suddenly, a spear was thrown into the ground in front of them.

"This is as far as you will be going!" Edolas-Erza said.

An explosion came from the weapon Erza threw, sending the group flying back. Erza was about to finish her job, until Happy flew towards Erza, knocking her into the wall. Her weapon activated and exploded again, making a hole in the floor. The four fell through the hole, and were somehow able to be caught by Carla, who had flown down to save them. The group decided to hide in a storage area for the time being while Happy was passed out from the second explosion.

"As it stands now, we're trapped in here like rats," Carla cried.

"There's no way we can give up now," Blaise said. "We owe it to Natsu and Wendy to keep on fighting till our last breath."

Happy suddenly woke up, "if we don't honor his fighting spirit, then we don't even deserve to survive."

"You have a point, there," Lucy stated.

"So… you guys ready?" Blaise asked.

The group nodded.

"Alright, let's get this party started."

 _The group made their way out of the room._

Happy had the idea of creating a distraction using flour from the room they were in, allowing the group to move in behind them. However, Edolas-Erza predicted their movement, sending the group to the floor. In the distance they could hear Wendy crying out in pain, sending shock waves in Carla.

"In order for us to execute Code: ETD, we must extract the necessary magic power," Edolas-Erza stated.

Blaise was filled with rage, "how can you sleep at night?! YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

Edolas-Erza cocked her head back and stared at Blaise, "what did you say?!"

"You heard me, bitch, I don't fucking fear you. In fact, you've probably slept with that guy right there!" Blaise yelled, pointing at a poor soul behind her.

Erza raised her spear and was going to end the group's lives, until a giant explosion of ice surrounded everyone.

" _You've got some nerve, lady. You know they're with us, and you decided to mess with them anyway,"_ a man said.

" _Anyone who would lay a hand on our fellow guild members will be dealt with accordingly,"_ a woman stated. _"You made a big mistake, now you're on Fairy Tail's bad side, you knew better than to mess with us."_

Blaise laughed, "she's the person I fear."

* * *

"I don't believe it, it looks exactly like her," one of the soldiers mumbled. Edolas-Erza and the rest of her troops just stood there in shock at the sight of Earth-Land Erza.

"You guys have got some explaining to do. Where are our friends that your king turned into a lacrima?!" Gray demanded, attacking the soldiers with his ice magic. Edolas-Erza dodged the attack and jumped towards Gray, her attack was blocked by Earth-land Erza.

Using the time that was created by Earth-Land Erza, everyone else made their way towards Natsu and Wendy. Gray explained to the others on how they were able to get out of the lacrima, thanks to Gajeel. After he was finished explaining, they finally met up with Natsu and Wendy, who were lying on the floor. Blaise saw the little balls that Mystogan gave him with Gray, so he suggested that they give Natsu and Wendy the little balls. After giving the two the magic balls, Natsu ran out of the chamber, only for him to run back in because of the sight of two Erza's fighting.

Wendy began to cry when she woke up, prompting everyone to ask if she was okay. She told everyone that the king is planning on using the giant lacrima as a bomb to attack the Exceeds. Realizing their time was cut short, everyone ran out of the chamber, only for Wendy and Carla to stop behind them. Blaise overheard Wendy talk about going to Extalia to warn them about the impending doom.

Blaise stopped running and went back over to Wendy and Carla, "count me in…"

* * *

"Oh, man. I'm loving the Raptora a little too much…" Blaise laughed, unsummoning the suit.

"Now is not the time to gawk at our abilities, we have to save Extalia," Carla retorted.

 _Blaise felt embarrassed and nodded._

The group walked past countless numbers of stares, clearly because of Wendy's and Blaise's presence. Suddenly, Sir Nadi appeared, clearly confused as to why a Fallen and two humans arrived at Extalia.

Blaise told them, "we're here because you're all in great danger. The King of the humans has already turned Captain Nichiya and his forces into a lacrima."

The Exceeds just laughed at what Blaise had said, clearly driven by their traditional beliefs. Their sonorous laughter was cut short by several gunshots from Blaise, who was aiming a pistol into the air. "LISTEN TO US! WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU!" he yelled.

In the distance, Blaise could see a giant snake-like creature attack itself to the giant lacrima, turning the blue lacrima red. "Oh shit, it's happening…"

Carla and Wendy turned to see the giant lacrima heading right toward them, "CARLA, WENDY, YOU STAY HERE I'LL GO HELP STOP THAT THING!" Blaise immediately ran toward the giant lacrima, equipping the Raptora Mark VI suit, and flying into the air. He saw Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, the giant black cat, and a little girl all pushing against the force of the lacrima. Blaise took the spot next to Erza and began to help them all stop the momentum of the giant lacrima. He used his boosters to the highest power they could produce, which was draining his magical power. After several minutes of constant pushing, he saw hundreds of Exceeds flying in to help them. He looked to his right to see Mr. Lucky and Mrs. Marl pushing on the lacrima; Mr. Lucky turned to his left and smiled at Blaise, prompting Blaise to smile back.

After more pushing, they were finally able to get the lacrima away from Extalia, suddenly, a giant blue light shot out from the lacrima, resulting in its disappearance. Everyone was wondering where the lacrima went, when they heard a voice behind them.

Mystogan told everyone, "they're alright. They're all safe and sound. Sorry for the delay but finding an adequate Anima vestige took a bit longer than I thought. Without your efforts, I would not have made it in time, so thank you. And, yes, everyone is returned back to normal, so no need to worry."

"Prince…?" Pantherlilly mumbled. Suddenly, a pink laser shot through Pantherlilly, sending him tumbling down to the ground. Everyone turned to the person who fired the shot, seeing the angry face of Edolas-Erza. "WE'RE NOT DONE HERE! DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" she ordered.

Blaise was filled with even more rage than before, "someone, quick, carry me!" Blaise unsummoned the Raptora suit and was caught by two of the cats he met in the alleyway. Both of the cats apologized for their earlier behavior, to which Blaise accepted the apology. Blaise summoned a cowboy hat, and a revolver known as the Peacekeeper. Blaise asked the two Exceeds, "do you know what time it is?"

"No, not really."

" _ **IT'S HIGH NOON!"**_

Blaise's words echoed throughout the entirety of Edolas, even reaching the Edolas Fairy Tail guild in the deserts next to Sycca. Everyone turned their attention to Blaise, who had a yellow glow around his body as he stood still. Time passed as the Legions carrying Erza and her comrades got closer and closer. After 20 seconds of nothing happening, Blaise finally yelled, "DRAW!"

Upon saying those words, Blaise pulled out his Peacekeeper and fired dozens of shots, each individual shot instantly killing each targeted Legion, and all of the riders; except Edolas-Erza. The Legion Platoon fell to the ground, utterly defeated. Edolas-Erza was somehow able to direct her dead Legion's fall towards an ancient city on another floating island, prompting the Earth-land Erza to follow her.

Blaise began to take deep breaths, he had done too much at once. He used a lot of his magical energy when he was trying to stop the lacrima from crashing into Extalia; on top of that, using an ability that eliminated powerful creatures. With several more deep breaths, he passed out from exhaustion. Coco told the two Exceeds carrying Blaise to give him to her, where he would be safer.

* * *

Blaise woke up to see yellow streams of lights flowing out of the ground -pure magical energy. He got up and looked around, seeing a giant mechanical dragon broken, and in the rubble were the three dragon-slayers. He ran over to the dragon-slayers, greeting them properly with a smile.

"Wait, what happened to you guys?"

"Did you not see the big fight?" Gajeel asked.

"What fight?"

"Oh yeah, you were passed out. Coco must've dropped you off with some of the Exceeds over there," Gajeel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, we don't have enough time! We have to go to the Royal City! If we don't go, people might get hurt!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right. Also the other me might know what to do," Gajeel replied.

The four heroes made their way to the Royal City, with a certain plan in mind. Natsu had fabricated his own intricate scheme to make themselves look responsible for Edolas' magic power going away.

Blaise, Gajeel, and Wendy followed the exact orders of Natsu, which resulted in Mystogan "beating" Natsu. After the big "fight", everyone from Earth-land began to glow; however, they did not realize that all of the Exceeds were glowing too. Before anyone could do anything, all of the living beings with magic inside of them started to float into the sky. And with a brilliant explosion of light, every trace of magic was erased from Edolas.

* * *

 _Back in Earth-land, on the outskirts of Magnolia…_

A group of people could be heard screaming, falling from the sky. The mass of people fell into a pile, and into wet mud. One of those people got up and exclaimed, "WE'RE BACK, EVERYBODY!"

Church bells could be heard in the distance, acquiring the attention of everyone there. They looked at the city of Magnolia and celebrated.

Erza said, "we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, we need to make sure that everyone is alright."

"Everyone is fine," a voice said from above. The red cat from the alleyway told the group, "we got here a while ago, so we decided to fly through town to make sure that they were alright. Turns out they didn't even know they were turned into a lacrima."

"Can someone explain why they're here?" Blaise asked.

"They cannot stay here, they are dangerous!" Carla yelled. "They must return to Edolas!"

Blaise face-palmed, "JESUS, CARLA! This is why I lashed out at you a couple of weeks ago! You need to understand that they have no home!"

"I'M NOT MAD AT THEM, I'M MAD AT HER. SHE SENT ME ON A MISSION TO EARTH-LAND TO KILL THE DRAGON-SLAYERS!" Carla yelled, pointing at a humanoid cat.

"I KNOW. THE QUEEN ORDERED US TO GIVE UP ALL OUR EGGS, HOW COULD SHE BE SO HEARTLESS?!" Mr. Lucky hollered.

"I can assure you that the queen had an honorable reason to do so," one of the bearded cats said. The four elder cats began to tell everyone about the queen's ability to see into the future, and how she saw the destruction of Extalia. Therefore, she sent the eggs to Earth-land to save the children. The queen told Carla that she had a special gift. The same ability that she had, the ability to see into the future. However, the queen told Carla that she did not have conscious control over her ability, causing her ability to become intertwined with her memories. She suspected that Carla began seeing visions of Extalia's future when she was first hatched.

After some more explaining, and Carla finally forgiving the queen, people finally realized that the queen was most likely Carla's mom. On another note, Erza felt a certain cat start sniffing her. Captain Nichiya was smelling her like Ichiya, forcing her to use force against him. After that little scuffle, all of the exceeds, except Carla and Happy, flew off to another land to rebuild their kingdom.

"Alright! What do you saw we head back to the guild!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sounds good," Lucy said. "But what are we going to tell everyone?"

Gray responded, "nothing. Since they got no clue about what happened, why bother telling them?"

"That's a good point, but I think we should tell them about Mystogan. Don't you?" stated Erza.

"Um, guys, what's up with your arms?" Blaise asked, watching them paw the air like Nadi. He looked down at his right arm and saw it doing the same thing his friends were doing. "Fuck, how do I stop this?!"

"Have any of you guys seen my cat? Those guys better not have taken Lilly!" Gajeel grunted.

"What's Gajeel going on about?" Gray asked.

"You know, the giant black cat?" Lucy said.

"Are you blind? I'm right here," Lilly declared.

Everyone turned to the sound of Lilly's voice, only to see a small black cat.

"It appears that my previous physique wasn't suitable for Earth-land. But right now, that isn't a problem. Gajeel promised me that I would be able to join the guild that helped my prince."

"CONSIDER IT DONE!" Gajeel cried, hugging PantherLilly.

"On another note, I have come across a suspicious person wandering around," Lilly said, pulling a person to the ground.

Natsu and the others immediately recognized the platinum-blonde hair, except Blaise. When Lisanna looked up, she immediately ran to Natsu, tackling him to the ground. She properly greeted all of her friends and told everyone that she missed them. Erza was suspicious of her claims, because Lisanna died a couple of years earlier. So, Lisanna began to go into further detail about how she was transported to Edolas after that fateful day when she "died."

"So we know what we have to do now, right?" Blaise asked the group.

* * *

Mira and Elfman were at their sister's grave again, Elfman shielding Mira from the rain with an umbrella. "C'mon, sis, let's get you out of the rain," he said.

"Give me a second."

" _Mira!"_

Mira heard her name being called by a voice she never heard in a long time.

" _Mira, it's me! Big brother Elf!"_

Elfman heard the voice too.

The two turned around to see their sister walking towards them, Elfman dropping his umbrella. Lisanna began to run to her siblings, causing the two to cry. Lisanna ran into her sister and hugged her, Elfman joining in on the group hug. The three began to embrace each other again.

* * *

Blaise could barely recall what exactly happened after Lisanna appeared at the guild, the following day. All he knew was that everyone was excited to see her. Also, everyone that fought in Edolas began to talk about how there were different versions of people that they met. However, the next day was the first day of Blaise's torment.

* * *

" _In accordance with Fairy Tail's time-honored tradition, I will now announce this year's entrance for the S-Class wizard promotion trial!"_

 _Blaise watched as all of his friends set off to Tenrou Island, waving goodbye to: Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Levi, Gray, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Fried, Mest, Gildarts, Erza, PantherLilly, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Makarov. Blaise understood why he wasn't chosen for the S-Class promotion, and he understood how he wasn't chosen as a partner. He did only show up to the guild recently, perhaps one of the factors prohibiting him from going. Before they left, Makarov told the guild that they will be back, allowing Macao to assume the title of interim guild-master._

 _Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Blaise's worries grew stronger and stronger as time passed._

 **Then the news hit.**

* * *

 _ **Catch you guys on the flip-side my doggies!**_

 _-DMS._


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Alright! It's finally here!**_

 _ **To be fair, this was the EASIEST chapter to update, since my skills as a writer had improved over each and every chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I recently started working again, and they scheduled me almost every day. Not really enough time to relax and then focus on this story.**_

 _ **To be honest, I am thinking more about the future than focusing on the updates.**_

 _ **Enough of that! Let's get this show on the road!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _It was silent in the cavernous guild hall of the Fairy Tail guild._

"So, any news about our friends?" Macao asked Master Bob, from Blue Pegasus.

Blue Pegasus had travelled all the way to the Fairy Tail guild after they made the promise to look for their friends.

"I'm sorry, but I have some devastating news."

 _Blaise's eyes widened._

"When we flew Christina over Tenrou Island, we soon found out that there was no more Tenrou Island. It was completely destroyed. Wiped off the map."

 _Nobody said anything._

"There was no sign of any survivors, nor any sign of there being an island there in the first place…" Bob began to cry.

"What happened?! What did this?!" Blaise yelled at Bob, slamming his fist onto a table.

"Eye-witness reports spreading from across the coast claimed to have seen a black-and-blue dragon flying over the ocean. We can only assume that the dragon is responsible," Ichiya replied.

"Also, the recent disappearance of the dark guild, _Grimiore Heart_ , is quite troubling. They might've had a helping hand in this event too," Hibiki stated.

"We are truly sorry for what is happening to your guild, even our guild is greatly affected by the absence of such great people," Bob said.

The Blue Pegasus guild members began to stand up and leave the Fairy Tail guild hall, leaving the remainder of the Fairy Tail guild in silence.

* * *

A year had passed by, and most of the members of Fairy Tail had bailed, only a small handful of individuals stayed behind. By this point in time, Blaise had already completed every single quest that was on the board on the first floor, granting him some cash. He noticed that the Quest Board stopped filling with requests, probably due to his friends being gone. The thought of his lost friends grieved him.

Blaise walked up to the second floor of the guild hall and grabbed the first quest he saw from the S-Class Quest Board.

"Save us from plant monsters attacking our town? This has to be easy, I guess…"

* * *

Blaise had completing his first S-Class quest by himself in a month, well, almost completed it. The only things that prevented him from actually completing the quest were the people who submitted the request. The townspeople did not heed his advice on safety, and they paid the price. Also, destroying the town wasn't added in the flyer, so Blaise did the requesters a favor -if the creatures had spread past the single village, all of Fiore would've been at risk. The creatures reminded him of the Flood from Halo; due to the plants' tendency to jump onto a person and take control of their bodies. When he finally returned to the guild hall, several months had passed by, and he saw a notice on the front gate.

 _They had been evicted from their own guild hall because they did not have the necessary funds to pay for it…_

Blaise also saw another note to the right of the Eviction Notice.

 _Dear, Blaise._

 _I hope you receive this notice when you get back._

 _Yes, we did not have enough money to pay for the guild hall, so we moved._

 _The place isn't much, but it is still home._

 _Come to the outskirts of town, you'll see it._

 _-Macao._

Blaise sighed, knowing this was all caused by his friends' disappearance.

 _ **Why did you leave us?**_

He followed Macao's vague directions, and after a few hours, found a sketchy-looking version of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The only reason he thought it looked like Fairy Tail's old guild hall is due to the giant sign in the front labelled, "FAIRY TAIL."

The building was definitely worn down, unable to be properly refurbished due to the lack of Jewel its owners have. Blaise opened the creaky doors and looked at what was left of the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was happy to see Blaise, but Blaise didn't give any of them a second glance. Blaise walked over to the Quest Board and grabbed all of the S-Class quests; he tried to see if there were any SS-Class quests, but there were none. Without saying a word, he walked out of the guild hall, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

Almost four years had passed, and Blaise finally completed the last of the S-Class quests. He was forced to travel across Fiore, to different environments and to different societies. Depression started to build up inside of him, causing him to take up drinking, although quickly ceasing that action due to his promise to himself that he wouldn't drink alcohol. He heard news from restaurants and bars regarding the world and Fairy Tail. He heard about Fairy Tail's drop to the lowest-ranked guild in Fiore, causing him to teach some comedians a lesson once or twice. He also heard talk about a certain guild called Sabertooth rising in the ranks.

 _ **If only my friends were here…**_

Blaise tried to shake away the thoughts of his friends, unable to successfully do so. He continued to walk through a city, forgetting which city it was. Blaise was so distraught that he did not even know where he was. Telling himself to focus, he pulled his cloak's hood over his head -he ditched his previous getup in lieu for a black cloak, one that might be used by the Grim Reaper. While he was walking, he accidentally ran into a blonde man; Blaise immediately said he was sorry and continued to walk away, but the blonde man wasn't having it.

"You're looking for a fight, aren't you?" he asked, clearly Blaise was MUCH older than him.

Blaise stopped walking away, "does it look like I want to fight?"

"Looks like he wants to fight, Sting."

"Appears so, Lector."

Blaise didn't even notice the Exceed standing below the man called "Sting".

"I don't have time for this…" Blaise stated, walking away.

"Hey, we aren't done with you!" Sting yelled, grabbing Blaise's cloak.

Blaise froze as the cold wind hit his shirtless body, exposing his Fairy Tail guild mark, he turned around to see the faces of the two laughing.

"Oh my, you're in Fairy Tail?! You're an utter joke!" Sting cried.

 _Blaise clenched his fists._

"Give that back, and maybe I don't paint the buildings with your blood."

"Oh, we got a tough guy, don't we, Sting?" the red fox-like Exceed stated.

"Yeah," dropping Blaise's cloak on the ground, stepping on it. "Have a taste of White dragon-slayer magic!"

Blaise summoned a pistol and shot Sting in the foot, causing him to cradle it and cry out in pain, hopping like a rabbit. Blaise grabbed the cloak out from under Sting, causing Sting to slip and fall. Blaise put the cloak back on and walked away. However, he did not notice a pair of eyes watching him from the distance. The pair of eyes followed Blaise into a bar, where he sat in one of the booths.

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **What a fucking idiot, Blaise thought. He sure acts like a fucking dragon-slayer, fucking dumbass. He is nothing like Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, or Gajeel… Natsu…**_

Blaise was reminded again of his friend's fate, thus torturing him even further. His pity party was shut down when another cloaked figure sat down in front of him. The female commended him on his ability to use magic and asked him if he was looking for an adventure, filled with hard work and dedication. Knowing he had nothing else to do, he accepted the offer. The cloaked female smiled, "well, then. Follow me."

Blaise followed the lady out of the bar, and into an alley. But before he realized what she was doing, he felt a hard object hit the back of his head. As he was falling, losing consciousness, the last glimpse he saw was a newspaper with the headline: _Slave-Running Dark Guild, "Fem Fatale," Spotted In Local Town!_ Then, everything went dark.

* * *

Blaise woke up in darkness, feeling the spot on the back of his head where he was hit. Suddenly, flames burst out of the candles that dotted the rocky walls. He looked around and saw that he was placed into a jail cell in an underground prison. He looked at his body, and saw that he was in rags, his clothes were taken away. The next thing he noticed, was the stinging pain from the stabs and scratches at his wrists. Whoever did that to him, clearly did not have any better luck removing the gold bands from his body than he did many years earlier.

"Hey, buddy. Can you hear me? What's your name?" a voice asked him.

Surprised by the New York accent, Blaise looked through the cell's bars and saw another man inside one of the other cells. The man had a block-like face, just like Hoteye.

"Um, Blaise. What's yours?"

"Wally Buchanan, at your service."

"Wally? Wally… Wally… Wait, do you have a brother named Richard?"

"Yeah, how do you know about him?"

"Because I met him. Wait a minute, you're Erza's friend, aren't you?!"

"You know Erza?!"

"Yeah! I'm part of Fairy Tail!" Blaise exclaimed, showing Wally his guild-mark.

"Is Richard alright?"

"Last time I saw him was many years ago, but he was arrested due to him being in a dark guild. He should be completely fine, I am 99% certain."

"Thank goodness, that's good to hea-…someone's coming, Blaise…."

"What?"

"ALRIGHT, SLAVES. TIME TO WORK!" a female voice echoed through the cavern.

"Oh no, it's her! This crazy lady has us working to build some sort of temple for Zeref," Wally whispered to Blaise.

"Why?"

The sound of shoes walking across the rock floor continued to increase in volume.

"Supposedly she wants to summon Zeref in order to kill him."

"What?!"

The footsteps got louder and louder, until he saw the form of the "crazy lady". The woman had slender-like features due to her sheer height. Her long, black, hair went down to her waist; and she had a very mature face -clearly she was 30-40 years old. She wore a black leather outfit, and to her sides were two other females with the same outfit, but only in brown.

 _Clearly, I have stumbled upon some sort of cult, and that lady is the leader of that cult._

The lady stopped at his cell and turned to face him -crossing her arms-, "well, well, well. If it isn't our newest member?"

"Where am I?!" Blaise demanded.

"You're in your new home. You wanted an adventure, right? Filled with hard work and dedication?"

"Fuck you, lady!" Blaise spit in her face.

"Well, we might need to teach you some lessons before you start working."

The lady glanced at the girl to her left, prompting her to open up the gate. When the girl opened the gate, Blaise stood up and tried to summon any sort of weapon to help him and his new friend get out. When he tried to summon a weapon, it didn't work. Confused, he tried again and again. His constant attempts allowed the three females to laugh.

"Such a pity that you can't use magic. There are shackles on your feet that deny your ability to use magic, unfortunately."

Blaise looked down to see a white goo-like substance wrapped around his feet, recognizing it as the same substance that Lucy was restrained with -when he, Carla, and Happy saved her- in Edolas.

The head-honcho lady started to talk, "you see, us females are the prime examples of dominance in the world. Men are nothing but brutes that lack common knowledge of right and wrong. If you take away their magic power, they are good for only one thing: work. If you promise them with the false lies of adventure and fame, the thoughtless apes will run towards you in droves, HAHAHA!"

 _Blaise gritted his teeth._

"It is much easier for a man to complete an arduous physical challenge, but women make up their weak physical strength with intellect and supremacy. That is why you're in there, and I am here."

Blaise tried to run past the female who opened the door but was quickly caught by another guard. One that hit him with a large metal rod, knocking him unconscious again.

"Send the abomination to deal with him," the lady told the guard.

"Yes, ma'am, Madame Felicia."

* * *

Blaise woke up, with a severe headache. He looked around the room with a dazed glance, seeing that he was chained to a wall. Over to his left, he saw some sort of table with cuffs on it. To his right, he saw a variety of rusty torture equipment. All ranging from giant cages to a small briefcase housing God-knows-what. Blaise heard an old door open in front of him, blinding him with light. When the door closed, he was able to see again. He saw a hooded-female walk from the door, and to the table, where she set down a variety of sticks: ranging from wood to metal.

Blaise wondered why this lady had so many sticks. He watched her take off her leather gloves, noticing that she had a little bit paler skin that he does, kind of like Erza's skin. The next thing he noticed were her prominent breasts. Though roughly a size smaller than Lucy's, they could still be seen as the elephant in the room.

 _Wait, why the fuck are you looking at her tits? Dude, really?_

 _ **I'm sorry, it just so happened that those were the next thing I saw.**_

 _Riiiiight….._

 _ **Fuck you, dude.**_

 _You mean, "fuck us."_

 _ **Fuck us. Stop staring at her tits, me!**_

 _Right, sorry._

Blaise subdued his Fuckboy-side and continued to observe his soon-to-be punisher. She appeared to be a little shorter than Blaise; but from her sleeveless jacket, she looked like she worked out more than he did.

 _ **Should I be impressed or scared at that fact?**_

When she turned to him, after appearing to drink some water, he saw her golden eyes. Her irises were gold, complete and utmost beauty. Blaise got lost staring into her eyes and, unfortunately, lost that sense of pure beauty when she punched him in the gut.

 _ **Oh, the irony.**_

Blaise threw up after the blow, unable to fully curl his body due to his limbs being restrained. After regaining his lost breath and senses, he looked back up at the girl who punched him. The girl punched Blaise square in the nose, a loud _**CRACK**_ , signifying that it was now broken.

"OH FUCK, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Blaise cried, blood flowing from his nose.

"Like I give a shit," the girl said, her voice the most beautiful voice Blaise had ever heard in his life. Her voice was like the female-version of Morgan Freeman.

 _ **JESUS CHRIST, IT SEEMS THAT EVERY PART OF HER IS PERFECT EXCEPT THE PART WHERE SHE WANTS TO FUCKING KILL ME! LIFE IS TEASING ME AT THIS POINT!**_

The girl continued to hit blow after blow, until she just stopped. Blaise's bloody face and sides were beaten purple and blue. Blaise watched her walk back over to the table and grab the biggest and heaviest rod.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

She turned to him and swiped the rod across his face -knocking him out. She noticed that he wasn't moving and pushed his head back with one end of the rod to see his eyes closed. She pulled the rod away from his forehead and set it on the table. With a quick snap of her fingers, the shackles had unbound around Blaise's hands and feet. He fell lifelessly onto the floor, and just laid there. After gathering her things, she started to make her way over to the door. But before she could open the door, she looked back at Blaise, who was bleeding on the floor. He started to move a bit, groaning from the intense pain. Blaise slowly cocked his head backwards to get a better look of his surroundings. As he continued to look up, his eyes locked with the girl's.

Not knowing what to do in this situation, Blaise smiled like a dumbass. The girl scoffed and opened the door, exiting the room. Shortly after her departure, another girl -this time with no hood- pulled him off of the ground and dragged him to his cell, where they threw "food" at him.

"Eat up, animal. Because that is all you men are ever going to be and that is all you're ever going to get," she stated.

* * *

What seemed like the next day, Blaise was taken to a different part of the cavern through a system of corridors, clearly carved out by countless slaves -due to the sheer number of eroded grooves from the use of pickaxes that were encompassed the tunnel. Once he arrived at the cavern, he saw hundreds of slaves building some sort of temple.

 _ **Wally was right…**_

"Have fun," the guard said.

"What?" Blaise asked.

Blaise was kicked off of the balcony that they were on. He fell for several seconds before hitting the ground hard. A few of the slaves had run over to try to see if he was alright. One of those, being Wally.

"Hey, Blaise, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Wally."

"You look terrible."

"Yeah, they beat me silly last night…"

"Fuck those guys, I want them to suffer…" a man said.

Blaise turned his attention to the man who said that, who was a teenager with blonde hair, and a very creepy and sadistic smile.

"That… is Nicholas. He has an obsession with knives," Wally said.

 _Nicholas laughed manically._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicholas."

 _Nicholas giggled._

Wally explained to Blaise, "look, I've been down here for quite some time. And I have noticed a few things. First things first, the white bands on your ankles are powered by a certain lacrima that sits above the entire temple that we're forced to build. Once we are done with said temple, it would be used as an energy source for other purposes."

Blaise looked up and saw a giant green lacrima, the size of which compares to the one that used to be in the Royal City in Edolas. Below, he saw the foundation of the desired building, clearly so much had yet to be built -only the foundation was present.

"Also, the lady who runs this whole operation is called Felicia. Master of the dark guild, Fem Fatale."

"What exactly is Fem Fatale?" Blaise asked.

"Fem Fatale is a dark guild, based on the philosophy of female superiority. A lot of women fall victim to its radical beliefs of power, thinking that they are fighting against some sort of oppression. When, in reality, they are the problems themselves. However, the leaders of the guild are a different story. Their only sole goal is to eradicate any source of masculinity. Apparently, they believe that men are only good for work and making more baby girls. At first, the guild didn't exist. But after these despicable women got together, they formed a dark guild that goes against the basic fundamentals of morality. They plaster men as the weaker and inferior humans, while they pedestal women as the top-dogs. They label men things that they aren't, and label girls as high and mighty."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "why does that sound like some of the groups in my world."

"While I don't know what you're talking about, I do know that we are in serious trouble," Wally concluded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just sit back and let this all happen. I mean, who is going to save us?"

Blaise looked at Nicholas.

"What are you looking at me for? What should I know?!" Nicholas complained.

Blaise walked past Wally and Nicholas, and stopped in the middle of the giant cavern, in the center of all of the slaves.

"Listen up, everyone!" he yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to Blaise, including the guards.

"I don't know how long you guys have been here, but this is wrong! All of you had your own lives, your own aspirations, your own dreams! However, everything you know, and love was taken away by these monsters! They trap you and force you into servitude, against your will! This isn't right! We should be able to live our own lives, by our own say! Not the will of people who say they own you! So I say, WE FIGHT BACK!"

 _The guards rushed to Felicia, warning her of what is happening; while the slaves started to stand up and gather around Blaise._

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE CAN'T USE MAGIC, WE WILL USE OUR STRENGTH AND OUR DESIRE TO BE FREE!" Blaise raised his right fist in the air, all of the slaves doing the same screaming, "YEAH!" Blaise's attempt to start a revolution was cut short when a shot of green lightning hit him in the right shoulder a loud _**CRACK**_ reverberated across the cavern. All of the slaves stopped yelling and watched in horror as Blaise grasp his shoulder and fall to the ground, groaning in pain as he started to have a seizure.

"You see that, slaves. You're nothing but animals. Blindly following anything that desires you, that is why you ended up here," Felicia said. Felicia walked down a flight of stairs and towards the slaves. Dozens of guards ran in front of Felicia, pushing the slaves down to the ground in order to create room for Felicia to walk. After a minute of walking, Felicia stood over the shaking body of Blaise.

"As you might already know, I have the ability to use Nerve Magic. The intricate design of the human nervous system is quite extravagant, and it's stunning to see animals squirm when you make them feel pain. It's also enjoyable when you seize their ability to control their bodies."

 _Blaise was gritting his teeth, eyes filled with anger._

"Look at him, you filthy animals. Let him be an example to those who defy me."

Felicia reached out her right hand and shot more of the green lightning towards Blaise. When the green lightning engulfed Blaise, the only thing he could feel is pain. Everywhere there was a nerve, there was pain. He screamed out in agony as he slipped into a more violent seizure, completely unable to move his body willingly. Felicia laughed for several minutes as she continued to torture Blaise. The pain was so unbearable, that Blaise lost consciousness, only hearing Felicia's laughter as the lights began to dim and the sounds began to dull.

* * *

Blaise could barely open his eyes, it was also difficult to breathe. He didn't know where he was, or why he was being dragged. The person dragging him stopped for a second and opened a door. The person threw him on the floor and snapped their fingers. Immediately, Blaise felt shackles form around his hands and feet, and felt himself being pulled onto the wall by a chain. Once he was firmly secured to the wall, he saw that the person was the hooded-figure from before.

Blaise chuckled, "well, hello again."

The figure responded with a signature punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of Blaise.

"Oh come on, you didn't have to do that," Blaise stuttered, looking into the person's eyes. The hooded figure punched him again, this time in the side.

"FUCK!" he gasped. "There… there… i-is no way… that you are doing this… of your free will…"

Blaise received another blow, this time in his left eye. "AGH, FUCK! WHY?! I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" he screamed.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" she yelled, punching him in the right cheek and yelping out in pain from punching a bone.

Blaise saw the hood fly off her head when she recoiled from her blow and saw the short dark-blue hair she possessed. He was fascinated by the dark-blue coloring, being his favorite color is blue. He also saw the capital 'F' on the left side of her neck, the guild mark for Fem Fatale. Probably the most overwhelming aspect of her head, was the two, big, dark-blue-and-white ears. The ears seemed to have the dark-blue hair -that was on the girl's head- covering them, with the inside of her ears having white hair. Blaise was dumbfounded for several seconds, before realizing that she had wolf ears. Blaise overheard some conversations, several years back, when Erza was talking about her friends that got trapped in The Tower of Heaven. He recalls that one of them was part-cat, so that would make sense if she was part-wolf.

 _Blaise just stared, attracted to the sight of her head._

"Yeah, I know they're ugly. I don't need a slave to tell me that," she said.

Blaise was shocked, not expecting her to say that at all, "what are you talking about?! Why would anyone think that looks ugly?"

The girl slapped him, "you're just telling me white-lies, so that you can use me to escape!"

Blaise spit out blood and turned his stricken-head back to her, "no, I'm telling the honest-to-God truth."

The girl reached back to give Blaise another blow but stopped herself. She lowered her arm and proceeded to pull the hood back up over her head, covering her ears. She started to walk out of the room, stopping briefly when she said, "I was ordered to beat you daily… I'm going to enjoy this." The girl snapped her fingers and left the room. The clamps holding his limbs fell loose, and Blaise landed on the ground.

 _Around 5 minutes later of waiting, Blaise tried to see if the door was unlocked. It was locked._

 _ **Perfect…**_

After his fruitless attempt to open the door had been noticed, a bowl slid underneath the door. Blaise crawled over to the bowl, to see the same "food" that he was given on his first day. In all honesty, the food they gave the slaves makes horse-shit look like a fucking Filet Mignon.

 _Blaise felt like his intestines would be thrown out of his body if he vomited._

* * *

Weeks turned into months, as the punishment continued to be implemented onto Blaise. For hours on end, the girl tortured Blaise with a variety of methods; Blaise's screams could be heard echoing throughout the cavern.

 _A reminder for the slaves to never defy Felicia._

The girl didn't speak to Blaise for the first couple of months, but after the third month of the daily beating, he told her, "you know, you don't have to wear the hood while you're doing this to me? What do you have to hide?"

She was turned away from him, examining her bruised knuckles. "It's a lot more complicated than that. Something that you beasts wouldn't understand."

Blaise chuckled while being restrained to the wall, "sorry to be a bother, but I think I do understand."

She turned around, raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms.

"From what I can tell, you either hate your ears, or someone else hates your ears. Now, from the way you're acting, it's clearly the latter. I can assume that your little "comrades" don't typically agree with seeing your ears, probably they think they look horrifying. So, they force you to hide your ears and anything that relates to who you are. I reckon you probably have a tail too…"

The girl didn't move. She was in shock just listening to the man. It frightened her that someone, who doesn't even know her name, already knows how she is treated.

"I must've hit home, due to your reaction. Now, let's start with formalities. Hello, my name is Blaise. What is your name?"

 _Silence._

Blaise continued to look at the girl, not moving from his position.

The girl examined him and frowned, "Shade."

"Well, why are you called that?"

"I control Shadow Magic."

"That actually sounds awesome."

Shade raised her eyebrows -seeming to be surprised by the answer-, "really…?"

"Of course, would you mind showing me?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Wow, I'm actually hoping to make it to tomorrow."

Shade left the room and closed the door. All of the lights turning off.

"Um, is someone going to let me down?"

 _As the lights began to turn off in the slaves' cells, Wally stood up. In complete darkness, he walked to the rocky wall, and softly knocked on a rock three times, then proceeded to walk through the wall. Several minutes later, he walked back into his cell, no trace of his absence._

* * *

Shade had her morning breakfast and walked to her assigned post. She was thinking about what he said last night, regarding his predictions about her treatment, when she ran into Felicia. She immediately asked for Felicia's forgiveness.

The only response she received was, "good work, creature. That beast's constant screams are music to my ears. Now, get out of my sight."

Shade walked away from Felicia, turning to see her talk to some of her closest friends, who also held positions of power in the guild. Shade felt something deep down that she didn't know how to describe, so she thought nothing of it. After several more minutes of walking down the mined-out corridors, she finally made it to the door. The door that held a strange man inside.

When she opened the door, she saw the bruised body of the man called Blaise. His eyes light up like the morning sun when he saw her, and before he could say hello, she used her Shadow Magic to choke him. Blaise was lifted off of the ground, looking at a black misty hand around his neck. Blaise looked back at Shade, where half of her arm was gone, inside some sort of black portal that opened next to her. He put two-and-two together and figured out that she stuck her hand through a portal, which allows her to choke him so far away.

Shade threw Blaise across the room, where he hit a wall.

Blaise groaned, "damn. That was pretty cool."

He looked up and saw Shade disappear into the shadows, then a black mist flew up in front of his face, forming the figure of Shade. Shade kicked Blaise in the face, making a cut in his forehead.

"Why do you care about me so much?!" she demanded.

Blaise looked at her and smiled, "regardless of what people SEEM to say, I think you're stunning, not ugly. If it's true that your guild-mates think your ears are ugly, then they are not your friends. And if you do call them your friends, then they don't really seem like friends to me. I come from a guild where everyone is treated like family. Everyone's abilities are celebrated, and everything about us is unique and different: from dragon-slayers to flying-talking-cats. We care about each other, and the world around us. And the funny thing is… I come from a different world."

Shade's ears perked up.

"Yeah, I've been to Edolas, which is like a different version of this exact world, but I'm talking about a world beyond anyone's understanding. A world where magic didn't even exist…"

Blaise's words were cut short due to a kick to the jaw, giving him a bloody lip.

"Enough!"

Blaise put his hands on his hurt lip, "look, I know you don't want to hear what I say, and I respect that. However… _oh damn, that hurt_ … I want you to do one thing. Tomorrow, I want you to not hide your ears, and to not hide your tail. If you really belong in this place, then no one, and I mean no one, will criticize you."

Shade grit her teeth as she prepared herself for another kick, but she hesitated. She lowered her foot and started to walk away. She opened the door and kicked the "food" inside Blaise's current home. The lights turned off after she closed the door, leaving Blaise alone in the dark.

* * *

Shade couldn't sleep. She stayed awake thinking about what Blaise said.

 _ **If you truly belong here, then you shouldn't be criticized for being yourself.**_

 _Should I do it?_

 _No, I can't._

 _Wait, that proves him right, why am I hesitating about this?_

 _ **Because Felicia doesn't want you to.**_

 _So, the slave is right?_

 _ **Blaise is right.**_

 _ **Do it, see what happens.**_

After getting ready for the day, and getting a proper meal, she made her way back into her room. The room had a singular lacrima dangling from the middle of the ceiling, the lacrima produced light when the room's occupant wanted light. However, since Shade lived and breathed in shadows, she didn't need the light to see perfectly fine.

She walked through her pitch-black room, and over to the large-oval mirror leaning against one of the stone walls; dried bloom was stained on one of the corners -it wasn't hers. Shade studied herself in the mirror, and decided to untuck her dark-blue tail, she smiled upon seeing the white tip on her tail; something that she hadn't seen in a while. It hurt to move her tail around, since it was tucked underneath her clothing for so long. Shade carefully massaged her tail, soothing the aching pain. Once satisfied, she took the hood off of her head, and -once again- studied herself in the mirror. Shade shook her tail and moved her ears, laughing to herself as she got the image of a little girl having fun. Closing her eyes, she began to indulge in the feeling of happiness. Something that she has not felt in a VERY long time.

 _ **Happiness?!**_

Shade's eyes flew open as her body froze, thoughts racing through her head.

 _ **Wait! Is this what he wanted me to feel? Did he just want me to be happy? But why?**_

She leaned her head down as she put her hands in her face.

 _ **If he wanted me to be happy, then why?! Why would he be so caring to his abuser? I have to know more… I have to understand his motives… or at least… him?**_

Shade sighed as she lightly slapped her cheeks and made her way over to the door. She opened the door to her room, and with a huge breath, she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the corridors, over to her post, hearing guild-mates talk behind her back.

 _Oh my goodness, what is she thinking?_

 _Is she asking for trouble?_

 _Ew!_

 _Disgusting creature!_

 _At least I'm not her…_

She almost made it to Blaise's cell when she, again, ran into Felicia.

"I'm sorry, it is my mistake for running into you, Madame Felicia."

Felicia gawked at Shade, "you filthy animal! What did I tell you about your ears and your tail? No one wants to see that, I told you from when you were a little girl. Fix it, NOW!"

Felicia slapped Shade across the face and stormed off.

Using her courage to continue her journey, she finally reached the correct door in a couple of minutes. Shade reached the door and opened it. Walking into the room, she turned and closed the door slowly, making sure no one was looking. Behind her, she could hear the familiar voice, "so, I take it from the heavy breathing you did alright?" Shade turned towards Blaise, his broken body was sitting on the table, his face went from ecstatic to alarmed upon looking at her.

"Who did that to you?" pointing at her cheek.

"You were right… I don't have any friends," Shade muttered, a tidal-wave of mixed emotions blaring through her mind.

"Well, you have one standing right here... Now, who hit you?"

Completely surprised at what the slave just said, she looked at him, with wide eyes.

Blaise maintained his posture, "it was Felicia, wasn't it?"

Shade nodded.

"Well, I didn't see her as the friendly type. Don't worry, you can come in here and talk about whatever you like to me. I will be here if you need me."

Shade's tail perked up, "really?"

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I gave up on everyone?"

 _ **Is Blaise really this kind?**_

Shade turned around and cracked open the door, peeking through the tiny space to see if anyone was listening. After a sigh of relief when no one was there, she closed the door. She walked back over to Blaise, who was still sitting on the table, and said, "tell me about your world."

* * *

 _An entire year flew by within an instant. The horrible conditions put onto the slaves restricted their ability to complete the temple on the pre-planned time; resulting in Felicia ruling over more strictly. On the bright side, Blaise and Shade grown a bond of companionship towards one another. Every day, when Shade was supposed to be beating Blaise senselessly until he perished, the two talked for hours. Both talking about their experiences and feelings towards certain subjects. Blaise learned about Shade's backstory, and how she was taken in as a young child and exposed to the dark guild at a young age. Likewise, Shade learned more about Blaise's backstory; things that stem from Science and Technology, Politics, Videogames, and society in general. Shade was determined to learn more about Blaise's world, which seemed more complex than her world._

 _Outside of the two's daily meetings, everyone in the Fem Fatale guild -who looked at Shade- noticed her becoming more ecstatic with each passing day, but only two people truly understood why._

 _Felicia, on the other hand, did not care for Shade. She gave Shade the assignment of making Blaise an example, so she wouldn't have to see her. Felicia couldn't stand "half-breeds." In her mind, they were animals, just like men. With the slave labor failing at their initial attempt to complete the temple by the planned date, Felicia had a lot of paperwork to fill out._

When Felicia walked by the room housing the revolutionary, Blaise, she did not hear screaming or any sort of torture. She stopped walking and strode back towards the door. Thinking to herself that Shade was taking a break, she shrugged and turned away from the door.

 _Then she heard laughter coming from the room. Shade's laughter._

Felicia hastily opened the door, and was appalled at the sight before her. She dropped her papers, mouth agape. The two of them were talking to each other on the torture table.

Felicia yelled.

Blaise and Shade jumped from the violent outburst, filled with surprise.

"I should've known not to trust an animal to do my work!" Felicia glared at Shade.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am…"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, CREATURE!" Felicia pimp-slapped Shade and snapped her fingers. Chains flew out from the walls and latched themselves onto Shade's arms and legs. Shade was pulled to the wall, unable to move her body. Shade opened her eyes and saw Blaise running at Felicia, using his minimal strength for a maximum effort punch. Felicia looked at Blaise and snapped her fingers a second time. The shackles on the table flew out and latched themselves onto Blaise's arms and legs, the chains connected to the shackles started to pull Blaise backwards. Blaise was forcefully dragged onto the table, unable to move.

Blaise tried to snap his fingers, but the shackles were not responding to his demands. He finally realized that once a person activates them, that EXACT person is the only one who has the power to willingly release them.

Felicia closed the door and walked slowly over to Shade. Felicia grabbed Shade's chin, and said, "I took you in when no one else would, I treated you as if you were my own daughter."

"We all know that's a lie…" Shade stated.

 _Felicia smiled._

Sparks of green electricity began to form around the hand grabbing Shade's chin. Shade's eyes widened as the green electricity surged into her body, causing every nerve to feel pain. She had felt pain before, but this was on a whole other level. Shade's screams flowed through the cavern, forcing everyone to hear her torment.

 _A reminder to never defy Felicia._

Blaise watched in horror as his friend was enduring the same fate he did a while ago. Shade's body started to convulse violently as she lost control over her body.

"NO! DAMN YOU! DON'T HURT HER, HURT ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" Blaise yelled in a demanding tone.

Felicia stopped her fun and glanced at Blaise, "anything, you say…?"

"YES, ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"My, oh my, what a courageous individual we have here," Felicia teased, letting go of Shade's head and walking slowly over to Blaise. "You have to see this, Creature." Felicia forced Shade's muscles to turn her head, therefore making her unable to look away from the table. As Felicia got closer to Blaise, she began to trace her fingers across his malnourished body, "did you know… if you leave animals together, they do dirty things? It's been a while since I've been treated like a dirty animal."

Both Blaise and Shade were confused to what she was talking about. Seeing their confusion, Felicia laughed, "oh, you haven't done it yet! This is perfect!"

Blaise and Shade both looked at each other for any source of answer, "what are you planning on doing, then?" asked Blaise.

Felicia forcefully grabbed his head and turned it to hers, "I want pleasure, and YOU'RE going to help me."

 _Blaise's eyes widened, she was going to take his innocence._

"You wouldn't…" Shade muttered.

"No! I won't let you- ohhh…" Blaise's words were cut short due to a new visitor between his legs. Blaise looked at Felicia, who was looking at Shade, "and you're going to watch every second of it."

Shade's closed eyes flew open, Shade unable to close them due to Felicia's control, "no! Please!"

Felicia's attention turned to Blaise, "now, shall we begin."

Blaise gulped, completely unprepared for what was ahead.

 _ **Shade could only watch in horror as Felicia violated Blaise, the noises haunting her and anyone nearby.**_

* * *

Felicia dragged the shaking body of Blaise through several corridors that directed towards the cavern housing the unfinished temple. Upon her arrival, she threw Blaise off of the balcony, his body slamming to the ground.

" _Hey, man. You alright?"_

" _I dunno, he doesn't look alright."_

" _Move, fellas! Blaise, it's your pal, Wally! I'm going to get help for ya real soon okay, pal?"_

The guards, having felt pity for Blaise, allowed him to stay in Wally's cell for a night. After Wally carried Blaise to his cell, the guard that escorted them said, "if you get the chance, tell him that his friend is getting a punishment she deserves."

When the guard left the two, the lights turned off.

* * *

" _Oh my goodness, is he alright?"_

" _He doesn't look alright…"_

" _What happened to him?"_

" _She did what..?"_

" _That's pure evil…"_

Blaise continued to hear a collection of voices, most of them female, however the only male voice was clearly Wally. He opened his eyes and saw a variety of girls: one looked like she came from the island of Hawaii, another looked like she came from a farm, another looked like a wannabe-Spiderwoman, another one looked like she was wearing a stereotypical school uniform but appeared to have a sword, and the final one had barely anything on at all. The last person was the most talkative. Saying things like, " _I smell dog"_ , and " _I smell Erzy Werzy_."

The one that barely wore anything noticed Blaise gaining consciousness, "hey, he's awake!"

He looked around and saw that they were in some sort of well, and that everyone was huddled inside of it, with a ladder leading to the outside; he also watched everyone's attempts to get his attention.

"Agh, it's no use. He can't talk!" the overall-girl said.

"Maybe if you remove the magic cuffs on his feet, maybe he would feel a little better and talk," Wally said.

Blaise felt some sort of whip rap around his legs, and when the whip was pulled away, his ankles felt a cool breeze. A breeze that he never felt in a long time.

Within seconds, all of the lost magic power came rushing back into him like a hurricane. The years of malnourishment and torture instantly vanished, bringing Blaise back to his original physique. Blaise's eyes fluttered open, and he instantaneously sat up, looking at his hands. All the scars of torture were vanishing, _however one scar still remained_.

Blaise turned towards the girls, the one with the sword introduced herself as Kagura, the spider-lady said her name was Araña, the redneck girl introduced herself as Beth, the Hawaiian looking girl's name was Risley, and the one wearing minimal clothing was Millianna. The girls claimed that they were all part of the guild, "Mermaid Heel."

Blaise noticed Millianna had a cat tail, begging the question, "wait, are you Erza's friend?"

"YOU KNOW ERZY WERZY?! WHERE IS SHE?!" the cat-lady's eyes widened from excitement, mouth open in a smile.

Startled, Blaise replied, "I don't know. I've been in here for a while." He turned to Wally, "you have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, we have been formulating a plan for over a year, trying to find out how to get all of the slaves out. We know that if we alert the authorities, Fem Fatale will just kill all of the slaves; just like they did last time."

"...last time?"

"Yeah, they did it earlier in another part of the Fiore kingdom. Kagura did everything she could to stop them, but they were still able to execute thousands of slaves, on top of that, their leader had escaped. I mean, we can try to stop them, but we don't have enough magical power to take them all on," Millianna said.

 _Blaise stood up._

"Wally, how can I go back to that place?"

"Just walk through the wall behind you…"

Blaise nodded and ran through the wall.

"Um, is he planning to..." Risley was cut off by the sound of gunfire and screams.

"What is that?" Beth asked, worried.

"I think he is ending this," Wally proposed.

* * *

Blaise ran through the wall, and saw a guard frantically opening the cell door, while an angry Felicia was berating her for losing two slaves. _"WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN THIS CELL, IMBECILE!"_ When she looked up, she saw a very different Blaise. Instead of the malnourished boy she took advantage of, he was a man who wanted revenge. Blaise summoned a flamethrower and aimed it at the two. Felicia ran; however, the guard was not so lucky. Blaise fired the flamethrower at the guard, melting her alive.

After killing the guard, he swapped the flamethrower with a _Remington 870 MCS_ , a classic shotgun from the game Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. He ran after Felicia, firing his weapon and instantly killing any guards that got in his way.

He continued his onslaught as he searched the corridors for a certain door. He, soon, found himself at the enormous cavern housing the unfinished temple. He summoned a rocket launcher and fired it at the giant lacrima. The rocket scored a direct-hit on the lacrima, causing it to explode. The explosion was so massive, that the ceiling holding the lacrima had actually collapsed. The downfall of rock and lacrima flattened the temple and left a giant hole in the ceiling -exposing the bright light of the sun. Immediately, all of the magic-prohibiting shackles dissipated off of the slaves. Everyone who had magic power taken from them began to embrace their lost strength. Within minutes, what was an ordered slave labor guild fell into shambles as the slaves started to fight against their masters.

While that was happening, Felicia ran towards the only place where Blaise would go.

Blaise ran past the falling debris, and into one of the corridors. He saw Felicia running down a different hallway. He chased after her and found himself at a door. The door, he recognized, contained the person he needed to save. He tried to open the door but found it to be locked. He took several steps back and aimed his shotgun at the doorknob. Blaise shot the lock off the door and kicked the door down. When he raised his weapon, he saw Felicia holding a knife to the neck of Shade. Shade's usual leather get-up had been swapped with the same rags that were given to the slaves. Honestly, she had seen better days; her left eye was bruised, her body was covered in cuts and bruises, and her right arm was bleeding.

"If you step any closer, I will kill her!"

 _Blaise made his weapon disappear._

"Now… good… let's issue an agreement…" Felicia proposed.

 _Blaise snapped his fingers._

Immediately, the chains from the table flew out towards Felicia, latching onto her wrists and ankles, and pulling her onto the table. Felicia dropped her knife and released her hold on Shade. Stunned from what happened, Shade fell to the floor. Blaise set a piece of the magic-nullifying lacrima -that he got from the cavern- onto the table, making Felicia howl in pain as she felt her magic being drained. Blaise instantly felt a sense of relief as he finally got rid of the thing he was carrying. After taking one large sigh, Blaise walked over to Shade and helped her back up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Shade nodded.

"I told you I would be here if you needed me," Blaise chuckled.

Shade laughed, "yeah, yeah you did."

The two began to leave the room, "you're going to leave me in here?!"

Blaise turned his head, "come, now. You won't be alone…"

Felicia was confused. The sound of someone laughing behind her startled her. When the person walked over to her field of view, she saw Nicholas wearing a sadistic grin and carrying a small briefcase. When he opened the briefcase, he revealed a wide arrangement of rusty knives. Felicia, fearing for her life, screamed out, "I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!"

Her pleas echoed through the caverns, falling on uncaring ears. Any ears of those who would have cared were left lying in their own piles of blood, unable to answer to her call. Blaise could recall when his screams were heard echoing through the caverns.

As Blaise and Shade were making their way through one of the corridors, bloodcurdling screams soon flew through the caverns and hallways, meaning Karma had done its work; now, Felicia finally felt the torture of someone else taking advantage of her body.

Blaise led Shade to the giant cavern where the temple once was, pointing to the giant hole in the ceiling, Blaise asked her if she was able to use her Shadow Magic to get them up there. She grabbed Blaise, and the two disappeared into the shadows, only to reappear underneath the shade of a tree, a few feet away from the hole. Blaise looked around at the grassy hills of the valley, seeing colorful flowers dotting the entire landscape. He saw birds chirping in the air, singing their own songs. Blaise chuckled a bit, and sat underneath the tree, Shade doing the same. Shade leaned her head on top of Blaise's shoulder as they sat there, admiring a view that neither of them had seen for years.

"Hey, Shade?"

"Yeah, Blaise?"

"I never got to ask you this, but… did you ever get to choose your name? Or was it given to you?"

"You know, now that I think about it… I think they did give me that name."

"Do you like your name?"

"No… It's a reminder to who I was."

"How about June?"

"June…"

"Yeah," Blaise sighed. "June seems like it would fit you."

"How so?"

"Well, June in my world is a month. A certain month that begins the start of countless adventures. It is also, technically, the beginning of Summer. A period of time where children can run free and the sun is shining. Everywhere you look, blue skies cover the landscape, and it is beautiful."

June laughed, "I like it."

 _As the two fell asleep, the years of torment and agony had finally met its end; just as fast as it started._

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar New York voice exclaimed.

Blaise awoke to see Wally, dressed in a nice tuxedo, behind them were the girls that attempted to help them.

"Hey, guys, thanks for trying to help us out."

The girl with the overalls put her hands on her hips, "if only we knew that they housed a bad-ass, this would've ended years ago!"

Blaise laughed, "I'm flattered."

June began to stir, still sleeping next to him.

"How long have we been out?" he asked.

Wally sighed, "long enough for the Magic Council's army and that magazine business to show up."

" _Sorcerer Weekly_ is here? I can assume they're asking questions…"

" _OH, MAN. IT MUST BE THOSE PEOPLE WHO RESCUED THE SLAVES. SO COOL!"_ a voice said, screaming in the distance.

Blaise groaned, "I really don't miss that guy…" Blaise looked at June, "hey, we gotta get up."

June started to wake up, "five more minutes…"

"We gotta go now before some crazy dude starts asking us questions."

"What should we tell them?" Risley asked.

"Tell them the truth," Blaise said, standing up.

"Mermaid Heel saves the day, got it," Risley sarcastically proposed.

Blaise laughed and rolled his eyes.

When June and Blaise started to walk away from the group, and saying their final goodbyes, they began to smell food. The two looked at each other, both having devilish grins. Blaise followed June's accurate sense of smell to a white tent. When they reached the tent, they saw bountiful amounts of food. Blaise was going to make a run for it, but stopped short when he saw a familiar figure, Lahar.

Lahar was speaking to some man that he kind of recognized, but it was just on the tip of his tongue. Before he could do anything, he looked at June, who had already used her Shadow Magic to grab way more than an armful. She smiled while having a chicken leg in her mouth, making Blaise laugh.

However, it was Blaise's laugh that gave away their position.

"HEY! PUT THOSE BACK!" a man in cyan robes yelled.

June grabbed Blaise's right hand, dropping several loaves of bread, and they vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 _Deep into the forest…_

The figure of June carrying ass-loads of food stepped out of the shadow of a singular tree, with Blaise in tow. Blaise crawled out of the shadow, and started to breathe heavily.

"Christ, why the hell did that hurt?!"

"Well, I did move us pretty far…"

"How far?"

"Three days."

"Three days?" Blaise asked, confused by her answer.

"Walking."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, warn me next time."

June laughed, "no promises."

Blaise smiled and shook his head.

"Ha, you want to know what I realized?"

"What's that?"

"We need clothes."

"Oh, yeah…"

Blaise's wrists started to glow, and his rags were replaced with brown shoes, jeans, and a sleeveless blue shirt.

"Wow…" June stared in awe.

"Okay, what type of clothes do you want?"

"Hmm… Maybe some jeans and a tank top?"

Blaise's wrists glowed a second time. However, instead of her clothes being replaced, a pair of brown sandals, jeans and a white tank top were lying down on the ground in front of her. She looked up at him, confused.

"I really wouldn't feel comfortable if I put the clothes on your body…" Blaise muttered.

"I… I totally get it," she said, reminded of what she saw that day.

He turned around and summoned a red and white checkered blanket. Holding one end of the blanket, he threw the other end away from him -spreading it out-, and laid it on the ground. "Let's eat!" he exclaimed, back still facing June.

* * *

" _JUST STAY DOWN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

" _I'm scared, where's my mom?"_

" _I DON'T KNOW, JUST STAY DOWN AND DO WHAT I SAY!"_

 _The child covered her ears, slightly shielding them from the loud popping occurring above her. Although the loud popping was hurting the child's ears, they were actually signs of someone protecting her._

 _Blaise took the job to save a town from an infestation of plant-like monsters; what they didn't tell him was their ability to take control of "hosts," some information they SHOULD'VE told Blaise. He can scold them later for that, but right now, Blaise had to protect this girl from these walking husks that were once formally people. Blaise continued to pour gunfire through the walking army of the deceased, feeling no remorse. The plants had dug into the host's central nervous system, gaining control over their mind and body. On top of that, they turned their skin to a greenish color, and their entire eyes turned pale._

" _When is it over…"_

 _Blaise looked back at the kid, who was doing her best not to cry, "hopefully soon."_

 _Blaise looked back over the destroyed wall and saw that the walking forces had tripled in numbers, in addition hearing screams coming from his left._

 _ **Dammit, I told them to stay inside…. And they wonder why it's taking me this long.**_

" _Look, we need to move, now! Get on my back, and do NOT let go. Do you understand me?"_

 _The girl nodded, and jumped on his back, wrapping her small arms around his neck._

 _Blaise ran away from the growing army and made his way towards the last place he knew the townspeople would hide. Upon reaching the front doors, he found that they were open. He didn't even need to open the door to hear the screams. Before he could do anything, everything went silent._

 _Bowing his head, he asked the girl, "Where did you last see your mother?"_

" _She's right there…" the girl said, pointing to something._

 _Blaise turned to see what she was pointing at and saw one of the walking husks stumbling towards them. Blaise sighed, and shook his head, "do you have any final words, kid?"_

 _The girl began to talk to her mother in the town's native language. At first she was calm and collected, but as she continued to speak to the husk, tears began to form. So much so that she couldn't even speak without crying. Wiping the final tears from her eyes, she said, "I'm done."_

 _Blaise blew the head off of the husk._

" _C'mon, let's get out of here…"_

 _A rumbling could be felt._

" _Um, mister. What was that?"_

" _I have no idea."_

 _The rumbling increased in its intensity, immobilizing Blaise for a few seconds. A building behind the two fell to the ground, prompting Blaise to turn his attention to that. What he saw in the destruction horrified him, shook him down to the core. A quadrupedal monster, several stories tall, compiled of hundreds of townspeople assimilated into one organism. Their faces and limbs still twitching and flailing as if their bodies hadn't been merged._

 _ **Blaise vomited.**_

 _ **The girl vomited on Blaise's shoulder.**_

" _Really….?!" Blaise said, looking at the girl._

" _Sorry…."_

 _The monster screamed and started to run at the two. Blaise forgot about what recently occurred and ran for his life. He twisted and turned through alleyways, doing his best to not throw the kid's grip off. He always kept a shotgun out because as he was running, he would continually run into more of the walking husks._

" _HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" the girl screamed._

 _Blaise didn't even need to look back to know that the monster was right on his heels, he could feel it in the ground -he could also smell it too. The monster plowed through buildings, like a lawnmower cutting grass, as is continued to chase the pair._

 _Blaise came up to a fork in an alleyway, either pointing right or left. Blaise chose right, and he ran into the husk horde from before. Realizing he was cornered, he needed to figure out something quick. Before he could even react, green tendrils lashed out towards the two, grabbing a hold of the girl from Blaise's back. The little girl screamed as she was being dragged off by the giant monster, Blaise running after her. Blaise got a hold of her hand, and she grabbed onto his._

" _I GOT YOU, DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THIS."_

 _The little girl continued to scream as she was being pulled harder and harder by the monster._

" _DON'T LET GO, DO YOU HEAR? DON'T LET GO-"Blaise's words were cut short due to a warm liquid splattering over his face, and him falling backwards. He continued to hold the girl's arm in his right hand, so he wiped his eyes with his left hand._

 _ **Blood…?**_

 _Blaise looked at his right hand and saw the amputated arm of the little girl._

 _ **Oh my god…**_

 _Jerking his head up, he saw the little girl being dragged into the monster, screaming the entire time._

" _NOOOO!" Blaise screamed._

* * *

Blaise woke up screaming, awakening June. June leaped onto her feet and readied herself for any type of combat. When she turned to Blaise, she saw that he was looking at his hands; as if he was feeling guilty for a murder. She walked across the checkered blanket over to Blaise, and gently grabbed both of his hands. Blaise didn't fall out of his daze when he stared at June, eyes lost in thought. She pulled him in close, and hugged him, "it's okay, it's going to be alright."

Blaise was stiff, not even moving during the hug, June could feel it. However, Blaise began to cry, then he started to hug June.

June continued to give Blaise reassuring words as he was attempting to speak whilst crying. As Blaise placed on hand on the back of her head, she heard him cry, " _I'm sorry_ … _I couldn't save you_."

* * *

 _One week later…_

Blaise and June were walking down a country road that ran through a forest.

"Are you sure that this is the right way to your guild?" June asked.

"Well, that's what the villagers said."

Blaise was referring to the inhabitants of a nearby village that they somehow stumbled upon days before. They offered to help the two find their way, giving them needed supplies to make the journey. The two had already used half of the food that the villagers gave them. As the two made their way up a hill, they began to see mist filling the trees. When they went to investigate, the first thing they noticed was that the temperature wasn't cold in the slightest, but warm. June quickly ran into the forest, leaving Blaise on the road. "Hey! Where are you going?" questioned Blaise, watching the white tank top disappear into the woods.

Blaise waited several minutes before June reappeared with a big smile on her face, "I found something that the both of us will enjoy."

June ran back into the forest, clearly excited due to her sheer speed. Blaise attempted to catch June, but she was nowhere to be seen. Blaise started to hear the sound of rushing water, and the mist became more concentrated as he continued to walk. The sound of rushing water got louder and louder as he continued to walk, too. The mist became so dense that it was impossible for him to see in front of him. But as he continued to walk, his vision was restored. Blaise lost his breath for a moment as his eyes gazed at the hot spring. The hot spring had one giant pool, and towards the back of the pool was a waterfall. The waterfall's water appeared to be the same temperature as the pool itself. Around both the waterfall and the pool were rainbows of flowers. He looked to his left and saw all of June's clothing on top of a rock.

Blaise began to call out June's name, the only response he got was two ears popping out of the water beneath him. He got onto one knee, looked down, and asked, "June…?"

June popped her head out of the water, smiling, "I knew you would like it!"

Blaise chuckled.

"C'mon, get in!" she demanded.

"Not with you looking…"

"Oh, come on… I've already seen everything, so you have nothing to hide."

Blaise looked down, undoubtedly having been reminded of what happened.

June realized what she had said -her playful nature getting the better of her-, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine…"

June turned away, her head still the only visible thing showing. June heard Blaise jump in the water.

" **OH, JESUS CHRIST THAT'S HOT! SATAN'S BATH! SATAN'S BATH! AHHHHHH!"** he screamed, flailing his body as he was exposed to the new temperature.

June turned around and began to laugh uncontrollably at his situation, to the dismay of Blaise. She made her way over to the middle of the hot spring, closer to the waterfall. Blaise followed her over but kept a respectable distance.

 **XXXXXX**

 _Several minutes later…_

"Now that I'm used to the water, it's very nice," Blaise laughed.

 _June glanced over at Blaise, who seemed very relaxed._

"What does it feel like?"

Blaise looked up in the air, extending his arms above the water -reaching into the heavens-, "it's as though all of my troubles, and all of my worries have been washed away; it's like I am a new man."

Blaise put his arms back in the water.

"So, why?"

"Why what?"

"You haven't really made it clear on why you like my ears, when other people don't."

"Oh, uh… Maybe it's a lot of things. Out of all the women I have met, you are by far the most unique and interesting one. And seeing your ears was kinda… you know… damn… how do I say this…?"

A brief moment of silence passed. "Well, I thought that they looked awesome. For starters, I'm a dog person. Now, the world that I come from, people-and-animal hybrids are nonexistent. One of the many relationships a person can have with another animal could be having the animal as a pet. Some people see the animals as pets and nothing else, some people see their pets as part of their family, and some people see their pets as a living being with its own thoughts and emotions. For me, I think that all animals have their own emotions and thoughts, and that some actually conduct actions based on thinking instead of instinct. I love dogs, I love having dogs more than I do cats. They are so loveable and most of them are kind." Blaise pointed at June, "however, they can sometimes rip you to pieces if you come across the wrong ones. There is a saying in my world, " _dogs are a man's best friend"_."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if you take care of your friend, they will be there when you need them to be. Some people rely on dogs to live their daily lives; blind people sometimes need dogs to help see for them, some people need dogs to protect them, some people need dogs for various medical reasons, and some people need dogs to keep them alive. In my country's military, and police force, there are units where it is a man and his dog. The man keeps his dog alive, and the dog keeps the man and his friends alive. And trust me, when the police knock on your door and yell, "K-9 UNIT," you know you're fucked, let me tell you that. Hahaha."

"K-9?"

"Oh, it's supposed to be a K followed by a dash then the number 9. When you say it aloud, it's supposed to sound out the word _canine_. C-A-N-I-N-E. Like I said, my world doesn't run on magic, only science and technology, and sometimes religion. We have names for countless species."

"And canine means dog, right?"

"Canine can be a lot of things, but when you think of canines, you think of dogs."

 _Blaise reminded himself to teach June how to write in English, instead of the language that is common in Fiore._

June started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"You really like dogs, don't you?"

"Well, you could say that."

 _A brief pause of silence passed by._

"You want to know something else?" she asked.

"What might that be?" Blaise questioned, raising an eyebrow.

June started to walk towards Blaise, stopping less than a foot away from Blaise's face. She could see his cheeks starting to blush through his beard.

"I really like you. Like-like you."

"You… You do?"

"Yeah. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you would be an animal, aggressive and repulsive. However, you were different… very different. Instead of hatred and aggression, you showed kindness and gentleness, even though I beat you senselessly. Truly, I regret everything I have ever done in that place, and everything I have done to you. You have taught me to love others and you have taught me to love myself. I am so grateful to have met you." June laughed, inching herself closer to Blaise, "you baffle me."

Blaise smiled, and touched her right cheek with his left hand. He leaned forward, bringing them closer together. The two connected foreheads as they gazed into each other's eyes. June began to cry.

"When she dragged you off, I didn't know what she would do to you…I was so worried…" June whimpered like a puppy.

"June, I made a promise to you. I promised that I will always be here no matter what. I will never leave anyone who means so much to me. And you're more than just a friend, to me."

June put her left hand on Blaise's right cheek, feeling his beard, "don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it."

Blaise laughed, surprised that she would remember his ramblings about Halo. Then, time started to slow for Blaise and June.

The two got closer together, lost in each other's eyes. Two people, two different experiences, from two separate worlds, came together as one when they kissed. The new-found experience from their embrace was so incredible, that neither of them wanted to end it. Eventually, June ended up pulling Blaise behind the waterfall.

 _As they continued to embrace each other behind the waterfall, the Fem Fatale guild mark on June's neck began to disappear, washed away with the flowing water. Blaise, on the other hand, began to feel something that he had never felt in years. Love. The harsh memories stored in his mind faded away, and with it, his final wound healed._

* * *

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" a voice called out.

Blaise was pulled out of the heavenly moment and into reality, his body stiffening up to the new intruder. Blaise let go of June and walked over to the other side of the waterfall.

"Is there something wrong, Blaise?" June asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Shh…" Blaise mumbled, holding a finger up to June.

"Hello?" the voice called again.

"Wait, it can't be…" Blaise muttered, as he continued to wade his way over to the rushing water.

"Who?" June asked, following Blaise.

Blaise stepped out from the waterfall, everything from above his shoulders the only things exposed, and saw someone he had not seen in almost eight years.

"Mavis?!" Blaise was shocked.

Mavis was standing on top of the water, looking down at Blaise.

"Yeah, silly," she smiled.

"What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"It's quite a long story… really…"

June peeked her head out of the water, looking around to see this "Mavis," but saw no one. June knew Blaise wasn't crazy, because she sensed a third person with them.

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Oh, her name is June."

Mavis grew a devious smile, "so she's your girlfriend..."

"She's a lot more than that… so much more... Oh, right. I almost forgot."

Blaise turned to June, "I'm talking with Fairy Tail's creator and first guild master, Mavis Vermillion. She died a while ago, but apparently only those who bear the Fairy Tail guild mark can see her."

June just slowly nodded.

 _Mavis could feel something was wrong, he was not the same person she remembered him to be. He seemed to have been broken at some point, that could be the only explanation. And this girl might've put him back together somehow._

Mavis frowned, and bent down to get eye-to-eye with Blaise. She reached forward and touched his forehead. Years of pain and suffering hit Mavis like a bus, sending her sprawling backwards and forcing her to breathe heavily.

"Are you alright, Mavis?" Blaise asked, worried about her reaction.

"Oh, Blaise…I can't believe that happened to you…" she muttered after recuperating her senses.

"It's fine, everything is fine," he stated.

"You've been gone for so long… you don't even know the news."

"What news."

"All your friends are back. They've been back for quite some time."

"My friends?"

"Yeah, everyone that went to Tenrou Island is back. Sorry, in advance, about keeping them in a hibernation-like sleep for seven years."

 _Blaise was in shock, June noticing his expression._

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to go, now!" he yelled, with a smile on his face.

"Um… okay?" June slurred, confused as to what conversation he was having with Mavis.

He began running out of the hot spring, summoning a towel for himself and for June, who followed closely behind.

"Thank you so much, Mavis. I cannot thank you enough!"

"No thanks needed."

After several minutes of drying out hair, Blaise and June were finally able to get properly dressed.

 _This time, neither of them felt afraid of exposing their weaknesses to each other._

After getting ready to move on out, both Blaise and June said their proper goodbyes and entered the forest.

* * *

"Here, take this."

Blaise was handing June a giant black helmet.

"This is called a motorcycle helmet, it will protect your head."

June put the helmet on and, surprisingly, it did not hurt her ears. Blaise put another helmet on his head, and then his wrists started to glow. When the glowing ceased, some sort of bike was sitting in front of the two. Blaise had summoned a motorcycle, specifically the _2017 BMW Motorrad HP4 Race_ , and hopped on. "Jump on, she won't bite!" he said, laughing as he started the ignition.

June sat behind Blaise and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She told Blaise that she had never rode any vehicle in her life, and that the constant vibrations of the bike made her nervous. Blaise reassured her that everything was going to be alright, and that she was safe.

With one rev on the engine, both Blaise and June shot off down the country road.

* * *

It had only been a few hours in the journey when Blaise began to see the familiar sight of Magnolia's silhouette against the sunset. Blaise stopped on top of the mountains to admire the nostalgic beauty of the city. June, on the other hand, had never left the caverns where her guild resided -so she was the most awestricken of the two. Blaise continued to drive through the cut-out path in the mountains, before making a sharp turn away from the city.

"Wait, why aren't you heading towards the city? Isn't that where the guild is?" June asked, recalling when Blaise told her that the guild hall was in Magnolia.

"Last time I was here, the guild hall was moved to a different location. Should have been more specific about its location. Sorry about that."

Minutes later, Blaise slid the motorcycle to a stop at the bottom of one of the mountains and took off his helmet. June, on the other hand, jumped off the bike and fell to the ground; her legs were not awake at the time, since she was sitting down for several hours.

Blaise got rid of the bike, and the helmets, then made his way over to June. He reached his hand down to June to help her up -to which she happily obliged.

"Come on, it's just up this mountain," he said.

The two made their way up the dirt path, and into a small clearing. Through the clearing, Blaise saw old lettering on a sign spelling out, "Fairy Tail". He ran faster and faster up the steep slope, doing his best to get to the guild hall as fast as possible. June, being faster than Blaise, had no trouble with jogging next to Blaise -who was SPRINTING. Blaise stopped once he saw the full view of the guild hall; he turned to June and hugged her, "if they're here, they are going to love you."

"You sure? I'm quite nervous."

"It's going to be fine."

Blaise let go of June, and the two walked up the hill.

* * *

"Her grave?" Natsu asked.

"Well, because Lisanna is alive, it's pointless to have it up," Mira replied.

"Yeah, and I'm tired of looking at it!" Elfman exclaimed.

Natsu had recently found Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira tending to the garden, and had joined into the conversation they were having, which was regarding whether or not to dig Lisanna's grave.

"Well, Natsu will never take down the one that we made, right you big softy?" Happy teased.

"You just had to go and bring that up," Natsu grunted.

"It looks like someone's coming," Mira interrupted.

The five turned their attention to the front of the guild hall's grounds. In the distance, they could hardly see a brown-haired and bearded man with possibly another person. However, Natsu was the only person that could accurately make out that other person, who was dark-blue-haired girl. Natsu made his way over to the pair as fast as he could, but when the man looked up at him, the man froze. Natsu stopped right in front of the two, "hey. Welcome to Fairy Tail, what is it you need?"

The man just looked at Natsu, tears swelling in his eyes.

"It's really you…" the man cried.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Before Natsu could do anything, the man had already placed his arms around Natsu, crying violently. Natsu was about to shove the guy off of him, when he saw the red-white-and-blue, Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder.

 _He only knew one person who had that mark._

"Wait a minute... Blaise, is that you?"

The man was nodding, breaking the hug with Natsu.

"Wow, man. You look old!"

Blaise laughed, "well you haven't changed a bit!"

The others had made their way over to Blaise and said their long-awaited greetings.

"Oh! There is someone you should meet!" Blaise interrupted. "This is June…"

Blaise turned and pointed behind him, however the person was nowhere to be seen.

"Who is June?" Mira giggled.

"Someone who was here a second ago…"

"You're not going crazy on us, are you, Blaise?" Lisanna questioned.

"No, I saw you and someone else coming up the hill. She has blue hair, doesn't she?" Natsu said.

Blaise nodded immediately.

"Well, you turned into a real man, haven't you, Blaise?" asked Elfman, gesturing at Blaise's beard.

Blaise felt his hairy face, "I guess I have."

Before Blaise could walk into the guild hall, Happy already flew into it, telling everyone that Blaise was here.

"Blaise?!" Macao said, almost spitting out his drink.

"Why do you seem surprised?" Makarov asked.

"Master, he's been gone for almost 6 years."

"WHAT?!" Makarov's eyes flew open as he slammed down his drink.

When the doors fully opened, everyone in the room was greeted by a very different Blaise. Seconds felt like hours due to so many people wanting to hug him. After saying hello to everyone, Macao walked up -his arms crossed- and said, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

Blaise sighed, "yeah, you're right… June?! I think it would be best if you can come on out now!"

Suddenly, a head of a blue-haired girl popped out of Blaise's shadow -the shadow that was created by the sunset behind him- and the first thing people noticed were her wolf-ears. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, just staring at the head and the ears. Then, as fast as her head appeared, her body flew out of the shadow and into the air; in the air, she did a flip and then landed on her feet. Blaise could hardly keep his laugher in, because that was a prime example of June showing off. However, it seemed a good amount of the guild was less interested about the flip, and more about her dark-blue-and-white tail along with her golden eyes.

Blaise made his way over to a random chair, turning the chair the opposite way, and sat down. "Gather around, everyone. This will take a while."

While everyone gathered around Blaise for his "story", June sat on the table behind Blaise, and placed her feet on Blaise's shoulders. Blaise ignored her obvious attempts of attention and continued on with the story. Of course, leaving out the personal details between him and June; however, not leaving out the worst thing he had ever experienced.

No one really knew what to say to Blaise.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Thanks for reading this updated Chapter! Hopefully I can work on Chapter 7 faster than I did with Chapter 6, because I am not too fond of Chapter 7…_

 _For some odd reason…_

 _Anyways, have a wonderful day!_

 _-DMS_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!**

 _SERIOUSLY! I'M SO SORRY!_

 **I PROMISED 1-2 WEEKS, BUT EVERYTHING THAT I** **DIDN'T** **WANT TO HAPPEN, HAPPENED!**

 **FUCK!**

 **I am so sorry for any hype that I might've created, only to be let down. My job pulled me away at the worst of times, and after that, I was (again) pulled away to watch a movie.**

 **But now, I'm able to actually send this thing out.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy, and I hope that this updated version will clear up a bit more things!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The run-down Fairy Tail guild house was silent, except for the lone voice of a long-awaited man. That man, was Blaise.

 _After learning about the tragedy of Tenrou Island, Blaise had set off to complete all the basic quests, and the rest of the S-Class quests. Many years had passed by when he finally completed the last one, only to be abducted into a cruel dark guild that ran its operations by slavery, specifically the enslavement of men. That dark guild, was Fem Fatale._

 _However, in Fem Fatale, Blaise met June. And the two formed a companionship with one another, one that exceeded the boundaries of, "mere buddies."_

 _Blaise had returned back to the Fairy Tail guild when Mavis informed him of recent events; his friends were back and were perfectly fine. Now, the hard part started: telling everyone what he did._

Blaise's story lasted for a few hours. Putting much emphasis on the S-Class quests, as well as living under the conditions of Fem Fatale. Throughout the info-dump, Blaise noticed the higher-skilled wizards were more interested in hearing about the dark guild, Fem Fatale, as opposed to the rest of his story. Halfway through his story, however, June closed her eyes and fell asleep. To be honest, she didn't want to relive those moments, the horrible ones at least.

 _June was quite the odd-ball to the Fairy Tail guild. She had the body-type and posture of Erza, but a little shorter, yet it seemed as if she had little to no body fat on her skinny body. Erza was strong, no one was going to deny that, but by looks… well, June clearly looked stronger than Erza. But only time will tell._

When Blaise completed his story, he glanced around at the guild. Everyone was quiet and was frozen still. To force everyone out of their petrified state, he started with an, "ice-breaker." Leaning back in his chair, thus forcing June's feet to drop to the floor, Blaise asked, "so… What happened to you guys? Mavis told me that she kept you in like a 7-year sleep or something."

 _Silence._

"Okay…?"

Makarov spoke up, "to put it shortly, our trials were interrupted by Grimoire Heart. Everything was going smoothly beforehand, however after we defeated them, a dragon appeared."

"Would the dragon happen to be black-and-blue?"

"Yes, why?"

 _Ichiya was right, Blaise thought._

Macao interrupted, "master, I forgot to tell you this, but… Blue Pegasus showed up at our old guild hall after your disappearance. They told us that they spoke to witnesses who saw a black-and-blue dragon flying over the ocean."

"I see," Makarov replied.

 _Makarov began to describe the specifics of what went down; before Grimoire Heart's arrival, and after Acnologia's arrival. Blaise decided to wake up June, so she could listen._

* * *

"After what has happened to the guild, it would be best if we could put it all behind us," Makarov concluded.

Blaise nodded.

June, still sitting on the table behind Blaise, yawned and hugged his neck. "I can't believe he's finally done…" she whispered in Blaise's ear.

"That must be June…" Master grumbled, clearly hearing her message.

"Yep!" June smiled at Makarov, still holding onto Blaise.

"From what Blaise told us, is it true that you were formerly part of Fem Fatale?" Erza questioned.

June nodded.

"And what type of magic do you practice, might I add?"

"Shadow Magic."

"That explains how she appeared through Blaise's shadow," Gray stated.

"Yep! I can also do this!" June stuck her hand through a black hole, which was surrounded by an even bigger black circle containing cryptic letters and symbols.

* * *

 **AN: I'm talking about the circles that appear when a wizard casts a spell. You can clearly see them on the most powerful spells or any basic spells. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then I can't help you.**

* * *

A black fore-arm suddenly appeared around Blaise's neck and threw him out one of the windows. She pulled her arm out of the circle and started to laugh.

" _YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, DO YOU?!"_ a voice yelled outside the guild hall.

The guild hall doors opened, revealing a very angry Blaise. Blaise was holding a newspaper in his right hand, while his left hand was being used to push open the door. Blaise stomped over to June and took a deep breath. He honestly looked like a bull ready to charge. However, Blaise calmed down. Lucy was looking at the newspaper in his hand and saw something interesting in one of the titles.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked.

"I found it at the front door, you're welcome to have it," he replied, giving Lucy the newspaper. She immediately began to read the newspaper, eyes scanning the words like a hawk.

Blaise walked over to June, "I almost forgot, you need to join Fairy Tail. You said you would as soon as we got out, remember?"

"I do, I do remember. And sure, I'll join the guild since you're basically begging," she said, with a smirk.

"Perfect!" Mira said from behind Blaise, making him jump.

June got up and had her guild-mark placed on the right side of her neck, having her color of choice being dark-blue -the same color as her hair. Meanwhile, Blaise was talking to Macao about an S-Class quest he forgot to grab several years ago.

"Really, I forgot one?"

"You did, and that one was the most important ones, next to that plant monster one. It has gotten to a point where it is beyond anyone's control, however you might be able to handle it."

"So, what is it?"

"I should probably ask you this… are you ready to take down another dark guild?"

Blaise grinned, "I was born ready."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Blaise and June laid on top of the hill in the dead of night overlooking a massive castle in a valley. Blaise and June were wearing identical _Woodland Camo Flame Resistant Organizational Gear_ (or FROG suits). Although somewhat comfortable, the suits allowed the two to camouflage in the wooded area. The moonlight shone over the giant castle that contained the wizard guild _Fuego Peligroso,_ outlining the exterior _._ The worn-down castle had seen better days; however, the care-takers were more worried about robbing travelers and traders who found themselves at their "toll booth." Neither Fiore's forces nor the Magic Council cared enough to send troops to stop their actions, so Fairy Tail had to do it. Blaise was looking at the castle through the thermal sights of a silenced DSR-50. June, to his right, was looking through binoculars, due to her vision being far superior to Blaise's. _**Because, ya know, she is part-wolf?**_

"I can count five tangos guarding the walls, can you see them?"

"Yes, I see them. What the hell is a Tango?"

"It's military talk, I think."

June put down her binoculars and just bluntly looked at Blaise, "really…"

"Yeah…? Okay back to business?"

Blaise started to engage the guards; he fired his silenced sniper five times. Each shot landing on its target with deadly accuracy, thus taking the heads off of all the unlucky wizards who were standing guard. He unsummoned his weapon and ran with June towards one of the walls. "I saw a door on the eastern wall, maybe that is how they get in and out?"

The two kept running until they finally got to one of the walls of the castle. June grabbed onto Blaise's shoulders and the two disappeared into the shadows. Only to reappear on top of the castle, near the door Blaise was talking about. The two ran 20 yards, past the headless corpses, and over to the wooden door. Blaise grabbed one of the handles and attempted to open the door.

 _Locked._

June told Blaise she had an idea and turned into a black shadowy smoke. The smoke flew under the door, like a dart. Blaise heard a scuffle on the other side, clearly June wasn't expecting someone to be there. After the noises stopped, June opened the locked door, revealing a black shadowy sword lodged in the chest of one of the dark guild members. Blaise thought nothing of that and walked into the castle.

Blaise looked at June, "remember, if they surrender, knock them out; if they don't surrender, no mercy. Got it? We can't keep killing people, alright?"

June nodded, pulling the shadowy sword out of the corpse.

"Also, I feel like Fairy Tail is in need of funding. Wouldn't you say?"

"Of course," June smiled.

 _Earlier that day, Blaise and June thought of a plan to grab the stolen cash and use it for Fairy Tail's purposes._

"Alright, let's get to work…"

Blaise summoned a STG-44, a weapon he personally loved, and ran down a giant stone spiral staircase. To Blaise, the staircase seemed to be taken directly from Skyrim, due to its striking resemblance. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met by several of the Peligroso's goons. June quickly dispatched three, using her speed to her advantage in conjunction with her swords; while Blaise fired tranquilizer rounds into a couple more. After that little incident, the two posted up at the door that the men were guarding. Blaise opened the door and glanced into the room. He could count over 60 people in the room alone, dancing and partying. He concluded that they found themselves in the mess hall. Looking up, he saw a single, giant, lacrima producing the light necessary to see. Closing the door, he looked at June, "ready to turn off the lights?"

June looked at Blaise, and smirked, "oh yeah."

Blaise opened the door again, and shot at the lacrima with live ammunition, completely shattering it. The lack of a functional lacrima as a light source, and the addition of loud popping, sent the guild into disarray. Blaise stepped out of the doorway, and let June go to work. For around a minute, Blaise was studying the weapon he was holding. Being a WW2 fanatic, he personally loved the design and the fire-rate of the STG-44. The only downside to this weapon was its use on the wrong side during Humanity's most brutal war in history. When the endless screaming ceased, June reappeared in the doorway.

"You done already?"

"Yeah, we may have lost our element of surprise."

"That's fine," he replied.

Blaise summoned a flashlight and turned it on. When he stepped foot in the pitch-black, massive, mess hall, the first thing that hit him was the fresh smell of corpses and people groaning. In order to not be scarred for life, he chose to only shine the flashlight over the area they were walking on. Once they made it to a giant-red door, they opened it. Upon the door's opening, they saw what was left of a very concerned guild. The guild grunts surrounded the guild master. This guild master was clearly abusing his powers over the spoils of their thievery; he was really fat, like REALLY fat.

 _Perfect…_

* * *

"I'm still mad at their guild master for blowing up their vault. Lost a lot of money in there… ALSO, HOW DID WE END UP IN THE FUCKING DESERT?!"

"I don't know, I'm following you," June mumbled.

"Wonderful, at least the quest wasn't as hard as it was made out to be."

June stopped abruptly.

"What is it, June?"

"I smell someone nearby."

"You do? Do you know who it is?"

"I smell Erza, Gray, and a lot more."

"Really? Where are they?!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a thunderous "GONG" of a clock going off filled the air. Blaise and June covered their ears, and fell to their knees, doing their best to dull the loud noise. The ground in front of the two began to fall apart and collapsed into some sort of sinkhole. Blaise carefully scooted his knees along the sand to get a good look into the hole, only to see a giant cavern. In that cavern sat a lost city, and his friends. Blaise got up and told June that they were in a cavern below the two, and June grabbed his arm and shadow-stepped into the cavern.

"Hey what's up, guys!" Natsu exclaimed, watching the two appear from the shadows.

"Guys, look! It's Blaise and June!" Happy yelled.

Blaise looked around and saw some unfamiliar faces.

 _ **Is that a knight?**_

 _ **That one looks like Coco.**_

 _ **Who's that old dude?**_

"Um, did we interrupt something?" Blaise asked.

"No, the party has just begun," an ominous voice echoed from behind Blaise.

Blaise turned around and saw a man that he thought was dead, Midnight. On top of that, Angel, Cobra, and Racer were there too. _There was also a giant pink bear, why was there a bear? And who's that guy in the cloak?_

Blaise put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Well isn't it Midnight. I'll be damned. How are you guys doing?"

The Oración Seis said nothing.

"How the fuck did you survive a nuke? I'm honestly impressed."

Midnight spoke up, "well, it has been a great deal since we met. And I no longer go by Midnight anymore, from now on I ask for you to refer to me as Brain the Second."

"I'll call you whatever I want! You want to tell us what you're doing here?! I know you're up to something!" Natsu yelled.

"I have but one single wish: to make my father's dream a reality; and that is to destroy all which has formed in this world."

"Need I remind you that I killed your father, right?" Blaise added.

All of the Oración Seis members raised an arm towards the sky, "you've been very helpful," Midnight said, ignoring Blaise's comment. "Thank you. But I'm afraid we no longer acquire your services."

Blaise looked up to see a giant clock glowing green. Blaise turned around and asked Erza what he was talking about. The only response he got from her was, _"I'll tell you later."_

Without warning, the old dude, the knight, and Natsu began to run at the Oración Seis. Suddenly, green tendrils shot out towards the three, the knight attempting to block the attack for some odd reason. The attack coalesced into a ball, engulfing the three, then exploded. Blaise immediately reacted by sending his own attack towards the Oración Seis. Within seconds, the pink bear's head exploded with fire and fury, twenty grenade pins falling to the floor around Blaise. Blaise had summoned twenty grenades and threw them at the giant pink bear. Blaise smiled as he obliterated one of their members without hesitation. He stopped smiling when he saw the body of the bear moving, revealing the same skull-headed stick from many years before.

"I fucking hate that dude," Blaise mumbled.

"What dude?" June asked eagerly.

"The stick."

"THE STICK?!" June asked with a smile.

"Yeah?"

June put her hand through a black hole and seemed to grab something. When she pulled her hand out, she held the skull-faced stick Blaise was talking about. Klodoa was sweating bullets, "HEY, PUT ME DOWN YOU FILTH!"

"Oh, that's not very nice," Blaise said, bluntly.

Blaise grabbed Klodoa from June's hand and pinned him to the ground with his foot. Blaise summoned a shotgun and aimed it at Klodoa's head. Against Klodoa's pleas, he fired. Klodoa's head exploded into thousands of little pieces. He reluctantly gave Klodoa's body to June, thus becoming her new toy. She placed her new toy in one of the belt-loops on her pants.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Midnight hollered, very mad over the loss of one of his allies. "You may not know this, but once the Infinity Clock bears the seal of a wizard, it becomes their property. You know what that means, don't you? Since it bears our seal, the clock belongs to us."

 _The Infinity Clock began to repeat its thunderous Gongs._

"That's not fair, you can't just come in and steal it!" Lucy yelled.

"I can hear it... the frustration and confusion… it's building up within you," Cobra stated.

Blaise leaned in towards June, "that guy is Cobra, he can read your mind and hear basically anything that is near him. He is probably listening to this conversation right now, if so then he is a faggot."

Cobra glared at Blaise, clearly Blaise's attempt to piss off Cobra actually succeeded.

"Unfortunately, we dark ones are forbidden to touch the clock. So we used you to assemble it for us," Angel added.

"So we were used…" Lucy mumbled.

"We don't let anyone dance in the palms of our hands, so you should feel honored," Cobra said.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, sending out a fire dragon roar.

Natsu's attack was blocked by a hooded figure, Erigor.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR ROUND TWO, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT, WINDBAG!" Natsu roared.

Suddenly, Cobra and Racer jumped down to the ground.

"June, get the girl. I'll help down here. Cobra is listening to us, so make it fast," Blaise whispered to June.

June nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Cobra's attention was pulled from Wendy as he heard Blaise's whispers, "ANGEL, WATCH OUT!"

Before Angel could summon one of her angels, she was grabbed by a shadowy figure, pulling her towards the darkness. Angel was screaming, fighting to stay in the light. Midnight ran over and grabbed Angel's hands. He also attempted to use his magic to make the figure let go, unfortunately, the force pulling her was too great. Angel was yanked from Midnight's hands and into the shadows.

"Dammit!" Cobra yelled.

Angel was soon thrown out of the shadows, completely beaten like a bruised fruit. She was thrown over Midnight, fell quite a distance, and hit the ground next to Blaise. Blaise just stared at the unconscious body of Angel, until he saw June jump up from a rock's shadow.

"Got her!" she smiled.

Immediately, June was hit behind the head by an invisible figure, sending her to the floor. Blaise caught the unconscious June and got kicked in the face. He turned to see his attacker but saw no one. Another blow came from his right, then his left, and then in front. When Blaise stood up, still holding June, he saw Racer stop moving. It became clear that Racer did, in fact, attack them with an incredible speed.

"I'm not done yet," Angel struggled to say.

Blaise turned around to see Angel holding her hands to her chest, "the cost…. is thirty…."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded her, blinding everyone.

"COME FORTH FROM THE LIGHT, AND IN MY NAME, REVEAL YOUR MIGHT, BARAKIEL!" she chanted.

The bright light condensed to reveal a figure with three heads. The arrival of massive amounts of magical energy, and the ever-growing bright light, forced Blaise to attack Angel, because he was afraid of what she would do with it.

By the time he put a bullet in Angel's brain, it was already too late, the damage had already been done. An even brighter white light surrounded them, blinding our heroes.

* * *

Blaise woke up to find June curled up on his chest, apparently asleep. Blaise looked around and noticed he was in a very different room from before. The next person he saw was Ichiya standing over him.

"Well, hello, Ichiya."

"Greetings, Blaise. It has been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"It sure has."

"Indeed. We found you and your friends in a cavern, so we brought you to our guild to nurse all of you back to health."

"So we're at your guild hall?"

"That is correct. Also, Master Bob had me shave your beard."

"Why…?"

"You had a rather nasty cut on your face, don't worry, I used my magic to remove such unpleasantries."

"Well, thank you… also, good job at shaving," Blaise commending Ichiya's work as he felt his face.

Ichiya's attention was pulled over to Natsu, who was sleeping on a couch. While Ichiya was walking over to Natsu, Blaise just went back to sleep. He didn't want to wake June, nor move her from her comfortable position.

* * *

"Sorry, guys, but I got it wrong."

Blaise and June woke up to Lucy's voice, clearly filled with anxiety. The two got up and walked over to the huddled group of Fairy Tail. They all said their proper greetings, and Lucy continued her ramblings.

"I understand now, it all makes sense! We weren't supposed to gather the clock pieces!"

Erza asked, "we weren't?"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to clarify what you're talking about," Blaise stated.

Erza turned to Blaise, "I'll tell you on the way back to the guild."

Lucy continued, "I was wrong, I re-read the book and I think I finally figured out its message. I think it was telling us not to assemble the Infinity Clock! It seems so obvious… I don't know how I missed it before."

"That's not good," a girl wearing a pink dress said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blaise asked.

"Michelle Lobster. An old friend of Lucy."

"Oh."

"I brought one of the pieces of the clock to Fairy Tail, a final request from Lucy's father."

"So, Lucy's dad is dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That sucks, sorry about that, Lucy."

"It's okay, Blaise," Lucy stated. "I can't believe I was so cocky, I truly believed I had it all figured out. But I was wrong, sorry dad. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry."

 _Lucy began to cry._

"It seems that your good intentions backfired," Ichiya said.

"That's putting it lightly. Something horrible is going to happen and it's all my fault." Lucy replied.

"Oh, come on. If anyone's to blame it would be your dad because he made things complicated," Natsu interrupted.

"Yeah, if he didn't want you to gather them, then he should've just come out and told you," Gray added.

"Well, some people like to make things difficult," Erza interjected.

"Yeah, I don't understand people like that," Blaise said.

Lucy began to smile.

Ichiya started to speak directly to Lucy, "everyone fails at some point, but you could always set it right again. Don't be sad, you have so many friends around you that care so much about you, and nothing can ever change that. It is their love that will help you get back on your feet again."

* * *

Our heroes finally made it back to the guild hall after trekking the journey from the Blue Pegasus guild hall. During that journey, Erza explained, in detail, of what was going on to Blaise and June. All from the initial arrival of Michelle, to where they were now. Now, they had to explain to everyone else what was going on; the Oración Seis had come back and are in a very powerful position over the fate of Fiore.

The Thunder Legion had finally arrived from their two-day quest and were given information of recent events. Fried also gave them information on the attacks on churches. Suddenly, Kinana started to walk down the stairs, to Macao's obvious disapproval.

" _We've wasted too much time already. Let's move. Power from misery. The sorrow that consumes my soul. The pain can only end when the world itself ends…"_ she chanted. As she spoke, she started to carve out letters and symbols as if writing on the wall.

"Do you think she is remembering anything from her past?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Erza said.

Levi went over to the writing and told everyone that it was ancient Podemelian, the same writing on the clock-piece. "That's strange, it appears to be a description of a man called Will Neville."

"Are you serious?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it says: _Will Neville was once a great wizard who held a great deal of contracts with celestial spirits, and was remarkably skilled in using them. In life, Will Neville had numerous followers. However, after he fell into his eternal slumber, his pupils scattered in all directions into places unknown."_

Lucy, then, pulled out an encyclopedia of who lived in Fiore, and they found out that Neville was also a Cardinal in the church of Zentopia.

"According to this, he was a very dedicated and prominent member of the church. He was also the most extensive researcher on Zentopia's history. That is, until the day he suddenly left the church and disappeared for quite some time," Lucy read.

"Does it explain why he left the church?" Evergreen asked.

"No, it doesn't, but apparently several years after he disappeared, he re-emerged under the public eye as Will Neville, the author of children's literature. But there is no mention that he was a celestial wizard or anything, or he had any kind of following."

"This whole thing is freaking me out. I don't understand how Kinana would know so much about him that's not in the encyclopedia, and how she is able to write in that ancient language," Max said.

"I remember that the captain of the Legion Platoon said the Infinity Clock was the property of Zentopia," added Carla.

"And a prominent former member of the church also wrote _The Key to the Starry Heavens_. The book your father used to pass on his message about how to find the clock pieces," Michelle stated.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT ALL THIS CRAP?!" yelled Natsu. "I SAY WE HEAD OUT RIGHT NOW, FIND THIS MILL DEVILLE GUY AND BEAT THE EVER-LIVING SNOT OUT OF HIM!"

" _Will Neville_ has been dead for a long time! Leave the thinking to the grown-ups!" berated Gray.

 _Natsu and Gray began to fight with one another._

"If we can somehow figure out where the Oración Seis was going to strike next, we could be waiting there to ambush them," Max suggested.

"Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Cana complained.

"You've been asleep all day!" Macao berated.

"It's been difficult to wake up for some reason. Now, do you boys and girls want to find the Oración Seis, or what?" asked Cana.

"That's right, you can use your fortune telling," Erza said.

"Oh, you bet I can!"

* * *

"There we go, all set. Do you think that's going to work for ya, Cana?" Romeo asked.

"It's perfect. Now I'll divide where the Oración Seis will attack next, and which of us are going to go there and throw them a nice little surprise party."

 _Cana threw her cards into the map of Fiore._

"That's all it takes?" Bigslow asked.

"Yep, all it takes… If we send these teams to these locations, we could possibly save some lives."

"Cool! So tell us who's working with who and where we're going!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Without further ado, the first is a two-man team: Gray and Fried," Macao stated. "Next up is: Erza, Evergreen, and Max."

"Hopefully Erza and Evergreen can finally get along for once," Romeo jested.

"The next team is: Gajeel and Juvia!" Macao added. "Next up: Bigslow and Wendy. And this one has: Happy, Carla, and Pantherlilly."

"Oh yeah, the Exceed squad is back together again!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aside from Lilly, I'm not sure if we can hold our own against a powerful enemy," Carla replied.

"Okay, the last team is: Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and Michelle!" Macao announced.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"We're the only four-person team?" Lucy asked.

"This is going to be great!" Michelle added.

"This doesn't seem right, like at all…" Blaise mumbled.

Cana overhearing what Blaise said, "how so? My fortune telling has never been wrong before."

 _Everyone in the guild was silent._

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling. I just find it quite odd how I wasn't even a candidate for choosing, unlike Michelle, who has no magical prowess. I don't know, I may just be speaking out of my ass on this one…"

"Well, my magic said that these were the best pairings for the mission you've been given," stated Cana.

"Well, I can't argue against that, I guess," Blaise sighed.

June went up to Blaise's ear, "want to play fetch?" she whispered.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay let me grab my… where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My stick."

"You had it last, I don't know where it is."

"I could've sworn I had it not too long ago…"

 _While the two searched for the stick, everyone who was chosen made their way to their positions._

* * *

 _A couple hours later…_

"Wait a minute, I thought Blaise took out that guy!" Lucy said, clearly surprised.

Jackpot replied, "you thought wrong, sweetheart! It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me!"

"If I can remember correctly, that stick-dude is inside that bear!" Natsu said. "GET READY FOR A BEATING!"

"I've already had one, so there's no need for another," Jackpot jested.

* * *

The calm environment of the guild ended when Warren yelled, "I'm getting a call from Gildarts and Laki!"

Warren sat down and put his right pointer and middle finger to his forehead. Everyone began to hear Gildarts' voice talking through Warren.

" _Hey, Warren. You're not going to like this, but we found the real Michelle. The one we met was a fake."_

Everyone was surprised.

"Our Michelle was a phony?! You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Warren.

" _Well, we are not certain that's the case, even though it appears to be. We found, who we believe to be the real Michelle Lobster,"_ Laki explained.

"Seriously?! I'll let master, Lucy, and the others know right away!" Warren replied.

" _Thanks, we're going to find the closest hospital and get this girl some help."_

"Man, I can't believe this…"

"What are we going to do, Warren?" Bisca asked.

"We've got to inform Natsu and his team, they may be in great danger," suggested Blaise.

"Well, each team has a communication card, so we could contact them that way," said Kana.

"Good, I can make great use of them."

"BAD NEWS! The Oración Seis was seen attacking Kardia Cathedral!" Vijeeter announced.

"Crap, and there's no one there to protect it," Warren grunted.

"I'll go," Blaise stated.

"I will too," June said.

Before anyone could say anything, the two ran out of the guild hall and into the rain.

* * *

 _Blaise and June found themselves at a partially-destroyed Cathedral._

"Christ, he blew up the wall…" Blaise said.

"Yeah, he must have opened up some sort of tunnel," June replied.

June and Blaise made their way through the small tunnel, finally making it to a giant cavern. Inside the cavern, were giant horse heads; as if a giant was playing with chess pieces. Around them, they saw wisps of red flying past them, towards a man. The man was extending his hand over some sort of tomb. From the man's attire, the two realized that the man was Midnight, or Brain the Second if you must.

They listened to Midnight say, _"I'd expect no less from the renowned celestial wizard, Will Neville. Even in death you are protected by intense magic power. But it's not going to be able to protect you forever…_ "

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Midnight," June said.

"I told you, I would like to be called Brain the Second."

"Yeah, whatever."

 _While June was distracting Midnight, Blaise ran up one of the horses to get a vantage point with a sniper rifle._

Midnight smiled, "this should be interesting."

Blaise pulled the trigger of his weapon, and several seconds later, the Railgun fired. The Railgun is a weapon that is used on a certain map in Battlefield 4, one that instantly kills anything it hits -with deadly accuracy. The shot flew at a phenomenal speed, but before it could reach its target, it stopped. June flinched from the loud sound that echoed across the cavern but became froze when she saw the massive bullet hovering in front of Midnight's head. A red wisp was circling Midnight's body as he stood there. Soon enough, the bullet started to turn, and face the direction of where it came from.

"I use Reflector Magic, how could you not know that?" Midnight stated.

Immediately, the bullet flew back towards Blaise, forcing him to jump off the horse. As soon as he jumped off the statue, the entire head of the horse exploded. Blaise hit the ground, and instinctively summoned an RPG. He fired the RPG towards Midnight, then realized his mistake. Midnight smiled and he somehow switched places with June. Blaise watched in horror as the rocket landed a direct hit on June, sending her flying back.

"JUNE!" Blaise yelled.

"Oh, that's a pity…" Midnight swirled his finger, sending Blaise into vast amounts of pain. Red wisps surrounded Blaise and pulled him into the air; tearing at his flesh and his clothing. Blaise screamed as he was exposed to Midnight's Spiral Pain. He landed on the ground and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was June standing over him, protecting him. Before he could do anything, she was hit by Midnight's Dark Capriccio. The green-and-fiery tendril struck June in the face, sending her to her knees. She got back up and was hit in the right side. She continued to get back up and continued to stand over Blaise as she got hit. After every attack, she attempted to send out one of her own, but Midnight's reflective magic sent every one of her attacks back towards her. In addition, he used Spiral Pain on Blaise when June's defenses were down. When several minutes passed by, June finally landed on her knees. Midnight turned away from the fight, to see that all the celestial wizard links had been severed. The eyes of the horses began to glow, and he raised his arms in the air, "the celestial wizard anti-links are now complete!"

The tomb of Will Neville exploded, and his skull was raised into the air. "Their body links have been severed. Oh, great Neville, the amplitude limiters have finally been released." The skull formed black lines across its body and exploded into pieces. "Now, nothing stands in the way of your nightmare. Soon it shall blanket the entire world, the chaos that was sealed has been set free. It will be unleashed upon an unsuspecting world, and the never-ending nightmare will finally begin! The end is near, it's within our grasp!"

Soon, the ground began to shake as something giant was brought into the world.

 _Unaware to Blaise and June, a giant fish-like clock hovered over Fiore. It fired mile-wide chains that stuck into the ground, keeping it in place. In addition, Blaise and June were not aware that another member of the Oración Seis had made herself known, Imitatia._

* * *

"No…. I'm... not… done," June gasped.

"Hmm, have you not learned you lesson?" asked Midnight.

June glared at Midnight, breathing heavily, "if I've learned anything, it would be… _***cough***_ A dog is a man's best friend, and I will stand next to this man till the very end…"

"Then you have learned nothing after all…" Midnight replied. " **GENESIS ZERO!"**

Blaise's eyes flew open, he knew that terrible attack. Blaise reach out towards June in a desperate act to save her, however his attempts were for nothing. The howling phantoms swarmed June and pulled her into nothingness. As the last of the phantoms entered the singularity, thus disappearing from existence, Blaise was left with his right arm outreached, unmoving. Blaise dropped his arm and put his face in the ground; he began to cry.

Midnight walked over to Blaise, and stood over the crying figure, "so you're the one who took down Fem Fatale? Pathetic… She would've been better off there than with you."

 _Blaise was no longer crying as he glared into Midnight's eyes with fury._

"You heard me," Midnight added.

"I will kill you!" Blaise screamed, getting up to his feet.

Blaise ran towards Midnight. However, Midnight's body was surrounded by red wisps, and before Blaise could tackle him, Midnight disappeared. Leaving Blaise by himself.

 _Blaise felt something deep down that he had never felt before. It was a feeling that extended beyond the reach of rage or hatred. No, this feeling had deep roots in revenge. A revenge, worth noting, that was created from someone special being taken away. Someone who had cared for Blaise, nurtured Blaise, took his broken life and mended him back together; that someone was wiped off the face of reality because of some tunnel-vision teenager who destroys things to fulfill his empty life, rather than facing his anguish head-on. Blaise thought he felt hatred when he was pulled into this world, but nothing could compare to the pure rage he was enduring. Blaise tightened up his hands into fists; so tight that his knuckles turned white, so tight that his hands began to bleed. He pushed himself up to his knees and stood up. After several deeps breaths, Blaise screamed into the air, causing all of Magnolia to shake. The Cathedral, unfortunately, was not build for such conditions, therefore falling to the ground. The sound of his yelling seemed to fly across all of Fiore, due to its intensity. Everyone caught by the sound had to cover their ears._

 _When the sounds ceased, and the shaking ended, everything began to calm down. Blaise made his way out of the demolished Cathedral and saw the giant fish in the sky. He made his way back to the Fairy Tail guild, hoping that everyone was okay. Yet the fire in his heart did not die out, but intensified._

* * *

"It seems Michelle's true identity is the sixth member of the neo-Oración Seis," stated Erza.

"Yeah, she was just acting all cute and sweet to fool us," Elfman replied. "What's worse is that they have Natsu and Lucy, and it's my fault!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Mira.

Kana spoke up, "I deserve some of the blame. None of my cards said anything about Brain the Second showing up at the Cathedral, but they're usually right on the money. And I'm sure that no one would argue that the teams that were picked out worked very well. Right? Nobody was on the same page."

"Do you think an outside forced manipulated your cards?" asked Erza.

"It's possible."

"All that running around was just a big waste of time," stated Gray.

"Yeah. All I would like to know is who's screaming that was…" Gajeel added.

 _The group were soon approached by Fiore's Archeological Society. They were originally looking for Lucy, however after learning she was taken hostage, they told the Fairy Tail members important information. The leader of the archeological group told everyone that he was a descendant of Will Neville and told everyone the history of how Lucy's father got his hands on the clock piece. John-Luke Neville informed everyone of what the Infinity Clock does after it has been used, reality turns into utter chaos. After the history lesson, the archeological group gave Erza a hammer; a hammer capable of warding off evil. Suddenly, everyone felt a great magical presence heading their way. They were soon approached by a beaten-looking Blaise, who was the source of the magic._

"Blaise, are you okay?!" Erza asked worryingly.

"Where's Lucy and Natsu?!" he yelled.

"They've been taken by the Oración Seis," Elfman replied.

Blaise clenched his fists, "dammit!"

"Wait, where's June?!" Cana questioned.

Blaise gritted his teeth, "are we going to attack the Oración Seis or what?!"

"Yeah, we were going to be taking the Christina Advanced-"

"NOT ENOUGH TIME! HAPPY, FLY ME TO THE HEAD OF THAT GIANT FISH!" Blaise ordered, interrupting Wendy.

"What?" Happy asked, confused at Blaise's tone.

"NOW!"

"Aye sir!" Happy obliged, still scared from Blaise's yelling.

Everyone watched Happy fly Blaise to the head of the behemoth, unaware of what Blaise was feeling. They immediately began to board the Christina Advanced.

* * *

After several minutes of flying, Happy noticed Blaise's temper was cooling.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Happy asked.

"Of course."

"How do you know that they're in the head?"

"If you think about it, where would the control room be located in a fish? The head," Blaise retorted.

"That make sense."

"Look, I want you to fly me in there, and drop me off. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Aye, sir! Don't worry, you don't weigh as much as Lucy, so it won't be a problem for me."

Blaise laughed, "if she heard you say that, she would kick your ass."

"Don't remind me."

Happy found an opening in the fish's head and flew directly at the gap. Once inside, Happy let go of Blaise; Blaise slid a few meters and thanked Happy for the "ride."

"Good luck!" Happy yelled, flying out of the fish.

Now that Happy was gone, Blaise could focus his attention on his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the limited floor-space he had. The second thing he noticed was Lucy being absorbed into some sort of orange lacrima. The final thing he noticed was Midnight and the fake Michelle standing on top of a staircase. The staircase appeared to be the only way to get to Lucy. When both parties acknowledged each other's' presence, Imitatia made her way down the steps.

Blaise summoned his trusty STG-44 and pointed it at Imitatia, "get out of the way, Michelle." Blaise knew how special she was to Lucy, so he didn't want to end her life.

"Don't you dare come any closer to my big sister. Let this be a warning to you: if you don't leave us alone, I'll be forced to take your life!" Imitatia hollered.

"Michelle, please…" Lucy mumbled.

Imitatia turned to Lucy, "don't worry, big sister. I swear to you that I will keep you safe."

"It appears that you're failing your job already. Because she looks like she is being absorbed into this giant monstrosity. And I bet, at this rate, she won't be living much longer," Blaise responded.

Imitatia growled, "this is your final warning."

"And this is mine."

 _A brief pause flew by._

"Oh well," Imitatia said.

Imitatia jumped into the air towards Blaise, Blaise responded by sending a volley of bullets to her. She dodged all of his bullets and kept flying towards him. Blaise stopped firing and jumped across some sort of yellow lava-creek. He kept running and jumping until Imitatia slid right in front of him. She raised her left hand in front of her face, and a blade shot out from her hand. Her blade was shaped like a flower, probably in conjunction with the Poison Ivy style she was going for, and had 7 pedals. Her right eye began to glow red.

"I find human bodies so interesting. No matter how brawny they are all it takes is one strike to their vital organs and they will be incapacitated by intense pain."

"Christ, you were so much different not too long ago…"

"That was just an act to infiltrate your guild. As I told you before, my name is Imitatia, and I am a member of the neo-Oración Seis."

 _Blaise gritted his teeth._

"You are honestly pissing me off, I'm not here for you. I'm here for him, and for Lucy. If you try to stop me, I will be forced to kill you."

"Try all you want, my body is unable to feel pain. There is absolutely nothing you could do to make me forget my purpose. In other words, I won't be phased by pointless human emotions."

Lucy felt herself being pulled deeper and deeper into the lacrima, slowly losing control over her body. She just watched in horror as the fight between Blaise and Michelle ensued. Every time Blaise would find an opening, Michelle would always dodge or block the attack. Several minutes of clashing slowly dragged itself by, wearing Blaise down.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Blaise yelled.

Blaise appeared to have summoned a curved, grey, rod; he held the rod tightly in his right hand. Blaise just stood there, waiting for Imitatia to make her move. Imitatia threw her flower-blade towards Blaise, a spiky vine connecting Imitatia to her blade. Suddenly, a bright blue light emerged from the rod Blaise was holding. Protruding from the rod, were two, long, blue blades; between the blades was a noticeable gap that led directly to his hand. Blaise swung the weapon at Imitatia's blade and cut it in half. Everyone watching was surprised by the recent turn of events. Using their surprise to his advantage, Blaise ran directly at Imitatia. Without any form of defense, she threw a kick at him. Blaise side-stepped the kick and sliced the blade across her leg. A loud, _**HISSSS**_ , was heard as the Energy Sword cut her leg clean from her body. Imitatia fell onto the ground, without saying a word.

"This, is an Energy Sword. I could go into great detail on how it works, but I know it would be too long to explain. However, don't worry about bleeding out; the blade instantly cauterizes your wounds…" Blaise turned around and saw a vine shoot out from Imitatia's stump of a leg, attacking to the severed leg. The vine brought the amputated leg closer and closer, until it connected with the stump. Immediately, the two merged into one, and Imitatia got back on her feet.

"I told you, I do not feel pain. And I will do anything to protect my big sister."

Imitatia lunged at Blaise, this time dodging his swipes. She formed another blade on her left hand and threw it at Blaise, hitting him directly in the face. Blaise flew into the wall with a loud **BANG**. Before Blaise could recover, Imitatia was already on top of him. She kicked him in the gut, sending him into the wall again. Blaise had unfortunately lost his grip on his sword, so she grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the other side of the room.

Lucy was helpless while watching her friend get tossed around like a doll.

 _One of the seals has disappeared, now there are only three remaining…_

 _ **Wait, did I just say that?! Am I losing control!**_

As Lucy was fighting to stay in control over her own body, Blaise was fighting to save Lucy, and to get revenge for June.

"HANG ON, LUCY. I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Blaise hollered at Lucy. The only response he got was a kick to the face by Imitatia.

"Oh my, it looks like you need help. Too bad your only support is now a voyager in the void, pity…" Midnight jested.

Blaise glared at Midnight, fueled by hatred. When, suddenly, he had an idea.

 _ **Help?**_

 _ **Help….**_

 _ **Help….**_

 _ **Hmm…**_

 _ **Could I do that?**_

 _ **It should be possible…**_

 _ **Should I do it?**_

 _ **You have no other options. And besides, they're not really living, are they?**_

 _ **You're right.**_

Midnight was laughing, "she was a total joke, she had no chance against me! She was nothing! Useless! A waste of space! Just like you… wouldn't you say, Imitatia?"

"Inde-" Imitatia was cut off due to an incredible force throwing her against one of the walls. When the smoke cleared, Blaise was standing with his arms at his sides. His palms were facing up, as if he were going to summon an astronomical spell. Then, he began to yell.

His yell was like a war-cry: loud, furious, and tremendous. Lucy woke up from the trance she was in and saw what was happening. Blaise looked up into the air as he continued to scream. Imitatia was going to get another attack in on Blaise, but when she got close to him, a force pushed her back. Without warning, a gold aura flew around Blaise. As seconds rolled by, the golden aura got brighter and brighter. Everyone that could cover their eyes did so and noticed something odd happening. Within the bright light, figures were beginning to form. Midnight squinted his eyes and noticed that he saw five figures; all having very distinct sizes. The bright light began to dim, allowing Imitatia to see clearer. When the bright light had vanished, Blaise stopped screaming. Blaise fell onto his knees, eyes closed. However, the only thing keeping Imitatia from striking Blaise, were the five golden figures standing between the two. The one on the far left seemed to have horns protruding from its head, along with the addition of four legs. The second-to-the-left definitely had some sort of weird hair-design and seemed to be a female with a sleek body. The middle one appeared to have wings on its back and carried a long staff. The second-to-the-right figure appeared to be a man but had a sword on his back. The one on the far right seemed to be a very big, muscular, man holding some giant weapon.

Taken aback from what happened, no one from the Oración Seis did anything. Suddenly, golden flakes began to fly off of the figures; thousands upon thousands of golden flakes flew into the sky, disappearing from view. Thus, leaving the figures' true forms. In front of the Oración Seis stood: a giant mechanical quadruped, a robotic man, an angel, a girl wearing a leather jacket with a glowing-blue device on her chest, and a very muscular and jacked female with pink hair.

The giant mechanical quadruped had two green horns sticking out of its yellow-and-orange face. Its body was massive, sporting giant legs, and vast amounts of tan coloring. The being's left hand was a giant fist, but the other one was a giant weapon with three barrels.

The robotic man appeared to have a horizontal, green, line where his eyes would be. His face was covered up by a grey mask, and on the back of his head he adorned a long ribbon. Across his entire body, was the same grey metallic armor. He had a sword on his back and had a much smaller sword on his left side. This person looked more machine than human.

The angel, on the other hand, had stunning blonde hair. Adorned on her head sat a golden halo, and continuing with the angel-theme, she had two wings. From whatever suit this woman was wearing, the white part of the wings shot out golden "feathers." She held a long staff in her right hand.

The girl with the frizzy hair seemed like the oddest one. She had blackish-brown hair, that seemed to have been put against powerful wind. She wore skin-tight orange pants (leggings), and on her left leg was the word, "TRACER". She wore a brown-leather jacket and strapped to her body was some sort of device that glowed blue. Finally, she wore orange goggles.

The massive, muscular, female was adorned in armor that only protected her torso and her legs. The armor was all colors of blue and had a giant metallic collar. On the woman's left shoulder, there was a tattoo of the number, "512". The woman sported many cuts, and short-pink hair.

Blaise began to laugh, "I would like to introduce you guys to: Orisa, Zarya, Tracer, Mercy, and Genji."

Blaise looked at the five, "you know what to do…"

 _After saying that, Blaise's head sunk._

"I don't have time for this," Imitatia growled. Imitatia jumped up into the air and threw her blade at Blaise. However, whenever the blade got close to Blaise, it hit a pink and blue bubble.

* * *

 _ **AN: You remember the pink and blue bubbles that Blaise used after blowing up Nirvana? Yeah, the exact same thing.**_

* * *

Shocked, Imitatia landed on the ground, and noticed that the muscular female's armor started to spark with electricity.

"Come on, hit me," she teased, with an odd accent _(Russian)_.

The two named Tracer and Genji looked at each other, nodded, and ran at Imitatia. It appeared that they worked together previously, because they split up and attacked her from two sides. The one named Tracer pulled out a couple of weapons and began to fire a volley of blue shots. Imitatia would not know the pain they would cause, because she does not feel pain; all she knew was that each of the tiny shots were melting her skin. Imitatia threw her blade at Tracer, however Tracer teleported away from the blade; shocking both Midnight and Imitatia. After Imitatia's failed attack, Genji threw several shuriken's at Imitatia, all landing on their target. Imitatia growled as she pulled the grey-and-green stars from her arm.

While Imitatia was busy, Zarya nodded to Orisa and Mercy. Orisa, Zarya, and Mercy charged towards Midnight. However, before Orisa left, she placed a giant, curved, shield in front of Blaise -protecting him from any harm. Midnight saw their approach and decided to cut it short by sending out his Dark Rondo. When the attack hit the three, the first thing he noticed was the quadruped running out of the attack, completely unfazed by it. It had its left arm in front of its chest and was glowing gold. The gigantic beast looked at Midnight and said, "you are not moving me." The other two were still in the attack but were also not fazed by it somehow. Midnight gasped as he saw the giant female's armor spitting out blue electricity with incredible intensity, more than what it was doing previously.

"MAXIMUM CHARGE!" Zarya laughed, continuing to run to Midnight.

"Thanks for protecting me," Mercy said.

"You are credit to team, of course I would protect you."

Mercy flew towards Orisa, who gained a decent amount of ground away from them. She pressed a button on her staff, and a golden beam shot out towards Orisa; attaching to the Omnic _(Orisa is an Omnic for those of you who were wondering, and Omnics are self-aware robots)_. Any injuries that Orisa had sustained were repaired. After Orisa was fully healed, Mercy pressed another button on her staff, turning the beam blue.

"Weapon systems overloaded," Orisa said, with pure excitement.

Orisa aimed her Fusion Driver at Midnight, and open fired. A barrage of green plasma flew directly at Midnight, however, Midnight reflected Orisa's shots and sent it back to her. Orisa ceased her firing and allowed Zarya to move in front of her. Zarya fired her Particle Cannon, shooting out a massive blue-and-pink beam. Midnight attempted to reflect her attack, like he did with Orisa, but he found himself unable to do so. When her beam connected with his body, it cut parts of his chest and his left arm, melting the skin and flesh and exposing the bones in his right arm. Midnight cried out in pain, and ran away from the beam. When he turned to face his attackers once more, he was met with a glowing green ball, around .75 meter in diameter, heading right towards him. Once the ball got close to Midnight, a green line attached to his body. When the green ball stopped midair, it started to pull him towards it. Midnight tried to grab the staircase, however the force pulling him was too great. Midnight was pulled off of the platform, and was grabbed by the four-legged behemoth, it squeezed him tightly. Midnight turned his head and saw the pink-haired woman start to run up the staircase, towards Lucy.

Midnight was getting angry.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy were making their way to Lucy; Happy, Carla, and Pantherlilly had to find Samuel and stop him from trying to kill Lucy. Wendy was able to heal the Archbishop from his sickness and decided she had enough magical power to help the group finish the fight. They had also recently defeated Racer, Erigor, and Cobra; thus, the final battle was just ahead. The dragon slayers began to hear strange noises coming from the distance. The pace of the group was turned from a walk to a sprint. When the group finally made it to the front door, they were mesmerized by the fighting in front of them.

Two unknown figures were attacking Michelle _(Imitatia)_ , two were attacking Midnight, and one figure was flying in between the two groups. One of the figures, who had four legs, was holding Midnight in its left arm; while a very muscular female seemed to be cutting the lacrima Lucy was in. On the other side of the room, there was a fight being conducted at a phenomenal speed.

Michelle jumped into the air and was equally met by a girl in orange pants and a leather jacket; she also had a glowing device on her chest. However, behind Michelle was an armored man. Everyone watched as he grabbed the hilt of the sword on his back. He pulled the sword out and screamed, " _ **Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!**_ " When the sword was pulled from its scabbard, a green dragon appeared over the man. Everyone was stunned by the appearance of a dragon. Immediately, the man's speed and dexterity increased. He began striking Michelle with his sword with lightning-fast precision, rendering her unable to move from his many blows. With one final swipe, Michelle was sent flying into the white staircase, shattering the bottom. The man landed, elegantly, on the ground; he spun his sword and slid it down the sheath on his back, a clicking noise signaling the sword was locked in place.

"Oh, I have got to get in on this!" Natsu yelled, running into the fray.

The group looked at each other and nodded.

Natsu was running towards Michelle, until he saw someone on the ground. Natsu slowed down and backed up, running to the person on his knees.

"Blaise, is that you?"

"…"

"Umm, Blaise?" Natsu made his way over to Blaise and bent down. Upon further inspection, Blaise's eyes were glowing gold.

"Yoohoo, Blaise?" Natsu asked, waving his hand in front of Blaise's face, getting zero response.

Gray ran up to Blaise, "what is it?"

"It's Blaise, he's not moving."

"Do you think Blaise brought these people here?" Wendy suggested.

"It's likely," Erza replied.

The four heard a loud _**BOOM**_ and glanced at a giant figure flying towards them. They reacted by clearing the area -only seconds later did the giant land on the ground where they were previously at. The four-legged creature got up and looked at the four.

"Oh, hello!" it said, its eyes giving it the appearance of joy.

"Um, hello?" Natsu replied, confused to how something that big was sent flying that far.

"My name is Orisa, and I'm here to keep you safe; that is my primary function. But first, I am in need of medical assistance!"

Without warning, a female behind the group said, "I've got you!" This person flew over the group and landed on the ground with absolute grace of an angel. The angel pointed her staff towards Orisa, and a golden beam shot out and attached to her. The wounds across Orisa's left arm began to disappear.

"Wait a minute, you're a healer?!" Wendy asked, with a smile.

"Indeed, I am," she said with a very odd accent _(Mercy is from Switzerland)_. "But it would be more accurate if you called me a support."

"LESS TALKING AND MORE DOING! WE'RE LOSING HER!" a voice cried from the top of the stairs.

"I NEED HEALING!" the armored man cried.

"GENJI YOU ALWAYS NEED HEALING! Sometimes I'm not sure why I even bother…" Mercy fiercely replied, flying towards Genji.

Zarya was doing her best to cut Lucy free from the lacrima, but Lucy was getting pulled in faster and faster as time passed. The charge acquired from Zarya's shields was wearing off faster than she wanted them to, making her lose power fast. Suddenly, Zarya heard footsteps running towards her.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY BIG SISTER!"

Zarya immediately reacted by shielding herself, however Imitatia did not attack, but stopped running and glared at her. Zarya knew that she would be cornered soon -Imitatia knew the way around her abilities. After the blue-and-pink shield disappeared, Imitatia struck. Zarya was knocked off of the staircase and hit the ground below. Falling out of her daze, she grabbed her weapon and aimed it at Imitaita, who was about to attack her. Zarya glanced over to her left and saw Orisa running at her. Zarya looked back at Imitatia, who hadn't noticed Orisa, and watched her pull out her flower-blade. Before Imitatia could strike, Orisa punched her into the wall with a tremendous force. Orisa lent a hand to Zarya, Zarya gladly taking it.

 _Zarya had a distaste for Omnics, and for good reasons, however today was not a day to turn on each other._

Zarya ran towards Tracer, and yelled, "my ultimate is ready! Let's do this!"

Tracer stopped running towards Imitatia, looked at Zarya, and nodded her head. Zarya turned around and saw Natsu fighting Midnight, unable to do any real damage. Behind Zarya, Orisa had run over to Michelle, and grabbed her by the neck. To avoid any extensive damage to her delicate circuits, she fortified her body, turning her gold. Orisa ran towards Midnight, still carrying Michelle.

When she got close to Midnight, she threw Michelle at him. Midnight was too busy sending Natsu into a wall to look at the behemoth throwing his ally at him. The two collided and were sent to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Zarya fired off her Graviton Surge, yelling, " _ **Ogon Po Gotovnosti!**_ "

A, very dense, blue ball, around 0.5 meters in diameter was lobbed from Zarya's Particle Cannon and towards Midnight and Imitatia. Midnight saw the attack and figured out that she needed the two together to use this ability; because if not she would've used it earlier. Midnight stood up and used his Reflector Magic to send the Graviton back towards Zarya. Zarya froze in fear from his action, but Genji dashed through the air, putting himself between Zarya and the Graviton, and pulled out the sword from the scabbard on his left side. The sword connected with the Graviton, and Genji sent it flying back towards Midnight. Midnight almost froze like Zarya, but after a bit of re-focusing, he reflected the Graviton back towards Genji. Genji responded by deflecting the Graviton back towards Midnight. The two continued this for around 20 seconds, the fate of the battle lying in the hands of two men. Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped from the ceiling, and landed on the ground to the right of Midnight. The shadow ran at Midnight and tackled him to the ground. Midnight was thrown out of concentration as the new attacker was introduced.

Before he could get a good look at his attacker, the shadowy figure was gone.

Realizing what was going to happen, he could only watch in horror as the blue ball got closer and closer. When the ball connected with the ground between himself and Imitatia, they were immediately pulled towards the "black hole." For Midnight, it felt like the two of them were stuck together, however it was gravity pulling them into the Graviton. Unable to move, and unable to use his magic, he watched the girl in the leather jacket teleport over towards them, and threw a triangular device onto his chest, saying, "bomb's away!"

And with a wink, she was gone. The device on his chest started to beep.

 _Midnight sighed, knowing he was defeated._

The two were overcome by a light-blue explosion, killing them instantly. After the Graviton Surge finally ended, the two fell apart, sprawled on the ground. Their bodies turned black from the intense heat of the Pulse Bomb.

 _Unfortunately, Lucy had already been absorbed into the lacrima at this point. It was at this point in time, when Lucy finally realized who Michelle/Imitatia was._

* * *

"No, how could this happen? We broke each of the six seals!" Natsu cried. "Where did she go!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere, I'm right here. Wait a second, don't tell me that I'm…. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Lucy yelled, her voice coming from all around.

"It appears she is now merged with the Infinity Clock," said Carla, arriving with Happy and Pantherlilly.

Tracer walked over to Erza, "um, excuse me, Ms. Erza. Don't mean to be a bother, luv, but where is this Cobra fellow?"

Erza was surprised that the girl even knew about Cobra, "he was placed under arrest."

"Oh, that's a relief. Now we can bring him back," she exhaled. "Do your thing, Mercy."

Everyone turned to Mercy, who was walking over to the two corpses. She raised her right palm into the sky, a yellow-glowing ball forming above it. Suddenly, Midnight's body was covered in a golden light.

" _ **Heroes Never Die**_!" she chanted, her wings spreading out as if she was about to take flight. A bright, golden, aura covered Mercy's body; and her eyes started to glow.

When her wings closed, and the golden aura vanished, Midnight could be heard groaning. What originally was a burnt corpse, is now a living being, with no sign of physical harm to him. Midnight sat up and was greeted by an immediate blow to the face by Mercy's staff. "You might not want to tell your friends about that," she laughed.

"Wait, did she just bring him back from the dead?" Erza asked, dumbfounded.

"You betcha!" Tracer giggled, eyeballing Erza's body.

"However, it appears that the one called Imitatia was not really a living creature to begin with…" Mercy interrupted, looking at the burnt body of Imitatia.

"Wait, how come?" Natsu asked.

"If she was any living being to begin with, she would've been brought back."

Mercy was soon surrounded by her allies, and they all started to glow.

"It appears that our time is reaching its end. It has been an honor to fight with you, hopefully we shall meet again," Genji spoke.

" _Da._ And you should get Elfman to arm-wrestle me at some point," Zarya said, grinning.

Natsu smiled, "yeah, sure. If you're ready to lose!"

Zarya laughed, "I wouldn't be so positive!"

 _With that, the five heroes vanished from the world. Blaise closed his eyes and re-opened them, his eyes no longer glowing. He drunkenly stood up and made his way over to his friends._

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, do you recall anything that just happened?" Erza questioned.

"Of course, Lucy is now this giant fish, and I noticed Tracer checking you out. She's into girls, you know."

 _Erza's face turned red._

" _Hey, it's going to be okay,"_ Warren said. _"Listen up, everyone, I got some news from the team back in the guild hall. John-Luke and the others had figured out a way to save Lucy."_

"Who's John-Luke?" Blaise asked.

"The guys who says "actually" a lot," replied Happy.

"I have no idea who you're about… By the way, what happened to Midnight?" Blaise asked, missing the opportunity to see Mest/Doranbolt taking the unconscious Midnight into custody.

 _Warren began to describe the exact process of how to get Lucy out of the Infinity Clock; however, the majority of the work was placed on Lucy, because it would be her job to change the crystalized celestial wizard's sense of time to 100 years in the future. Once she would do that, the clock would break apart and scatter across the land. Everyone seemed hesitant about the plan, at first, but Lucy assured everyone that she could do it. Everyone was soon blinded by a bright-blue light, and the Infinity Clock broke apart._

* * *

Natsu was the last one to wake himself riding on the giant octopus, Kanaloa, like every one of his friends. After a bit of explaining, Natsu calmed down.

"Warren's team is looking for her right now, Natsu," Gray stated.

Natsu began to sniff the air, "guys! I picked up her scent! It's gotta be her!"

Natsu jumped off of Kanaloa, and ran towards a blue light, glimmering as it fell. Blaise ran after Natsu, because he was tired of riding the octopus the entire way. As Blaise got closer, he could see the form of Lucy, spiraling towards the ground. Adrenaline started to pump in Blaise's body, because he knew Natsu wouldn't get to the point of impact in time.

After reaching the top of a hill, he saw Natsu standing still in front of him. Blaise stopped running and walked over to Natsu, who seemed to be staring at something. Fearing the worst, Blaise slowly turned his head to what he was looking at. At first glance he saw someone carrying Lucy and was walking towards them. Upon further inspection, he froze. He was staring in disbelief, believing it was a dream.

 _June?_

Natsu ran down the hill, towards the person carrying Lucy. Blaise snapped back to reality and slid down the slope. As he got closer, his disbelief was evaporating. The person handed Lucy over to Natsu, who gladly took her. When the blue-haired person turned around, Blaise saw her golden eyes. The two stood still, looking at each other.

"June…?"

"Blaise…?"

Blaise started to slowly walk towards her, and she started to slowly walk towards him. Both accelerated their movements, putting them both at a running speed. Blaise noticed that the girl had a weird wobble in her run. They quickly closed the gap between them and embraced each other in a hug. He felt the warmth of her body, a nostalgic feeling of familiarity returning.

He asked, "is it really you?"

Tears were forming in her eyes, "yes, it's me, Blaise."

Blaise began to cry, and he pulled her closer. He was struggling to say, "I thought you were gone… I can't believe you're back…"

Still hugging Blaise, she said, "not all of me is back."

Blaise opened his eyes and noticed something missing. He looked down her back and saw that her tail was gone.

She explained, "I only had a limited amount of time. I barely escaped with my life."

Blaise loosened his hug on June, so they could gaze into each other's eyes. "You're here, and that's all that matters," he said.

June smiled, "well, I did say I would stand at your side till the very end."

"Yeah, and I will stand by your side till the very end. And that is a promise that I will keep, forever and always."

Her ears perked up, "forever?"

"Forever," he replied.

"And always?" she asked.

"Through sickness, through health, and through life's other ups and downs. I swear on my very soul that I will always keep that promise… always."

 _The two stared into each other's eyes, losing focus on the world around them. Without hesitation, the two began to kiss. For the two, it felt like years had passed by since their last embrace. The feelings they had for each other far exceeded that of a basic friendship or a reliance; these strong feelings towards one another had created an eternal bond between the two, a bond that lasts for a lifetime._

 _As the two continued to kiss, it began made Natsu and a recently-awoken Lucy uncomfortable. In the sky behind the two lovers, pieces of the Infinity Clock continued to fly through the sky like shooting stars. The beauty of the moment made Ichiya cry like a little bitch._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Hopefully you enjoyed that! I promise that I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible!_

 _Have a good day you guys! :D_

 _-DMS._


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hey, guys! Hopefully you enjoy this newly-updated chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"As leader of the Legion Platoon, I offer my deepest and sincerest apologies to the members of Fairy Tail," Byro announced, him and his fellows kneeing before the Fairy Tail guild.

"There's no room for remorse, just progress. Let's move beyond this crisis. We may have fought before, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies now. What do you say we start a-new?" Makarov suggested.

"You are gracious as you are wise."

 _The two men shook hands._

"Now that's settled. LET'S PARTY!" Makarov hollered, the guild screaming in excitement.

* * *

 _The Battle over the Infinity Clock has come to an end, and the fugitive members of the Neo-_ _Oración Seis have been returned to the confines of their prison once again. As for Fairy Tail…. Um… let's just say that the guild's recent accomplishments have done little to improve their reputation, in fact, their popularity seemed to have plummeted._

* * *

Through the commotion of laughter and yelling, a man put his hands behind his back and walked over to the smallest man in the room.

"Hey, master? I don't mean to bother you, but could I ask you something?" Blaise asked, walking up to Makarov.

"Hm? And what would that be?"

 _On the other side of the guild hall, Natsu and Dan were having a food eating contest._

"I was wondering if I was able to take a bit of time off, you know? I feel like I've been working non-stop and I just need… I just need a…" Blaise unable to find his best wording.

"Vacation?" Makarov suggested.

"Yeah, I was trying to sugarcoat the request a bit," Blaise sighed.

"Go ahead, I feel like you've earned it. Also, you don't have to ask me those sorts of questions, you're an adult now, not a child. But that still doesn't mean you're not my child."

"Now that I think about it, you're right."

"Where were you thinking about going?" Makarov asked.

Blaise sighed, "well, I was thinking about going to a beach. Know any good places?"

 _In truth, Blaise didn't really like going to beaches. Every time he showed up to the beach, he would always either get a rash from sand in his pants, or get sunburnt. However, he hadn't relaxed for years. Despite what happened in the past, he NEEDED this. And possibly someone else needed it too._

"Yes, I know of one," a voice said behind the two. Erza had made her way over to the two and crossed her arms. "Are you sure you want to go? It will get lonely without you being here."

"Erza, Natsu isn't going anywhere," Blaise laughed.

Erza smirked and began to tell Blaise about the "magical" location she knew of.

* * *

 _Blaise took a deep breath of the ocean's breeze, a salty, nostalgic, reminder of his visits to Florida and Grand Cayman Island. Within an instant, his worries subsided._

"This place is beautiful!" June gasped, looking at the shining ocean.

June had been confined to a cavern for almost all of her life, so that is what she was used to. However, after her escape with Blaise from Fem Fatale, she was introduced to a much more beautiful world. In all honesty, it took Blaise much effort to get her out of what he calls, _awestruck-sickness_. She would cease any sort of movement and speech when she saw something beautiful. Being either an amazing view, or an animal of some sort.

"It sure is," he finally replied.

"LAST ONE IN THE WATER PAYS FOR DINNER!" June yelled, running towards the water.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the ironic statement she made, since Blaise would pay for any expense on the vacation. It's not that June didn't have any money, it's that Blaise had the money to pay for the trip. June continued to run, until she lost her balance and fell onto the sand. June turned to see how far her opponent gained on her, but noticed her opponent didn't even chase after her.

"A couple of things. One: we need to pay for a room before any more tourists arrive. Two: you have to get used to running without a tail," Blaise sighed, shaking his head.

June pouted.

Blaise walked over to June and held out a hand, "here."

June took his hand, and was pulled out of the sand. She did the best she could to get the sand out of the blue sundress, and other places, but was unable to get all of the sand out. Blaise and a sandy June walked towards the giant mansion-like hotel that sat next to them. Unbeknownst to June, Blaise had dug up his long-awaited stash of Jewel, that he was awarded for his completions of the Standard and S-Class Quests, on the outskirts of Magnolia. In addition to the plethora of Jewel in the stash, there was an item that meant so much to Blaise: the American flag.

Interestingly enough, the American flag actually came from the shirt that he wore when he first entered this world. Blaise chose to re-bury the flag.

 _50 arduous minutes, of arguing with the hotel's check-in, later…_

After taking some sort of elevator to the top floor, the two found themselves in front of a door. Blaise was holding his and June's luggage, whilst maintaining the role of opening the door. "Alright, you want to see the room? I have no idea what it looks like," he struggled to say, his face red as a tomato.

 _ **The fuck did she put in this damn thing?**_

"I'm ready when you are," she replied.

Blaise pulled out a small lacrima and held it closely to the doorknob. The door unlocked instantly and opened slightly. Blaise slightly pushed open the door, revealing a large room, filled with the basic items.

 _ **You know, I kinda expected it to look like this…**_

It was a standard hotel room, complete with a balcony, a single king-sized bed, a glass shower that was placed near the front of the room with the rest of the bathroom, and some light-brown closets. And, of course, there seemed to be a "television" on one of the desks. However, the only thing that was missing was the typical Bible that would be found in one of the drawers. The walls looked like bundled bamboo, as if imported from China, and the sink-head and shower-head were two blue lacrimas. Blaise could only guess that the lacrimas produced water. Upon further inspection, the bathroom didn't even have any sort of covering or veil; so anyone in the bathroom could be seen by anyone in the room (like that mattered for the two of them).

"Happy Birthday, June!"

June's face screamed of excitement, and she began to pounce on the giant light-brown bed.

 _June had recently turned 26, making her older than Blaise by a single year. That is, if assuming that this world's time was the same as his old world's, which all evidence seemed to confirm. On top of that, June had found out that Blaise's birthday was in the month of June; a series of interrogations of Blaise's true intentions of suggesting the name, "June," later commenced._

"It's so sooooooft!" she moaned.

"Well, it sure does looks soft," Blaise concurring, walking over to the bed.

June faced Blaise and growled at him, her wolf-like hears perking up. Blaise immediately stopped walking and glared at June, "really?!" he reprimanded. _June didn't back down._ After several seconds of a staring contest, Blaise finally backed down, "fine, the bed is yours."

 _June squealed like a puppy playing with a new toy._

"Look, when you're done with that, make sure to get your swimwear on." Blaise was referring to the crimson-red swimsuit June had bought, secretly using Blaise's money, before they left.

 _ **This is going to be an interesting 3-month vacation.**_

 _Blaise looked out the window to see a beautiful ocean, untouched by any sort of Industrial Revolution or modern-day pollution._

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Blaise stated angrily, recently running into a dazed group of his friends on the beach. "What you're saying, is that after I left, you guys decided to sign our guild up for this "Grand Magic Games"?! On top of that, you decided to spend the three months of potential training here?! On the beach...? It honestly baffles my mind how June didn't smell any of you guys here, but whatever… Continuing on, you ended up being called into the Celestial Spirit world, thinking the place was in danger, but really it was a celebration?! And a single day there is 3 months here? So you're stuck here, with no actual training done, and the Grand Magic Games are about to start?!"

Erza sat there wide-eyed, "yeah… pretty much…"

 _Blaise face-palmed._ "You know? As soon as I thought I would get away from the fighting, this had to have happened… And, I have a feeling that since you knew I was here, you wanted to come by and say hi or something."

"Erza told us that she wanted to tell you about this months ago," Gray said, emotionless.

Suddenly, a bird landed on Erza's head. The bird in question had a note wrapped around one of its legs. Happy grabbed the note from the bird's leg, and began to read.

" _Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill."_

"I don't like the sound of that," Gray stated.

"It sounds interesting! We gotta do it!" Natsu hollered.

 _Blaise almost face-palmed again, although his vacation-time with June was quite long, it was still ruined by his friends. He wanted to scream, but this was typical Fairy Tail._

* * *

"Is this what they mean by the Suspension Bridge?" Erza asked.

The group found themselves at a bridge that was broken beyond repair.

"It seems nobody is here," June said.

"June? I thought you were sleeping," Blaise asked, confusion in his voice.

 _Everyone turned to see a much tanner-looking June, a bit tanner than Blaise._

"I woke up, genius. And I knew something was up when I picked up everyone's scent."

"Alright… well this must've been a prank," Gray suggested, acting like he forgot what just happened.

"I said we shouldn't have come here, didn't I?" Lucy pouring salt into everyone's wound.

 _Suddenly, the bridge began to fix itself, allowing people to walk across. Natsu was obviously the test-dummy, clearly he wasn't happy to be called that. Once everyone made it across the creaky bridge, they were met by several hooded figures walking towards them._

"Thank you for coming Fairy Tail," the lead figure said, pulling back his cloak and revealing himself to be Jellal.

The other two figures pulled their hoods back, everyone but Blaise and June knew who the other two were. Jellal began to talk directly to Erza, "you haven't changed at all, Erza. I assume you already heard how I escaped?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Although I did not intend to…" Jellal said, glancing to the two behind him.

"Meldy and I broke him out of prison," Ultear stated.

"Hey, that's not true! Ultear, you did most of it by yourself," the one called Meldy teased. Meldy turned to the group and said hello to Juvia, and appeared to be very ecstatic to see her. Blaise would have to ask Juvia about that later.

"Jellal broke out of prison?" Lucy mumbled.

"They're Grimoire Heart…" Natsu murmered.

"Hold on, hold on. They're not our enemies now," Gray interrupted. "Right?"

"Yes," Ultear responded, putting a hand on her left hip. "I've committed a number of sins in my life, and I know there's no way I can make up for them with the rest of my life. But I want to at least help the people whose lives I've messed up. That's what I thought."

"People whose lives you've messed up? Could you name an example? I'm really in the dark over here," Blaise asked.

"Well, Jellal, for example."

Jellal intervened, "don't feel guilty. We were both possessed by the dark side. And that's in the past."

"Hey Jellal, the last time I saw you, you were getting your memory back, if I'm correct. Is it fully back now?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes, I remember everything… My memories returned 6 years ago, while I was in prison." Jellal turned to Erza, "Erza, I really don't know what to say…"

"I'm responsible for what happened with the Tower of Heaven. I was manipulating Jellal, so please do not blame him.," Ultear confessed.

"I was either going to spend my life in prison or be executed. I accepted that fate; until Ultear and Meldy broke me out, that is," Jellal explained.

"You mean you found a purpose to live for?" Wendy asked, eagerly.

"Wendy… come to think of it, the Jellal you know seems to be another person entirely."

Wendy immediately responded, holding her hands up to her head, "oh, we already knew that, we cleared that up a long time ago."

Jellal nodded and began to continue his answer to Wendy's question, "a purpose to live for… Nothing as noble as that, I'm afraid."

"We made a guild," said Ultear. "Neither a proper guild nor a Dark Guild… We're an independent guild. A Witch's Crimes… "Crime Sorciere"… We have one just one purpose…"

"Zeref," Jellal stated. "Dark guilds, we formed this guild to drive away all of the darkness from the world. So not one more wizard will become possessed by the dark side as we were. We can't go to the Magic Council to make ourselves an official guild because of the prison break, and the two formerly being part in Grimiore Heart. Besides, official guilds ostensibly have to abide by the Guild Conflict Ban Treaty. Even if the other side is a dark guild. No… being independent works for our guild."

Jellal turned to Blaise, "thank you for getting rid of Fem Fatale, that guild had a tendency to cover their tracks."

Blaise put a hand on the back of his head and smiled, "it wasn't just me, Jellal."

"Well, if I can recall, the newspaper said something about Mermaid Heel saving the day or something along the lines of that."

 _ **Wait, was that lady serious when she said that?**_

"But we didn't call you here to introduce ourselves…" Ultear rudely putting an end to the guys' conversation.

 _The members of the independent guild started to explain what was happening at the Grand Magic Games, and how a massive energy spike would be sensed every year. They wanted the members of Fairy Tail to find out what the thing was, and why the energy reminisced of Zeref. For taking the job, they would pay up front. However, instead of money or food, Ultear introduced the group to something you cannot simply buy._

She explained, "my evolved Time Ark will raise the level of your abilities. "Power up" has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is. Wizards have something like a container that determines the limit of their magic power. Even if that container becomes empty, for example, the body will automatically absorb Eternanos from the air, and after a while the container will be full again. But recent research has shown there's a part of the container wizards possess that normally doesn't get used. It's something that everyone has. Latent ability, Second Origin. Time Ark will develop that container, so you'll be able to use Second Origin. In other words, you'll be able to use magic for a longer time as well as employ powerful magic."

 _Everyone began to cheer._

"HOWEVER! You will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain," she warned.

* * *

 _At sunset, the first test-subject of the treatment was Blaise. However, Blaise did not seem affected by the spell. Assuming the best, the next person to go was Natsu; however, things turned very dark and grisly. His body turned and twisted as red lines lashed up and down his body, touching every curve and appendage he had. His eyes were fully white, his body unable to comprehend the intense pain. The same could be said for everyone else but Erza. So, as they left everyone screaming in pain, in some sort of hut they came across, Blaise and Erza saw the three off._

 _As soon as the three finally exited the two's view, Blaise noticed red lines forming up his arms. He couldn't even get an, "oh no", out before he was overtaken by pain. Blaise fell to the ground and fell upon the same fate as his convulsing friends in the hut._

* * *

The group had finally made it back to the guild hall after their intense "practice". But, in reality, ninety-percent of the group had really spent 1 day training, and the remaining ten-percent spent their time on a vacation. The first thing they noticed, was a much muscular Elfman; who had "the muscles every man would ever dream of." Of course, Blaise barely listened to what everyone was talking about, still frustrated that he was pulled out harmony and into discord.

"Good work, everyone!" Makarov announced.

"Oh, hey, gramps!" Natsu replied.

Makarov continued, "it appears you all have trained very hard for the Grand Magic Games. Right now I would like everyone to join me inside."

Once everyone made it inside the guild hall, Makarov began to speak. "Okay, I will announce the 5 that will be representing Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games."

Everyone got silent.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Blaise."

 _Blaise cringed upon hearing his name; behind Blaise, Elfman was crying. Seemed like he wanted to be in more than anyone else._

"Alright, everyone! The Grand Magic Games provide an opportunity for us to put ourselves as Fiore's number one guild! Today, Sabertooth is regarded as the number one guild, let us take that title. Fairy Tail will be the top guild again!" Erza roared.

* * *

"So this is the capital?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, Crocus is the capital," Lucy replied, still wincing in pain from Ultear's magic.

"Haha, I remember this place. This is the place where I ran into that white dragon-slayer fellow."

"For real!?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, now that I think about it. The Grand Magic Games should've been around during that time, from what I'm told. I must've fucked them pretty bad if they were competing."

"Hey, don't mind me asking, but where is butt-buddy June?" Gray asked.

"Oh, she ran off with Makarov to God-knows-where. And I could ask the same thing about Juvia," Blaise retorted, glancing over his shoulder and smirking. Behind the group, Juvia saw Blaise turning, and was forced to hide.

A man with a short stature walked towards the group, and with him, were: June, Bisca, Alzack, Levi, Droy, Jet, and little Asuka. "We've just finished with the registration process, hahaha," Makarov laughed. "So, let's show everyone why Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore."

Some of the bystanders started to mock the Fairy Tail guild. It took some serious effort to calm Natsu down.

June walked over to Blaise, "hey, I'm hungry. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"Hold on, before you leave, you have to read the rules and regulations book," Makarov ordered, giving Erza a book. Everyone groaned, but their cries for help were answered by Levi and her Windreader Glasses. Levi rearranged her glasses and finally spoke after several minutes of reading, "okay, if I were to sum it all up, there are three major rules. The first one is: the guild master for each guild is not allowed to participate. The second is: a guild can't have anybody that doesn't wear the respective emblem take part in its behalf. And the third is: every game is a mystery until its announced and only then will its rules be explained in detail."

"Well, that's certainly not helpful… not knowing what you're about to do," Erza mumbled.

"But the first two are clearly obvious," Gray added.

"Oh! This one may be important too!" Levi continued. "All participants must return to their designated inn by twelve o'clock."

"They have a damn curfew?" Blaise groaned, looking at a giant clock. "It appears we have eleven hours, June."

"That's plenty of time to get wild," she replied.

 _Everyone froze as to what June said, and looked at her with wide-eyes._

Blaise stuttered, taken aback from the words, "w-what?"

"You heard me," she said, with a sinister smirk on her face.

Before anyone could say anything, she grabbed his hand and ran off, dragging Blaise across the stoned street at a phenomenal speed.

* * *

 _Being frank, the night didn't turn out the way June described it would go; it was actually pleasant. Blaise recognized a restaurant that he recalled from years past. The only down-side to the restaurant was that it was fancier than most, something the two hooligans wearing simple T-shirts and jeans stood out in. The two spent hours together, talking about what may lie ahead; in addition, Blaise introduced new additions to his teachings of video-games -particularly about the topic of dragons, and the "legend of the Dragonborn". After the clock rang 10, Blaise respectively paid for their food, and the two made their way out of the restaurant. As they were walking down the dimly-lit streets, they ran into Elfman and Lisanna, who were evidentially taking food and drinks to Fairy Tail's inn. June rambled on and on to Elfman and Lisanna about what Blaise told her during dinner. She explained the incredible nature of the Dragonborn, and the abilities he or she possesses. Elfman, of course, said, "that sounds manly," while Lisanna became just as interested in the subject as June._

"So the Dragonborn is a fictional character from your world, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course, and I'm wondering if I'm able to harness his powers."

"That would be manly!" Elfman yelled, raising his fists into the air, almost dropping the bottles he was carrying. "Oops, almost dropped that... Uh, what kind of powers are we talking about here?"

"Well, there's a lot. You could master the arts of the Thu'um. You could be a: warrior, mage, or even an assassin. Of course, you can learn all three as you progress towards later stages, though."

"Hey, don't mind me asking," Lisanna half-heartedly smiled. "But what is this Thu'um?"

"Thu'um is the voices of dragons. Of course, to regular people unfamiliar with their language, they don't speak. Like a dragon can say three words, and fire will come out of its mouth; but for a regular person, all they see is the dragon spitting out fire."

"That sounds… weird," Elfman scratched his head with his free hand.

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated to explain shouts. But once you understand the basics, it's easy. Like, for example: there is a shout that can force dragons to crash into the ground, and restrict their ability to fly. There's also another shout where once said, a powerful force flies through the air from your mouth. If I were to use it on the three of you, you would be thrown back quite a distance."

Blaise thought about several magical techniques that would be available in Skyrim, and without warning, a ball of fire appeared in the palms of his hands.

"Oh yeah, now I know a way of beating everyone without killing everything!"

"Well, at least some of us are happy to have more fire in our guild…" Lisanna sighed, thinking of the hot-head Natsu.

 _And as soon as the fire emerged from his hands, the fire was put out._

"Are you serious? C'mon, dammit!" Blaise cursed. Blaise had successfully brought magic from a videogame into another world, but as soon as he had his moment, it was taken away. "It seems like I'm not able to use basic spells… I wonder if I can use shouts, though."

A loud boom of thunder startled everyone in the group, throwing everything into disarray. After attempting to save some of the drinks they were carrying, which resulted in half of the bottles smashing onto the road, they looked for Blaise. However, they couldn't find him.

"Hey! I'm over here!" a distant voice yelled in front of them.

The three looked down the road to see Blaise waving his left arm in the air, clearly he did something. And their suspicions were proven to be right when another explosion of thunder echoed through the capital, and Blaise was somehow next to them.

June, bewildered, asked, "what did you do?"

"To sum it up… I used a specific shout to launch myself forward at an incredible speed. Now to you guys, it sounds like thunder, right?"

The three just nodded their heads.

"Oh, man." Blaise laughed, rubbing his hands together, "this is going to be fun.

 _Unbeknownst to the group, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had ran into the two dragon-slayers from Sabertooth. On top of that, Wendy and Carla were attacked by an unknown assailant; fortunately, their position was quickly located when a drunk Warren overheard Wendy's cries of help. Unfortunately, this new information did not reach the contestants of Fairy Tail's team…. Both A and B._

 _Once Blaise's group made it to the inn, they met Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. Suddenly, a clock rang, meaning it was 12 o'clock. Then, a giant hologram of a pumpkin man, Mato, appeared and started to talk about the preliminary rounds to the Grand Magic Games. He explained how the hundreds of teams would be eliminated, only leaving 8 in their place. He also explained their objective, to reach the coliseum. Their biggest challenge being the arduous journey to the finish._

* * *

Everyone was staring at the giant monstrosity of a labyrinth. Most had their eyes wide-open, and their breath taken away. However, a single person was heard laughing.

"Is this a joke? This has to be a joke!" Blaise scoffed, internally laughing at their "challenge".

"How is this amusing?" Gray berated Blaise, completely overwhelmed by the monstrosity of a labyrinth floating in the air.

"I want you to look at it… they say that the finish line is over the coliseum."

"Which means what, exactly?" Natsu questioned, unable to understand what Blaise was getting at.

"Which means… that the center of the giant object is the goal, because it's right over the coliseum…" Blaise explained.

"Do you have some sort of game-plan in mind? Because it is kinda obvious that the center is the finish line," Lucy sarcastically questioned.

"Actually, I was just planning on teleporting us to the finish, haha."

"Wait, what?" Lucy's surprise echoing with her yells.

"Yeah, he teleported us all the time while we were on vacation, beats walking back to the room for sure," June smiled.

"Alright, let's do it, then!" Natsu yelled happily, clenching his fists.

Blaise's wrists began to glow, and in front of a group, was a metallic device with 8 appendages sticking upwards. The appendages spread apart from one another, like a blooming flower, spinning in a clockwise direction. When all of the "pedals" were mere inches from the ground, a blue oval sat in the air above the middle of the device.

"Go ahead, it won't bite… maybe," Blaise teased.

Natsu was the first to run in, then Gray, then Lucy, and then Erza. Before Blaise ran through the teleporter, he turned back to June. June was squeezing the life out of the lower part of her white T-shirt, golden-eyes filled with worry. The two stared at each other for several seconds, their eyes communicating with one another. In truth, Blaise wanted to reassure June that he would be just fine. After the brief period of time, Blaise turned back to the blue oval, and ran through it.

 _June finally stopped holding her breath._

* * *

"Wow, it's like a completely different world in here!" Lucy gasped, completely baffled by the interior of the maze.

"Yeah, except for the un-painted walls and everything," Gray stated.

"Well, the door is right there," Blaise pointed at the door behind them, labelled _Finish_.

 _Before they could open the door, the pumpkin-man opened it; it would be easy to say that he undoubtedly_ _ **shit his pants**_ _._

"YOU'RE HERE?! ALREADY?!" Mato screamed in horror.

"Uh, yeah," Blaise responded, quickly getting rid of the teleporter.

"Well…. Um… you're the first team to get to the door. Congratulations!" Mato announced.

"That was easy. These games are going to be a breeze!" Natsu smiled.

* * *

"Wow, would you listen to that crowd?" Erza smiled.

"I didn't think there would be so many people watching…" Lucy mumbled.

"The city is full of wizards from around the country, of course folks want to see them in action," Gray stated.

"Purple is so lame…" Natsu growled, pulling at his purple garments.

"Hey, I don't like purple, but I look sick as fuck!" Blaise yelled, fixing his purple tie. They gave Fairy Tail their own personal getup; for Blaise, they gave him a purple tuxedo, with a white undershirt and a purple tie. Blaise could hear his father's voice in the back of his head, telling him that he looks like an FBI agent when he dresses up this nice.

Changing his attitude, the atmosphere of the room quickly went from happy to serious. "Remember, we're doing this for Wendy," he added.

Everyone nodded.

A couple hours earlier, the group were notified that Wendy and Carla had been attacked by someone the previous night. The group swore to bring whoever did this to her to justice.

 **XXXXXX**

 _The five sat in front of the entrance to the coliseum._

"Do you think the person that attacked Wendy, is participating in the games as well?" Natsu asked.

"I would say it's a possibility," Lucy replied.

"Do you think they did it to weaken our guild, or do you think some other reason?" Gray questioned.

"Hey, keep yours eyes on the prize. Winning this thing will be our own way of getting back for Wendy," Blaise grinned.

Everyone got silent.

"Everyone ready?" Natsu asked.

 _Silence._

"Alright, let's go."

The five started to walk towards the bright light, and towards the center of the coliseum. Blaise could feel a slow-motion camera recording the bunch as silhouettes.

" **NOW IT'S TIME TO MEET OUR COMPETITORS! IN FIRST PLACE, AN OLD SCHOOL OF WILD WIZARDS FROM MAGNOLIA! THEY CRUSHED THE PRE-LIMS AND NOW THEY'RE LOOKING TO TAKE BACK THE TOP GUILD TITLE BY FORCE! IT'S FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!"** an announcer yelled. Natsu raised his fist into the air, and expected a warm welcome. However, instead of the welcome he desired, he was greeted by boo's and negative attention.

Blaise shook his head, "that's expected… wait, did he say Team A?"

" **CHEER TILL YOU BUST A LUNG! HOORAY, HOORAY!"** Makarov yelled, from his little place in Fairy Tail's personal booth.

"The cheers of our comrades are all the support we need," Erza stated.

"Hey, guys, do you see that?" Blaise asked the group, clearly surprised. What Blaise saw was Mavis Vermillion cheering them on. He couldn't hear the confusion and panic from his guild-mates, but he could tell, just by looking at them, that they had no idea she was going to be there.

"Hahahaa, even master Mavis came out to cheer for us! We've got this in the bag!" Natsu yelled.

"At least the ghost likes us," Gray grumbled, clearly pissed from the treatment of the fans.

"Um, guys? I don't want to sound crazy, but are they who I think they are?!" Blaise questioned, pointing at a group of people in front of them.

The group quickly turned to where Blaise was pointing, and saw Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Mira, and Mystogan standing together. Clearly, everyone was confused to why they were there. However, the announcer quickly read out the rules regarding this phenomenon. It turns out that each guild could have at least two teams qualifying in the games, because of the implementation of the preliminary rounds.

The next thing they noticed, were members of Raven Tail. Because they were not technically a dark guild, they were allowed to compete in the event; to Fairy Tail's disapproval.

While his friends were complaining their heads off, Blaise turned to Mermaid Heel. He was glad that they were participating in this year's games, and they were glad he would be an opponent. Blaise nodded his head to them, and saw Millianna, who had her face covered, hold a finger to her mouth. Blaise quickly got the message, pinching his thumb and pointer finger together, and tracing them across his mouth; getting the message of her appearance being a surprise for someone special: Erza.

There was another group that was giving them the staring of a life-time: Sabertooth. The odd-looking guild had both dragon-slayers, an individual that looked strangely familiar, a dude who looked like an English & Theatre major, and a buff dude with long greenish-blue hair. Blaise smiled towards Sting, saying, "so, how's it going? Did your wittle baby footsie get hurt?"

The teen growled, "shut up."

"Hahahah, prepare yourselves. Fairy Tail is going to win this whole thing." Blaise's attention was pulled over to the platinum-blonde haired girl adorning feathers. Blaise walked over to her, and put his left hand on his chin. "You look strangely familiar…" he said. Finally, he reached the tip of his tongue, and remembered the face of Angel from year's past. Remembering how he put a bullet in her brain, killing her, he concluded that the girl in front of him was not her.

"Sorry, you look like someone I used to know. She even had the same hair color and feathers."

 _This somehow peaked the interest of the girl, Blaise took note of this._

"Anyways, good luck to you all, because you're going to need it," Blaise said, casually walking back towards his guildmates.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and some giant object popped from the sand below: a giant scoreboard housing a calendar for each day.

Gray was looking up, like everyone else, and said, "there's going to be a lot of action for the next few days."

Natsu smiled, "now we're talking!"

"WE'LL BEGIN WITH A CONTEST. PARTICIPANTS WILL BE RANKED FROM FIRST TO EIGTH PLACE. THE TEAMS WILL BE AWARDED POINTS DEPENDING ON HOW THEY RANK IN THE CONTEST. ADDITIONALLY, THE TEAMS ARE ALLOWED TO SELECT WHICH OF THEIR MEMBERS THEY WANT TO COMPETE. AFTER THAT WE HAVE BATTLES. THESE BOUTS WILL COME AS QUITE A TREAT TO YOU FANS. AS IT WAS YOUR SUGGESTIONS THAT CREATED THESE MATCHUPS. THE BATTLE RULES ARE SIMPLE, EACH TEAM WILL SQUARE OFF AS SEEN HERE. THE WINNING TEAMS WILL BE AWARDED TEN POINTS WHILE THE LOSING TEAM WILL BE AWARDED NOTHING. IN THE CASE OF A DRAW, BOTH TEAMS WILL RECEIVE 5 POINTS. READY FOR ACTION? LET'S GET STARTED WITH THE FIRST CONTEST OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES, ONE THAT WE CALL, "HIDDEN".

 **XXXXXX**

"That's some Grade A bullshit, right there," Blaise stated, pissed at what happened. Gray was hunted by the Raven Tail faggot, Nullpudding, and Juvia kept hugging the fucking fake Gray's.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled.

"It's alright, we have more events to win," Erza said. "Now, Lucy is about to fight."

"Oh, this should be good!" Blaise yelled, excited to see how much Lucy had improved as a wizard.

 **XXXXXX**

"That was horrible."

Erza replied, "you can say that again, Natsu."

Not only did Raven Tail cheat to win, but Natsu told everyone that Flare had held little Asuka as a hostage. Blaise was royally pissed.

 _Several matches passed, the majority of them being battles. Blue Pegasus' Ren beat Mermaid Heel's Araña. Sabertooth beat Quatro Kerberos. And Fairy Tail Team B lost to Jura from Lamia Scale. Blaise could never understand why Jellal just stopped fighting and started laughing in the middle of the fight._

 _The only positive to what happened, was Lucy's reappearance. This time in her Celestial Spirit world clothing, instead of her Fairy Tail Team A getup. She told everyone that she was fine, and the group got ready for Day 2._

 _And just like that, Day 1 was over. Fairy Tail was in dead last, both teams._

* * *

 _Day 2…_

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose, "tell me again. Why did we agree on letting Natsu participate on a challenge that involves moving platforms?!"

"Honestly, he insisted he do it," Lucy sighed.

"Well, at least all the other teams with dragon-slayers did the same," Erza added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaise replied. "At least the crowd is beginning to like us now, from Natsu's speech and everything."

 _In the distance, people were cheering on Fairy Tail._

"Hey, Lucy."

"Yeah, Blaise?"

"You visited Natsu and Wendy, am I correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are they doing fine?"

"Yeah, Porlyusica told me that Natsu would be perfectly fine soon. Wendy needed a bit more rest before she is able to do anything."

"Damn."

Lucy's attention was pulled to the field, "hey, someone from Lamia Scale and Raven Tail are about to fight!"

She was right, the snake-dude from Raven Tail was about to fight the annoying dog-man from Lamia Scale.

 _5 minutes later…_

Gray was struggling to keep Erza in place, who looked like she was about to kill the snake-dude. Not only did he beat the dog-man in battle, no surprise there, but he tore up his beloved sock. Something that Blaise face-palmed for, and most of the audience who watched the scene. The dog dude didn't remind him of June one bit. June represented everything beautiful in his life, but this was the opposite. He was annoying, loud, idiotic, and a complete fool. Of course, it was a dick move to destroy his property, but, c'mon. A sock, a damn sock.

Another thing that would be loud and annoying, was the announcer calling out Erza's name for a battle. Erza would have to face against a man named, Bacchus, who is an absolute drunk. He had made waves in the contest earlier that day, and supposedly made an appearance to the guild's tavern the prior evening. Blaise, on the other hand, was eating dinner with June away from his guild. Because he really wanted to talk to her on a one-on-one level.

"Okay, let's do this! You got this, Erza!" Lucy yelled.

 _Unbeknownst to anyone, the king had made a special request to pair the two together. Being the only person on Fairy Tail Team A with a name beginning with the letter E, there was no confusion to what the king was trying to say to Arcadios._

 _Another thing happening behind the scenes, was Natsu waking up to find a group of 4 men carrying Porlyusica, Wendy, and Carla. Natsu was fortunate to catch up to the men, and beat the ever-living-snot out of them._

"She's got this," Blaise stated.

 **XXXXXX**

"Now I feel kinda bad, she beat him before he could even move," Gray mumbled.

"Yeah, she never held back on that one," Blaise retorted. "She is starting to scare me."

"WAIT, SHE IS JUST NOW SCARING YOU?!" Lucy yelled.

When Erza arrived at her designated area, she did not hesitate to explain to everyone what she did. Erza told her friends the importance of beating Bacchus before he drank anything; she stressed the decision of acting quickly. Erza also went on to explain her anger and frustration was filled to the brim when Bacchus proposed a bet to sleep with Mira and Lisanna at the same time. Of course, the bet angered anyone who had any decent morals, so Erza responded with a bet of her own. If she won, which she did, they would be called "Quatro Puppy." Bacchus took the bait, hook-line-and-sinker. After that, she engaged him with a phenomenal speed.

 **XXXXXX**

"Mira vs Jenny? I think this fight may be something else, guys."

Blaise frowned, "as much as I want to cheer for Mira, Lucy, she is on an enemy team." As he glanced at the battlefield, something in Fairy Tail Team B's stand caught Blaise's eye. It was a blue-haired girl, but instead of it being an older female, it was Wendy. "It appears Team B has substituted Water-Girl, for an Air Dragon-slayer."

Erza's eyes widened a bit, "it appears so. I'm glad that she is alright."

Everyone nodded.

As soon as everyone looked at the battlefield, they were at a loss for words. What was going to look like a decent fight, turned into a pin-up contest. Mira and Jenny were flaunting their bodies like they did on the covers of magazines. Of course, all the horn-dogs were going wild in the stands, but the guys in Fairy Tail Team A were speechless.

Blaise finally piped up, "um, I thought it was a battle…"

Lucy frowned, "I feel like this battle was designed specifically for the two of them…"

" _ **NOT SO FAST! YOU DON'T EXPECT US TO LET THESE BUBBLEHEADED BIMBOS HOG ALL THE ATTENTION!"**_

" _ **WE HAVE STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL CHICAS AS WELL!"**_

" _ **TEAM MERMAID HEEL IS THE ULTIMATE IN GIRL POWER!"**_

" _ **This is embarrassing…"**_

"What...?" Blaise, being more familiar with Mermaid Heel by a tiny margin, was utterly dumbfounded.

" _ **HOLD ON, GUYS. ALL THESE GIRLS ARE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: WHAT GOOD IS SKATING AROUND IN YOUR LITTLE SWIMSUITS IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE LOVE TO BACK IT UP? IF YOU WANT LOVE YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE LOVE,"**_ a mature lady announced.

" _ **AND WE'RE BOTH BUSTING AT THE SEAMS WITH IT!"**_ a tiny voice yelled.

Apparently, Lamia Scale wanted to get in on the action, and also jumped onto the battleground. Again, sporting bikini's of their own.

"Hey, Blaise?" Gray said.

"Yeah, Gray?"

"You were right…"

"Right about what?"

"Right about this competition being a fricking joke."

"Preach."

"YOU SHOULDN'T STAND OVER HERE LIKE A BUNCH OF PARTY POOPERS!" Mavis gleefully yelled, appearing just mere inches from the group.

"AHH! FUCK!" Blaise screamed, falling backwards. Once Blaise regained his focus, he saw Gray's hand outreached towards him. Blaise gladly took Gray's hand, and noticed something very different.

"Where are the girls?"

Gray smiled, "where do you think?"

Blaise slightly turned his head towards the field, and absolutely regretted it. He witnessed a brief time where everyone was dressed like they were into BDSM. Blaise vomited when he saw little Asuka and Wendy in similar outfits to Erza and Shelia.

"It's fine… let it all out," a voice said, placing a hand on Blaise's back.

Gray acknowledged the new visitor, and said his nonchalant greetings, "hey, June. I figured you would be down with the other girls."

June softly patted Blaise's back and looked at Gray, "yeah, Mavis wanted all the girls to do it. So when she wasn't looking, I bailed. I'm not doing that shit, it's fucked up. It's just tasteless fan-service. And I'm not a fan-service wank."

"I see."

" **HOW ABOUT A BLUSHING BRIDE CHALLENGE? SO LADIES GRAB A LUCKY GUY AND SQUEEZE INTO SOME WEDDING DRESSES!"** the announcer yelled.

And just like that, all the girls on the field were adorned in beautiful white dresses. And just like that, Gray, June, and Blaise found themselves on the field, and very confused. Blaise was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white undershirt; his spiky hair had been combed to the side as if he was going to some sort of ball, and Gray was wearing a larger suit but with a grey tie. Gray's attention, however, was pulled to his arch-enemy, Lyon, when he grabbed Juvia and lifted her into the air. Once Gray was gone, Blaise heard a voice behind him.

Blaise turned to the voice and fell under the symptoms of _awestruck-sickness_. June was in a beautiful blue dress, with little flowers conceived from the bottom layers of the dress. Her 5-inch long hair had been pulled into some sort of pony-tail; and in the front, she had two curly strands of hair, one on each side of her face. Blaise got up, dusted himself off, and walked over to June.

Attempting to make himself sound mighty and proper, he bowed to June and said, "it seems that fate has brought us together, my lady." He straightened out his back and faced a now giggling June, "may I have the honor of having this dance?"

June imitated his proper accent, "oh, my. What a gentleman. It would be a pleasure, great knight!"

June gracefully brought her hands closer to Blaise's, and the two pairs of hands became intertwined with one another.

"You know, June? I never taught you how to Two-Step."

"Two-Step? What is that?"

"I can't explain it, but just follow my lead."

"Well, that isn't helpful…"

"Well, the guy is supposed to lead the dance."

June cocked her head to the side and laughed, "oh, does he?"

After June stopped laughing, Blaise brought June in very close and grabbed the back of her waist, surprising her. Blaise saw the shock in her now blushing face, but said, "watch my movements, follow them."

Although the wedding-event of the "battle" lasted mere minutes, the two lovers felt like they were dancing for eternity. Time seemed meaningless as they, at first, attempting to get a good rhythm going. June's missteps onto Blaise's feet with her high-heels occurred less and less the more she learned. For Blaise, it felt like the First Dance in a wedding; though June would have no idea what that even was.

Their moment of bliss was ripped apart by the screaming of an elderly woman on top of one of the giant statues residing next to the coliseum. She was spinning her finger in the air, and jumped hundreds of feet onto the ground. Within seconds, the dress she was wearing was thrown off of her, and she was swaying her rotting hips; only being covered by a simple, pink, one-piece bikini.

Everyone threw up, including the thousands of fans watching. _**Poor Janitors**_. And all the people who were not supposed to be on the field were asked to leave.

 **XXXXXX**

Blaise was walking with June down one of the hallways, June's attire being brought back to what she had before. Blaise, on the other hand, liked the black suit, putting on black sunglasses to make himself look more badass. June finally asked the million-dollar question, "aren't you supposed to be with your team or something?"

Even through Blaise's black sunglasses, she could see his eyes widen. "OH FUCK, I gotta go. Thank you for reminding me!" he yelled, running down another hallway. June just laughed.

 **XXXXXX**

By the time Blaise got back to his respective area, Mira had already decimated Jenny. Cursing himself, he asked what happened. What he was told was a quick summary of what went down. Apparently, Jenny had made a bet with Mira; a bet that would result in the loser being on the front cover of _Sorcerer Weekly_ , but in a nude photoshoot. Mira gladly accepted her offer, and shortly after just pummeled her in a She-Devil Form never seen before: Sitri.

Before he could even open his mouth, he was interrupted by the announcer calling out a girl named Yukino and someone familiar: Kagura. Blaise walked over to the guardrail, and studied the two girls walking towards each other. Once the two stopped, and the bell rang for them to fight, everyone was hit with an offer that none of them expected to hear.

 _Yukino proposed they fight to the death._

 **XXXXXX**

Everyone was awestruck at Kagura's effectiveness in combat.

"Um, Lucy?"

"What is it, Blaise?"

"Is it possible for similar types of magic to be found in family members?"

Lucy was intrigued by what Blaise said, "what do you mean?"

"Well, from day one, I found that Yukino looks like someone we knew a long time ago. Not only that, she also wears feathers. And for the cherry on top, she is also a Celestial Wizard."

Lucy finally understood what Blaise was referring to.

"So what you're saying, is that she might be related to Angel? And if she isn't, it's just some weird coincidence?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I fear for the possibility of her being related to Angel, because what do I say? **"I'm sorry that I blew the brains out of your crazy-ass sister? Won't happen again, promise."** What do I do?"

Erza's eyes glanced towards Blaise, her head refusing to turn from the recently-finished fight, "just don't worry about it. It's highly unlikely she is even related to that person."

Blaise sighed, "yeah, you're right. But that thirteenth Zodiac, though. Now that I think about it, it reminds me of my dad. Last I heard of him, he was still a surgeon. You probably don't know what I mean, but the shape of the key, the snake coiling around some sort of rod, reminds me of a certain image that represents the medical field as a whole… I miss my family…"

"Not gonna lie, Blaise, that must suck," bluntness was Gray's form of grief, apparently.

"I really don't need a reminder, Gray."

Natsu smiled, "hey, Blaise. You think you're going to fight tomorrow?"

"You fucking bet!" Blaise yelled, smiling like Natsu.

 _The members of Fairy Tail had partied in their tavern from their recent successes, but Blaise refused to drink any alcohol. At some points, he had to pry a drunken June from his body. Although she was being a burden to him, it was all in good fun._

 _However, in other places, things weren't so cheerful. Particularly for Yukino._

* * *

The streets were filled with a cool evening breeze, the only sounds audible being the footsteps of some of the Fairy Tail guild members and the crickets in the bushes. Lucy, Natsu, Blaise, and Happy were all making their way back to Fairy Tail's designated inn. Of course, Natsu asked everyone where Erza went. No one knew the answer, so no one said anything. Natsu was going to say something, but the outline of a person in front of him caught his eye.

"Hey, that girl by the inn. She kinda looks familiar."

Lucy squinted towards what Natsu was looking at, "geez, how can you see from this far away?"

The group approached the girl, and everyone quickly realized it was the girl from Sabertooth; more specifically, the celestial wizard.

 **XXXXXX**

An awkward silence filled the room, no sound emitting from anyone. The sound of silence was broken when Happy walked over to Yukino and offered her some fish. The only reply he got was her looking down.

She started to speak to the group, "well, the truth is… I came here to see you, Lucy."

"To see me? But what about?"

"My guild. I just left there, and I have something to discuss with you."

Natsu spoke with a stern voice, "your guild sent you here to mess with her or something?"

Blaise looked at Natsu, "highly doubt it."

"I know this is out of the blue," she said. "But, please take these." Yukino set her two Zodiac keys on the table. "The key of the two fish and the key of the balance, I want you to have them. They should belong to someone who can use them properly."

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "No, I can't. Please think this through!"

"I already have, I made up my mind after watching you fight. I was going to give them to you once the tournament was over, anyway."

Natsu spoke up, "so why not wait till then?"

"The games were over for me the moment I lost. Minerva will take my place, tomorrow you will be up against Sabertooth's strongest."

"So you're not one of the five most powerful wizards in Sabertooth?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, usually a newcomer like me wouldn't be in the tournament. But Lady Minerva was on a job and couldn't make it. So I filled in for her."

Blaise tilted his head, "so, why are you doing this. Really… why are you giving us your Celestial Spirits, if they're so important?"

"Yes, that is true. They are important, that is why I decided to hand them over to Lucy. It's clear that she is a superior Celestial Wizard, they would be much happier in her possession."

Lucy put her hands up, "I appreciate the compliment, but I'm afraid the answer is still no."

Yukino did not seem to like that answer. "Please, you must take them. You have already acquired 10 of the 12 zodiac keys. All you have to say is yes, with these in your possession you will have them all. Then the door of world change will open."

"Door of World Change? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"To be honest, it's just a legend, I don't understand it myself. Over the past few years, the number of celestial wizards has plummeted. Given the hit to our numbers during the Zentopia incident, it's possible that you and I are the only ones left. I also know your spirits love you and you love them in return. If anyone should have them, it should be someone who is connected to them."

Lucy bowed her head, "thanks, but I can't take them. Celestial magic is about the bonds we form with our spirits. It's not easy to give up ownership of them as you might think."

Yukino bowed her head, looking at the ground. "I know. Trust me, this isn't easy for me…" Yukino stood up, "forget about it, I had a feeling that might be your answer from the start. But for better or for worse, I am sure that all 12 keys will find their way together someday. I hope this isn't the last time we meet."

 _Yukino left the building._

Blaise was about to get ready for bed, when Natsu approached him.

"Hey, Natsu, what's up?"

"Come with me. I still have something I need to talk to her about," Natsu mumbled.

"Aight, dude," Blaise obliged, putting his shirt back on.

The two ran through the dark streets, quickly hearing the sound of a rolling back, and the footsteps of a girl. Natsu was the first to turn the corner, and was the first to see her. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled.

Happy screamed, "please stop!"

Yukino stopped walking and turned to the three.

"Hey, you actually stopped. I guess you're not such a bad person after all," Natsu laughed.

Happy got frustrated towards Natsu, "hey! You can't assume that someone is a bad person just because they're in a different guild!"

"Well, duh. That's why I'm here to apologize."

Yukino's head perked up, "apologize?"

"Yeah, my bad."

"Weak, bro," Happy sighed. "I'm sorry, don't mind him. Believe it or not, he can be mature if he wants to be."

Yukino looked like she was going to cry.

"You came all the way out here to apologize to me?"

"Yeah, it's the least we can do when you seem to be down in the dumps," Blaise interjected.

"Besides, following you out here might've seemed a little creepy," Natsu added.

"No… you're very kind…"

"Good, glad that's settled. I was worried things might get awkward," Natsu chuckled, putting his left hand behind his head.

 _Yukino began to cry._

"WHOAH, NOW WHAT DID I DO?! PLEASE STOP CRYING!" Natsu screamed in horror.

Yukino fell to her knees, her hands in her face, "I-I can't take it!"

Blaise was quick to run to her side, "can't take what?"

"I-it's just that no one has ever been this kind. Or shown so much concern for me. I looked up to them once, the members of Sabertooth were my idols. I finally joined them… now I'll never get to step foot in the guild again!"

 _All three of the guys' eyes were wide, in complete shock to what is happening to her._

"I was forced to leave just because of one defeat. I-I was humiliated in front of everyone. He made me remove any sort of clothing I had, and made me erase my own guild-mark. It was so frustrating! And embarrassing. He took my self-respect and shattered it into pieces. Sabertooth was my home and now I'll never see it again!"

 _Happy was concerned for Yukino, and looked up to Natsu. Natsu's face was filled with rage. When he turned to Blaise, who had his left hand on her back, his eyes were devoid of any sort of emotion._

Natsu gritted his teeth, "that's too bad. I don't worry about what happens inside other guilds."

"NATSU!" Happy yelled, berating him.

"I'm sorry, it's not your business. I just couldn't hold it back."

"You're right, it ain't my business. But it pisses me off when other wizards are mistreated. Humiliating you in front of your friends was bad enough, but making you erase your own emblem? Any guild that makes a friend cry, doesn't get to call itself a guild."

Yukino stopped crying and stared at Natsu, completely baffled by what he said. Her attention was turned to her right, when the comforting hand on her back was removed. The man in question walked in front of her, and squatted down. His eyes were filled with some sort of controlled-rage. "What happened to you, goes against the very core of what I believe. I will make those who did this to you suffer, suffer more than what you suffered."

 **XXXXXX**

Explosions and fire flew across the entire building housing the Sabertooth guild. Waking up both Dragon-slayers within an instant. The giant double-door to the main chamber of the building was blown open by a massive explosion. Waves of fire engulfing dozens of people, sending them flying backwards. In the smoke, a man with pink hair was seen punching people with fiery fists. And another man, with brown hair, was beating people bloody with his fists too; but he had metal on his knuckles, Blaise was using brass knuckles. The man with the brass knuckles grabbed a man by the shirt and yelled in his face, "WHERE IS YOUR MASTER?! TELL ME!" Blaise threw the guy towards Natsu, who promptly kicked him up into the air.

At that time, both Sting and Rogue had finally arrived at the scene.

"BRING HIM OUT, NOW!" Natsu demanded, stepping out of the smoke alongside Blaise.

As if his wish was granted, a giant man with a giant beard stepped towards the two, "if you have something to me, then say it."

"You the master of this fucking guild?!" Blaise asked, with an authoritarian tone.

"So it's one loss and you're out on the street, huh? Those are some hard-core rules, pal!" Natsu yelled. Natsu pulled his left arm back for a punch, fire spurting out of his arm, "if you lose to me, you have to quit the guild, too!"

It seems that the two's actions confused Sabertooth, so Blaise decided to break the silence. "We're doing this for Yukino." Blaise watched as the guild members of Sabertooth took in the new information, and were shocked by it. The only one not participating in this action was the guild master.

The guild master spoke up, "did you really come here to challenge me? Very foolish."

"I'm here to teach you to not turn your back on those you're supposed to care for!" Natsu replied.

"I'm here to make you suffer, more than what Yukino suffered," Blaise stated.

"I don't have time for this, Dobengal, deal with these intruders," Jiemma ordered.

"Yes sir-" a black-clad figure said, appearing next to Jiemma. However, immediately after he said, "sir," an explosion erupted from in front of him, sending him flying backwards. Even though Jiemma stood strong and continued to look undeterred, his subordinates clearly were not expecting that.

"Oops, I guess you can consider him the lucky one," Blaise shrugged, spinning a grenade pin on his finger.

 _Natsu began to run towards Jiemma, fists covered in fire._

"No one in my guild seems to have your spirit, boy. Very interesting…" Jiemma mumbled. Natsu's fist collided with Jiemma's forearm, "BUT SPIRIT IS NOT ENOUGH!" Jiemma roared.

As if waiting for a time to strike, Natsu responded with an uppercut to his jaw, then a full series of punches to his face and sides. The prevalence of fire and fury spewed out massive amounts of smoke and lightning, mainly due to Natsu's combination of the two in his attacks. However, a force dissipated the smoke, and a black-haired lady in a blue dress was seen standing in front of Jiemma. In her hands were two warped balls -clearly she blocked the attack.

"Minerva," was Jiemma's only response.

"Certainly, you'll agree that this scuffle has gone too far."

Blaise grunted, she sounded like an egotistical bitch to him.

"How dare you interfere! This does not concern you!" Jiemma yelled at Minerva.

"Please forgive me, father, you could easily defeat these two men, so I'm not doing this for your sake."

Natsu shifted his stance, "he's your dad?"

Minerva stepped forward, "we must take into consideration how this altercation would appear to the outside world. Despite everything, it is clear that you are trespassing and are the aggressor in this situation; our master killing another competitor would leave Sabertooth in an awkward position. It would certainly put a damper on the games."

"You're just scared that I will maim the piece of shit you call a father," Blaise glared at Minerva.

Minerva glared back, "you have enraged my father and his men. And they are not the types to take this provocation lightly. What do you say? Would you allow me to end this in a peaceful manner?" Minerva moved her arms to her torso, and in her hands appeared the form of a tied-up Happy. "Be aware, that is the only way your kitten would be returned to you unharmed."

"HAPPY!" Blaise and Natsu yelled.

"You seem to have taken your anger out on quite a few of our members, but I'm deciding to look over this incident entirely if you cooperate. Behave like a grown up and we can continue the games like nothing happened…"

"I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO HAND HAPPY OVER! IF YOU FAIL TO DO THAT SIMPLE TASK, I WILL SEND YOUR FATHER TO WHERE HE BELONGS!" Blaise hollered.

"What?" Minerva laughed.

"FIVE!"

"I will hand him over when you coope-"

"FOUR!"

"Cooperate…"

"THREE!"

"If you do anything, your little-"

"TWO!" Blaise interrupted her a second time.

"Little kitten will no longer be alive."

"ONE!"

 _Several seconds of silence passed by._

"So, you are going to do this peacefully?"

" _ **FUS RO DAH!"**_ Blaise yelled, a wave of force flying out from his mouth, and towards the Sabertooth guild. The 30-40 members that were standing on the right side, or Sabertooth's left side, were immediately wiped off the floor and sent flying backwards. The lucky ones were the people who barely got hurt and the ones who broke bones; the unlucky ones were the people who's impact with walls and other parts of the building put them in a terrible position; bones were broken, and concussions were handed out like concessions at a baseball game. When the rest of the still-standing Sabertooth guild looked back at Blaise, he had golden eyes.

Blaise clenched his fists and glared into the eyes of the Sabertooth guild, "last warning."

 _No response._

Blaise shook his head, _**they never listen**_ **…** Within an instant, Blaise teleported in front of Minerva, quickly grabbing Happy, and teleporting back to Natsu. A purple glow emitting from his body for a quick period of time after he was teleported. Blaise cut the bindings off of Happy and gave Happy to Natsu. A very confused Natsu took Happy with glee, and the three made their way out of the Sabertooth guild residence.

"You've got some serious guts for such fools," Jiemma told the two men.

"We can settle this matter once and for all inside the arena, where we will show you no mercy," Minerva added.

Natsu stopped, "fine, but you'll never beat us. We're at a whole other level. Because a real guild treats its members like family."

 _With that, the Fairy Tail guild left the Sabertooth guild._

Rogue looked at the ground and contemplated what Natsu had just said, when he noticed strange devices on Jiemma's feet.

"Um, master? What are those things on your feet?"

"What?" Jiemma questioned, looking at his feet.

Within an instant, Jiemma's lower half was engulfed by an explosion of a cold gas. Once the temperature and the sanity of the Sabertooth guild dropped, Jiemma was heard screaming out in pain. Once the icy-cold smoke cleared, they saw the reason why. It appeared that Jiemma's legs had been covered in ice. But this was not ordinary ice, it was colder than any ice they've seen before. When the ice touched the ground, pieces of Jiemma's flesh and skin broke off like a brittle snack. Every time he moved, pieces of frozen flesh would fall from his body, revealing a very bloody and messy disaster. The Sabertooth guild worked for hours to ensure their master's survival. In the end, they had to cut off his legs, because they were no longer functioning.

 _Sabertooth was furious._

While Natsu, Blaise, and Happy were walking down the stairs, away from the Sabertooth guild, they heard screaming echoing from the building behind them. "Blaise? What did you do?" Natsu asked, with wide eyes.

"Oh, just a liquid Nitrogen present I gave them."

"Liquid Nitrogen?" Happy asked, confused to what that was.

"Well, Nitrogen is a gas, and it has a very low melting point. So, basically, 0⁰ Celsius is the freezing point of water, to keep things simpler for you two. In order to bring Nitrogen down to a liquid. It would have to be around -210⁰ Celsius. So, in other words, it's very fucking cold."

"How cold is it?" Natsu questioned.

"Cold enough to break apart his very flesh like a glass plate being dropped on the floor."

 _Natsu and Happy did not say anything._

"Yeah, I don't want to picture it either… Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't speak about what I did to Jiemma, alright?"

"How come?"

"Well, what I did might've been over the top, even though that guy deserved everything that hit him. Our guild needs to know where we were, but leave the last bit on the hush hush, you feel me?"

"Okay...?" confused as to what Blaise was saying.

The three continued to walk to their inn. Natsu and Blaise had their fill of vengeance; the echoing screams of Jiemma were like songs to Blaise's ears.

 _There was a lot of explaining to do._

 **XXXXXX**

"What?! You two picked a fight with the master of Sabertooth?" Lucy gasped, struggling to see why they did something so stupid.

"Yeah, but things happened, and we didn't get to really attack him," Blaise responded, looking at Natsu.

"He's lucky that I'm such a reasonable guy!" Natsu declared.

"No, I'm the reason they stopped, I let those jerks kidnap me," Happy interjected.

"Well, at least it's better that it ended up that way, if they had injured anyone on Sabertooth's team, our entire guild could've been kicked out of the games or worse," Lucy said.

Natsu spoke up, "yeah, as a matter of fact. That old guy's daughter, Minerva was saying something exactly like that."

Gray leaned forward and put a finger in Natsu's face, "I don't believe you would be that much of an idiot, do you even have a brain in your head?!"

Lucy frowned, "obviously not, if he doesn't listen you can beat it into him all you want."

Gray grabbed Natsu by the shirt, "you need to stop and think before you ever try to pull another crazy stunt like that. I mean, why do you get all the fun? I would've loved to beat the snot out of them!"

"YOU'RE TOTALLY MISSING THE POINT!" Lucy yelled.

"I know you both have your reasons for being angry with them, but you have to save it for the competition, understand?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah… but they're going to pay for what they did. Being a guild with somebody doesn't mean you turn your back on them, no matter what," Natsu answered.

Erza looked at Blaise, who only responded with a nod.

"After Yukino was humiliated like that, she still came over here and tried to give me her gate keys as an act of kindness," Lucy explained to Erza and Gray.

"Those bastards! Screw the games, I'm going back!" Natsu yelled.

Blaise smiled, "I'm down."

"Yeah, count me in!" Gray said, raising a fist in the air.

"Are all three of you that stupid?!" Lucy berated the guys.

 _Someone threw a pillow at Lucy._

Lucy grabbed the pillow from her face, and tightened her grip on it. "Oh… IT'S ON!" Lucy yelled, throwing the pillow towards Natsu. Natsu was hit in the chest by the pillow and sent flying over the bed. Where he promptly grabbed a second pillow and threw it towards Lucy; Lucy side-stepped out of the way, and the pillow flew past her. However, the pillow did hit someone, Erza. The game was quickly put to an end.

 _End of Day 2…_

* * *

"LET'S KICK OFF THIS DAY WITH A GAME WE LIKE TO CALL: _**PANDEMONIUM**_!"

 _The audience cheered._

The announcer continued, "AS USUAL, WE WILL HAVE JUST ONE MEMBER FROM EACH TEAM COMPETING SO PLEASE CHOOSE WISELY!"

Natsu stepped forward, "I got this one, I'm still pretty fired up from what went down last night."

Gray took a foot towards Natsu, "you did yesterday's round so it's not your turn! Besides, Blaise is the only one who hasn't gone."

"I'll gladly do it," Blaise stated.

"Hey, Blaise?" a voice said beneath his feet.

Blaise looked down to see June's face popping up from the guardrail's shadow.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You told me to remind you if you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Today's the fourth of July, Happy Birthday!"

With that, June's head popped back into the shadow, and out of sight.

"Wait, is today your birthday?!" Natsu asked.

Blaise grew a wide smile, "no, but it's my country's birthday. July 4th, 1776… 13 colonies had rebelled against a monarchy that had influence over the entire world. July 4th will forever go down as the day that the colonies declared themselves a sovereign nation, no longer forced to live under the rule of another land, and fought for their beliefs of freedom and liberty. I'm all fired up to blow shit up."

"Well… that's, uh, good. I guess," Lucy stammered.

 **XXXXXX**

 _June reappeared in the Fairy Tail spectator area, and in front of Bisca._

"Hey, June?"

"Hm?"

"It appears that Blaise is going to go, you excited?"

"Just a little," she smiled.

"You've spent a lot of time with him, haven't you?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, have you… you know…" Bisca asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Bisca raised her eyebrows, "seriously?! Don't play innocent. I'm talking about the thing couples do when they want to get personal. The thing that Alzack and I did to have Asuka?"

June's wolf-like ears dropped, and her face was red, "no… I haven't really thought of doing that with him… I think that's something we just forgot about."

"Hey! Can you two cut that out?!" a very angry Juvia yelled in front of the two. "Oh Gray…" she muttered, curling her body into a ball in her seat.

 _Everyone who heard the conversation knew exactly what she was thinking._

 **XXXXXX**

As Blaise was making his way down to the field, he saw Olga from Sabertooth, Milliana with her hood down, Kana, Hibiki, Jura, and Obra from Raven Tail. Blaise approached Kana, "since when were you on Team B, Kana?"

"Well, Wendy is filling in for Juvia as you might know, and I'm filling in for Mystogan."

"I see…"

The two's conversation was cut short when a loud noise roared from above. A massive purple magic-circle was hovering over the coliseum. From the middle of the circle, a spire was protruding out. As the spire kept descending from the sky, it revealed more of the giant castle. The giant castle seemed to slide down from the circle, and stopped when the top of the spire touched the ground. A staircase formed leading up to a door in the spire.

"This is Pandemonium, a castle filled with vicious monsters!" Mato announced.

"I take it we are going to battle these monsters?" Jura asked.

"Yes sir! 100 terrifying beasts are lurking within the castle walls. There is no threat of the beasts escaping the walls, they're just magical projections we created solely for this game. They are divided by their degree of difficulty, we have five classes: D, C, B, A, and S-Class."

Mato began to show everyone the basic beast, the D-Class. Of course, it looked like a tough opponent. He continued to explain the game, and how each monster class was twice as powerful as the one beneath it. Contestants would draw a number, and whoever's turn it was, would chooses how many monsters he/she fought. If you choose more than what you could do, you gain no points. Also, when you choose a number of monsters to fight, you don't know if they could be all D-Class, or even B-Class or above; every monster is chosen at random.

Once Mato explained the game in detail to the contestants, the first person he walked up to was Blaise. Blaise gladly took a stick from the orange and yellow box. When Blaise pulled a stick out of the "Kleenex box", a holographic number was displayed: 1.

"Looks like I'm going first."

Kana walked up to Blaise, "well, you're lucky. Bet that means you're going to get the most amount of turns. Meanwhile I'm stuck back here in 8th place."

"Hmph. I thought this game would be a luck of the draw kinda thing."

Mato was handing out sticks to the rest of the contestants when he turned to Blaise, "it's more than that. It's about pacing, knowing your opponent's strength, the likelihood of getting a really nasty monster, the list goes on and on. It's quite a complex game if you think about it."

"No, it's not complex at all."

"What?"

"You said I can choose how many monsters I can fight, right?"

"Yes."

"I choose to challenge all 100 of them, then."

 _Everyone was shocked, but in Fairy Tail Team A's and B's spectator stands, they were laughing._

"SAY WHAT?!" Mato screamed.

"In fact, can I challenge 200? Oh wait, 300?!" Blaise requested, smiling with a shit-eating grin.

"B-but this event was designed to be completed by multiple people!"

"Boy, I gave away my last fuck last night. Now, can I face 300 monsters?"

"Um, I'm not sure that it's in the rulebook."

The announcer, annoying like always, blurted out, "HE IS RIGHT. THE RULES STATE THAT ONCE A CHALLENGE HAS BEEN SET, THERE CAN BE NO ALTERCATIONS OR CHANGES TO SAID CHALLENGE."

"Shame, would've been awesome," Blaise sighed, turning around and walking up the steps to Pandemonium. On his way up, he was looking up towards the magic circle above him, and it seemed like he was studying it.

From Fairy Tail's stand, June was clenching the guardrail tightly, "please, be careful."

 **XXXXXX**

Blaise walked through the dark corridors of the castle. The mood and the design reminding him of the Falmer dens in Skyrim, how they would build things from the carcasses of bugs. The second thing he noticed, was the room being upside down. The chandelier was on the floor, and a red carpet was on the ceiling.

 _ **Glad Natsu didn't do this challenge.**_

Blaise walked closer to the chandelier and said, "I am Blaise from Fairy Tail Team A, I will face 100."

As if on cue, the sound of metal claws grabbing stone was heard all around him. He was surrounded by the D-Class beasts, the C-Class T-Rexes were running towards his front, and on the chandelier, was a B-Class monster that closely resembled the Xenomorph from _Alien._

Blaise looked at his foes, and just yawned. The beasts continued to get closer and closer, until they were mere feet away from Blaise. Once they were all in arm's reach, Blaise smiled.

 **XXXXXX**

 _It was as if the world was ending_. Everyone was blinded by a bright light, brighter than anyone could ever imagine. People tried to cover up their face with their hands, only to see the bones inside their hands. Then, a powerful force flew through the coliseum. Everyone that was on the field at the time was thrown backwards, and were pinned to the walls of the field, unable to move. Everyone in the stands were holding on for dear life as the blast of air kept its relentless onslaught going. All the while, an ungodly howl from hell itself was screaming through the air. No one could hear anyone's screams or pleas, all they heard was the air rushing past them.

Then, the rumbling started. Still blinded by the bright light, and thrown out of place by the powerful blasts of wind, the ground began to shake. People fell to the ground, and cracks formed all over the coliseum walls and floor.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped, the windstorm stopped, and the bright light dimmed. The contestants, and Mato, fell to the ground. Once people were able to see again, they turned to the field. Nothing could've prepared them for what they saw.

The only thing they saw was a colossal pillar of fire, shooting out from the ground, high into the sky, hardly anyone was even able to see the very top. Lucy, who had recently regained her senses, looked at the top of the giant pillar, and saw an all too familiar mushroom-shaped cloud at the top. When her eyes traced down the pillar, she noticed it had a cylindrical shape to it, and it seemed to be the same diameter as the magic-circle. However, the magic circle was no where to be seen. It was probably engulfed by the pillar.

Even though a massive pillar of fire was in the middle of the coliseum, no one felt any heat coming from the fire. Which really threw everyone off.

Makarov watched the whole thing play out, mouth open, "what did he do?"

Mavis looked at Makarov, "do you remember how Blaise dealt with the Nirvana Incident?"

Makarov turned his head to Mavis, face full of shock, "don't tell me that he…"

Mavis nodded, cutting Makarov off, "and he seems to be controlling it."

Makarov turned his face back towards the giant pillar of fire.

All of the witnesses to the event were too transfixed on the giant pillar, that they did not see the holographic score, which was displaying the number of monsters left. The numbers were dropping at an incredible speed. The S-Class had already been killed, and all the A-Class through C-Class were exterminated too. Once the D-Class' number finally reached, "0", the entire pillar of fire dissipated.

 _Pandemonium was gone, completely evaporated off the face of the land, and so was the magic circle. All that was left was a giant circle made of glass, and a man standing in the middle of it wearing tattered clothing. The man started to walk over to the other contestants, glowing gold. As Blaise got closer to the group, they could finally see the reason why he was glowing._

Of course, his eyes were gold, but all of Blaise's veins and arteries were glowing a bright gold; giving him the look of a cracked egg. As he continued to walk, the glowing in his veins went out instantly, and his eyes did the same. Once all the lights were out, Blaise summoned a black suit, similar to what he was wearing before. A fine-suited Blaise walked over to the group, and just smiled. Blaise didn't have a single scratch on his body, except for his clothes being destroyed and everything.

Standing there with his hands on his hips, he finally spoke up, "I'm hungry… I'm gonna get something to eat."

 _And just like that, Blaise left the field, to get something to eat._

"Um… let me go see if I can get another event ready for all of you," Mato suggested, running off to God-knows-where.

The only sounds being made was Fairy Tail cheering, and soon enough, the whole coliseum cheering on Fairy Tail. The cheers had echoed through the hallway that Blaise was walking down. Blaise continued to walk down the darkening hallway, and once he was out of view from anyone on the field, he collapsed to the ground. The cheering from the coliseum muffling the sound of his heavy breathing.

Even with his Second Origin, Castle Bravo still took a lot to summon. _Christ… I'm so tired… at least I looked like a badass, though. Fuck, I'm just gonna… lay down for a second, Blaise thought._

Blaise crawled to one of the walls and proceeded to sit down next to it, and leaned his back on it. As if a switch had been flicked, he instantly fell under the blissful desire of sleep.

 **XXXXXX**

" _I FOUND HIM! Blaise, wake up!"_

"Oh, just five more minutes…"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"OW, FUCK!" Blaise yelled, holding his right cheek. He looked up at his attacker, and it was June.

"What?! Why did you hit me?" Blaise asked.

"They called your name for a battle. You're fighting the armored dude from Raven Tail."

"Oh, shit."

"Hey, wait up!" a girl yelled from down the hallway.

The sound of footsteps got louder and louder, then the figures of Wendy and Carla emerged from around a corner.

"June, you're so fast!" Wendy said, panting.

June looked at Wendy, "found him."

"Well, finally," Carla grunted. "Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you?!"

"I'm guessing a long time?"

"THE ENTIRE GUILD IS LOOKING FOR YOU, HALF OF THEM ARE IN THE CITY THINKING YOU'RE STILL EATING!" Carla yelled, pissed beyond belief.

"Fuck… oh, sorry about my language, Wendy. I'm still pretty weak."

"It's alright. Hey, I can help you with your problem," Wendy offered.

"Go ahead, do your thing."

Wendy walked over to Blaise and knelt on the ground. She extended her hands towards Blaise, and they began to glow blue. Blaise could feel his energy replenishing after each second.

"BLAISE FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM A HAS LESS THAN 15 SECONDS BEFORE HE IS DISQUALIFIED!" the announcer announced.

Blaise jumped up from the ground, "oh, sorry, Wendy."

Blaise grabbed June's hand, "you gotta get me there."

June just smiled.

"UGGHH… please?"

"Sure!"

The two fell through a shadow on the ground, out from Wendy's and Carla's sight. Blaise was thrown out of the unknown man's shadow and hit the ground hard. He half-heartedly got up and started to wave at the announcers, "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

"About time," the man said.

"Yeah, you ready to get stomped?" Blaise asked while re-adjusting his tie.

 _ **GONG!**_

Blaise froze as the environment around him formed a very musky feel. In addition, he watched as a replica of himself walk out of his body, and walk towards the masked man. The masked man seemed to have the exact same treatment, because another version of him also appeared. Alexi Number 2 ran towards Blaise Number 2 and punched him in the face, knocking him down. The two continued to scuffle until they were out of Blaise's sights.

"Illusion Magic? You plan on making me look bad? I should feel flattered if so," Blaise said.

"It's the only way we can have a private conversation. Those around us cannot see or hear us even though we are standing right in front of them. They're watching an illusion of the two of us fighting, incredibly convincing is it? You should feel honored to know that your guild-mates hold you to such high regard" the raspy voice said.

Blaise could hear the voices of his friends cheering him on.

"I'm sure they're absolutely heartbroken watching you fall to your enemy like this." Blaise Number 2 fell on the ground between the two.

"If you think I care about this match, then you're wrong. In all honesty I really don't give a shit," Blaise stated.

"Well, I can make you win this match, depending if our negotiations go well."

Blaise looked to his right, noticing how Blaise Number 2 started to punch Alexi back. Blaise Number 2 then kicked Alexi Number 2, sending him flying into a wall hundreds of meters back.

 _ **I can't do that! Wait, this guy doesn't know my abilities! I can use this to my advantage… wait a minute, this is the son of Makarov's guild.**_

"Well, I don't negotiate with people like you. So get ready for me to wipe your face on the floor."

" _That's not going to happen,_ " a raspy female voice said.

A mini-sand tornado appeared behind Alexi, and the forms of the entire Raven Tail roster appeared.

Alexi spoke up, "your power is impressive, but not even the strongest of wizards can defeat all of Raven Tail at once."

 _Blaise crossed his arms._

"There's one more thing," Alexi added. Alexi began to remove the mask on his head, revealing him to be Ivan. "I'm sure you're not aware of just how powerful I am."

"You know, I had a feeling it would be you. You old crazy piece of shit…" Blaise sighed.

"Makarov would rather die than reveal the secret. On the other hand, you're a different story. Now, tell me how to find the Lumen Histoire."

Blaise tilted his head, "sorry, but what is that exactly?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, I know a powerful wizard like yourself would have been told by Makarov what it is."

"Dude, I'm being deadass with you."

"Well, he must have told you something about it."

"Nope, not a damn thing. And even if I knew about it, I wouldn't even tell you jack shit."

"Oh come on. I'm giving you the opportunity to emerge victorious from what is otherwise known as a hopeless situation. If you dare to refuse my terms, your Illusionary form wouldn't be the only thing getting a thrashing."

Blaise took up a defensive stance, "you're an enemy of Fairy Tail's guild master, so that makes you my enemy as well."

"I think it's about time to teach you an important lesson! The guild standing before you-"

"Is designed to take down Fairy Tail once and for all, by using magic that counters Fairy Tail's wizards. Yes, I know," Blaise interrupted.

"What?! How do you know?!"

"Dude, Gajeel's been spying on you for quite some time."

 _Raven Tail clearly didn't expect Gajeel to be a spy, talking amongst themselves._

"And another thing," Blaise said. "You don't know jack shit about me, do you?"

In the distance, Blaise could hear June cry out for him to fight. Tears were streaming down her face as she was leaning over the guardrail. Clearly she was the most distraught out of all of the entire coliseum. Blaise looked to Fairy Tail Team B's stand, and saw Wendy crying.

 _ **Fuck, she's gonna think that she didn't do enough. Dammit!**_

Nullpudding stepped forward, "if Makarov knew our secrets, why didn't he act on it?"

"I don't know. Probably because Ivan is his son," Blaise responded.

"SILENCE!" Ivan screamed, sending out thousands upon thousands of little paper people at him.

Blaise responded by shouting back at Ivan, " **YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

A wave of fire flew out from Blaise's mouth, and towards Ivan's attack. The fire-breath incinerated all of the paper people, leaving smoke in its wake. Obviously, Ivan was pissed.

"Every waking moment I've lived in the shadows was to prepare for this day! Also, that I can finally have the Lumen Histoire in my grasp! TELL ME WHERE THE LUMEN HISTOIRE IS!"

 _Blaise just smiled._

Ivan threw his right arm to the side, "DO IT NOW, OBRA. DRAIN HIS MAGIC. IT'S TIME TO SHOW THIS UNGRATEFUL WRENCH THE TRUE POWER OF OUR HATRED FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

Obra raised his arms into the air, and made a weird noise.

Suddenly, Blaise appeared in front of Obra, holding some sort of weapon. " **This is for Wendy** ," he said. A loud explosion was heard coming from Blaise's weapon, and Obra's head exploded with fire and passion. His body flopped to the floor like a deflating tire. Blaise noticed this and shot a second time, this time in Obra's chest. A small squeak of pain could be heard from Obra's little animal, possibly ending its miserable life.

Before any of Raven Tail could jump into action, Blaise threw a couple of canisters at the group.

"What the-" Ivan muttered. Suddenly, their a bright light blinded the group, causing them to cry out in pain.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! AAAAAAGHHH!" Flare cried out.

 _With Ivan's senses thrown out of balance, the illusion dropped. Everyone watching was shocked to see the fight was all just an illusion._ _ **And Blaise could hear the person he loved the most yelling behind him, riling him on, and filling him full of determination.**_

" _KICK THEIR ASSES, BLAISE!"_ June yelled.

Blaise ran at Flare, who was still grabbing her face, trying any sort of way to soothe the pain she was experiencing. As soon as Blaise was mere feet away, he grabbed the barrel of his shotgun, and hit Flare over the head with the stock; thus, knocking her unconscious. Nullpudding and Kurohebi, on the other hand, did not receive such treatment. Blaise simply shot the two with sleeping darts, making them pass out on the ground. Blaise walked over to Ivan, who was on his knees crying out in pain from the Flashbang, and kicked him in the face -forcing him to the ground.

As soon as Blaise was done fighting, he dusted his arms off. Behind him, Blaise could hear Mato running over and exclaiming that he won the third match of the third day. After some cheering, and Mato bringing some guards and paramedics, Blaise decided to make his way back to his designated area.

"Wait, there is something I need to tell you," Ivan groaned.

"And that is?"

"The Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's biggest secret. Someday you're going to learn that first-hand."

Blaise shook his head and walked towards the giant hallway. As soon as he made his way in, he saw Wendy being prepped by her teammates: Laxus and Mira. "Hey, you gonna fight, Wendy?" Blaise asked.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Go on out there," Laxus told her.

"Oh, Laxus you're here. Good. I have something to tell you in private," Blaise said.

Laxus just merely nodded, while Wendy ran towards the field and Mira walked away. Blaise began to tell everything that Laxus' father had told him, and requested Laxus to talk to Makarov about it. Because Blaise did not really care about the subject, every organization isn't perfect.

 _End of Day 3…_

* * *

 _Day 4…_

"BLAISE HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Erza yelled in his face.

"OH WHAT?! WHAT DID I MISS?!" Blaise responded, flailing in his "borrowed" chair.

"You just missed what happened to Lucy!"

"WHAT?! What happened to her?!" Blaise asked, getting up from his chair to look at the field. He saw an unconscious Lucy being held up by her neck by Minerva and was dropped to the ground with no mercy. Everyone, but Erza, had run down to help her. Within an instant, Blaise's body was filled with adrenaline. He jumped off of the ledge with Erza and ran towards Lucy. Once he jumped another barrier, and fell 20 feet, he landed on the field. When he got to Lucy, she was already being helped by Shelia and Wendy.

 _Behind the group, the sound of rushing water was heard, along with a laugh._

Blaise and the rest of Fairy Tail Team A turned and glared at Minerva.

"What scornful expressions, but remember I acted in full compliance with the game's rules," Minerva said.

"That may be true, but you went outside the basics of human decency," Erza responded.

Minerva laughed, "hahaah, I was simply trying to entertain the crowd." She glared at Blaise, "and to get revenge for my father."

Erza's eyes widened, _**what did she mean by that?**_

"Your father was a piece of shit! I hope he didn't die, because he would have to live with the pain for the rest of his life! I DON'T REGRET A DAMN THING!" Blaise screamed.

The entire Sabertooth roster appeared before Minerva, ready for a fight.

Blaise was furious, "YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY THAT YUKINO CARES ABOUT YOU LITTLE SHITS! BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T KICK YOUR ASSES! COME ON, LET'S FIGHT!"

Erza put an arm up to stop Blaise, "although you may be considered the strongest guild in Fiore, you'd be wise to heed this warning. Listen carefully: making an enemy of Fairy Tail is a decision you will regret."

 **XXXXXX**

"You guys ready?" Blaise asked the other four.

"You bet," Laxus replied.

 _Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel just nodded._

 _The five made their way to the field, as the newly formed Fairy Tail team. Earlier that day, Makarov told everyone tending to Lucy in the infirmary that they had to reduce the sizing of the teams, due to Raven Tail's disqualification. Of course, they picked the dragon-slayers, and Erza. Blaise, on the other hand, was a must-pick due to what he did in the Pandemonium competition, and Mavis' approval of him as well._

The announcer yelled, "IT'S MY PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE, THE NEWLY FORMED TEAM FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

 **XXXXXX**

 _After Natsu's and Gajeel's matchup against Sting and Rogue…_

"Way to go, pal!" Happy yelled.

"Fairy Tail is back on top!" Natsu announced, high-fiving Happy.

"That was pretty awesome," Blaise said.

"What you did today deserves genuine praise, you are really something else, Natsu," Erza stated.

"What? You really think so?"

Erza smiled and wrapped an arm around his head, and one-arm hugged him. Natsu's head hitting her armor with a loud _**CLANK!**_

"OW! That hurt!" was Natsu's only cry of pain.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, what happened to Gajeel?" Blaise asked.

"That jerk took off in the middle of the fight, did he forget I was on his team or something?!"

Pantherlilly narrowed his eyes, "more like you forgot what you just did to your teammate…"

"That's classic Natsu!" Happy laughed.

"Well, remember, Natsu. Tomorrow is a day of rest. Then it's on to the final round," Erza interjected.

"I can't wait for that, we're going to be the number one in Fiore again," Blaise smiled.

Natsu smiled and pointed at Erza, "and when that's done, I will fight you, Turkey, for the number one spot!"

Erza just laughed, "I'll be ready."

"Now, let's go visit Lucy," Natsu said.

"Oh but wait, this one is coming with me…" a voice said behind Blaise.

Blaise turned around and saw June's head popping out of a black circle on the wall. She grew a sinister grin and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the black circle with her. Leaving everyone speechless.

"You know," Gray spoke up, suddenly appearing in front of the group. "I never understand June at all. Even when she first learned of Rogue from Sabertooth, she was totally cool with him having similar magic abilities."

Erza just smiled and crossed her arms, "yeah, she is something else. I honestly think that Blaise needed someone like her, you know? To fill that gap, he had."

Pantherlilly walked closer towards the group, "I have noticed a considerable difference when June is in Blaise's presence. Also, I couldn't be the only one who noticed him react to her screaming during his fight with Raven Tail."

"Yeah, even from our stands, we could hear her from across the coliseum," Gray sighed.

"She does care about him a lot," Erza added, starting to walk towards the infirmary. The rest of the group following her lead.

* * *

 _Time: 11:31 am_

 _Location: Ruston, Louisiana_

 _Year: 2017_

 _ **Why am I reliving this? Why is this happening? I don't need this.**_

 _It was a humid day, coupled with a temperature of a mild 87⁰ Fahrenheit. The tiny parking lot of the Dudley dormitory could barely fit the abundance of vehicles that franticly attempted to remove pieces of luggage and carry-ons that were pre-determined to be placed in small rooms that freshmen would call their temporary home. Tears were being shed and hugs and kisses were being shared, despite the knowledge of their loved ones still having the luxury of safety. Except one person._

 _This person stepped outside of the beast of a truck, known as a Ford Raptor, and immediately felt the effects of humidity and its glory. He, then, proceeded to carry his belongings to his new home, with the help of his parents, of course, and begun to prepare the room. He met his roommates, which were not the people that they said they were, and their parents._

" _Hey, Blaise?" the young man's mother asked._

" _Yes, mom?"_

" _Your father and I are going to make sure everything is out of the car. When you're done cleaning the room, make sure you come see us, alright?"_

" _Will do."_

 _A few minutes of tirelessly cleaning pass by, "how on earth is there mud on the AC vent if it's on the ceiling!?" Blaise questions aloud. "I'll just do this later." Blaise proceeded to exit his dorm room and began to exit the dormitory until he was met with a sickening feeling in his gut and a killer migraine. Losing consciousness, Blaise fell onto the grass that separated the exit door and the parking lot. Everything in his vision was turning black when he heard his parents frantically yelling his name. Their shouts of concern were being muffled and the sight of parents running to their child's aid was fading. The only thing Blaise could've mustered the power to think was: what is happening?_

 _Then all sound ceased, and everything was swallowed by black._

 _ **No, please…. Why am I remembering this…**_

* * *

 _Day 6…_

Blaise awoke screaming, startling the person sleeping next to him. The person leaped out of the bed and landed on the ground, looking for a fight. Upon turning, the person saw Blaise crying. June slowly crawled back into bed and started to hug Blaise.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay."

"…."

"What was it about?"

 _Silence…_

"It was… about my family… and how I lost them…" Blaise stuttered.

"Look, as long as I'm here, you're going to be alright," June said, as an attempt to reassure Blaise.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door was heard. June's ears promptly flew up, hearing the noise. She groaned as she got out of the bed a second time, and walked casually to the door of her hotel room. Her light-pink nightgown flowing with each passing step.

 _During the day of rest for the Grand Magic Games. June and Blaise decided to spend some personal time together. They did not fully experience the Capital and all of its wonders and beauties. In the end, Blaise's wallet was drying up faster than a body being sucked up by a vampire._

"Who is it?" June cheerfully asked.

"It's Erza."

June knew the repercussions of not following Erza's orders, swiftly opening the door. When the door was merely a crack open, Erza stormed in, pushing the door into June.

"Where is he?!"

"Who?"

Erza glared at June, "Blaise. He wasn't at the Fairy Tail inn, like he was supposed to."

 _June's ears drooped._

"OH ERZA, WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING NAUGHTY AT ALL. HEHEHEEHE!" June blurted out, her face as red as a tomato.

Erza looked at her with a _what the fuck_ face.

"I'm over here…" Blaise answered.

"Blaise, you need to get up, now," she stated, walking over to the bed.

"Why? What for?"

"Lucy has been taken hostage by the Capital."

"Say that again? The Capital has taken her hostage? Why?!"

"I'll tell you everything I know on the way back to the inn. Have a good night, June. Sorry that I have to do this, Master's orders."

June did a half heart smile, clearly she did not like Blaise being taken away, "no, it's fine…"

 _Blaise had magically applied new clothing onto himself, and left the hotel room. Quickly running back to give June a kiss, and then ran back to Erza upon hearing her yell._

* * *

"AND NOW, IN FIRST PLACE, THE GUILD THAT IS MAKING A HISTORIC COMEBACK AFTER LITERALLY FALLING OFF THE MAP SEVEN YEARS AGO. LET'S WELCOME FAIRY TAIL!"

 _A light purple smoke lead the pathway for the group, as they slowly walked towards the other teams. Erza, Gray, and Blaise all decided to change their outfits for the last day. Gray decided to wear what Blaise called, "MC Hammer Pants" with a sleeveless shirt. Erza wore purple robes that would allow her to have great mobility on her attacks. Blaise opted on wearing an USMC Operational Gear Frog Suit. It looked cool, and it gave him more mobility than the classy suit._

"AMAZING! TEAM FAIRY TAIL IS KEEPING US ON OUR TOES WITH THIS NEW ROSTER CHANGE! THE MAN WHO SINGLE-HANDEDLY DEFEATED SABERTOOTH'S TWIN DRAGON-SLAYERS… HAS BEEN REPLACED! BY GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

 **XXXXXX**

"Remember the plan that we were told. No one pulls a fucking Leeroy Jenkins," Blaise grunted.

"Yes, we have to win this just in case the rescue mission fails. Lucy is counting on all of us," Erza added.

"Let's hope Natsu and the others can get them out of there," Blaise said.

"She isn't the only reason why we're fighting," Gajeel interrupted.

"Yeah, we are also winning this for our friends in Fairy Tail," Gray stated.

"It's the least we can do, after seven years of heartache, they deserve nothing short of victory," Laxus smiled.

"Aw, you guys. You're going to make me cry," Blaise laughed, acting like he was crying.

Behind the group, six lights flew up into the sky, and exploded like fireworks.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Erza yelled.

"YEAH!" said the rest of the group.

"This is gonna look so stupid, but it's going to work," Blaise laughed as they stood in a line and looked like mannequins.

 **XXXXXX**

"OPERATION FAIRY STARS BEGIN!" Mavis announced.

"Roger!" all 5 of the members said in unison.

Blaise ran towards his planned route, and he was supposed to dodge a certain attack, _**NOW**_!

Blaise jumped into the air and dodged Rufus' attack, and continued running. After several more minutes of running, Blaise approached a fork in one of the roads. Exactly where he needed to be. The air around Blaise started to fly at an increasing speed, and he knew exactly who he was fighting. He turned around and saw Shelia flying in the air towards him, sending an attack of black wind at him. Blaise didn't even flinch when the waves of air hit him. Once the black air subsided, Shelia was standing on top of some pole. She dropped down and started to walk towards Blaise, "what kind of an outfit is that?" she asked.

"This is something warriors from my home-world would wear. And you want to know what else?"

"What?" she questioned with curiousity.

Blaise summoned a Biotic Grenade, a weapon capable of healing the user's allies and damaging enemies, preventing them from being healed. It was in a cylindrical canister, and housed a mixture of a purple and gold liquid. Blaise threw the glass cylinder at Shelia, Shelia making no attempt at moving. The attack hit Shelia in the face, cutting her left cheek.

"OW! That wasn't very nice!" she cried.

"Wasn't supposed to be."

"Regardless, whatever damage you do to me, doesn't even matter."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Shelia's face was slowly turning from confident to worried, as the pain didn't go away. She pressed her hand on her cheek, and when she looked back at her hand, she saw blood.

"What?!" Shelia asked.

"The attack I used negates your ability to heal. Therefore, you're screwed."

"No, that can't be, how is that even possi-"

"BATTA BATTA SWING!" Blaise yelled enthusiastically, summoning a metal bat. He swung the bat at Shelia's head, and hit it directly in her temple. She crumpled to the ground and was knocked unconscious. As Blaise stood triumphantly, the next thing he knew was a huge explosion to his right. When he looked up at one of the screen scattered throughout the city, he nearly froze. He saw Kagura, Erza, and Minerva fighting it out. However, he saw someone there too: Millianna. Minerva was holding Millianna hostage.

 _ **That wasn't part of the plan! I need to get over there now.**_

In Blaise's hands, sat a mysterious liquid inside an oddly-shaped bottle. The bottle was made out of glass cubes, in fact, the entire bottle was made from blocks. Blaise shook his head, thinking of his youth's adventures, and threw the Speed Potion on the ground. Blaise took off at a phenomenal speed, making Jet stare in awe.

 _While Jet was crying at Blaise's speed, June was laughing behind him._

Blaise saw the building, he saw it on the screens as well. As soon as the Speed Potion wore off, Blaise could not get his footing with the speed, forcing him to slide on the ground. After getting up and dusting himself off, he looked back up at the screen. Blaise's eyes widened as he saw Minerva appear out of no where and stab Kagura through the gut with a sword. Blaise clenched his fists at the sight. He was pissed.

As if on cue, a bright light in the sky was seen. It looked like a meteor, falling with a wail. But when it crashed into the ground, there was no giant boom. Everyone in the stands was watching Blaise as he walked over to a giant white pod and pressed a button. The pod fell apart into three pieces, revealing something inside.

This thing was big, and it was all metal. When Blaise walked closer towards it, tiny arms grabbed his body and pulled him inside of it. The giant metal being stood up, forming its body around Blaise's. Once the two were finally merged, Blaise's right arm grew a giant weapon. The weapon on his right arm had slid out from the body of the machine and was compiled of three massive barrels that spun. And on Blaise's left shoulder, grew another weapon. Of course, no one knew what these weapons did, but they were excited to see what Blaise would bring to the fight. Blaise turned towards the building housing the three powerful wizards, and bolted towards it. Giant metallic feet hitting the ground with large thuds.

 _He wanted to make short work of Minerva, and the XS1 Goliath would do just that._

 **XXXXXX**

"That looks like it hurts, I doubt you can stand up," Minerva teased.

Erza struggled to get up, "this is one fight I can't afford to lose, I will keep getting up until you stay down. Your fate is sealed. Out of all the guilds you could've declared war on, you chose Fairy Tail. And that doesn't end well."

"Let go of your anger, it's bad for you."

"You tormented my friends: Lucy, Kagura, Millianna, and you took pleasure in it! I'm past the point of anger."

"If that's supposed to frighten me then you're more foolish than I thought…"

 _Suddenly, loud wails started to get louder and louder. Then the whole building started to explode_.

The pillars around Minerva were destroyed, leaving them in ruin. Minerva was thrown out of balance and couldn't see a thing. But she could hear something big coming her way. She got ready to fight whatever did this, but saw a giant armored figure barreling towards her. She laughed as she started to attack the behemoth. But it didn't seem to flinch at her attacks. It kept running at her, only stopping to aim a giant weapon at her. When it fired, Minerva didn't have enough magical power to protect herself from the rainfall of bullets the thing was firing. The ward she placed in front of herself broke, and hundreds of bullets tore through her gut like scissors through paper. She fell to the ground, struggling to find any breath. When, suddenly, she felt strong again. She looked down towards her stomach and saw that all the wounds healed, She noticed she was in some sort of golden circle created by some canister to her left. Confused she tried to get back up, only to have her legs stomped on by the giant being. Crying out in pain, she heard the bones in her legs shatter like glass.

Then, a voice she didn't forget spoke to her. Blaise said, "I'm going to keep doing this, until you no longer have the will to live."

Blaise lifted his armored foot off of her legs, letting them heal back to original health. She tried to get away, only to be punched in the gut by him; putting a large hole in her torso. Again, it healed up to original health. Blaise gave her the same treatment, only shooting her limbs repeatedly, so she couldn't move her body. The repetitive healing and destroying of her body broke down her sanity. To the point where she begged to die. Blaise seemed to oblige, picking her body up by her head, and squishing it like a bug. The headless body fell to the floor, and was immediately covered in a golden light. Through the golden light, the pieces scattering the area were pulled back together, and reformed her once-broken head. After the golden light disappeared, Minerva awoke.

"What? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I resurrected you. You're not going to hell, yet," was Blaise's response.

"I will end you-" Minerva said, being promptly interrupted by a gut-punch by Blaise.

Minerva was coughing up blood, clearly he just hit her for her to be hurt, not to kill.

"I beat you, you lost. Give up."

Out of the blue, Blaise's mech exploded into a giant fireball. Pieces of metal flying everywhere, and the majority of the armor was sitting in a melting pile on the ground. Blaise simply walked away from the explosion, and made his way towards Kagura. He summoned a long, white, staff, and pointed it at Kagura. A golden beam extended from the staff and began to heal up Kagura's injuries. Kagura silently thanked him for doing that to her. After all of Kagura's injuries were healed, the next target was Erza. After several more seconds of healing, he got rid of Mercy's staff, and helped the two up.

"Now, Erza, you ready for the final fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only one left is Sting."

Erza nodded, "alright, let's do it."

"Wait!" Millianna yelled, running towards the group carrying a certain Exceed. "Take me with you."

 **XXXXXX**

 _The five approached Sting, most were pretty injured to an extent._

"Now there's a sight, it's weird. Being surrounded by heroes of my childhood really isn't all that grand."

"Enough chit-chat," interrupted Gajeel. "We didn't come here to be pals."

Struggling to stand up, Gray said, "we'll fight you one on one. Pick somebody."

Sting smiled, "why not all at once. With those injuries, one on one will be boring."

Blaise stepped forward with his palms up, in his left palm floated a small dark-purple ball, and in his right hand floated a small golden ball. "Do not underestimate us."

"I'm trying to treat you with respect you deserve. That's why I will destroy you all together! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW I'VE BECOME. I'LL DO IT FOR LECTOR!"

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked.

"You want to fight us by yourself, are you serious?" Laxus choked.

"Course I am, I'm more than a match for you. Losing Lector brought me pain, but it also granted me new power. For Lector, for my best friend, I am going to beat you and win it all!"

"Well, then. If you're so determined to see this to the end, we will give you the fight you want," stated Erza.

The five Fairy Tail members stood in a line while Sting was surrounded by a white circle.

"Be prepared to witness the awakened power of a dragon-slayer!" he announced.

After a laugh, he just stopped in fear. The white circle around him disappeared, and he fell to the ground. After a bit of crying, he finally said the words, "I surrender."

"IT'S OVER! THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL!"

 **XXXXXX**

"So, remind me why we're here?"

"Well, Blaise, we are here because the king wants to congratulate us on our victory. We as in all of the guild who were participating."

"I don't know, this seems kinda boring…"

 _Without warning, a thunderous roar was heard from the palace. Everyone's attention was pulled to the palace, and they saw a handful of different-colored dragons flying in the air. One of the dragons, Atlas Flame, came at the group, and everyone was forced to try and fight it. However, they were unsuccessful when the dragon sliced into the ground, creating a wall of fire. The fire-dragon left the group alone, to join its brothers in the fighting. Fairy Tail and the other guilds gave chase._

Blaise was running with the rest of his guild to the middle of the Capital, when suddenly thousands of eggs fell out of the sky and landed on the ground. From those eggs, emerged small silver, eyeless, dragons; their screams sounded metallic.

"They're outnumbering us," Erza announced.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea to even the amount of dragons on each side," Blaise said.

Everyone turned to Blaise, and around his body formed armor unlike they have ever seen before. It looked like his entire body was covered in bones, and on his helmet were two horns.

"What kind of armor is that?" Elfman asked.

"Dragon Armor, made from the bones and scales of dragons."

 _Everyone's eyes widened._

Blaise turned to June, "June, I need you and some others to get the civilians out of the city. They're still trapped."

June nodded and ran off, turning back with a concerned look.

Blaise turned around to the approaching metallic dragons, and shouted the words, " _ **OD AH VIING!**_ "

As if everyone was expecting something cool to happen, they were a little confused when nothing happened. Blaise just simply pointed a finger to everyone's right, and so everyone looked to where was Blaise was pointing at.

"What is that?" Erza asked. "A Wyvern?"

"That's not a Wyvern, Erza, that's a dragon. I know he looks a lot smaller than the other dragons, but he brings something special to the table."

The dragon roared and flew at everyone, prepping everyone for a fight. However, the red dragon, with a white underbelly, slowed down its momentum and landed on the ground in front of everyone; his tail extending over the Fairy Tail guild members. With a loud roar, he spit fire all over the baby dragons, killing them all instantly. Once the immediate threat was gone, he moved his wings around, allowing him to turn.

" _Dovahkiin,"_ the dragon spoke, its mouth moving. _"What is it you want me to do?"_

"If the rescue party is still at the castle, that's where I need to head… Bring me to the castle over there," Blaise ordered, pointing to the glimmering castle.

Odahviing just merely nodded, and lowered his head so Blaise could get on its neck.

"Wait a minute?! You're going to ride that thing?" Gray asked.

"Of course, and I have a little trick up my sleeve too."

And with that, Odahviing flew up into the air and towards the giant castle.

 **XXXXXX**

"Wait a minute, is that who I think it is?"

" _Dovahkiin, I do not know of this land, or any of its inhabitants."_

"I know, I know. It's just I know that guy. Wait! That's Cobra! Holy crap! I thought he was in jail. But whatever, if he is fighting that rock guy then I'm totally cool with it. Hey, Odahviing, wanna take out a few guys before we get to the castle?"

" _Why of course… Dovahkiin… wait…. why does it feel like you've said that before?"_

"I don't know… I'm getting the same feeling. A feeling like we shouldn't do that. Let's go on with my original plan."

Odahviing nodded, and flew towards the castle. As the two continued to get closer and closer, they could see a giant green dragon fighting Laxus and Wendy.

"Time for my special move!"

Odahviing nodded, and flew on top of Zirconis' head. Odahviing was considerably smaller than Zirconis, so they had to use the element of surprise to their advantage. Clearly, the appearance of a smaller dragon surprised anyone who was watching the scene.

"HEY GUYS!" Blaise waved.

Blaise received confused looks from Laxus, Wendy, Mira, and a few others.

" _What are you doing?! Get off of me!"_ Zirconis yelled.

Blaise leaned as far as he could in front of Zirconis' right eye, "you're mine now. _**GOL HAH DOV!**_ "

Blaise leaped off of Odahviing, Odahviing flying off towards the city to aid everyone in their fight with the small dragons. Meanwhile, Zirconis seemed to be in a daze.

Laxus ran over to Blaise, "what did you do, and why were you riding that dragon?"

"Well, for starters, I called upon Odahviing to assist me. Second of all, I used a shout that gives me total command over that giant fellow right there."

"You did what?!" Laxus asked bewildered.

"For example: I can tell him to call himself a little bitch. HEY, YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Blaise yelled, pointing at the dragon.

" _Zirconis, Dragonborn."_

"From now on, you're going to be called Little Bitch, you understand?"

" _Yes, Dragonborn, my name is Little Bitch."_

"See, hahaha."

"HEY, I'VE GOT SOMETHING!" Lucy yelled, running towards the group. As soon as Lucy arrived at the group, she said, "you need to look at this now."

"What is it?" a green-haired girl said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm Princess Hisui."

 _Whoop-dee-fucking-doo, Blaise thought._

"I have my future self's diary!"

 _ **Future self? Did she just say Future Self?**_

"What does it say?" the princess asked.

"Read it," Lucy ordered, giving it to Yukino, who was wearing clothing considerably different than what he knew before.

"Hey, Yukino. How are things?"

"They're good. Now, the diary says this: _our one hope is that the Eclipse Gate in this time period gets destroyed, if that happens, the one that exists in the future will disappear as well, and none of the horrible things will ever happen."_

"Is that true?" Arcadios asked.

"Yes, it can't still be around in the future if we destroy it now in our time. Think of it, a new future where the Eclipse will be destroyed in the past, it will be gone forever. Just a part of ancient history. And if it's not around, Rogue will not have a way to travel back in time," Lucy explained.

"But all of that has already happened in our time," the princess said. "So is it still possible to change it?"

"Hey! Can someone explain to me what's going on?! What the fuck is Eclipse?! And future Rogue?!" Blaise screamed.

"Blaise, now is not the time," Lucy stated. "Now, is it possible to change the future by destroying the gate?"

"Yeah!" Happy yelled. "And if we we're lucky, Rogue and the dragons will get out of our time for good!"

Arcadios sighed, "it does seem like a daunting task. How are we able to destroy a structure so massive when our resources are so thin?"

" _That's where Little Bitch comes in handy,"_ Little Bitch said _. "I shall fly myself into the gate to save everyone."_

"Good thinking, Little Bitch," Blaise replied, trying as hard as he possibly could to contain his laughter. Blaise ran towards Little Bitch and grabbed onto his neck. Blaise climbed up on top of Little Bitch and directed him to fly into the air. Little Bitch flew into the air, and circled the castle at an incredible altitude. Then, several minutes later, he flew directly at the Gate. Blaise jumped off of Little Bitch and landed on the ground. Little Bitch blinked a few times before he finally realized what happened. The command shout had worn off after Blaise jumped off of him, which was its intended use. However, unfortunately for Zirconis, he crashed right into the Gate. When he collided with the Gate, everyone could hear him scream, _"NOOOO!"_

Everything and anything related to the new arrivals started to disappear. The dragons themselves, Future-Rogue, and even Future-Lucy's diary. Blaise got rid of his armor, and watched Odahviing disappear into a purple portal, back to Tamriel. A smile was seen on his face, if a dragon could smile. Blaise turned around and saw people celebrating, and that was the last thing he saw before things went black. And the stone-hard surface of the floor below him.

* * *

"Blaise, how many times do I have to wake you up?" the sound of June complained.

"What?" Blaise awoke to find himself sitting in a chair, at a very formal party. He was dressed in a suit with a red tie, and standing in front of him was June, wearing the same dress she wore on Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games. Blaise sprung out of the chair, like he drank 5 Monsters.

"When did I get here."

"I dragged you here."

"Well, what happened."

"A lot of things, for example: look at what's happening over there," June said with a smile, pointing at everyone fighting over who gets Yukino in their guild.

"Haha, you serious? I'm going to settle this."

Blaise walked into the center of the argument, "everyone, everyone, calm down. Look, I remember when Yukino was crying on the street in front of Natsu and I, saying her only wish was to join Sabertooth. I believe she should have the choice of what guild she goes in."

Of course, no one listened to Blaise, and everyone began fighting. Blaise was caught in the fighting, pleading for help. June sat by and laughed at Blaise, as he was thrown left and right across the room.

"EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT!" everyone stopped fighting upon hearing the thundering voice of Arcadios. "IN HONOR OF YOUR PERFORMANCES DURING THE GAMES, AND FOR YOUR BRAVERY FACING THE GREATEST DANGER THIS KINGDOM HAS EVER KNOWN, HIS MAJESTY WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY DELIVER THIS MESSAGE FOR YOU. PAY HEED!"

Everyone was expecting someone other than Natsu to show up. Blaise started laughing upon seeing Natsu steal all of the King's perks and wear them as a joke.

"ALL HAIL KING NATSU!" Natsu yelled. "THE RULER OF FIORE! For the rest of today, I am your king. Now, do what I say!

 _Not much had happened, other than the actual king showing up. Princess Hisui begged her father for forgiveness, and would accept any punishment he would place on her for her actions with the Eclipse Project. Fortunately, Arcadios came to her aid, and a little dude that Blaise didn't know also came to her aid. The punishment the king gave his daughter was to wear a pumpkin hat for a week. Also revealing his voice of Mato to the public. Soon everyone was requesting pumpkins on their heads._

 _As the night continued on, everyone continued to party. Finally, they could put recent events behind them._

* * *

 _ **AN: Again, hopefully you enjoyed the update. You should've noticed several changes to the storyline and everything.**_

 _ **Anyways, have a great day!**_

 _ **-DMS**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Shout-out to my boy,** _ **kaizero6**_ **! Stay awesome, dude!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Everything hurt._

And, to be quite honest, the fact that she couldn't see anything didn't help her situation in the slightest. She thought she knew darkness, being a Shadow-Magic Wizard, but this was another form far beyond her understanding of it.

 **How did I get here…? Oh yeah…**

June could vaguely remember the events leading to situation and could recall why she did it. She, like Blaise, had become a traveler of the void; slowly falling victim to losing hope.

 _ **How could you let this happen to you?! You knew what would happen if you didn't move! AND LOOK AT YOU! Blaise is probably dead because of you! You were too weak to protect him! But what if he did make it back? What if they're fighting the**_ _ **Oración Seis right now? Did we win? Did we lose?**_

… _ **.. at this point, should I care anymore? This is where I'm going to be for the rest of my life…**_

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the howls of a couple of spirits directly behind her. June's blood froze as she heard their screams get closer and closer. She shuttered when one of the spirits lightly grazed her back, its touch was cold as ice. June almost yelped out in surprise when one of the spirits lightly grasped her tail and slowly caressed it. She slightly opened her eyes and could hardly make out the events in front of her. They seemed to circle around her, like they were inspecting her. She could feel the cold hands let go of her tail, and she glanced backwards to see where the spirit would go. The spirit had flown in front of June, noticing her looking around. June looked forward, and quickly shut her eyes from the demented and warped face. She could feel the cold presence get closer and closer to her body, as it began to gargle. When, suddenly, two freezing fingers started to tap on her eyelids.

 _ **What is it doing? Would it quit touching me?**_

The one touching her eyes groaned a bit, like it was annoyed with her.

 _ **Do they want to see my eyes? Is that it?**_ June hesitantly opened her eyes and saw both grayed spirits looking back at her. The one on the left flew towards her immediately after she opened her eyes, only stopping mere centimeters away from her face. Its hollow eyes gazing into her golden eyes. The spirit in front of June turned to the other spirit, who promptly flew next to its partner. After receiving the same examination, the two spirits turned to each-other and seemed to converse with themselves. The spirit on the right, the bigger one, turned to June and did something that shocked her: it spoke to her.

"Is your name Sapphire?" it asked telepathically, with a somehow familiar voice of a young man.

Somehow finding the strength to reply, June told it, "I'm sorry, my name is June."

The spirit seemed to grieve a bit from her statement, turning to its partner, "it's not her."

The other spirit, which was the one who touched her tail, seemed to have an even more familiar voice, and also more feminine than the other one, "are you sure? How is she able to communicate with you?"

The other spirit's head rose, "you're right!" It turned to her, "do you remember where you came from?"

"No, not really. I was in a dark guild since I was very young, an infant really, I don't remember anything prior to that. Or are you asking me where I was before I got here?"

The feminine spirit inched closer to the two, "well, you see. We lost something very dear to us a long time ago. Our village was attacked, and the survivors were sent here to this hell."

June looked at the spirit, "what did you lose?"

The masculine voice replied, "we lost our child. Our daughter to be exact. When we were sent here, we couldn't find her. So we assume they took her."

June's eyes widened, "I'm sorry for your loss. Wait, do you think that I am the reason for your grief? I did not do anything!"

"We know… you do not bear the mark of that guild. Instead you bear the mark of Fairy Tail," the feminine spirit said.

"The guild responsible, was Fem Fatale," the masculine spirit stated.

"What?! That was the guild that took me in as a child!"

If the spirits could look surprised, they definitely would be. The bigger spirit turned to the smaller spirit hastily, "it has to be her! She can speak to us through the shadows, she has your eyes, she has my looks, and she said that she was taken in as an infant by the exact guild that took our daughter from us!" the male voice exclaimed.

"That seems to be the case, but there is one thing that I want to see first." The smaller spirit flew closer to June. "We had a framed-quote on one of the walls inside our house before it was destroyed. I would always read that quote to my baby girl every-day." The spirit began to laugh, "funny thing is, I thought by doing that, she would at least learn something from the terrible parents we were… It said, _Even if the world hates you-"_

June interrupted, " _your family will still be there at your side_ … now that I think about it, kinda complicated to tell your child, isn't it?"

" **It is her…"**

June did not know what to say, where these two spirits once her parents? Before she could even think about saying anything, the two spirits wrapped themselves around her, as if they were hugging her. June was unable to move her whole body due to the pain, and it didn't help with the spirits turning her skin into ice.

"Gah, you're freezing me. Please stop!" June pleaded, the two spirits happily obliging.

"Sapphire, your mother held an extraordinary power. However, when it became apparent of our fates, she was forced to give some of it to me in hopes of avoiding the magical power catching their eye, therefore it being absorbed into a lacrima and taken away by the dark guild. We couldn't let her power fall into the wrong hands, so we made it seem like she barely had any magical power at all."

"Wait, if your power was incredible, why didn't you fight?"

 _The spirits said nothing._

June finally realized what the two were implying, "oh, I see."

"We didn't have a choice then, but now we do," the male spirit said.

"What are you trying to say?" June asked.

"We want to give you our combined magical power, so that you can escape."

"But what about you? Why should I leave my mother and father?!"

"Do not worry about us. Our life is fulfilled. Our only hope was for our daughter to be safe, and when you leave, we can finally rest in peace," the mother spirit said.

Realizing she did not have a choice in the matter, June broke down into tears, and slowly nodded her head.

"Remember, Sapphire, only use this power when you absolutely need it," her mother explained. The two spirits held hands, and her mother reached a wispy hand to her forehead. When her hand touched June's forehead, everything went black.

 _June awoke inside a pitch-black cavern, but June could see through it clear as day. It was the cavern that Blaise and herself were in during their fight with Midnight. She stood up and immediately fell back to the ground, feeling an unbelievable pain on her rear end. She went to see what it was, and found something missing. After waving her arm through air several times, she realized her tail was gone. She ran her bloodied hand over the area and didn't feel a stump. Whatever it was that took her tail off, did a very good job._

 _Unbeknownst to her, her parents had given everything they had to get her out. However, after transferring her mother's power to June, they could only keep the tear in the rift open long enough to get her body through, not her tail. The tear closed on her tail, forever closing off Earth-land and the Void._

 _June made her way out of the rubble and onto the surface, where she saw a giant fish in the sky._

* * *

Deep in the forest, far away from any sort of civilization, a man sat alone with a small wounded animal. The animal, in question, was the animal that belonged to Obra at some point. The creature sat on the man's left shoulder as he smiled to himself.

Suddenly, a presence appeared behind him. "I thought I sensed your presence at the Grand Magic Games, Zeref. Did you watch?" it asked.

Without turning, he replied, "I neither hear you speak nor see your face my dear Mavis. Thought I do know you are somewhere near looking down on me with big disdainful eyes."

Mavis lowered herself closer to the ground, "it's been seven years now, since the two of us have been this close to each other."

Zeref smiled, "it's been seven years now, since the two of us have been this close to each other."

"Why do you persist here? Searching for a place to die?" she asked.

"The place of my death has already been decided. I've been around for a few centuries now, Mavis. Born witness to the rise and fall of many kingdoms. Human conflict, hatred, wickedness… with the dawn of each new era, I had always hoped these things would pass. Until at last I finally realized, no matter what changes, the depravity of man is a constant."

"There are always those that fight for something better," Mavis calmly interrupted.

Zeref turned to Mavis, voice filled with confusion, "come, now, those Idealists are the worst of them. Lying to themselves and to each other with every breath they take." Zeref putting as much spite as he could in last sentence.

Mavis looked down, "and you won't wait any longer?"

"Yes, that is correct. For seven years I have been making up my mind, and I've come to the decision that since the world has rejected me, I have no choice but to reject the world."

Mavis furrowed her brow, "Fairy Tail accepts this world for all its flaws."

Without warning, every living thing around the two began to die and the air turned cold. "This shall be my gift to no one, Mavis. A brand-new world, purified and sweet."

Mavis started to get worried, "I assume that there will be fighting?"

Zeref looked at Mavis, eyes filled with contempt, "no, more like a one-sided annihilation. Not a man, woman, or child will be spared."

"I swear that Fairy Tail will stop you. They will wipe your stain from this land," Mavis rebutted, glaring into Zeref's eyes.

 _Zeref began to laugh._

Confused to his laughter, Mavis was a little thrown off, "what are you laughing about?"

Zeref smiled at Mavis, "everything is going to plan, you see. To be honest, I didn't think anyone would've found that spell. Think of it… a spell that could potentially provide limitless power, all for my own devices. But, that one only furthers my plan more than anyone could ever imagine... out of all the guilds he could've joined, he joined Fairy Tail. That guild will be destroyed from the inside. Now, the time has come to summon him. He shall remember his place in this world."

 _Zeref snapped his fingers, and Mavis finally realized who Zeref was talking about._

* * *

Blaise awoke with a startle, scaring every one of his friends riding with him.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" Erza asked.

He held his head, "I don't know, I just have this killer headache."

"Agh," Natsu complained, struggling to keep his composure through his motion sickness. "First Gray sees something, now Blaise is freaking out. Clearly something is up."

Lucy glared at Natsu, "I highly doubt that. Let's just worry about getting back, now."

 _Blaise seemed to be in a lot of pain._ "I'm going to just go back to sle- **UGHH**!" His words were interrupted by a sharp pain in his gut, forcing him to throw up in the middle of the wagon. After some clear voices of disgust, the cart stopped and Blaise was led out to the grass. After some quality time in fresh air, Blaise was brought back in the carriage, and the group continued their trip back to Magnolia. Once they arrived back, they were met with a plethora of people cheering them on. On top of that, they received their old guild hall back, free of charge.

 _Of course, Blaise missed all of it._

* * *

The sound of the front doors to the nearly empty guild hall were heard echoing across the walls.

" _The whole place is cleared out!"_

" _Weird, where did everyone go?"_

" _It's like a graveyard in here."_

June was sitting hunched over at the bar, slowly swirling her liquor in her cup, when she heard the sounds of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arriving back at the guild. She closed her eyes and downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp, struggling to keep the alcohol she consumed inside of her.

"You know, you'll end up like Kana if you keep doing this…" Mira puffed as she stood there wiping down a glass cup.

June groggily looked up at Mira, eyes full of stress and exhaust.

Mira sighed, "he hasn't gotten better, has he?"

June just looked down.

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least your hair looks pretty nice!" Kinana whispered, leaning over the counter.

June raised an eyebrow at Kinana, "I haven't been able to take care of it for the past few days, does it really look good, or are you trying to make me feel better?"

June shifted in her seat, and rearranged one of the straps of the purple tank top she was wearing.

Natsu walked up to the group of ladies, hands behind his head, "hey, is everyone else out working or what?"

Mira grabbed a plate and began to clean it off, "yeah, between this weather and the natural disasters, folks have been hurting out there."

"So, naturally the guild has been just about buried in job requests," Kinana explained.

"Oh yeah! I'm great at disasters!" Natsu yelled with a smile.

"This is perfect, my Celestial Spirits were pretty much born to put nature in its place! They'll rock this! Just point me to a town that is overheated and I'll get Aquarius to flood it all with cool water!" Lucy exclaimed.

Mira smiled, "there was a place like that, but Gray and Juvia already beat you to it."

"Hm, okay well is there… _blah blah.. blah_ …."

June's attention to Lucy faded away as she looked at her empty drink. She could only think of Blaise, and how his condition had deteriorated. Of course, she was worried about him since day one, but she could only watch in horror as he continued to get worse. Every time she walked into the Infirmary, a piece of her heart breaks. Wendy offered to help Blaise as soon as they got back, but her magic didn't seem to help. Fortunately, Wendy got help from her new friend: Shelia. However, like Wendy's, Shelia's attempts were for naught.

This wasn't anything that anyone had ever encountered before. It wasn't anything magical that was causing Blaise all of this suffering, which would've been solved by Wendy. Nor was it anything physical, which would've been solved by Shelia. June continued to ponder what it was that was causing Blaise this much pain. _She had to be forgetting something_. In the meantime, she had to suppress her emotions and move forward.

June lifted her empty cup slightly off the counter and began to shake it, "another one."

"I've think you have had enough," an elderly man's voice echoed throughout the hall.

June turned her head to see Makarov standing next to her, wearing a flamboyant yellow shirt with red flowers adorning it.

He continued, "I can't sit here and watch my children fall into disarray. You are not like Kana, you can't control what you drink."

Mira leaned in towards June, "you've passed out for several hours. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already left to go to a job request. Now, they're back, and they have something terribly bad to tell everyone."

June grunted as she turned her chair, and faced her friends. Everyone could see the way she looked outright screamed of fatigue. She half-heartedly smiled, "I'm listening."

 _Lucy and the other Celestial Wizard, Yukino, began to explain everything about the Celestial Spirits going rogue to June. They planned on sending everyone out to help them stop the madness, but June just shook her head._

"While what you say is indeed worrying, my intentions have not faltered," she slurred, slamming the empty cup on the table. "Sure, I'll stop drinking… _**Hiccup**_ _…_ But I'm staying here. Blaise is still sick and I still need to be here for him."

Of course, everyone knew about Blaise's condition. However, they were more taken aback to see the drastic changes to June's condition from what was happening. Erza sighed, crossing her arms, "I see. Well, you need to get some rest. You look like you need it."

June nodded as a response to Erza, and made her way towards the Infirmary. But before June could get away from everyone, Lucy had grabbed her arm. Lucy had immediately regretted grabbing it due to the aroma of alcohol orbiting June.

"June, before you go, I need to know if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Please don't worry about me, and worry more about everyone else. Natsu, in particular." June sighed, "speaking of Natsu, it seems he took a little trip."

Lucy's head jerked up and looked to where Natsu had been, "he didn't…"

 _June swore she heard Natsu whooping and hollering on his way to the Celestial Spirit World._

* * *

June made her way through winding hallways, and to her destination. Upon reaching the sign that said, _Infirmary_ , she opened the door. The only occupant in the far corner of the room. June took a deep breath, and closed the door. As she walked towards the bed, she grabbed a wooden chair from one of the desks in the front of the room, and dragged it across the floor. Once she was at Blaise's side, she placed the chair right next to the bed. She sat down in the chair, and looked at Blaise. The light coming from the window behind her shone-on Blaise, creating a shadow on his body. The bright afternoon light a complete polar opposite to how Blaise looked. Blaise wasn't moving, but she knew he was still alive. June clasped his left hand with two of her own, feeling the warmth of his body, and confirming that he was indeed still with her.

 _June was overjoyed, he was still alive._ A faint smile was seen on her face as she began to cry. She began to bawl as she slumped her head over his hand, cradling it. June wiped the tears from her eyes with her left hand, and she put Blaise's hand on top of her ears with her right hand. Remembering the times when Blaise would scratch the back of her ears, which was one of the best feelings in the world, _for some odd reason_. She leaned forward, placing her arms and her head onto Blaise's bed, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

June awoke livelier than she had ever been over the past week. That sensation was quickly gunned down when a murderous migraine appeared. She figured she needed to drink water, because it was obvious that she was having a hangover. June didn't feel Blaise's hand on top of her head anymore, nor did she feel his presence at all. June immediately glanced over to the bed, only to find it missing. Blaise was no longer in his bed.

"What?!" June yelled out in surprise, jumping out of her seat. If he had gotten better, he would've woken her up.

 _ **Where is he?**_

June began to smell the room around her, following his scent. It appeared that he walked out of his bed and out the door, from June's instincts. June followed the trail, which led all the way to the guild hall. What she saw next robbed her of her breath, and she fell to her knees.

Everything was destroyed. Walls had various-sized holes in them, tables were broken in half, the stage was destroyed, the giant front doors were blown open, the air still filled with black smoke, and her friends were strewn about; all beaten and bruised, like a sick display of a serial killer.

June got up and sprinted towards the destruction, grabbing the first person she could find: Lucy. A warm hand was placed on June's shoulder, and she turned and saw the face of Virgo. June had met Virgo on a few occasions since the Tenrou Island Incident, and couldn't find any sort of way to befriend the Celestial Spirit. What resulted was a mutual respect, or you could call it a friendship, of common interests and goals. Of course, June would die for her friends, the same applied to all of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Right now, Virgo seemed to be moving Heaven and Earth to help Lucy.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I came on my own accord, ma'am."

"Well, that figures," June sighed. Confused as to why Virgo was just standing there, looking at her, she asked, "could you stop standing there and help me?"

"Sorry, mistress. I was just admiring your hair..." And with that, Virgo dug herself into the ground. Appearing seconds later with dozens of her guild-mates with her. June could barely make out the rainbow of hair in the tunnel that Virgo had made. "Sorry for taking such a long time, but I have saved almost everyone that was trapped beneath the rubble," she said. "…Will I be punished for my inadequacy?"

June was not in the mood for this, "I don't know?! Maybe after we get everyone out?"

Virgo became excited, "yes ma'am."

"Uhm, okay… now we're both on the same page, I have an idea," June stated.

 _The two worked non-stop to get everyone out. The two formed a mutual relationship, where Virgo would pull the people out, while June located them with her nose. It seemed to work, because they achieved their task in less than a few hours._

The two stood in front of all the guild-members laid about in neat, ordered, rows. June stood next to Virgo, hands on her hips and breathing heavily, "say, Virgo, last time I remember, you guys went rogue, apparently."

Virgo nodded, "that happened to be the case, though most of the Celestial Spirits do not recall us doing anything, we were acting without thinking. What I do know, is that after everything was over, your friends were sent back to Earth, with no time taken from them."

"So it was like they weren't even gone?"

"That is correct."

June walked over to one of the destroyed tables and sat on it. "What happened, Virgo?" she asked, looking towards the Zodiac that helped her.

"From what Big Brother told me…" Virgo said, grabbing the bottom of her dress.

 _ **She calls the Lion-dude "Big Brother?" Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, he was a character in one of the books Blaise told me about. Damn, how could I forget about that? What was the book's name? Um…**_

"Mistress? Have you been listening to what I just said?" Virgo interrupted, voice filled with annoyance.

"Sorry, did you say something?" June asked, falling out of her own thoughts.

"Yes. I just said that Blaise is the one responsible for all of this."

"WHAT?!" June screamed, leaping off of the broken table.

"Did you not hear me? I said that Blaise did all of this."

June's face formed an angry smile, "I'm sorry, Virgo. But that's… that is the biggest amount of bullshit that I have ever heard!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. If Big Brother's injuries didn't hinder him coming back to help Lucy and the others, he would be with us in a heartbeat. But Blaise put a lot of damage onto most of the Celestial Spirits Lucy called upon."

"D-did anyone die?" June mumbled.

"Thankfully no, no one has seemed to have been killed by him. Honestly, Aquarius became petrified when Blaise shrugged her attacks off like they were nothing."

 _June couldn't believe what she was hearing, Blaise attacking her guild out of the blue? No way. There was no way he could've even had the power to do that, let alone do all this damage. But if he did, what had gotten into him?_

Suddenly, a yawn interrupted her thinking; Natsu's yawn to be exact. Before the two could say anything, Natsu jumped onto his feet and yelled, "WHERE IS HE?! COME ON AND FIGHT ME!"

After several seconds of silence, Natsu finally realized the fight was over. Once Natsu lowered his arms, June saw something sticking out from the back of his neck: a syringe. June walked over to Natsu and pulled the syringe out, making Natsu cry out in pain for a brief second. June thoroughly examined the object, knowing exactly what it was. _Blaise put Natsu to sleep? Why?_ June thought. She looked at Natsu, and noticed that he was the only person that didn't look hurt.

 _ **Why was Natsu spared but the others were not?**_

However, Natsu was thinking of things completely different. Angrily, he walked over to June, grabbed her arms, and yelled in her face, "WHERE IS HE?!"

"W-what are you talking about? I don't know where he is! I don't even know what happened!"

"I don't believe that for a second! You are closer to Blaise than anyone else! How could you not know?!"

"I really don't know… Did Blaise really do all of this?"

Natsu was more serious than June had ever seen him, the burning pits of hell were in his eyes, "yeah, and he's gonna pay for what he did…"

 _So many emotions were flowing through June. She didn't understand anything anymore._ _ **How could Blaise do something so cruel? Why did he do it?**_

 _June searched for Virgo, but Virgo seemed to have disappeared. She probably returned to the Celestial Spirit World to inform everyone on recent events. June, then, looked to her right, and saw the unconscious figure of Princess Hisui lying next to Arcadios._

 _ **Blaise, what did you do?!**_

* * *

June felt like a prisoner in her own house, all of her friends' eyes peering into her very soul. She was sitting down, looking up at all of her glaring friends. It turns out, that as soon as they had gotten back from the Celestial World, Blaise had appeared from the Infirmary and started to attack everyone. They were so caught off guard, that no one could properly fight back.

Thankfully, some of the members from the guild, Lamia Scale, had come to Fairy Tail's aid when the news broke out. Shelia, Lyon, and Yûka had come to help the wounded. In reality, Shelia wanted to make sure Wendy was okay, Lyon came specifically for Juvia, and Yûka had nothing better to do. Also, members from Sabertooth had shown up when they heard that Yukino had been hurt.

While the guilds had gathered for different reasons, they each had something that bound them all together, common ground so to speak. That thing, was Blaise.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Sting screamed at June, ferociously being held back by Rogue. "YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT YOU HAD NO PART IN THIS?! WHY WEREN'T YOU HURT, HUH? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!"

June began to cry, it was blatantly obvious that Sting had feelings for Yukino, and that he cared for her well-being.

"Well? We're waiting…" Lyon stated, glaring at June.

June continued to cry.

"Wasn't she in a dark guild before coming to Fairy Tail?" Rufus asked.

Lucy nodded, "yeah, yeah she was."

"Well, I guess we'll have to beat the snot out of her to get her to talk," Gray suggested.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," a familiar voice said underneath everyone.

Suddenly, a mound of dirt erupted from the ground, and out popped the head of Virgo.

"While it does seem like she had any part in what Blaise did, I can assure everyone that what she is saying is true." Virgo pulled herself out of the tunnel she created, and dusted herself off. "As soon as she found everyone, she immediately did everything she could to get everyone to safety. I know, because I was helping her in that task."

 _Lucy's eyes widened, her Celestial Spirits can appear near her even when she isn't awake. Oh, hopefully Taurus doesn't get any bright ideas._

Virgo continued, "there is also something you all should know. And this is the most important thing I have to tell you."

Everyone got silent.

"When Big Brother recovered, he gave me insight to something he noticed while fighting Blaise."

"That is?" Gajeel questioned.

"Big Brother noticed that Blaise was having more difficulty fighting him than others, like Erza and Natsu."

Lucy smiled, thankful that Loki had actually done something good, "so, what you're saying is that it's harder for Blaise to beat Celestial Spirits?"

"No," Virgo replied bluntly.

"What?" Lucy was confused.

"Tsk, it's brutally obvious," a stern voice said behind the group.

"Erza, you really shouldn't sit up. You're still quite hurt," Shelia informed, her hands still working her healing magic. Shelia was determined to close up the bullet holes in Erza's body.

"I know."

Erza walked to the front of the room, holding her gut all the while, right next to where June was sitting. "What Virgo is trying to say, is that Blaise hardly knew Loki, therefore he had no recollection of any attacks he would enact. Unlike me… I mean look at me… Blaise took me down in only 4 blows… four blows! He knew me and my attacks like the back of his own hand."

"I'm not following," Natsu groaned.

Yûka got annoyed, "look, idiot. It's like using fire magic against grass, and using water magic against fire. He can use whatever he likes to counter what we do, and what we know. As long as he knows our magical capabilities, we can kiss the dream of beating him goodbye. Out of all of us, I stand the biggest threat to him; I can subdue his magical capabilities with ease, that will allow you all to strike while you can."

"No… you still don't understand. He knows what type of magic you use, if he is able to get a few seconds to summon something, it's all over," Erza said, shaking her head. "Dammit… I should've told you guys this a long time ago… but… Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, remember when I first told you about Blaise? And how he got to this world?"

"Yeah," the four unanimously replied.

"Well, I wasn't entirely truthful…"

The four were very confused, "what do you mean you weren't "entirely truthful"?" Gray asked.

"Well, whenever I said that the spell used to bring Blaise into this world was used to "only gain strength." What it was truly for… Was to build an army for Zeref."

Makarov angrily grew a giant fist and slammed it into the ground, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!"

"My dearest apologies, master. I should've told everyone what he told me." Erza looked to June, "…did he tell you?"

June slowly shook her head, "he said that Zeref ruined his life, but that was pretty much it. Which doesn't make any sense. If he was serving Zeref all of this time, why would he destroy anything that would follow in his master's footsteps?"

"Oh, come on, now. Haven't you guys already figured it out?" Laxus teased, sitting on a broken bar-stool. He got up and walked through the crowd of wizards, "what is clearly going on, is that it's a "Sleeper-Agent" sort of thing."

"That would make sense," Princess Hisui murmured.

"Princess! You should be getting rest, you are in no such condition to do anything at the moment!" Arcadios pleaded.

"I'm fine, Arcadios," she stated.

 _It was bad enough that Blaise attacked his fellow guild mates, but attacking Princess Hisui was even worse. Fairy Tail, fortunately, did not fall under scrutiny when the Princess informed her fellows about what really happened._

June's left ear perked up, which was the one closest to Laxus, "so, he has no control over what he is doing?"

"Pretty much."

Yûka crossed his arms, "great, not only is he super powerful, but he can't control himself too. You know, I could've stayed home toda-" _**BOOM!**_

Yûka's words were cut off by a loud explosion that echoed throughout the guild hall. Once the echoing ceased, the next thing to be heard was Yûka's body hitting the floor with a loud thud; a massive hole in his head. Everything brain related was sprawled across the floor. Everyone quickly turned around and saw the silhouette of Blaise in the blown-open doorway, a rifle in hand. Blaise got rid of the rifle and started to clap. Slowly, yet each clap sounded like thunder. Then, he started to walk closer to the group.

When he was merely 10 feet from the group of wizards, everyone could see his face, more specifically his eyes.

 **They were red.**

 _ **Why were they red?**_

* * *

"I did as you asked of me, my master," Blaise said, kneeling to Zeref.

"You eliminated the entirety of Fairy Tail?"

"Everyone except the one you requested, Natsu."

Zeref smiled, "you have done well, my servant… See that, Mavis?" Zeref turned to his left, unable to see her, yet he could feel her presence.

 _Mavis said nothing. She looked at Blaise, and the man in front of her was not Blaise. Giving herself enough time, she could peer into the man, and could barely see Blaise. He was clinging on for dear life in that little mind of his._

"Well, why is Natsu still there? You were supposed to bring him to me."

Blaise looked up at Zeref with confusion, allowing Mavis to see his red eyes, "Master? I'm not sure I understand."

"When I ordered you to eliminate the Fairy Tail guild, I wanted you to bring Natsu to me. Instead you left him there."

Blaise's head sank back, "my apologies, I must have misheard you, I will bring him back to you."

Blaise got up to his feet, and walked away from Zeref.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to do this nice and simple. Hand Natsu over, and I'll give you all enough time to get out of the city before I blow it sky-high. Oh, yeah, by the way. That ugly fucker with the hole in his head is right. He was really the only person who actually stood a chance against me," Blaise said, with an evil smile.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. HOW CAN YOU TURN ON YOUR FAMILY?!" Natsu roared, jumping up in the air and preparing himself for an attack.

"You must be thinking of that other guy, unfortunately I'm not the same person."

Only a handful of people could hear a little dart being fired and saw Natsu get hit by the dart. Natsu fell to the ground unconscious and slid a few feet towards Blaise. Blaise chuckled and picked up Natsu from the ground. He threw Natsu over his shoulder, and tipped an imaginary hat. "Good day," he said.

Blaise spun on his heels and walked out of the guild hall, leaving the beaten behind.

"GAH, GET BACK HERE!" Sting yelled, running towards Blaise.

Blaise turned his head back, and rolled his eyes, "looks like I've changed my mind, now."

Blaise snapped his fingers, and in the doorway, appeared a giant, bulbous, metallic device that blocked off the giant hole. Sting, evidentially, ran into the device, and started to pound on it, "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

June recognized the device, and her ears flew up, "STING! STOP HITTING THAT!"

Sting, still not trusting June, turned to her with a confused-angry look, "what do you mean?"

"That's the most powerful thing he can summon, if my memory holds up. Even if we ran, we would still be vaporized by that thing."

"Well, what is that thing?" Shelia asked, still tending to a restless Kana.

"It's…. the _Tsar Bomba_. Let's just say that it creates an explosion so massive that it touches space itself."

"How do we get rid of it?" Gray asked.

"Blaise is walking away with your friend and this is the thing you think is more important?!" Lyon berated.

"I'm sorry, you're not fully understanding the severity of the situation!" Gray yelled back.

"NO, it is you that doesn't understand! Yûka is dead!" Lyon yelled, a small tear rolling down his right eye, pointing to Yûka.

"AND WE WILL BE TOO IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

 _Soon, the entire room began to argue, their words fueled by fear._

June looked at the palms of her hands, the sounds of everyone around her dulling. _**What kind of power did my mother have? Should I try and use it now? Will it be enough to save everyone? …. Please, mother. I ask that you show me how to use the power you've given me. I need to save my friends…. I need to save Blaise.**_

Just like a flick of a switch, a spark went off in her head. Power untamed flew through her body, her brain unable to process the amount of power. The only thing she could see is everyone's eyes all looking at her, and she could only feel herself getting stronger.

For everyone else, the loud roar of black waves flying out of the shadows and coalescing around June shut everyone up. Everyone watched June's eyes spurt out black fire as she continued to draw in more power. Then, black lines began to form across her body, as if she was drawing war paint on herself. Her face was slowly being covered by black lines too, however, instead of the symmetrical black lines on her body, these lines gave the impression that she had clawed her eyes out (but instead of red streaks they were black). She clenched the fist she was looking at, and closed her eyes.

But before anyone could even move, June and the device had sunk into the ground, and out of sight. Suddenly, June reappeared in front of the group, and she was soaking wet. Once she regained her senses, she continued to draw in more power from the shadows.

"Um, what did you do?" Lucy asked.

June turned to Lucy, "I had to put the bomb somewhere."

As if on cue, the ground shook with a violent tremble, and bright light shone through the cracks of the walls, blinding everyone for a moment. Everyone turned to see what was happening in the ocean, and bore witness to an explosion. But this explosion was nothing that they had ever witnessed before. Big couldn't even describe how massive it was. However, everyone was paying too much attention to the explosion, that they didn't see the giant ring of clouds expanding towards them. June was the first to notice, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

As soon as the ring of clouds passed over them, a wave of air crashed through the guild hall, toppling the giant structure known as the Fairy Tail guild hall, and any building near it. Everyone held on for dear life as the blast of air continued its relentless onslaught. Seconds felt like hours as the winds began to die down. Allowing everyone let go of what they were clinging to, and finally took deep breaths.

"OH NO, THE GUILD HALL!" Makarov cried.

"The guild hall should be the least of our worries, master," Laxus coughed, pushing a broken table off of him.

June stood up and walked over to where the front door was, and watched Blaise continue his way down the streets of Magnolia. Her flaming eyes glaring at him.

"What did you do?" Erza said from behind her, still holding her somewhat-healed gut.

"I used my mother's power. She gave it to me."

Unsure of what to say, Erza asked, "what kind of power?"

June looked at her right hand, examining the little wisps of black flying out of her body (like solar flares on a star), "I didn't know before, but now I do… we can't let Blaise escape with Natsu." June closed her eyes, and put her palms together in front of her like she was praying, " _SHADOW GOD SLAYER SECRET ART:_ _ **DIMENSION OF DARKNESS**_ _!"_

 _That got everyone's attention._

Suddenly, the horizon was eaten up by darkness, slowly covering any source of light; whether that be the massive explosion over the ocean, or the sun. Everyone watched the event while they stood in the ceiling-less building. Within seconds, the entire sky was covered in a massive black cover, in the shape of a giant dome, over the entire city of Magnolia. All sounds coming from outside Magnolia ceased to be heard, creating an eerie silence. Fortunately, the covering of the sky did not impede on anyone's vision.

Thoughts were racing through June's head. _ **I don't understand, mother. If you had all of this power, you could've easily saved me from them…**_

"Shadow God Slaying Magic?" Shelia said out loud.

Rogue felt entirely different than he had ever felt before, seeing black smoke emit from his hands, "I… feel incredible… what did you do?!"

"This is our world now… you're welcome," June replied. Unexpectedly, her right arm sprouted out several shadowy tentacles. She stuck her arm through a black portal to her right, and seemed to grab something. With a loud yell, she pulled two people through the portal: Natsu and Blaise. June quickly separated the two and threw them apart from each other. She glanced at Natsu, and some of the tentacles pulled the sleep dart out of Natsu's neck and smacked him across the face, waking him up. Blaise, on the other hand, was pretty angry.

"That was some neat little trick you pulled on me, for a moment you had actually surprised me for a moment there," Blaise growled.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu hollered on the ground, wasting no time in attacking his enemy.

Blaise's eyes widened as he was blown backwards by the attack, and was sent flying into the city. Natsu was about to give chase, until June put her hand on his shoulder. When Natsu turned to look at June, his grimace immediately turned into a face of shock. One look from her shook his soul down to the very core, "yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" It was a look that said, _I'm fighting him, and if you are going to fight him alone, I will kick your ass._ His reaction was something he only did with Erza, which shocked everyone.

 _ **BOOM!**_

A massive explosion went off right where Blaise previously landed, leveling the buildings hundreds of meters around him; killing anyone who was caught in the blast. Blaise stood in the rubble, and he was pissed.

"I have an idea, you guys," June stated. "And it's going to involve the dragon and god slayers."

Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Shelia, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all stepped towards June, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

 _5 minutes later…_

"Do you know when the time will be right?" Natsu asked, arms crossed.

June turned her head back to the destruction, and narrowed her eyes at Blaise. "You'll know when." She looked at Rogue, "I'm trusting that you can handle your task," as she sunk into the ground.

* * *

June emerged from one of the destroyed houses, and made her way over to Blaise. June hadn't noticed this, but she looked like she had a smoke machine inside of her that shot out black smoke; the reason being the massive amounts of magical power bestowed upon her, with the addition of the Secret Art she conducted (one that boosts her power, speed, and durability). As she got closer, the ground underneath her went from rubble to dirt. The explosion had created a flat area of land in a certain radius, blowing all the debris to the edge of the blast zone. As soon as June was around 30 meters away, Blaise rubbed his hands together, a malicious smile on his face.

"You know, it's rude to make someone wait like that."

June grimaced, "seems like you have all the time in the world, though."

"Oh, I can assure you I'm on a tight schedule."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my master has made very important plans that I have to be a part of. And they include Natsu."

June began to walk in a counterclockwise circle, Blaise following suit.

"You really expect me to just hand him over?"

"Apart from your little surprise you pulled, I would reckon no. But I am giving you the opportunity to hand him over, before I show a little surprise of my own."

"Sorry, but I don't negotiate with terrorists."

Blaise smirked, "so be it."

Blaise's smirk soon turned into an open mouth, his teeth in a position to bite something. June raised an eyebrow as Blaise raised his right hand to his mouth. She had no idea what he was doing, which worried her.

 _Then, he bit down on his thumb._

A massive explosion of air threw June back, and orange-colored electricity shot out from Blaise's body and into the sky. June hit the ground several times, and managed to get a hold of a bent lamp-post. She did her best to cover her eyes from the bright light.

After several more seconds of chaos, everything began to die down. June was finally able to walk on the ground again, and she was able to see. As soon as she wiped the dirt from her eyes, she became paralyzed. She was frozen in shock to the image that laid before her.

It was like Blaise had grown 7-8 times his original size, because she could measure him to be 15 meters tall. On top of that, she noticed he wasn't wearing anything; which is odd, considering the fact that he did not have any genitals at all. But what scared her the most, was the fact that he did not have any cheeks. All of his teeth were viewable from any side view. Slowly, but surely, Blaise turned to June, allowing her to see his distorted face. The only recognizable features June could resemble were: his hair, his face, and his body posture.

He looked up into the sky and screamed for several seconds. His scream frightened June due to how demonic it sounded. After he was done screaming, he glared at June and ran at her. June _almost_ did what she would normally do in this situation: run. But she stood her ground and summoned a shadowy sword in her hand. When Blaise was close enough, she launched herself at his giant feet, and sliced through them. Blaise fell to the ground; both of his ankles were amputated from his body. June thought she had the upper hand, but saw hot smoke pouring from his wounds. Within seconds, Blaise's body had regenerated new feet, and he was quick to use them too.

June had no idea what to do, she had no idea how to fight this thing. She couldn't find any strength to move when Blaise raised his newly-formed foot over her head. Before Blaise could get the finishing blow on June, a green blur flew by between the two, grabbing onto June. The figure in green pulled June with him as they flew through Magnolia. Through the sound of rushing air, June could hear the sounds of cords shooting out and latching onto objects. When the two finally reached the Cathedral, the green figure set a startled June down.

After regaining her senses, she turned to the person that saved her. The person still had his hood up, but she could still see the light-brown leather jacket he wore, along with the white pants that were adorned with leather straps. The most noticeable thing were the two rectangular boxes that he had, one on each side. Each box had numerous slits in them, probably for storing what seemed to be reusable blades.

 _Then, the figure put his hood down._

June looked at his face, and immediately drew parallels to the physical descriptions of a certain type of people, known as Japanese, that Blaise taught her. He had a stern face, and he seemed to have shaved all sides of his head except for the top, letting his black hair grow to his ears. From his body posture, June could easily tell he held some sort of authority. Breaking the silence, she asked, "who are you?"

The man looked at her with an emotionless gaze, "you can call me Captain Levi. Captain of the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Corps."

* * *

 _Shit, this isn't good. This isn't good. DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?!_

 _I'M LIKE A SPECTATOR WATCHING A SPORT, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!_

 _Everything is flying by me so fast, I'm having trouble keeping up…_

 _Is this the end for me? Eternally being a passenger in my own body? Christ, why did this have to happen? FUCK! It's too late to bring that Lamia Scale guy back. Too much time has passed. Oh my god, what am I doing?! NO, NATSU DON'T FIGHT ME! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! PLEASE!_

 _Oh no…_

 _C'mon! Someone stop me, please! Wait, what's that?! June?! How did she do that?! OW FUCK! Haha, way to go, Natsu! Kick my ass!_

 _Wait a minute, did June just say Shadow God Slayer?_

 _ **WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I CAN STILL HEAR YOUR BABBLING!**_

 _FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!_

 _ **Sorry, my master has already made the final decision, I will follow his orders.**_

 _Hold on, don't you dare… DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT SHIT TO THIS WORLD! THAT WORLD HAS ENOUGH PROBLEMS, DON'T BRING THOSE PROBLEMS TO THIS WORLD!_

 _ **The only problem, is you. You keep getting in my way. You prohibited me from annihilating that girl from the Infirmary. What was her name? June, was it? Oh you care so deeply about her, pity. I want to hear your cries when I snuff the life out of her, then I will destroy what's left of you!**_

 _Fuck… I gotta do something…_

 _ **OH MY! This is so much fun, being a Titan and all.**_

 _I am going to make you regret that._

 _ **Sure you will… WAIT, WHERE DID SHE GO?! WHO WAS THAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_

 _Sure, you might have control over my body, and things from my world, but you will never learn to control things outside of my world… no matter how hard you try. You are going to lose, and there's nothing you can do about it._

* * *

"So yeah, now you know why I'm here. And honestly, I'm surprised he has that much power for how little control he has. That must be hell, being a passenger in your own body," Levi stated.

June sighed, scratching the back of her head, "well, do you have a plan on taking him down? I cut his feet off, but they grew back."

"You have to cut off a certain part of his neck, but don't worry, leave that to me. Remember, he summoned me for a reason." Levi equipped new blades, "if the other Blaise plans on using the Attack Titan's power, then I should be able to cut off his hands, that way he can't go into any Titan form."

"What?"

"You see, when a person with a Titan Power gets injured, their body immediately focuses on regenerating their body. So when they want to go into Titan Form, they can't, because their body is focused on healing, like I have said before. You can't transform if your body is healing."

"Oh," June frowned.

"That plan of yours, I should be able to make it work again."

June's ears flew up, "really? How do we get him back to the clearing we were just at?"

Levi turned to the sound of an approaching Blaise the Titan, "we'll make it work."

Levi jumped off of the Cathedral, and flew towards Blaise. When Blaise attempted to throw a punch at Levi, the Captain simply dodged it, and spun like a wheel. Levi could technically be called a saw at this point, due to how fast he was cutting up Blaise's arm. Soon enough, Blaise's arm fell limp.

Levi attempted to attack his nape, but Blaise covered it up with his working hand. Blaise ran towards the Cathedral, and crashed through it. For a brief period of time, June could see that his entire hand looked like it was made out of diamond. The sound of feet hitting the ground was heard next to June. She turned her head and saw Captain Levi looking through one of the holes in the ceiling.

"Wait, why aren't you attacking?!" she questioned.

Levi just looked at her, "do you think I'll be able to fight in a closed space with hardly any lighting? Especially against a person controlling a Titan?"

"Wait, do you mean it's pitch-black in there?!"

Levi nodded his head.

"Well, watch and learn, Captain," June teased, walking past him. June approached the hole Levi was looking through, and jumped through it.

 _ **Rogue, if you hear me, there's a change in the plans…**_

 _She is crazy… Levi thought._

Seconds, the sound of the Cathedral falling apart forced Levi to jump onto another rooftop. When he landed on the roof of some sort of café, he turned and saw the Cathedral crashing to the ground. In the chaos, he saw Blaise being held down by giant shadowy tentacles. All of his limbs were being held down, thus exposing his neck. As the rest of the Cathedral was crashing down, Levi took the opportunity to conceal himself in the falling rubble so Blaise wouldn't see him.

Levi latched onto one of the shadowy tentacles, and flew towards Blaise's nape. He spun around and sliced at Blaise's neck, making a perfect cut. Blaise's Titan started to evaporate, creating a giant plume of hot steam. In the steam, Blaise's head popped out, but was immediately grabbed by a shadowy tentacle. The tentacle ripped him out of the deteriorating corpse, and other tentacles grabbed his other limbs and held him down on the ground.

Once the Titan corpse was completely gone, Levi was immediately turned into little golden fragments, and flew up into the sky.

" _ **Cough... Cough…**_ Great, more surprises," Blaise frowned.

"That sounds like fun," June retorted.

"That's easy for you to say," Blaise said, sinking his head.

Blaise was being held down on his knees, his arms spread far apart from one another.

"Well, we're not done, yet."

Blaise looked at June, "what are you planning in that little brain of yours?"

June's response was a finger snap.

* * *

 _ **FAIRY TAIL'S "MAIN THEME" SUDDENLY PLAYS FOR MAXIMUM AWESOMENESS.**_

* * *

It was as if a veil had been removed, surrounding Blaise was all of the Dragon Slayers and God Slayers; all were spread out evenly, creating a circle around him. _Rogue was able to conceal everyone without Blaise noticing, even moving everyone to another location in seconds when June's original plan backfired._ Blaise looked back to June, and watched her nod to Shelia, who was to her left. One by one, in a clockwise motion, the various Slayers started to prepare their attacks.

" _ **SKY GOD…"**_

" _ **SKY DRAGON…"**_

" _ **IRON DRAGON…"**_

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON…"**_

" _ **SHADOW DRAGON…"**_

" _ **WHITE DRAGON…"**_

" _ **FIRE DRAGON…"**_

" _ **SHADOW GOD…"**_

In the brief period of silence, Blaise could hear multiple magic circles open all around him. He looked around and saw a black portal in front of every single Slayer, and then his attention was turned to a loud hum above him. He looked up, and saw a much bigger black portal, which could only mean one thing.

Blaise put 2 and 2 together, and figured out that they planned on creating one big attack from their smaller attacks. Just like a Unison Raid, which involves two people, they planned on using seven people. Blaise knew he wouldn't come back from what laid ahead.

Blaise sighed, "well, it seems like I've failed."

 _ **You did indeed fail**_ , Zeref berated Blaise in the back of his head. _**Because of your insubordination, I have to rework my whole plan.**_

Then, all of the wizards surrounding him completed their spells, and they all said in unison,

" _ **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**_

All of the various Roars flew towards the black portals, and disappeared from sight. Suddenly, a small amount of light was seen coming out of the giant portal in the sky. Blaise looked up, and his eyes widened. Within milliseconds, all 8 of the various Roars combined into one attack and made contact with their target.

Blaise screamed, "NOOOO!" as he Fortified his body, turning his skin gold. Although he would take 50% of the total damage placed on him, the ability would only last several seconds. Once those seconds were up, however, Blaise felt the full fury of the Dragon Slayers and the God Slayers. Blaise gritted his teeth from the continuous pain, and the deafening sound, as the attack never ceased. Then, Blaise blacked out.

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Natsu yelled, running towards the center where everyone else was going.

"Is that it? Is it finally over?" Wendy asked.

"I would confirm that, we beat him unconscious, didn't we," Sting smiled, high-fiving Wendy.

"I wouldn't be so sure," June stated.

June walked over to the unconscious body of Blaise, and looked at her right palm. Within seconds, her entire forearm was turned into smoke. She looked back at Blaise, and stuck her arm in his chest.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel yelled.

Rogue's eyes widened, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

June seemed to struggle with something. Everyone's suspicions were confirmed when she yelled, "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?! HELP ME PULL, DAMMIT!"

The first one to react was Laxus, quickly taking June's left hand and pulling her back. After some loud grunting, the two flew backwards as whatever June was pulling came free.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, pointing at the thing June was holding.

"Oh this?" June rebutted, pointing at the flimsy shadowy figure. "This has to be the thing that took over Blaise. Look how pitiful and weak it is."

Everyone began to study the skinny shadow-man, seeing no resemblance to Blaise at all. The creature began to shiver, _**it was afraid.**_

June smiled at the creature, "oh, what happened to the bad boy attitude. You seemed so much more confident earlier. But that doesn't matter now, what does, is that your existence is going to be erased forever."

The shadowy creature's red eyes widened.

June lifted the creature into the air, holding it by the neck, "you are forever banished to the void…"

The creature seemed to shake its head, like it was pleading for mercy, but no mercy was going to be given. Behind the creature, a black portal opened up, suddenly, hundreds of grey spirits flew out of it. The spirits grabbed onto the creature, pulling it with them. June's serious face showed a hint of a smile when she noticed two very familiar spirits leading the charge.

Once the creature was pulled into the portal, and all of the spirits were gone, the portal closed. Without warning, a loud angelic hum was emitting from Blaise's unconscious body. Everyone turned and saw Blaise's gold bands start to glow. But, as they continued to glow, the golden glow quickly turned into a white glow. As the Slayers were looking at the spectacle in awe, they watched some of the white light enter his veins and travel across his body, and they saw the bright white lights on his wrists start to dim. As they continued watching, it seemed that the light was being transferred from the bands into Blaise.

Once all of the white light had fully passed through his entire Circulatory/Cardiovascular System, the golden bands stopped glowing, revealing crude, black, bands. The glowing in Blaise's arteries and veins ceased too. Everyone was speechless, since the bands were just gold moments ago. But as they were lost in thought, the black bands broke apart like handcuffs, falling to the ground with a thud. Revealing his mangled wrists.

 **What the group had actually witnessed, was the purified magical energy passing onto Blaise. Before, Blaise got his power from the golden bands on his wrists, gold being that little reminder of human greed, but since June took the darkness out of Blaise, his magic became purified. Because he was wiped clean of any "sin", greed couldn't contain the power he had. Therefore, the magic held within the confines of the bands had passed into Blaise's body, giving him the ability to use magic like his fellows. In truth, he was more like Edolas' version of Jellal rather than any Earth-Land wizard. But now, he was more like an Earth-Land wizard than anyone from Edolas.**

"They were shackles," muttered June, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly, Blaise started to cough. June instinctively walked towards Blaise in a timely manner, and knelt down next to him. She watched him sit up straight, and wipe debris from his eyes. Once he finally got all the junk stuck in his eyes, he blinked a few times before looking at June.

June gasped, _his eyes were blue._

Not only were they blue, but they were crying. Before June could process what was happening, Blaise was already upon her, hugging her tightly. June was in shock as his tears flowed down her back like a waterfall. She heard him mumble, _"you freed me,"_ multiple times along with _, "thank you"_ as well.

June was at a loss for words, she had not prepared for this moment. So, she was motionless. Blaise noticed this and said, "don't worry, it's me…"

"How do I know it's really you?" she enquired.

Blaise whispered in her ear, "remember I made a promise..." Noticing her reaction to the information, Blaise broke the one-sided hug and started to wipe a river of tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry…. I-I failed to keep that promise, however … _ **Sniff…..**_ I understand if you don't trust me anymore… I destroyed the lives of my friends, their homes… and most importantly… I was not there for you, and for anyone…"

 _His head sunk._

June's ears perked up, the Blaise she knew was the only one who knew about that promise, "what are you talking about?" June grabbed his hands, surprising Blaise. "Even though you had no control over your actions, you were still there with us all along. If it wasn't for you, I would've been dead."

For a brief period of time, Blaise cracked a smile through the tears, "yeah, I guess I did."

The two stopped talking and gazed into each other's eyes, soon enough the two closed their eyes and began to embrace one-another. The kiss seemed to last forever, until June laughed and pushed Blaise onto his back. Blaise opened his eyes, and on top of him, saw June slowly prowling up his body with a mischievous smile, as if she was a predator stalking its prey in the night. Once their faces met yet again, he could see the absence of the black fire, and in its place, was her natural golden eye-color. The two smiled and went back to where they both left off, continuing the memorable kiss. Slowly, but surely, the lines adorning June's body started to disappear; as well as the Secret Art June had conducted, ceasing any smoke emittance from her body and Rogue's body.

All seven of the individuals watching the scene quickly turned around, giving the two some privacy. Fortunately, it gave them a perfect opportunity to see what was happening around them; the city was rebuilding itself. The destruction started to undo itself, like someone recorded the fight, deleted all of the people, and reversed the footage. Everything from the Cathedral to the countless homes that were obliterated were restored; including the guild hall. The giant spire flew up from the ground and rebuilt itself. Citizens exited their homes, and were wonderfully dumbstruck. Gratefully enough, the citizens ( _who were unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time_ ) walked out of their newly reformed homes like nothing had happened, like they weren't dead just minutes ago.

Back at the guild hall, everyone watched the whole scene play out. From the whole fight to the end, where Blaise was finally released from his bindings. Everyone watched in awe as the city repaired itself, and the sound of creaking wood and the pounding of stone started to be heard all around them. The guild hall had repaired itself over everyone. When the sounds dissipated from their ears, the next thing everyone heard was a man groaning in the back. Everyone turned and saw Yûka get up off the ground and hold the back of his head.

"Agh, why does my head hurt?"

The only response he received was Lyon hugging him, Yûka was quite confused. "What are you hugging me for? Get off of me."

"I'll explain later," Lyon replied, a small tear in his eye.

Suddenly, a bright light shone into everyone's eyes. Erza made her way outside the guild hall, and saw that the giant shadow dome that covered the sky had disappeared. The stunning sky was flamboyantly flaunting its beauty again. Erza had turned around to see the bright light, but this light didn't come from the explosion that went off earlier, it was the sunset. Not only did any trace of fighting vanish, but the bomb that went off disappeared too.

 _As Erza gazed into the beautiful sunset, she smiled. It was over._

* * *

 _So, as Fairy Tail, and the other guilds, celebrated their victory over Zeref, there was another that was angry with the outcome. That person was Zeref himself._

 _Could you blame him? His plans were introduced with a new Trump Card, but when he based his entire plan on that Trump Card, shit hit the fan. Not only did he have to create a new course of action, but Zeref wasn't able to get Blaise back fast enough to end his life. Now, a person with unimaginable power was fully dedicated to the opposing side._

Zeref grunted, "this is just great… How am I going to deal with Acnologia now…"

* * *

 **AN: HOLY FUCK, if you made it this far, then oh my God that info-dump.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **-DMS**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

The air in the room stood still as two men sat in very expensive leather chairs staring at each other. One of the men, who sat behind a very lavish desk, was considerably smaller than the other man, who was sitting more comfortably than the former. Clearly, the smaller man had brought the much larger man into his office, possibly to talk to him about important matters. When the larger man leaned back and rolled his eyes, the smaller man leaned forward and clasped his hands together in front of his face. "I'm not happy with you," the small man finally said, breaking the silence.

The larger man smirked, "did you think I'd expect you to be happy?"

The smaller man squeezed his hands tighter, allowing the larger man to see how angry he was, "as the Mayor of Magnolia, I would expect some decency to come from a citizen such as yourself. On top of that, you destroyed half of the city without a second thought!"

Blaise raised a finger, "yeah, however I wasn't in control. Everything is back to normal, though, and you could say nothing had ever happened."

The Mayor took a deep breath, trying to contain his fury. True, Blaise did blow up half of Magnolia, but he did restore the things he did destroy. "You know, I thought creating a massive crater was bad enough, but this takes the proverbial cake!"

"What are you going to do, punish me?"

The Mayor scoffed, "you blabbering baboon, of course I will punish you! Now, what shall I do to-"

The man was interrupted by a knock on the door, and then an elderly woman stepped in holding a small lacrima. The lacrima in question couldn't be more than a few inches long, it had to be a message of some sort for the Mayor.

"I'm sorry for intruding, sir," the elderly woman said.

The woman pushed some of her long, grey, hair away from her face. She looked to be around 5 feet tall, and quite skinny. The purple dress she had on seemed very loose on her. It seemed that they did not make her size in the wardrobe department. The woman walked over to the Mayor and whispered in his ear. The Mayor's eyes widened a bit, and when the woman was done talking to the Mayor, she walked away and closed the door behind her. The Mayor closed his eyes and coughed; his right hand making a fist in front of his mouth.

"Well, it seems that you won't be getting a punishment from me…" the Mayor said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"The Magic Council has ordered you to be put onto a trial."

Blaise facepalmed, "fuck me..."

"Do not worry about transportation, apparently they have a carriage out front waiting for you."

Blaise grunted.

* * *

"So that's why you brought me along," June retorted.

"You would've brought yourself along even if I didn't ask you to…" Blaise sighed.

June giggled.

"And when I meant by the essentials, I meant clothing…" Blaise added.

"If you wanted clothing, you should've said, " _bring clothes for me and my most dearest of companions_ ," or something along the lines of that."

The coachman of the carriage, who was waiting outside the Mayor's office, insisted on Blaise entering the vehicle immediately. Blaise requested some time to prepare for the trip that would take several days, but the man berated Blaise, saying he would, "face the wrath of the Council," if he waited any longer. So, naturally, Blaise had to rely on his partner in crime, June, on getting the necessary items for the trip. Blaise shouldn't have trusted June, because at the time, June was pretty hungry. So, June ended up packing more snacks than clothes/toiletries.

Growling, Blaise got up from his seat and opened the small window behind the coachman, who promptly glanced back towards Blaise.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "how come we aren't taking a train?"

"You would've been taken to Era by train, if there wasn't an attempted robbery," the man replied. The coachman couldn't be more than 36 years old, his long black beard flowing in the oncoming wind. His bald head giving the world a huge contrast to the amount of facial hair he had. The man was also dressed in the white-and-cyan robed attire that would be worn by the soldiers of the Magic Council.

"Hey, quit complaining!" June yelled from the back of the carriage. There was a bit of room in the carriage for the two of them, the carriage being similar to the one that drew team Fairy Tail back to Magnolia post-Grand Magic Games.

 _June jabbed at Blaise's right side._

Blaise winced from the sharp pain and proceeded to slap towards June's general direction. He felt his hand hit something soft repeatedly. Confused, he felt the area he was slapping, and turned around. He felt his heart drop when he saw where his hand was.

Apparently, June had bent over one of the seats to open up one of the snack-filled suitcases in the trunk. _And Blaise "apparently" had the idea to give June a good ol' spanking on the rump_. Dread began to fill Blaise as he saw June's light-skinned face start to turn red. Not of embarrassment, but of anger.

"Oh dear," he mumbled.

The coachman didn't look at the whole event, frankly because he was absolutely horrified. Whenever Blaise finished his sentence, he was ferociously pulled into the carriage almost instantaneously, screaming the whole way. The small window closed hastily behind him. The carriage rocked back and forth with every sound of struggle.

Suddenly, the small window behind the coachman opened up, and Blaise was seen with a bloody face grabbing at the coachman's arm. Blaise begged for help as he was pulled back into the carriage, and (again) the small window closed up any view that would've seen the one-sided fight.

The coachman wanted to help Blaise, but he was too afraid to face…

 **Her….**

* * *

 _Several days later…_

The streets of Era were filled with the muffled sound of loud music being played. The source of the music coming from a very discreet-looking carriage travelling amongst the crowds of people. The three people truly listening to the song were singing along. One was a man who worked for the Magic Council, one was an unidentifiable woman, and the other was an unidentifiable man. The three were singing along with the song with unmatched passion. The bass of the song was making the windows of the carriage to vibrate.

" _So don't go look at me with that look in your eye,_

 _You really ain't goin away without a fight._

 _You can't be reasoned with_

 _I'm done bein polite._

 _I've told you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6000 times._

 _Haven't I made it obvious?_

 _Haven't I made it clear?_

 _Want me to spell it out for you?_

 _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

 _Haven't I made it obvious?_

 _Haven't I made it clear?_

 _Want me to spell it out for you?_

 _F-R-I-E-N-D-S._

 _F-R-I-E-N-D-S."_

After Blaise was finished playing the song, the three were laughing their minds out. Over the past three days, the three were having the times of their lives. Whenever Blaise recovered from June's punishment, the man, named Gregory, learned so much about Blaise's world, and was absolutely fascinated. His mind was blown when Blaise summoned a device capable of playing music on demand. The most recent song, Blaise told him, was created by a person named, "Marshmello," and someone helped him create the song that went by the name of, "Anne Marie." Blaise put a lot of emphasis on the, "mello," instead of, "mallow," part of the creator's name. _ **Why would someone name themselves Marshmello? That's odd.**_ Upon reaching Era, the three were quick to arrive at the steps to the Magic Council building. However, Blaise soon found out upon exiting the carriage, that he was severely late to his trial, so it was moved to the following morning.

On the plus side, Gregory and June were striking up a conversation regarding the shopping districts and pubs that resided in Era. Blaise felt, deep down, that June didn't grab clothing on purpose; just to make an excuse to buy even more clothing. And knowing June, that surely was the case.

So, now, the two imbeciles only had jeans and couple of t-shirts. June decided on bringing a blue shirt and a white tank top, while Blaise was given a red shirt… just a single shirt…

 _ **Really, June?**_

* * *

"I can't believe that Greg hooked us up with a hotel, the Magic Council has a lot of power in this city," June stated.

"Yeah, a little too much power if you ask me…" Blaise responded. "It doesn't seem right that we get a room for free because he vouched for us."

"Well, I'm not complaining," June added. She recklessly threw the suitcases, containing empty wrappers and other trash from her tyrannical genocide on snack-kind, on top of the Queen-sized bed.

 _ **I wonder how much this room would've cost, I mean it looks like an apartment.**_

A knock on the door interrupted the two, and Blaise hastily walked to the door and opened it. Gregory was standing in the doorway, his right hand holding onto his left wrist.

"Hey, what's up? Oh yeah, thank you for the room, we really appreciate it."

Gregory smiled, "it was no problem at all. Come, I have a couple of people you have to meet."

"Um, okay?"

Blaise turned to June and tilted his head towards Gregory, for a brief second, telling June it was time to go. June took the hint and followed the two men through the hotel.

Crossing the cobblestone street, they came upon a building labelled, "Bar." Gregory opened the wooden door, holding it for the two individuals. After the two of them thanked Gregory for his act of kindness, they entered the bar. Blaise looked around the bar, and it looked more like an Irish Pub more than anything; well, a more modern Irish Pub to be exact. Blaise's concentration was thrown off when a hand was placed on his left shoulder.

"Pardon me, they're over here," Gregory stated.

Gregory walked past Blaise, removing his hand, and led the two to a booth. This booth had a circular shape to it, since it was in the corner. Despite what everyone was wearing in the bar, the two men sitting in the padded seats stood out like a sore thumb. Both of the men were wearing the same garments as Gregory, meaning they worked for the Magic Council. The man on the left had more shaggy hair than the one on the right and had more facial scars. The one on the right seemed more proper and had small glasses on his face. The man on the right also had his hair pulled back and folded into a bun on the back of his head.

"Blaise, I'd like you to meet my good friends Lahar and Doranbolt," Gregory smiled, pointing to the two men.

"It's been a while, Lahar," Blaise stated.

Lahar gave a half-ass smile, "so it has."

Blaise looked at Doranbolt, and said, "would you care to explain why you infiltrated my guild 7 years ago? Makarov told me everything that happened."

Gregory coughed, "it appears you have already met each other."

Doranbolt didn't say anything, so Blaise moved into the booth, and sat down next to him; June taking the seat next to Blaise. Gregory opted to take the seat to the left of Lahar.

Blaise turned to Doranbolt and placed his right elbow on the table; he, then, put his chin on his right hand, using his elbow to hold the weight of his head. Blaise stared at Doranbolt for around five seconds, but before Doranbolt could say anything, Blaise laughed.

"Haha, I'm just messing with you." Blaise proceeded to give Doranbolt several hard pats on the back. "But really, I have something to ask you."

Doranbolt cocked his head to the side, "that is?"

"I've heard that the Oración Seis was taken into custody by the Magic Council not too long ago, is that true?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, do you have Midnight, or whatever his name is?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I beat him, he just disappeared."

"Oh yeah, when you weren't looking, I placed matters into my own hands and took him into custody."

"How? How was no one able to see you walk in and take him?"

"I use Spatial Magic, otherwise teleportation magic."

"Ah, I see."

 _A brief period of silence rang through the group._

Lahar gave a sigh of relief and decided to insert himself into the conversation. "So, Blaise, I watched you in the Grand Magic Games. How are you able to do the things you do? I've only heard rumors about what you can do, so do you mind explaining?"

"No, I don't mind at all. And, frankly, that is a reasonable question. Now, to put it into simple terms, I can basically summon things to use as weapons. Now, the trick is, that I can only summon things from my world, and from fictional worlds too. From previous Trial and Error, I can't use magic from other worlds, I can't summon anything from this world, and I can't summon people from my world."

Lahar's eyes widened, "It's become crystal clear that you were brought here by a certain spell, one created by Zeref, but you've tried to summon... people?"

"Yep, people. Any living person I cannot summon, the only people I can summon are those that aren't real. Did you watch me during the final fight of the Grand Magic Games?"

Lahar nodded, "yeah, you had this giant metal armor covering your body."

"Yeah, that armor actually comes from a game in my world."

"Really…" Doranbolt said.

Blaise nodded his head.

"That's incredible, you should be unstoppable with that amount of power!" Gregory exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Blaise stated.

Doranbolt and Lahar looked at each other with confused glances.

"Do you mind explaining what you mean?" Lahar asked.

Blaise cleared his throat and began to explain to everyone what he was trying to say.

 **XXXXXX**

"Alright. So basically, what I have come to learn is that summoning weapons from my world uses less magical energy than it would if I were to summon anything from a fictional world. Because my home-world doesn't have magic, we rely on other means to live. Now, pertaining to the Medical Field, nothing from my world compares to any healing spell you conduct on an individual in this world. Period.

So, if you look at Natsu, for example, he likes to get in your face and beat the shit out of you. Unlike him, the most amount of damage I can do is from a much farther distance."

Doranbolt scratched his chin, "why is that?"

"Well, for starters, I need to be able to track my opponent's movements and actions. Also, I would have to keep my distance from any close-ranged opponents. I work better in prolonged and decisive battles instead of battles where I blow out all the fuel I have at once.

You see, if I let myself get beat up, it is going to take quite a bit of magical energy to heal my wounds. The only way I can heal my wounds effectively is by using a source that isn't from my world. So if you did enough damage at one time, I could heal all of my injuries, but use up a bunch of magical power in the process. I mean, that's how they beat me when I went fucking ape-shit AWOL."

Lahar was dumbfounded, what was Blaise saying? "Um, Blaise, what do you mean you went, "ape-shit AWOL"? And who is "They"?"

"Well, let's just say that Zeref took control over me, as said in the spell that summoned me, but that whole deal is over now, thanks to her," Blaise explained, nudging June.

"It was nothing really."

"Oh, and they refers to all of the dragon-slayers and god-slayers," Blaise added.

"Hey, Blaise, you should probably continue what you were talking about before, you're going a bit off-topic," June suggested.

"Oh, right. Thank you. So, in order to face opponents that excel in close-ranged combat, and opponents who excel at prolonged fights, sometimes I need to play a bit dirty. The problem with the weapons from my world, is that they were built to kill; as opposed to weapons from other worlds, which I can use to not annihilate my foe. But in order to restrict myself from maiming the person I'm fighting, I have to use a lot of magical energy just to summon things that won't kill. _Really, it's a pain. I have to pick and choose when I fight, I can't just rush in and get the job done, like Natsu._ Hell, I pulled a fucking quick one on Erza when I lost control over myself and attacked her. The element of surprise is something I have to use constantly."

Gregory finally spoke up, "you've told me before that you can summon people from fictional worlds, so can you explain what that is like?"

"Well, imagine you being punched in the gut, and at the same time having several pints of blood removed from your body. You feel light-headed and sick because so much magic power was sucked out of your body just to bring in one person. I believe the last few people I've brought to this world was only when I was unable to move my body."

"I see," Lahar crossed his arms and looked down. "So, what you're saying is that in order to fight someone, you have to predict what they're going to do, and you have to be very choosy of when you want to fight. Because if you just go all out, you will burn all of your magical energy quite quickly. And if you were to be injured, it would either be: fight with an injury, or fight with no injury but with less magical power."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I think what was going through Zeref's head when he made the spell, was that the person, who would be brought to his world, wouldn't have any morals whatsoever. Really, my own beliefs and morals hold me back from what I'm capable of. I have the power to wipe this entire city off the face of the Earth within a second, in a giant explosion. But I won't do that, because it's fucked up. When I was being controlled by Zeref, I destroyed a lot of things. **A LOT OF THINGS**. I destroyed half of Magnolia without a second thought. It sucks, because it wasn't me controlling my body. Thinking about that feeling gives me the chills."

 _Everyone was silent._

"So, now you know why I'm here. Since half of Magnolia was destroyed, and evidentially fixed within several minutes, I'm being punished for something I couldn't control."

"Well, let's drink 'till we're merry, boys!" June exclaimed, bringing 4 mugs of whatever beverage she ordered. Everyone was ecstatic to drink something, except Blaise. Doranbolt noticed Blaise didn't have anything to drink, so he asked Blaise why.

"Blaise doesn't drink, he's got this problem, you see…" June smiled evilly.

"Oh, please do tell them what I have."

June pushed the glass mugs towards all of the other guys in the booth, and she started to act like royal princess, speaking with a voice of an annoying higher power. _"Oh my, ever since I was born, I was cursed with a retched disorder that makes my body function differently than normal. It makes my knees weak, my arms feel heavy, and it makes me vomit on all of my very lush and flamboyant sweaters. Oh my, how will I ever be seen as a decent human being?"_

Blaise shook his head, grinning at the reference to a song he played for her some time ago, "that's not how I sound."

* * *

 _12 hours later…_

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine."

"You know, I'm still going to worry about you."

Blaise scratched behind June's wolf-like ears, "I know you will." He turned to the scrawny man behind the metal gate. The gate was positioned in front of the steps leading to the Magic Council building, as some sort of protection. The person guarding the gate did not even look qualified to defend the gate whatsoever. The only sort of worth he had were from the white-and-cyan robes he wore, and the white Ankh on the front, signaling his place in the Magic Council army.

"Are you sure she can't come along?" Blaise asked the man.

The small man stiffened up for a second before Lahar spoke up, "yes, in recent events, we cannot allow anyone on the premises who isn't there for a specific reason. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more."

"It's fine. Don't worry, I'll be back," Blaise told June.

"Okay, and when you do, we have to do that thing again… What we did last night."

"You mean all of us going to the bar again?"

"No, the other thing," June said with a **naughty** smile. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Blaise's face started to turn red; in truth, he did know what June was talking about. It was just that he didn't expect June to announce what they did to the other guys. Especially when the thing they did was VERY private. _**It wasn't PG nor PG-13… if you… catch my drift…**_

 _June began to break out in laughter._

Doranbolt was assisting the guard in opening the gate, however, because of what June had said, he did whatever he could to remove the image of Blaise and June from his mind. After being confident that the image was thoroughly deleted from his memory, he announced, "alright, let's go."

Blaise, Doranbolt, and Lahar began to walk up the stone stairs, the gate slowly closing behind them. June spun around on her heels and walked over to a random bench on the sidewalk, sitting down. She decided to watch the guys make their way to the top of the mountain. She was hoping Blaise would turn around, but he seemed to interested in the conversation the guys were having. Once the three finally made it to the top and were out of view, June began to look around. It was a beautiful outside. People were walking about, living their daily lives, and children were playing their games. June smiled, loving how peaceful this city was.

Then suddenly, a massive explosion erupted from the top of the giant stone-mountain; specifically, from the Magic Council's building.

 _ **BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

 _(hey look I tried to replicate the explosion, lay off of me lol)._

June jumped up from the bench and stood there watching the rubble fly all over the city. Having more proficient eyes than humans, due to her being part-dog, she could point out countless frog-men corpses falling with the rubble. Her ears drooped back as she began to cry.

 _Oh no…_

* * *

Doranbolt woke up with smoke in his lungs. Desperate to get rid of all of the smoke, he started to cough up a storm. Then, the adrenaline wore off, leaving him in a world of hurt. Once some of the smoke and dust cleared, he noticed that someone was laying down on top of him. He struggled to push the person off of him, but still found the strength to complete the task. Once the person was off of him, Doranbolt noticed that he didn't have any physical harm to himself. Doranbolt, then, looked at the person he moved and noticed that the man was still moving, only slightly.

He saw that the man had most of his hair burnt away, his left hand was reduced to a mere stub, and his entire right leg had been taken off, thus leaving a small stump in its place. From the critically injured man's clothing, Doranbolt realized the person on top of him was Blaise. Doranbolt turned Blaise over, and saw that the flesh from Blaise's mouth had been blown apart like a sick art display. Cartilage and bone were quite visible to the naked eye. He almost vomited at the sight, because Blaise looked more like a corpse than anything else. To make matters worse, Blaise had been bleeding out the entire time, so Doranbolt's clothes were covered in his blood. Doranbolt removed some of his robes and began to do his best to wrap them around his leg. He needed to stop the bleeding from his leg before he could work on Blaise's wrist.

For a brief moment, Doranbolt saw Lahar's broken glasses lying close to the two. Several feet away, Lahar's head was seen popping out from underneath one of the giant pieces of rubble. His cold, unmoving, eyes just stared at the sky; a pool of blood expanding over the ground.

Doranbolt's friend had just died, and no doubt most of everyone in the building too.

Shaking the sight of Lahar from his head, he started to pick the wounded Blaise up, but then heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. Doranbolt set Blaise down and walked over to the source of the sound. Once he went around a giant piece of the ceiling, he saw one of the Magic Council members laying face-first on the ground. The Council member, Sage Org (or otherwise known as the man with the white beard), was coughing out smoke.

"Doranbolt," Org murmured.

"Sage Org?!" Doranbolt said in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Org asked.

Before Doranbolt could reply, a hand from an unknown assailant smashed the man's face into the ground. The man's forearms were covered in black, and black diamonds separating his light skin from his black hands. He appeared to have baggy, white-and-black pants, with some sort of long-sleeve shirt tied around his waist, letting the shirt dangle on top of what seemed to be a golden tail. A cat's tail. The tailed-man had a green, sleeveless, shirt that had black vertical lines that were evenly spaced around his body. On his neck, he had some sort of brown scarf with light brown spots adorning it. His golden hair was dangling in front of his face, so the only thing Doranbolt could accurately point out was his animal nose, black dots surrounding his right eye, his very malicious smile, and his two, golden, cat-like ears.

Then the man spoke, "no, no. I need you dead. We were after all nine members…"

Suddenly, golden light began to spread down the man's right arm, which was the one that was keeping Org's head on the ground. Once the golden light touched Org, Org began to glow.

The man said, "explode."

Doranbolt stepped forward, "d-don't!"

Org looked up to Doranbolt, "Doranbolt… escape! What good is it if you die, too?"

"No one can escape… my explosions," the animal man stated.

"Go, Doranbolt!" Org ordered.

The animal man looked up towards Doranbolt, glaring into his soul, "my name is Jackal. I'm a member of Tartaros, one of the Nine Demon Gates. Remember that in hell. Remember the name of the man who slaughtered the Council."

Org gritted his teeth as he began to glow brighter and brighter, "l-live so you can avenge us…"

Doranbolt bolted away from the two and grabbed Blaise. Doranbolt didn't notice before, but Blaise seemed to emit steam from his body, even though he wasn't steaming hot. Only several milliseconds before the explosion went off, Doranbolt teleported at the base of the mountain with Blaise in his arms.

Then, the second explosion went off.

Doranbolt saw even more rubble flying into the city, and they had front row seats to this experience. Doranbolt quickly covered Blaise's head as rubble began to pelt his back. Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown onto a rocky surface, still holding onto Blaise. He looked up, and from the sight of the explosion, realized that he had to be several kilometers away from the Magic Council building. Doranbolt felt someone inserting themselves in between him and Blaise. Doranbolt turned to the aggressor, but it was June. He didn't know how, but June must've seen them teleport, so she got them out of harm's way.

Reluctantly, he let go of Blaise and leaned against one of the buildings they were next to. Doranbolt grabbed his hair and broke into tears, screaming in agony. Not only was the Magic Council murdered, but many innocent people too, including his friend.

June seemed to be having the same problem, because she was crying an ocean. At one point, she turned to him and asked him something. He couldn't understand her through her crying, but after she repeated it several times he understood what she was saying.

 _She wanted to know where Lamia Scale's guild hall was. She needed to know where Shelia was._

Before Doranbolt was able to give his answer, which he didn't have one since he had no idea where it was either, a burnt hand grabbed June's hand. She turned and saw Blaise struggling to get their attention. He moved his left arm in front of June, putting his stump close to her face. Even after the explosion, Doranbolt didn't feel hot, so why was Blaise smoking? _**More specifically, why would steam emit from Blaise if he wasn't hot?**_ Doranbolt couldn't understand what Blaise was trying to say, but the fact that June's ears flew up meaning she was surprised and liked change of events.

June turned to Doranbolt, who was still crying on the ground, with a more stern face. She asked him, "what happened? Who did this?"

Doranbolt began to explain to June everything that went down. How Blaise had protected him from the explosion, and to what Jackal had told him. To think a member of Tartaros attacked the Council was unheard of, but apparently true. The physical form of Jackal really sent June into a state of uneasiness. June didn't feel comfortable when she caught a glimpse of Millianna, so it would make sense if she felt uncomfortable if she saw Jackal.

June sniffed, "okay. I need to get back to my guild… have to warn them and everything."

"Yeah… I need to do what I can back here. Good luck," Doranbolt replied.

* * *

"What do you mean the Council was attacked?!" Makarov yelled.

Just recently, Jet and Droy rushed into the guild hall to spread the news about what happened in Era. None of the Council members had survived the attack.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucy questioned.

"I really hope Blaise and June are okay. They said they were supposed to be there," Wendy spoke.

Out of the blue, a massive explosion roared through the guild hall as a black portal opened up above everyone. The portal threw something out of it, causing it to crash into several tables, instantly turning them into little splinters. Once the dust settled, the black portal vanished from view.

Everyone made their way towards the thing that was shot out and noticed that the thing was really a person; and that person was June, but in June's arms, there was another person. This individual had seen better days, but from the patches of brown hair on his head, it became clear that it was Blaise. Blaise had burns all over his body, most of the flesh on his face was gone, and he was missing a hand and a leg.

Everyone reacted to Blaise in their own way. Wendy had dropped to her knees, covering her eyes, and started screaming. While others, like Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all stood there, staring at Blaise, in absolute shock. In the state of pandemonium, June threw up a black liquid; a side-effect of using her magic to travel long distances at once.

Mira made her way down the small crater and grabbed Blaise by the shoulder. Before she could pick him up, however, June looked at her and said, "just take him to the Infirmary."

Mira's eyes widened, "are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Mira grimaced, and slowly closed her eyes. Once she let out a sigh, she opened her eyes and nodded. Mira, then, made her way towards the Infirmary.

"What… happened…" Natsu murmured, clenching his fists.

* * *

"Blaise, are you awake?" a female voice asked.

Blaise groaned, and opened his eyes to find himself in the Infirmary. June was sitting by his side, of course, but he wasn't the only occupant. Around him, he saw all the members of the Thunder Legion, with the addition of a former Council member, suffering from something that entered their bodies. Deep down, Blaise felt the urge to help them; however, he began to sense something odd about the thing causing them so much pain. It clearly wasn't a virus or a bacterial infection, nor did it have any sensible magic. Blaise cursed himself for not knowing how to help his friends. Sitting up, Blaise looked at his legs, knowing full-well what happened to him. Whoever put him in the bed, made sure that the injured leg was outside of the bed-sheets; therefore, making it easier for the steam to escape. Blaise looked at his left hand and saw that everything had regrown back to normal; on top of that, he also felt his face. The absence of smoke in his face meant that his mouth had healed too.

"Do you know why you're here?" June asked him.

"I know what happened. I listened to Jackal and Doranbolt on top of the mountain, and I listened to your conversation with him too."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"How long was I out?"

"Not even for a few hours."

"I didn't think you would stay with me for all of that time. I really appreciate it."

June's face got red, "well, how can I not? I care about you a lot, you know!"

"Well… ha… one time I read, in a book, that wolves mate for life."

 _Blaise turned his head to June, revealing the shit-eating grin he had on his face._

"You talk too much for your own good, don't you?" June sarcastically stated.

"Maybe I do… by the way, where is everyone?"

"They're getting ready to locate some of the former Magic Council members. The dark guild, Tartaros, are killing any member that was part of the Magic Council. We have to try and save a few that we found."

"Well, I'm going too," Blaise stated, moving the covers off of him.

"Wait, what?!"

"Just support my weight, okay?"

June reluctantly agreed to his request, and the two slowly made their way towards the guild hall.

* * *

"THE ENEMY IS TARTAROS!" Makarov yelled, raising his left fist into the air. "They're a cornerstone of the Balam Alliance, like the Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart were. However, we destroyed both of them. And like them, Tartaros will regret making an enemy out of us! Our comrades have been hurt. Their pain is ours. The blood that flows through their bodies flows through ours. This pain! This suffering! Turn it into fighting spirit and avenge them! We don't act out of justice, we act out of will! Take pride in our bond and drive away your family's enemy!"

Everyone in the guild hall roared. Soon, everyone's attention was drawn to two new additions to the hall: Blaise and June. Everyone was shocked to see Blaise outside of the Infirmary, but even more shocked to see that everything had almost healed.

"Well, said, Master. Well said. That's got me fired up!" Blaise exclaimed. Suddenly, the steam emitting from his leg shot out ten-fold. Within several seconds, the rest of his leg re-grew, to everyone's shock. Not only that, but his hair came back too.

 _ **I should thank that asshole for taking control over me, if not then I wouldn't think about using Titan powers.**_

"Blaise, you recovered quite quickly," Makarov said.

"Yeah, it sucks that I can't help the Thunder Legion out. June told me everything."

"Are you ready to fight? Or are you not in the peak physical condition?" Makarov questioned.

"I'm ready to get some payback, Master. No one maims me and gets away with it."

* * *

"So this is the place?" Blaise asked.

"Appears to be the case," Lisanna replied.

Elfman grumbled, "c'mon, we have to find Sage Yuri."

"You're right," Blaise nodded.

Lisanna smiled, "how did you get June to stay behind? Even when Master didn't send her out, she still insisted on coming with you."

"Well, her decisions are for her and I to discuss privately, as for getting her to stay… I told her that since the former-Council member what's-his-face didn't die from the smoke, or whatever, they would be back to finish the job."

"So she thinks she has to protect Yajima?"

"No, regardless of what I tell her, she knows that I was trying to get her to not follow me. I kinda feel like a dick, now. But Makarov insisted on making her stay." Blaise looked up, "where do you think this Yuri is?"

Elfman sighed, "I don't know."

"I guess I'll take this side of the town, while you two take the other side?" Blaise suggested.

"Sure, that's good. We were only given information on the town, not the specific address. Using our numbers, we should cover more ground easier," Lisanna concluded.

"Oh, before I forget," Blaise interrupted. "Here, Lisanna, take this. Press this button whenever you need my help, okay?"

Blaise handed Lisanna a small, grey, device with a single red button on it.

"Okay, I'll press it when things go south."

 **XXXXXX**

"This isn't right…" Blaise thought.

Hours after hours, when Blaise would enter a house, he would find the same thing: corpses of possible family members piled together in a house. It appears that half of them were continuously hit with some sort of object repeatedly. Blunt Force. While the other half were not touched at all, as if they just died on demand.

He didn't understand why it was so quiet, despite the town seemingly being eradicated of all life. Blaise felt uneasy as he walked out of the house, he had no idea where Elfman and Lisanna were. So he started to call their names. After several minutes of aimless walking, he didn't get a single reply.

 _ **Something's not right.**_

Blaise approached a house, that was far larger than any other house in the town and walked through the open door. After some twists and turns, he came upon the dead body of Sage Yuri. He quickly ran to the body of the deceased man and tried to find a pulse. He cursed when his findings turned up sour. He needed to find Lisanna and Elfman, but that thought was quickly erased when he saw the broken communications lacrima on the floor. That could only mean one thing: they were taken hostage. If they were killed, they would be on the floor, and there was no way they could've went back to the guild hall without him.

Blaise glanced towards a small room housing many books. Most of the books had dust on them, meaning the person owning the house didn't use the books that often. However, some books were dusted off and were open on the table, some were on the floor too.

Blaise put 2 and 2 together and realized that the person that killed the town and Sage Yuri, _waited for them to show up_.

"Wait a minute…" Blaise thought. "OH YEAH!"

Blaise pulled out a small device, similar to the one Lisanna was given, and pressed the button.

* * *

In the depths of Tartaros' base, two individuals were being held prisoner.

"JUST WATCH ME! I'LL DESTROY THIS CAGE YET!" Natsu yelled.

"Even if we do escape from here, it's meaningless unless we do something about these handcuffs," Lisanna stated.

"We can figure that out, after we bust outta here!"

"Figure it out? Natsu, I'm not like you."

"That's it!"

"That's what?"

"Happy! If Happy made a clean escape, he'll tell everyone about our predicament!"

"But I don't really know where we are in the first place," Lisanna sighed.

"Their hideout, right?"

"But the location…"

Natsu smiled, "if they follow the scent, they should be able to find us."

Lisanna walked over to the other side of the cell and sat down. "It's hot, Natsu."

"Dammit," Natsu yelled. Natsu began to run into the cell bars repeatedly, screaming, "let us out of here, you bastards! Let us out!"

"It's no use, Natsu. Normal human strength can't break these handcuffs or cell bars."

"No! You can bet I'm gonna do somethin'! We gotta get out of here to save Erza and Mira!"

"Don't bother. So you're boisterous even in a prison cell, brat."

Natsu gritted his teeth, "you…"

"Come here, young lady," Silver Fullbuster said, holding a cup of water through the cell bars.

"That isn't poisoned, is it?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu sniffed the cup, "no, it seems like regular water."

"Given the situation, I can't set you free, but I can't stand seeing a young lady suffer."

Natsu turned to Lisanna, "what are you going to do?"

"I'll trust him for now," she replied.

Lisanna walked towards the cup and started to drink the water. It refreshed her, and she properly thanked him.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "Give us something to eat! I'm starvin'!"

The man just smiled and walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Natsu demanded, his words falling on deaf ears.

"Natsu…" Lisanna mumbled.

"He smells like Gray…"

The cell room fell silent as the sound of Silver's footsteps finally faded.

"Hey, is he gone yet?" a voice asked behind the two.

Natsu and Lisanna jumped around, and saw light bending in front of them. The bending light started to form the figure of a person. Whoever it was in the cell, they were using some sort of invisibility technique.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Really? You don't recognize my voice?"

"Wait, Blaise is that you?"

As if on cue, the invisibility that Blaise had went away, leaving him exposed to the two.

"Yep, it's me. Oh, and Lisanna. Don't be a stupid piece of shit, please."

Lisanna got angry, "what?!"

Blaise held the small device up in front of her, "I gave you this device to contact me when you needed HELP. You got kidnapped, and you're in a cell. Be lucky that I give a shit."

Lisanna facepalmed, "how did I forget about that? Sorry, Blaise."

"It doesn't matter now, I listened to everything you guys had said. Erza and Mira are being held hostage? Where's Elfman?"

"I don't know where Elfman is," Lisanna stated.

"That's bad… On another note, do you guys have any idea who that dude was? The one with the armor? Soon after I got here, I heard his voice and footsteps, so I had to act quickly."

"No idea," Lisanna said.

"Do you think he is related to Gray?" Blaise suggested.

Natsu crossed his arms, "I'm not sure, he did smell like him, though. He also uses ice magic, however it's totally a different kind of ice magic."

"That may be a concern for a later time… Lisanna?"

"Yeah, Blaise?"

"Did you catch a glimpse of the person that kidnapped you?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, she has very dark hair, and she has very light skin."

"Okay, dark hair and light skin. Anything else?"

"She also wore a blue dress, which did little to cover her massive… you know…"

Lisanna held out her arms in front of her chest, signaling the image of massive breasts.

"Alright… big "personality" and a blue dress. Is that it?"

"Oh, she also had horns on her head."

Blaise just blankly stared at Lisanna, "you know, you could've just told me she had horns from the start."

"My bad."

"Regardless, do you guys want to get out of here?" Blaise asked, a foot-long metal rod appearing in his hand.

The two nodded.

"Okay, I need you guys to hold your arms back, and do not move. I don't want to cut anything off that should be attached."

Blaise pressed a button on the rod and a blue light shot out from it. The light extended a little over one meter and made a humming sound. The sound got louder as Blaise moved it. Natsu was still as a statue when Blaise lightly grazed the cuffs against the blue light. The cuffs shot out from Natsu's hands as the blue light made a high-pitched sound. Blaise gave the same treatment to Lisanna. After letting the two out of their restraints, Blaise sliced through the bars like a hot knife through butter. The places where he cut were glowing orange, meaning whatever he was using was very hot.

Blaise pressed the button again, and the light slid back down into the rod. Where it promptly disappeared from existence.

"Let's go," he stated.

* * *

"I think we should stay together," Natsu suggested.

"No, we have to spread out and find where they are," Blaise responded.

The three were running down one of the corridors, until they ran into a group of four people wearing weird-looking armor. The only odd one of the group was wearing a cloak over his armor. The cloaked-man yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The three heroes stopped running and faced the soldiers.

 _Blaise's eyes widened as he heard a voice that was all too familiar._

Blaise walked forward, and put his hands on his hips, "really? Well, I'll be damned. It's you?! I mean really… how long has it been, man?"

The man seemed confused, "who are you? Identify yourself!"

"Well, it seems I gotta do something to jog your memory," Blaise concluded. Suddenly, 3 loud explosions rang through the hallways. By the cloaked-man's sides, all of his companions were shot dead.

He looked at the corpses, and frighteningly stared at Blaise.

"Ah, so now you remember me," Blaise smiled. "How long has it been? 7? No 8 years?"

"Blaise, do you know this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah, I know him." Blaise turned around, "Natsu, this is the kid that conducted the spell, you know? The one that brought me here?"

"That's him?!" Natsu gasped.

"Yeah, he's also gotten a bit taller… Natsu, Lisanna, go on ahead, I'll deal with this."

The two of them simultaneously said, "right," and ran off down the corridor. Lisanna turned around for a few seconds and seemed to say something to Blaise, but Blaise couldn't hear her properly. Soon enough, it was just the two of them in the hallway.

"Okay, real man talk, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you remember what I told you after I blew the brains out of your master?"

The man crossed his arms, "at first, I took your advice and did what you said to do. However, after thinking about our encounter that many years ago, I came to realize that what you told me didn't even matter."

Blaise cocked his head to the side, "how so?"

"For starters, the spell was specifically used to bring in servants for Zeref, meaning you would obey his every command. The fact that someone that powerful falls under Zeref's orders is a frightening thought; adding the fact that you can kill quite easily doesn't ease that worry, too."

Blaise sighed, if only this kid knew about what just happened.

"Soon enough, after giving it enough thought, I soon realized that Zeref was going to come back. And if he was going to come back, I would want to be on the winning side. The side which you will be on. Once that happen-"

Blaise raised a hand in front of his face, interrupting him, "let me stop you right there. First of all, I'm happy that you used your head. You see, if I was in your position, I would totally make the same decisions you have taken; logical reasoning and path-finding. Although there has to be a reason why you specifically joined Tartaros, I do need to tell you this, and this fact blows your whole belief system out of the water."

"What might that be?" the man asked, his body tensing up.

"Before I tell you, what's your name? I can't believe I didn't ask you at all."

"It's… Maximilian…" he hesitantly replied.

"Okay, Max, here's the deal. Yes, it is true that the spell makes the person brought to this world a servant of Zeref. However, and this is the funny part, I've already served my time with Zeref."

Maximilian seemed flabbergasted, "come again?"

"Yep, I lost control over my body, and some other force gained control of it. After some time, the other force was literally pulled from my body, and I was no longer being held by the darkness of that spell. As you see, the gold bands around my wrists are gone."

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, sucks that you built your actions based on logic, but that goes to show you that you need to prepare for the unexpected."

"Like this," Maximilian stated.

Blaise watched as the man took off his cloak and mask, revealing a much older man. Although the kid was around 20 years old, he was still recognizable. Something that Blaise didn't recognize were the black veins going up his neck and covering his right eye. His right eye had been completely covered up in some sort of organic eye-patch. On top of his head, in his black hair, were two short horns. These horns looked very sharp, clearly, they were manually sharpened.

"What did you do…?" Blaise asked.

"This is why I joined Tartaros… Let's just say I'm no longer human."

"No longer human?"

"You see, we have this process of turning humans into demons. I did this many years ago, and recently we have new additions."

Blaise's interest was pulled to what he was saying, "who?"

"Oh, I believe one was Minerva, and the other was... what was her name?"

 _ **Minerva? Really? She just joined a dark guild to satisfy her lust for power?**_

He continued, "oh yeah, her name was Mira."

Maximilian was expecting Blaise to be angry towards him, since Mira was clearly part of Fairy Tail. However, instead of Blaise getting angry, Blaise just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"You can't be serious. HAHAHAHAH! You do realize Mira turns herself into a demon when she fights, right?"

"No… I didn't know that…"

Blaise shook his head, "for someone who talks a lot, you really don't think things through. Too many stupid decisions."

Maximilian gritted his teeth, and got into an attack position, "enough talk! Let's see what you're made of! I have gotten unbelievably stronger since we last met!"

"Good, I was wondering when you wanted your ass to be kicked."

* * *

Something wasn't right. When Elfman came back, June could sense something off with his scent. Elfman insisted on ensuring everyone he was perfectly fine, but June didn't trust him. Once Elfman was out of the guild hall, going somewhere to do his own thing, June continued her attempts to help Levy locate Tartaros' headquarters.

There was a brief moment of silence, until Levy broke it. "Hey, guys! I found out where it is!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and made their way over to Levy, "where is it?" asked Jet.

"Right above us," she stated.

June's eyes widened, "are you sure?"

Levy nodded.

June bolted out the front doors and looked up. Sure enough, there was a giant cube flying in the sky. It seemed to mainly consist of water, but there were bits and pieces of land scattered across it. June immediately felt a sickening feeling in her gut, like something bad was going to happen to the town. She quickly turned around and ran back towards the guild hall.

"ALRIGHT, I NEED SOME VOLUNTEERS TO HELP ME GET THE CITIZENS TO SAFETY! TARTAROS IS BRINGING THE FIGHT TO US, SO WE CAN'T LET INNOCENT PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE THEY WERE TRAPPED IN THE CROSSFIRE," June hollered, her voice echoing across the guild hall.

Faces began to look around, until one random person stepped forward, and then another, and another. Soon enough, over 80 people had volunteered to help June relocate the citizens. Happy that her words were actually heard, she smiled.

"OKAY! EVERYONE SPREAD OUT ACROSS TOWN, GET THE WORD OUT! WE NEED TO WORK FAST AND EFFECTIVELY!"

June ran out of the guild hall, followed by roughly 80 disposable characters. _**He he…disposable…**_

Only a couple of minutes later, the Fairy Tail guild hall exploded. Given the task the guild members bestowed upon themselves, they had no time to grieve.

* * *

The seals containing FACE had been lifted, causing the the Cube to shake. Through the sound of walls breaking and fighting. A man was heard singing a song in the chaos.

" _X gon' give it to ya,  
Fuck waiting for you to get it on your own, X gon' deliver to ya."_

Blaise punched Maximilian through another wall, making it the 6th wall in 47 seconds. For shits and giggles, Blaise decided to use the Doomfist Gauntlet. A gauntlet, when worn, gives the user the ability to topple entire skyscrapers; in addition, the gauntlet also extends over the user's entire right arm. The massive, gold-armored and spiked, weapon was also used by Blaise to get some good hits in on Zero during the Nirvana Incident.

 _"Knock knock, open up the door, it's real,  
With the non-stop, pop pop of stainless steel."_

"Ugh, * _ **cough***_ what are you saying?" Max struggled to say.

 _"Go hard, getting busy wit it."_

Blaise kneed Max in the face, whooping and hollering with a grin on his face.

 _"But I got such a good heart  
That I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it."_

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?!" Max screamed, as he was punched into another wall.

"Damn, you can really take a beating, can't you?" Blaise questioned. "Alright, I'll stop singing."

Max was able to find an open window to attack, quickly growing talons and slashing them across Blaise's face. Blaise was surprised, from his obvious reaction. He blinked a few times before feeling his face. He grimaced and shook his head when he saw blood on his finger.

"You know I was using the minimum power this thing can do, right?" Blaise stated with a more serious tone.

"You think that scares me?" Max replied, attempting to get another good hit in on Blaise.

Unlike before, Blaise was ready for the attack. Blaise ducked underneath his swipe, and upper-cutted him with the Doomfist Gauntlet. The uppercut sent Max flying into the ceiling, where he started to fall back down to Earth. Blaise started to charge up the power on the Gauntlet, and once Max hit the ground, Blaise finally reached the maximum charge the Gauntlet could hold. Max got up to his feet, clearly dazed by the attack.

Unfortunately for Max, however, he did not have enough time to get out of the line of fire. Blaise released the restraint holding the Doomfist Gauntlet back and flew forward at an enormous speed.

A speed that has mathematically been estimated to be roughly **100 METERS PER SECOND.**

Not only did Maximilian get punched through another wall, but he fell quite a distance before hitting the ground. The room he landed in was quite massive and had a series of bridges that connected to a central staircase. Maximilian, struggling to move, attempted to get off of his back and to get into a more suitable position. Blaise, on the other hand, had his entire focus on Maximilian; jumping down 20-30 feet to face his opponent on one of the bridges. Max struggled more and more as Blaise took one step closer to him.

"Don't even bother moving, you're done, you can't fight anymore," Blaise stated.

Max, still laying on his back, started to cough up blood, "I'll keep fighting until I'm dead."

"Bro, your ribs are broken into tiny, ittie bittie pieces," Blaise added, pinching his fingers together to give the image of tiny pieces of bone.

Max refused to cease his attempts to get up.

Blaise sighed, "look, I'm giving you another chance. This is the only time I'm saying this." Suddenly, Blaise got rid of the Doomfist Gauntlet, revealing his much smaller arm. Blaise walked over to Max's side and held out a syringe filled with a golden liquid. "If you surrender now, and you keep your word this time, I'll get your injuries patched up. Okay?"

Max eyed the syringe and started to groan from the pain; even though he was dying from internal bleeding, he refused to show any weakness. Through gritted teeth, he finally said, "Y-YES! JUST… D-DO IT!"

Blaise smiled, "thank you."

Blaise removed the cap covering the needle and pointed it at Max's chest. After properly aiming where he wanted to inject, he quickly slammed the syringe down towards Max's hurt body. The needle penetrated Max's skin, and the liquid was immediately injected into his body. But… nothing happened.

Alarmed, Blaise quickly grabbed Max's right arm, and placed two fingers on his wrist. He placed a bit of pressure on the veins, hoping to find a pulse. Sadly, Blaise did not find a pulse.

 _ **What's going on? Why did it not heal him? Is it because he is a demon? No… that can't be the reason. Did he die right before I could heal him? No… internal bleeding doesn't kill someone THAT fast.**_

Blaise's questions were soon answered when he glanced slightly up, seeing 5 blades piercing through Max's head, neck, and chest. The blades retracted several meters back to their user. The woman, who clearly did not mind exposing her chest, wore a helmet that resembled some sort of bird. Next to her, was a woman fitting the exact description of what Lisanna told him earlier. Next to the two of them, there was some weird-looking creature. It had spikes on its back, and it had a yellowish-green color to it, with maroon-colored diamonds forming a circle around his neck, along with maroon-colored stripes that circled around his arms. The most prominent features he had was his giant mouth, and his massive yellow-and-black eye.

Blaise took note of the body lying on the floor behind the group.

Doing his best to contain his rage, Blaise took a deep breath. Looking back at the motionless Max, he slowly moved his hand down Max's face, closing his eyes. Blaise took another deep breath and stood up to face the three.

A tense staring contest started to commence, but the freakish-looking creature didn't want to take part in it and went back to meddling on one of the holographic screens behind them. Blaise looked at some of the screens the creature was messing with and noticed that one of them had a picture of a map. Blaise could barely read the name, "Cowbane Valley." Next to that specific screen, was a timer that was counting down by the second. It read, _43:21_ , then, _43:20_.

Blaise crossed his arms, "is it true that you're all demons from the Books of Zeref?"

The female with the more dominant posture spoke up, "it seems you're already aware of that, my name is Kyôka. This next to me is Seilah, and he is Franmalth."

Blaise held out his hands, "whoah, slow down. Too much information. At this rate, we're going to get married in a week!"

For a brief moment, Blaise watched Seilah tense up to what he said, clearly, she didn't like it.

Blaise continued, "but, still. Killing innocent people is something only cowards do. What is it that you're trying to accomplish? What's the end-goal?"

"If you must know, we are going to be using the FACE system to create a new era. An era where we can revive E.N.D. and bring Zeref back," Kyôka stated.

Blaise tilted his head, "what's FACE? Who is E.N.D?"

This time, it was the creature's turn to talk. "Oh, E.N.D. is the most powerful of demons created by Zeref. We can only bring him back when all of the magic in the world is eliminated, leaving our Curses to be the primary ruler of the world. FACE will help us, you see? How much will it help us? How much? FACE helps us by eliminating all magic, but we needed to eliminate the Magic Council members, both old and new, to gain control over it."

"So did you kill Jellal?" Blaise asked worryingly.

"This one, here, removed Jellal's "key" not too long ago. All of the members have "keys," it's just easier to kill them rather than take them. Makes it so much easier to activate it remotely," Franmalth explained, pointing to the dead body.

"That's unfortunate for you, I guess… you want to bring back Zeref, even though he's been here. I mean, not too long ago I was under his control. I don't understand why you want to bring someone back who is already here, but okay," Blaise smiled. "Oh, and another thing. You see… **AGH**!" Blaise coughed, falling to a knee. Blaise's skin started to turn white, and he started to lose consciousness. However, he stood back up and pointed at Seilah. "I have a bone to pick with you. But now I get to fight all of you!"

 _ **Hold on, didn't Lisanna say something about that demon having the ability to control people when she ran off with Natsu?**_

Seilah smiled, "is that so?"

Blaise tried moving his arm, but his demands were not being followed. Blaise couldn't move. Seilah had full control over his body.

She started to walk down the stairs towards Blaise, the smile never fading from her face, "now, it's time for you to listen. Fairy Tail can't stop us, they've already fallen into our trap."

"Huh?"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The shockwave of a massive explosion shook the Cube to its core.

"What was that?!" Blaise questioned.

Franmalth turned around and smiled, "see for yourself."

In front of Blaise, a video of the Fairy Tail guild hall blowing up was played on repeat. As he continued to watch, dread filled his entire body as his eyes widened and his heart sank.

"As you can see, Kyôka. Everything went according to the plan," Seilah whispered.

"You did well, Seilah," Kyôka replied.

"How many died in that blast? How many?" Franmalth said to himself.

 _Blaise had never been the one to get angry all of the time, which is something that has been a blessing and a burden. But something in Blaise's mind snapped. Probably seeing all of his friends get obliterated within an instant, and knowing that June was amongst those people, was the driving force._

As the video was replayed over and over again in front of Blaise, with him being unable to look away, he began to break down and cry. Seilah almost felt like laughing at Blaise but stopped herself when she saw him grinding his teeth together.

Confused, Seilah walked towards Blaise at a much slower pace. Through his gritted teeth, Blaise growled the word, "you…"

Seilah stopped walking, "me?"

Blaise opened his eyes and smiled maniacally like he was insane, startling Seilah and stopping her in her tracks. Then, he began to laugh.

"Hahahahah. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Several seconds of silence went by._

Blaise forced his head to tilt down a bit and glared at Seilah. "You are gonna die, you know that?! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seilah tensed up at Blaise's change in tone.

"AHAHAHAHA. You know?! We have one thing in common… like you, Zeref brought me into this world too! But that's where our similarities end, you see! Unlike you, I'm not a demon! AHAHAHAHA! So… since you're demons… _ **then I guess I'm the wrath of God**_ _…_ "

Seilah spoke up, "help me understand how you're going to fight me? I have total control over you."

 _Blaise began to whisper to himself._

Seilah walked closer to Blaise to hear what he was saying, as she got closer, she began to listen in to his words.

 _ **Cmon. Someone, I just need someone… there's gotta be someone willing to stand up for me… what's that? Who are you…?**_

Seilah laughed, "oh, I see, you're asking for help? And you call us the cowards?"

Blaise laughed in response, "fuck it."

Blaise started to groan in pain as magical power was sucked out of him like a vacuum. His breathing decreased severely, and his skin got even whiter. His head sunk even though his body was still standing firm.

"It seems that you're no longer in any shape to fight, sad that I couldn't have any fun with you."

" **Well, if you're looking for fun…"** a female voice said behind Seilah, surprising her.

Seilah quickly turned around and came face to face with a woman garbed in overzealous amounts of armor. The armor was yellow in color, and a great deal of it were around her shoulders. The rest of the yellow armor covered her entire body, except for her joints and her head. She had light skin and had her reddish-brown hair ties back into a ponytail. Seilah couldn't accurately count the number of freckles she had on her face, due to their sheer amount. On the woman's left arm, was what looked like to be a shield. The face of a metal lion sat in the middle of the shield and was surrounded by a blue light; surrounding the blue light, was metal of varying colors. In her right hand, the woman had a very-large mace. But it didn't even look like a mace, to be honest.

"What?! Where did she come from?!" Franmalth gasped.

The woman took a step closer to Seilah, her brown eyes glaring into Seilah's soul.

Seilah took a step back, "who are you?"

"My name is Brigitte Lindholm, AND I WILL BE HIS SHIELD!"

Brigitte swung her weapon at Seilah, who took a step back. However, instead of the weapon missing, it detached from its handle and flew towards her. Just faintly, Seilah could hear the rattle of chains behind the flying mass of metal. The Rocket Flail scored a direct hit onto Seilah's face, sending her flying backwards and crashing through the door like a ragdoll. Immediately, Blaise collapsed to the ground, freed from the control.

 _Brigitte didn't even wait a few seconds before she gave chase, disappearing into a hallway._

Franmalth wanted to go after her, walking past Kyôka.

Kyôka put a hand up to Franmalth, "no, let her deal with that woman. You need to stay here."

Franmalth nodded and turned back to the console, when he saw countless red dots approaching them. "Um, Kyôka?"

Kyôka was too busy thinking about ending Blaise's life to answer him.

"For some reason, I'm picking up multiple magic signatures…" Franmalth said.

Suddenly, two soldiers ran through the destroyed door, past Blaise, and up to the two. "We have a problem!" said one soldier.

The other soldier said, "three confirmed figures are heading towards the Cube!"

Franmalth was confused, "three? No. this represents a multitude of magic-users." He pointed to the projection.

The soldier that spoke up first said, "but we can only see three of them!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kyôka questioned.

"Let me check Undercube," Franmalth suggested.

Seconds later, the display showing a live video from underneath the Cube showed 3 figures flying towards them. All of them were cats.

"Cats?" Kyôka asked.

"They're with Fairy Tail!" Franmalth exclaimed.

"But why are there multiple magical signatures coming from those small animals?" Kyôka said. "Wait a minute… they're holding… cards?"

"Those cards are Fairy Tail wizards!" Franmalth screamed.

Kyôka raised her left arm, "put up a line of defense. Activate the Undercube gravitational field!"

The soldiers replied, "yes ma'am!"

She continued, "first battle station at the front and rear sides of the Cube!"

Again, the soldiers said in unison, "yes ma'am!"

"Don't let them get near the top of the Cube!" Kyôka ordered.

" _so… my friends are alive…"_ someone mumbled from the floor.

Kyôka turned around to see the soldiers run past Blaise a second time, leaving the sickly man on the ground. She glared at Blaise, "personally, it would seem that your help has abandoned you."

"No, I have someone in here. In fact, he's been in here for a while now."

"What?!"

The sound of multiple explosions was heard from below the control center, along with the maniacal laugh of an actually insane man. The laughing got louder and louder, so did the explosions, until a figure flew over Kyôka and Franmalth, landing next to Blaise. The man hit the ground hard, showing a hint of pain with a, "oomph." After saying that, the man giggled again.

The most noticeable thing was the giant rubber tire on his back, more specifically how it had spikes surrounding it. The next noticeable thing was the peg leg that he had for a right leg. The man turned around with a hop, revealing more of his trashed cargo pants, and his shirtless body. Although he was shirtless, he was also **very dirty.** So dirty, that his light skin on his head had turned grey due to all of the smoke, dirt, dust, and ash. Across his body, were leather straps. These straps probably held that contraption to his back, but also held the purpose of holding 6 small canisters, 3 on each side of his chest. Next on the _What is Wrong with This Guy_ Test, was his hair. His blonde hair had been reduced to 3 measly spots; each spot having 6-7-inch-long hair. The rest of his head was bald. The most unsettling thing about him, though, was that his hair was on fire.

Then, the man started to speak with a strange accent never heard before (Australian), "OHHH! I love my job!"

He did another crazy giggle before pulling out a device from his belt.

Smiling, Blaise announced, "his name is Junkrat, by the way… even before Seilah got control over me, he was beneath everyone doing what he does best."

Junkrat hopped over to Blaise and picked him up with his free arm. Turning around, he said, "have a nice day!"

Junkrat pressed the red button on the device in his hand and bolted towards the destroyed door with Blaise in his arm. Kyôka growled and started to dash after them, but she felt something sharp grab her right ankle. An odd-looking beartrap, that was designed to have a face on it for some odd reason, was holding onto her ankle. Junkrat must have placed it down while she wasn't looking.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the trap to open. Then, the sound of multiple explosions roared throughout the room, and causing the entire Cube to shake too. Franmalth, who was still at the FACE console, and Kyôka, who was trapped next to Franmalth, found themselves in the same situation as the Fairy Tail guild. The control center shook as it started to fall to the ground, explosions blowing through the ceiling and into the sky.

The giant blue globe in the middle of the room disappeared from existence, and the monitors surrounding the control center vanished too. Explosions from the floor of the room, along with the flying rubble, completely destroyed any entrance or exit to and from the room.

 _While Franmalth was screaming and hollering, Kyôka was angry. Not only did Blaise prove himself to be a thorn in her side, but he destroyed any chance of them activating FACE remotely. Now, they had to rely on other means to activate FACE manually._

Blaise didn't order Junkrat to kill anyone, to be honest Junkrat (alone) couldn't kill either Kyôka nor Franmalth. Once he learned about FACE, and what it could do, he had to rely on the one person that loves to blow shit up. There were other candidates, of course, but he needed a controlled yet careless demolition. To be fair, Blaise was lucky that the demons did not know his abilities, because when he summoned Junkrat, he fell to the ground. Which should've been a dead giveaway to anyone who knows Blaise.

Back in the hallway, a man with a limp was heard running through the empty corridors.

"Hey, mate. Do you know where Sheila is?"

"What?" Blaise grudgingly asked. "You mean Brigitte?"

"Yeah."

"No idea… hey, I think we are far enough away."

"Alright, mate. I'll be here if you need me again."

"Doubtful, but I will call on you if I need you," Blaise responded with a smile.

Junkrat, then, exploded into tiny gold fragments and disappeared into nonexistence. Blaise immediately felt rejuvenated, having the unused magical energy placed back in him. Getting himself off of the ground, he dusted himself off.

 _ **Now, where to go?**_

Blaise's attention was drawn to the sound of people running towards him. However, the footsteps didn't sound like they were from the soldiers, more like girls. Sure enough, the creators of the footsteps turned a corner and faced Blaise. Blaise couldn't be any happier to see Lucy and Wendy, with the addition of Carla and Happy, of course.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Blaise yelled, limping over to the four.

"Blaise!" they all exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time... Wendy, you don't mind giving me a bit of energy, do you? I feel like I'm going to vomit out my organs."

"No. I don't mind at all."

"Agh… thanks," Blaise painfully smiled, leaning against a wall and falling to the ground.

Wendy walked over to Blaise and got on both of her knees. She extended both of her hands and a blue light shone from them. Immediately, Blaise felt energized and sighed in relief.

"Oooohhhhhh that feels soooo good…." Blaise slurred.

Then Blaise remembered something important.

"Hey, I should probably tell you guys this…"

"What is it?" Happy asked.

"I had no idea what FACE was, but apparently they activated it. We have like 30-40ish minutes left before it goes off. A dumbass demon wouldn't stop talking about FACE so much, that he gave away important information regarding it."

Blaise winced from a sharp pain, but the pain was immediately numbed thanks to Wendy.

"So they could've activated it remotely, but what happened is that I blew the control center sky high. Well, wasn't really me, but it was my plan. Secondly, the other possible path for them to take would be to activate it manually. On one of the screens in the control center, it had a picture of some sort of statue with the name, "Cowbane Valley." Since I haven't run into anyone else, one of you are going to have to go there and do it."

"Cowbane Valley? I think I know where that is…" Carla pondered.

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah, but I can only take one person there."

"Don't worry, I'll come with you!" Happy gleefully exclaimed.

Suddenly, the annoying voice of the "creature" echoed through the hallways.

" _How many souls is that man worth? How many?"_

Blaise's eyes widened, he didn't gain that much ground apparently.

Blaise turned to Wendy, "Wendy, go. Go with Carla to that place and stop them from manually activating FACE. If we stay here and keep the other demons occupied, it would make your life a lot easier."

Wendy stopped healing Blaise and nodded, "right!"

Carla flew up into the air and picked up Wendy and soared down the hallway away from Franmalth.

"Good luck, Wendy," Blaise whispered, watching them disappear from his view.

On the opposite side of the hallway, Franmalth finally caught a glimpse of the man that destroyed any chance of remotely activating FACE.

"I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" he screamed.

"You should get out of here too, Blaise," Lucy stated.

"And leave you here?"

"You're in no shape to fight."

"I can't leave you by yourself, though."

Suddenly, the wall to the left of Franmalth burst open, and Natsu was seen punching Franmalth in the face with fiery fists.

Blaise smiled, "nevermind."

"Go, Blaise," Lucy said. "Natsu, always coming in when you need him the most," she thought.

"Okay." Blaise stood up and walked away from his friends.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Franmalth roared, receiving another punch from Natsu. "Well, it looks like I have to take your souls first, it seems. How many souls is your power worth? How many?"

* * *

The ringing sound of metal hitting flesh repeatedly, with the added scuffle of two women fighting each-other, filled the cavernous corridors of the Cube. Suddenly, a loud _**SMACK**_ was heard, and a yellow-armored woman was seen flying through the air and landed on the ground hard. The woman shook her head and spit out blood, gritting her teeth at her opponent. Her opponent, Seilah, had floating books surrounding her. Whenever Brigitte would go in for an attack, Seilah would send a volley of books her way. Therefore, Brigitte had to play more defensively than she would've liked.

"I thought I would be at a disadvantage when I couldn't control you, but it seems like my worries were for nothing," Seilah stated. To be fair, Seilah was sporting her fair share of bruises. She had a nasty one on her left eye, rendering it unable to operate properly.

Brigitte hopped to her feet, "it's getting boring when you just throw books at me."

Seilah smirked and sent more books flying in Brigitte's direction. Brigitte responded with activating her shield, the metal surrounding the blue light expanding, along with the blue light itself, to protect her from the projectiles. Brigitte could read the display on her arm regarding her shield strength. Within a few seconds, Brigitte's shield went from 600 to 150. Large cracks forming across the blue light.

" _ **Fuck! She's like a Bastion!"**_

Brigitte decided to do the unexpected and yelled as she sprinted towards Seilah. Lucky for her, Seilah didn't move. Brigitte did a small dash forward, and bashed Seilah with her shield, stunning her.

Brigitte took the opportunity to get a few good hits in on her, and repeatedly hammered her with her Rocket Flail. To get another competitive edge, she aimed towards Seilah's legs, thus sweeping the two from underneath her. Brigitte held her Flail over her head and attempted to hammer it down on top of Seilah's head, but Seilah rolled out of the way just a second before the Flail put a small crater in the ground.

Seilah got up and faced Brigitte, and she was pissed. Again, Seilah sent another volley of books flying towards Brigitte, but this time, Brigitte couldn't get her shield to recharge for very long. Her shield was immediately pulverized from her attack and left her susceptible to unimaginable damage. Brigitte crossed her arms in front of her face to shield it from her attack, but the books felt like bullets as they slammed onto her body. Brigitte needed to get out of there, fast.

She booked it out of the corridor, running down a separate corridor, still shielding her face. Seilah ran after her in pursuit, but down a different route. Brigitte kept running, until out of nowhere, Seilah appeared in front of her and kicked her straight in the gut.

Brigitte's eyes widened as she coughed up bile and was sent flying. She smashed through a wall and landed in some sort of room with giant cylinders filled with water. Brigitte struggled to get off of her stomach and strained to intake air since she had it all knocked out of her. The sound of someone running to her right echoed throughout the room. Brigitte slightly turned her head to see Mira running towards her.

"Are you alright?!" Mira asked, running to Brigitte's side. "What's your name?"

"My name is Brigitte. Also, no, I don't think I can fight anymore. Don't worry, I softened her up for you."

"Who?" Mira questioned.

In the doorway to the room, the clicking sound of a woman's shoes was heard. Standing in the doorway, was Seilah.

"Her," Brigitte stated.

"Mira, that's the person that took control of Elfman and blew up the guild hall!" Lisanna announced, Lamy still holding onto her tightly.

Mira tilted her head down, "is that so?"

"D-don't worry… I know you… _**cough**_ … can beat her…" Brigitte stuttered.

Giving one last sigh, Brigitte exploded into thousands of tiny golden flakes and disappeared.

 _Brigitte didn't even get to see how angry Mira was._

* * *

 _Some time later…_

"Fuck, where is everyone?!" Blaise yelled, his voice echoing across the empty rooms and hallways. Blaise somehow had the strength to run and yell, which confused him.

Again, for the thousandth time, Blaise's voice was unanswered.

" _Can anyone hear me?"_ a voice asked in Blaise's head.

"Warren?" Blaise thought.

" _Mira is safe. We met up with her. Elfman and Lisanna are here too."_

Blaise was relieved that his friends were alright. But then Warren started to talk to someone behind him even though he was broadcasting his voice through everyone's heads.

" _Oh, um, Blaise? Can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear, Warren."

" _Mira was asking if you knew anything about a brown-haired woman wearing yellow armor."_

"Yeah, what about her?"

This time it was Mira's voice, _"she was fighting one of the demons, Seilah, but couldn't continue fighting. She disappeared a while ago."_

"Oh, that explains why I felt a bit more powerful not too long ago, thanks for letting me know."

Again, it was Warren's voice inside of Blaise's head. _"Hey, Lucy has something to tell everyone."_

Warren put Lucy's voice into everyone's heads, _"Wendy and Carla stopped FACE! They shot down the enemy's plan! Blaise told me earlier that he destroyed the control center for FACE, so they can't activate FACE manually nor can they activate it remotely!"_

Blaise swore he heard cheering from outside.

Lucy continued, _"so what happens next…"_

Warren interrupted, _"Happy? Let me put you through real quick. Sorry Lucy."_

" _Master!"_ Happy cried. _"We met the soul of Master Hades."_

" _What?!"_ Makarov yelled.

" _He said that even though we stopped FACE, those guys aren't done yet. Hades told me to tell you to "release the light," Master!"_

" _The light? What did he mean!"_ Makarov yelled again.

Without warning, Warren's magic was botched and static was heard in everyone's minds.

Then, an unknown voice filled everyone's heads, _"The wizards' guild, Fairy Tail, I believe? I am Mard Geer, King of the Underworld. But you don't need to remember that. Because there is no tomorrow for any of you."_

Then all hell broke loose, the entirety of the Cube started to shake.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Blaise screamed.

Blaise turned around to see red mass growing all over the walls and the floor. _**Oh my God, this is just like the Flood.**_

Blaise immediately high-tailed it away from the growing sea of red mass, ducking under and jumping over its attempts to grab him by lashing out. Blaise continued to sprint until he encountered an intersection of 4 separate corridors. Down the hallway in front of him, was more of the growing red mass. Desperate to find an exit, he looked to his left, only to find the same thing. Dread began to fill his body as he quickly looked to his right and saw the exact same thing.

 _He was trapped._

"So, that's how it is… huh?" Blaise spoke to himself. "WELL I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Blaise summoned a chainsaw in his hands and started the machine by pulling the cord. There was a button inside of the chainsaw's handle, and once Blaise tightened his grip on the handle, the blades started to move.

Every time the red mass would shoot out to grab him, he could cut it down. Time and time again, he fought back the mass' attempts to subdue him. However, his struggle didn't last very long; there was just too much to fight back. Blaise had to fight on 4 separate sides, thus exposing his back to 3 sides just to fight 1. Once the mass grew in size, it didn't take long for it to shoot out even more of itself and latch onto Blaise, pulling him to the ground.

Blaise dropped the chainsaw and started to feel a pulling force on him. This force grew in strength and began to drag Blaise towards the giant mass. Blaise clawed the ground as he tried to escape the pull of the red mass, but his attempts were fleeting. More and more of the mass began to latch onto Blaise's arms, and then his head. The red mass quite literally picked him up off of the ground and began to absorb Blaise. So as Blaise was suspended in the air, struggling to breathe with the mass over his head, any sign of struggle disappeared.

The only thing Blaise could hear was Mard Geer's words in his head:

" _ **Life and Death,**_

 _ **Hope and Despair.**_

 _ **A foolish race.**_

 _ **This Cube is a giant prison.**_

 _ **Inside the body of Plutogrim."**_

And like every human in the Cube, they were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were now inside of Plutogrim.

* * *

All June heard was a mighty roar and a loud rumbling when she was almost done relocating the civilians. She instinctively spun around and bore witness to the Cube's transformation. Not only did the Cube change, but it came to life. Large barbed spikes jutted out from underneath the creature, and hundreds of massive teeth were revealed when the creature opened its mouth.

 _ **I hope everyone is okay.**_

Unfortunately for her, she was, like many of her fellow guildmates, out of range for Warren's messages. Therefore, she does not know about FACE nor what was happening on the Cube. All she knew was that the Cube came to life and was heading her way.

 _Through the screams of the civilians terrified by the giant monster, June swore she heard Lucy bawling her eyes out._

When, suddenly, a large light appeared in the sky, and smashed through the creature like a bullet. The thing in question flew behind the mountains, but there was no explosion. June was confused as to what that light was, and why it left the creature to fall to the Earth. Not only did that light put a good-sized hole in the thing, but it shattered the entirety of the creature's body.

So as it was falling, it smashed through one of the mountains, utterly obliterating it. June traced its trajectory, and mumbled, "oh shit," as the large creature continued its decent towards Magnolia. June became timid, knowing full-well that Magnolia was situated right in the impact zone. June wasn't near anyone to tell everyone to get down, so when the creature slammed into the city, the collision sent hundreds -maybe even thousands- of square kilometers worth of rock, dirt, buildings, and trees, into the air. Shortly after their flight, falling back towards the ground.

Thanking herself for evacuating the outskirts of town first, she knew that no innocent people should've died there. However, there were other dangers than just in the impact zone. The debris throw into the air spread throughout the city. One giant boulder smashed through a building next to June like a rock through paper. The next thing to arrive, was the shockwave.

The buildings that were closer to the impact zone were blown apart by the intense wave of air, other buildings suffered minor damages as well. The ground shook like an earthquake, toppling trees and throwing people off balance. June, herself, became a victim of gravity; because she, too, fell to the ground. The only thought going through her head was:

 _ **Blaise, hold out for a little longer. I'm coming for you.**_

* * *

Blaise could feel himself slipping away, not that it mattered. He couldn't see, hear, nor feel anything; this would be his home for eternity. That was, until a bright light shone in his eyes. Blaise winced as his pupils had to readjust to the change of brightness and had to blink a few times to get used to it too. Once he regained his perfect vision, he opened his eyes to see a crying June in front of him.

"June? MMPH!" Blaise's words were interrupted by June as she planted her lips onto his. Blaise closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, only opening them to see her hugging him, but he was startled since he didn't feel her touch. He could only feel her touch on his face. Then it hit him, he finally remembered what happened.

June finally ended the kiss, allowing Blaise to speak. "So, um, how's it going? How did you find me?" Blaise looked around the room, to find himself suspended in the air.

"Just hanging around, I picked up your scent as soon as I entered this place." June joked.

"By your use of lame jokes, I reckon everything is alright. And how did you even get in here? I thought we were flying."

"Well, you WERE flying. Now whatever this thing was is now dead." Wiping several tears from her eyes, she asked him, "how did you get on this thing? Also, what happened? The giant Cube turned into this giant monster, then one thing happened after another, and it crashed into Magnolia."

Blaise was shocked, "please tell me that no one got hit!"

"No, I took the opportunity to evacuate the city whilst you were gone. By the way, you still haven't answered my question… Where did you go? You never came back so I got worried."

Blaise sighed, "there you go again, going above and beyond. Well, when we were looking for the former Council member, I gave Lisanna a button. I told her to push it if she needed help, therefore, I could use the device to teleport to her."

"And she didn't press it?" June asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't press it… I mean, she was with Natsu, so."

"What happened after that?"

"I could tell you more if you let me down from this hell," Blaise stated sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Hold still." June's right hand let go of the red mass pinning Blaise to the ceiling and formed a black sword in her hand. She swung the sword through the mass surrounding Blaise like she was cutting meat; quick and precise. Soon enough, after one last swing, Blaise fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm never going to miss that feeling," Blaise said, caressing the floor.

"Hey," June yelled, letting go of one of the red mass vines. "You promised to tell me what happened."

Blaise sat up and smiled, "okay, now. Where do I begin? Oh right, after I teleported to Lisanna…"

* * *

 _1 hour later…_

The orange light from the sunset pore through the holes that were smashed through the walls and ceilings. The shadows of two people appearing as they passed by each hole.

"So yeah, that pretty much sums everything up."

"I still have one question though," June said.

"Hm?"

"What's this "Light" that Master was talking about?"

Blaise stopped walking and thought about what she said, allowing June to gain some distance from him. June realized this and stopped, turning around.

Blaise crossed his arms, "I don't know. Frankly, from his reaction, I think we aren't supposed to know. I'm not an expert on deciphering voices, but his reaction sounded more like he was surprised than confused."

June pouted as she thought Blaise would've known everything, when suddenly her ears perked up from the sound of something big. Her head shot up like a meerkat as she looked around the giant corridor, attempting to find the source of the sound.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"SHH!" June hissed, running to Blaise and putting a finger on his mouth.

 _ **What is it? Hold on… is that… water…?**_

Blaise started to hear it too, "um, June? What's going on?"

"I hear water, and lots of it," she replied.

"How much water?" he asked.

If perfect timing wasn't enough, a massive wave of dark-colored water crashed through a separate corridor behind them, a corridor they exited not too long ago. The wave crashed into a wall and was forced to spread two separate ways: away from them, and towards them.

"That much water…" June said, starting to back away.

Blaise started to formulate a plan when he first saw the massive rush of running water. His eyes darted across the ceiling, desperate to find what he was looking for. June screamed, "COME ON!" as she started dragging his right arm away from the wave. Blaise sprinted with June, continuing to follow June's movements as he continued to look at the ceiling. The sound of the approaching wave roared through the corridor like a hurricane.

Finally, Blaise saw what he was looking for.

"JUNE?! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT THAT MOVIE, _PROMETHEUS_?!" Blaise yelled, his voice almost being drowned out by the sound produced by the water.

" **DON'T ENROLL IN THE PROMETHEUS SCHOOL OF RUNNING?!** " she replied, fear in her voice.

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT NOW?! WE CAN ONLY RUN STRAIGHT!"

"LOOK UP!"

June trusted Blaise with every fiber of her being, so she impulsively threw her gaze on the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she saw a massive hole, revealing the sunset-lit sky.

Behind her, on Blaise's left forearm, appeared some sort of grey armor. However, it wasn't armor that was on his arm, it would be more accurate to recognize it as a relative of the utility belt. Inside the oddly-shaped contraption, was Blaise's and June's only hope to get away from the wave: a grappling hook.

Blaise pointed the grappling hook at the ceiling, and broke June's grip on his hand. He moved his hand around June's waist as he pulled her in closer to him. _He could see her blush_. Blaise fired the grappling hook and it flew towards the ceiling and latched onto the edge of the hole.

"Hold on," Blaise stated, June following his directions.

She threw her arms around him and held on for dear life as they both were pulled by the surprisingly strong grappling hook. In several seconds, they flew over the edge of the hole and landed on solid ground. June let go of Blaise, and looked back in the hole, only to see the place where they were just standing be washed away by the water. In fact, the water had actually rose to the top of the ceiling, so close that June could put her hand in the water just sitting there. Once the noise from the water subsided, June could hear Blaise's panting behind her.

June glanced back towards Blaise, "the thing you used… it wasn't from your world, was it?"

Blaise, trying to control his breathing, gasped, "AH, ah… no… it… it wasn't. GAH."

He threw his hands on the back of his head and tried to slow his breathing. When he was in high school, he partook the sport of Wrestling. His coaches have told him time and time again, that if you needed to take a breather, the most effective way would be to place your hands on the back of your head; since he was told it opened up your lungs a bit more.

After several arduous minutes of Blaise's attempts to slow his breathing, things started to calm down. Unbeknownst to the two, the water's surface started to slowly fall to the ground. After taking one last sigh, Blaise finally spoke up, "how much… magic did you use…to get the people out of the city…?"

"More than I would've liked. At first, I tried to use it to get people out of their houses and onto the streets. But people can be so arrogant and idiotic, it drives me crazy. I had to move hundreds of people in droves at a time; move them further down the coast where they would be safe behind the mountain range."

June pointed to the mountains next to the ocean, which were a good 4-5 kilometers away.

"Damn," Blaise mumbled. "I still feel like you can fight more than me, at the moment."

"I don't look tired, but I am…" June started to tear up. "I was so scared after that explosion. You were so hurt, I didn't think you were still alive. But you were… I was so desperate to get back, that I forgot how far we had travelled. I still can't wrap my head around my decision to move us that far, because my body still hurts from it."

Blaise shuffled on the ground closer to June and grabbed her hand. June stopped crying as he spoke directly to her, "it's okay. Because of you, innocent people are still alive. Don't beat yourself up about it? Look at me. I'm as useful, right now, as a broken doorstopper. Like I said before, you went above and beyond what anyone could've asked you to do. Because of what you did," Blaise pointed to the ground, "this thing didn't land on anybody."

June's ears were back the entire time, but they shot up when Blaise was talking to her. Blaise's words soothed her frustration and stress, like a lotion for calloused hands.

"June, we gotta make sure that no one got caught in that water," Blaise proposed.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied, standing up.

June picked Blaise off of the ground and threw his left arm around the back of her head. She pulled Blaise to his feet, and he struggled to stand as she helped carry his weight.

 _In the distance, an explosion was heard._

"Guess we're heading there, huh?" Blaise laughed.

"Yeah. You good?"

"For sure."

June readjusted Blaise's arm to support him more, and two made their way to the source of the explosion.

"Jesus Christ…" Blaise gasped.

"What?"

Blaise pointed at something in the distance, but when June turned, it was more than one thing. There were giant towers sticking out of the ground, and each tower had a face on it. They both could see hundreds and hundreds of these giant behemoths, both of their jaws dropping.

"So that's FACE, huh?" Blaise said.

"Yeah, looks like it... We have to keep moving."

* * *

Erza, Minerva, Happy, Pantherlilly, Lector, and Frosche, with the addition of a mushroom-Franmalth, made their way to the control center. Upon reaching the control center, they found the body of the Former Chairman of the Magic Council (the one who sided with Tartaros) working in the rubble.

"What's he doing?" Erza asked.

"It appears he is trying to re-activate FACE remotely, but it doesn't seem like he is having any luck at the moment," Minerva suggested.

Suddenly, everyone began to grab their throats.

"What's going on?!" Erza yelled.

"I can't move my body!" Happy cried.

"Keep her alive," Kyôka ordered. "She's mine."

Everyone turned to see Kyôka and Seilah standing nearby, how they did not see the two, was questionable.

 **XXXXXX**

"Do you hear that?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, sounds like Erza and a few others."

"Are they alright?"

"It sounds like they're in trouble."

June quickened her pace, practically dragging Blaise at this point. They finally reached the source of the sound, which was in the destroyed control room.

Blaise's eyes widened as he saw Erza, Happy, Pantherlilly, Lector, Frosche, and Minerva all choking themselves. Next to the group, were Kyôka and Seilah, Seilah's hand extended. Blaise gritted his teeth as anger filled his body. He pulled his arm off of June and jumped off of the edge.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" he screamed.

Seilah's and Kyôka's attention was turned to the source of the sound, which was right above them. Kyôka saw Blaise getting closer and closer, so she threw her hand forward, her fingers becoming sharp blades that extended towards Blaise.

"NO! BLAISE!" June yelled from on top of the edge, reaching her arm down to him.

Kyôka's blades penetrated Blaise's chest as his momentum was slowed. He slid down the blades, his blood clinging to the metal behind him. Once he stopped sliding, his head sunk down, and there was no movement seen from him. Everyone who watched what happened sat there in shock, even Seilah halted what she was doing.

 _June was about to scream until a laugh was heard from Blaise._

His laugh wasn't insane like last time, his laugh was more filled with enjoyment. He lifted his head towards Kyôka, revealing the giant grin on his face. Kyôka stood there in fear upon looking at him in the eyes, _they were glowing red_.

"What?! How are you still alive?!" Kyôka yelled.

"You can't kill… what can't die…" Blaise responded, still smiling. "I've already given you a chance to back away, but you stayed. **Now… I'm going to reap your souls**."

June was blown away by what he had said. _**Was this his plan all along? Or was this a heat-in-the-moment type of thing? If it was the latter, how was Blaise able to obtain enough power to do this? Was it seeing his friends suffering?**_ June continued to contemplate what Blaise's true intentions were as she watched the events beneath her. _**Oh god, he's really using HIS abilities?**_

"I'm sorry, you're going to what?" Seilah scoffed.

Blaise started to laugh evilly. And then, out of the blue, Blaise exploded into black smoke, and the smoke flew in between the blades keeping him in place, right towards Seilah. Seilah didn't have enough power to add Blaise to the number already under her control, nor could she let her lose her control over who she had _just_ to control Blaise. As the smoke got closer, Seilah finally felt fear.

Once the black smoke enveloped Seilah, a hand shot out from it grabbing her throat; the veins in the hand were black. The smoke coalesced into the form of a person, and the image of Blaise reappeared. The only thing different about him, was that all of his veins/arteries were pitch black, and his eyes were glowing even brighter. Blaise laughed as he squeezed Seilah's neck and pulled her off of the ground. Even with the strength she had, she should've broken his hold. But his grip was iron. Blaise walked a few feet over to his right, and looking down, he stomped his foot on something that was behind a rock. Franmalth's screams were dulled as Blaise's foot crushed him.

Kyôka went on the offensive and attempted to attack Blaise by slicing her blades through his arm, but her blades just phased through him, black smoke filling the gap made in his arm. Angry, she upped the number of attacks onto him. Each time she swung or kicked, it passed through Blaise's body like he was just a projection.

Blaise turned to Kyôka and began to laugh at her, as he was laughing Seilah started to scream. The screams of her beloved only horrified Kyôka, since she bore witness to what was happening. It seemed like all of the life was draining out of Seilah, her soft skin shriveling up and wrinkling like she was aging. Her skin started to get sucked into her body, as she started to get smaller and smaller. Her screams slowly turning into gurgles as any semblance of life was vanishing before everyone's eyes. Only seconds later, did her struggling cease, her arms falling from her neck to the ground. Behind the group, the body of the Former Chairman fell to the ground, lifeless as it should have been.

Blaise threw the corpse on the ground, and Minerva threw up upon looking at it.

It was like Seilah's body had been dehydrated and mummified for thousands of years. The face of pure agony forever embedded on the dead body. Her size had shriveled too, everything disappearing except for her skin and bones. Kyôka stood there, completely thrown off guard from her death.

"Now to you…" Blaise said, turning to Kyôka. "I want to make you suffer…"

"BLAISE!" June screamed from above.

Blaise turned his head to the person who screamed his name and watched her as she jumped off the edge and onto the ground behind him.

"Blaise, this isn't you!"

"What are you talking about? I'm still the same person!"

"NO! You promised you wouldn't ever bring _**him**_ here or use _**his**_ abilities! Blaise, you're better than she is! Don't be the monster she wants you to be!"

Blaise closed his eyes and sighed. Turning back to Kyôka, he said, "you're right, I am better than that."

Opening his eyes another time, Kyôka saw that his eyes were no longer glowing red, but were his original blue eyes. Blaise turned to June, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken my word, I should've stayed true to it."

Suddenly, 5 blades pierced through Blaise's torso.

"NOO!" June cried.

Kyôka whispered into Blaise's left ear, "you also shouldn't have turned your back on me. Now, feel what real pain is…"

Blaise glanced at Kyôka, coughing up blood, struggling to breathe. Then, green electricity surged through Blaise's body, sending unimaginable amounts of pain through his body. Words cannot even accurately describe the devastation Kyôka placed onto Blaise.

Kyôka whispered in his ear again, "the very breeze of the wind will feel like you're burning alive." She, then, blew right in his ear, making him cry out in pain.

"I find it amusing that you said you would make me suffer," Kyôka taunted, pulling the blades out of Blaise, letting him fall to the ground with a thud. June wanted to run to Blaise's aid, but a look from Blaise told her to stay back. Kyôka continued, "now, who's the one that is suffering?"

Blaise groaned, "you're right. I shouldn't have said that. Making you suffer was a terrible way to think."

Kyôka started laughing, "are you surrendering to me? That quickly? Erza lasted much longer than you!"

"No…"

"What?!"

"You deserve a quick death… NOW ERZA!" Blaise yelled.

On cue, Erza shoved the double-pronged light blue sword through Kyôka's chest. The sword gave a loud _**HISSSSS**_ as it entered her body. Thus, cauterizing all of Kyôka wounds and cooking her insides like a grill from its sheer heat. Erza lifted the Energy Sword up, pulling Kyôka off of the ground and into the air. Erza, then, immediately pulled the sword out of Kyôka, sending her to the ground. Kyôka hit the ground with a large _**THUD**_ , before she could process what just happened.

 _It didn't matter if Kyôka was a demon or not, nothing could combat the effectiveness of the Energy Sword._

Kyôka looked to Erza, with a face full of surprise. Her open mouth began to fill up with her blood, choking her. So as she lay there, unmoving, Erza took it upon herself to remove the source of Kyôka's problems: her head. With one fell swoop, and a loud _**HISS**_ , Kyôka's head rolled down the destroyed control center and fell off the mound.

"I knew I could count on you, Erza," Blaise smiled.

"When you put this thing in my hand, I knew what I had to do," she explained, pressing the button on the sword a second time; the blue light disappeared, thus meant it was deactivated.

Blaise started to feel someone right next to him, "BLAISE!"

"Don't worry, June, I'm… gonna… be…. Allllll..riigh…." Blaise stuttered, finally losing consciousness due to blood loss.

* * *

"I got the message to Blue Pegasus, they said they would use Christina's communications lacrima to send the message to Lamia Scale. They said it shouldn't be long until they arrive back here with her."

"I hope she gets here soon, Warren," June said. "Thank you."

June turned to the people tending to Blaise behind her, "and thank you too, you guys."

Porlyusica didn't even smile, "don't mention it. He should last 5-6 more hours until this wears off." She disposed the vial that she used to produce the potion specifically for Blaise and stood up off of the ground. June took the opportunity to walk back over to Blaise and sit down next to him. She started to play with his hair, wrapping the thick, brown, hair around her fingers and making it as messy as possible. To her side, Wendy was still on her knees extending her hands out towards Blaise, a blue light shining from them. If they couldn't heal his wounds, they would make sure he would at least recover from them at a later point.

"Blaise, you are really missing out on this view." June laughed, "you're going to be so fucking pissed. Hahahaha!"

Just recently, Igneel and Acnologia began dueling each other in the sky, making the Earth tremble and shake when they would collide. In addition to what was happening in the sky, Warren was used to spread the word about the defeat of Seliah and Kyôka, and several other demons. Also, unbeknownst to everyone, Makarov had instructed Doranbolt to wipe everyone's memories regarding "The Light" due to how extremely detrimental that information was. Doranbolt did what Makarov ordered him to do, wiping everyone's memory of "The Light". He also did it to himself.

Makarov was happy that he didn't have to use the Lumen Histoire, thanks to Blaise, Wendy, and many others.

June turned her head to look at Wendy, "don't go too hard on yourself, if you need a break just let me know."

Wendy, whose eyes were closed, nodded and continued to focus on Blaise.

June could barely hear something flying their way, something much smaller than the two dragons. If she wanted to be overzealous, she could've said she smelled cologne. She turned to Christina's direction, and saw a white streak of light fly past it and annihilate one of the FACE bombs.

 _ **Wow, Blaise is going to be very upset when he wakes up.**_

* * *

"Wakey Wakey!" a female voice said in Blaise's ear, the same voice slapping him across the face.

"FUCK!" Blaise sat up and held his cheek, "the fuck was that for?!"

"No no no!" June said, shaking her pointer finger. "Before you start asking questions, you have to thank the people for keeping your dumbass alive."

"Oh, um…" Blaise slurred, turning to his left to see Wendy and Shelia. "Oh, they're sitting together, that makes it so much easier."

Wendy laughed, "Porlyusica also helped us, she's right over there."

Blaise looked around and saw Porlyusica standing with some other people, he waved to her, and she just smiled at him. "Well, thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing, really," Shelia smiled.

"Um Wendy? What did you do to your hair?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, I cut it."

"Hmm… looks good on you. I kinda like the _new-hair-new-you_ sort of theme you have going."

"Thanks!"

June bent down and whispered into his ear, "do you know where we are?"

Blaise looked around, and saw only mountains and grass, "no, I don't"

June leaned in closer, "look behind you."

Blaise bent backwards and tilted his head back to see what she was talking about. Once he had an upside-down view of the area behind him, the only thing he saw was the face of a giant feathered dragon smiling.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Blaise screamed, jumping off of the ground and into the air.

All around him, the dragon-slayers started to laugh at his reaction.

"Hold on…" Blaise pondered. "Is this Grandine?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaise. Wendy told me so much about you," Grandine laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I wish that we met on better terms…" Blaise grunted, digging his foot into the ground.

"It's alright," the white dragon replied.

Blaise smiled and looked around to see a few more dragons sitting next to Grandine. From their colors, it became apparent of whose parents they were.

Grandine spoke again, this time to everyone, "everyone's courage and Igneel repulsed Acnologia."

Blaise's eyes widened as those names were said. _**Acnologia was here? So was Natsu's dad?! WTF WHY DIDN'T I SEE ANY OF THAT SHIT?!**_ Blaise angrily turned to June, who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

Romeo, who was behind Blaise, muttered, "but I heard there were thousands of those FACE things."

His dad, to Romeo's right, asked, "the dragons destroyed all of them?"

Grandine nodded and looked at Wendy, "you did well destroying one of them."

"That's because Carla was with me," Wendy said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey, you destroyed one of those giant tower-things? Nice job!" Blaise yelled, giving Wendy a pat on the back.

To Blaise's left, Gajeel seemed to be having an argument with his dad. Blaise laughed since that's what Gajeel would do.

Sting approached one of the lighter-colored dragons, "Weisslogia… I killed you…"

Rogue also spoke up, "and I saw you die before my eyes too, Skiadrum…"

Weisslogia tilted his head back, "human memories can be falsified in any number of ways."

"Although Igneel was against it…" Skiadrum stated. "At the time, we intended to give you Dragon Slayers the memory and achievement of slaying a dragon."

Weisslogia leaned forward, "that being said, saying we died isn't too far from the truth."

Grandine clarified his statement with a simple message, "we are already dead."

Blaise tilted his head to the news, "Oh? _Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru_?" of course, no one listened to his reference…

Grandine bowed her head, "long ago… Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic ripped out our souls. So inside your bodies were objectives. "Protecting against turning into a dragon, "defeating Acnologia," and extending our own lives.

"What?" Wendy asked, clearly she was having trouble keeping up with what her mother was saying.

"Once we left your bodies, we became unable to return there. Today we showed you our power for the first and last time," Skiadrum explained. "And we want you to understand why we couldn't show ourselves until now."

"Not even Igneel could defeat Acnologia," Metallica stated. "But… even Igneel only had the last of his power left before dying…"

 _ **So Natsu's dad is dead? Oh man, he must be heartbroken… oh, what about the dragon slayers right here? Oh no… this is going to be a crying fest…**_

Metallica continued his monologue, "humans, please do not allow the majesty of the Fire Dragon King to be tarnished. There is no dragon braver, nor one who loved humans more, than Igneel."

Metallica turned to his left, to where there was a giant plume of smoke. Blaise turned to it as well and saw Natsu on his knees crying next to it.

 _ **Oh shit…**_

Wendy started to tear up, "no…"

Grandine bent down and met eye to eye with Wendy, "I am sure you will encounter many more hardships in the days to come, but I have confidence that all of you will get through them."

"Don't go, Grandine!" Wendy cried. "Don't leave me!"

Gajeel had apparently walked up behind her and placed a hand on top of her head. Saying, "let's see them off with our heads held high."

Grandine spread her white, feathery, wings out and hovered in the air with the other dragons following her lead. "Humans, memories of war and hating one another are things of the far past. On this day, we were able to work together hand in hand."

Weisslogia spoke, "The Age of Dragons has reached an ending of sorts."

"From here on out," Skiadrum explained, "human power shall create the future."

The dragons flew higher into the sky, and over them formed a beam of pink light shining down from the heavens. The light started to engulf the dragons, the dragons starting to disappear as a result.

"400 years ago, the Magna Carta, a pact between humans and dragons, was formed, and in accordance with that… we dragons will continue to watch over humanity! For eternity…" Grandine spoke with a voice that screamed of sadness and pain.

"GRANDINE!" Wendy cried.

"I love you Wendy!" she replied.

"You've got that nasty look in your eye," Metallica slurred, pissing Gajeel off again.

Then, all of the dragons finally disappeared into the pink beam of light. Shortly after, the beam of light disappeared in turn.

"Hold on, did Grandine just say "Magna Carta"?"

Wendy still had tears in her eyes, "yeah… yeah she did…"

"On my world, the Magna Carta was created over 800 years ago in a very powerful country to require their king to renounce certain rights, respect certain legal procedures and accept that, "the will of the king could be bound by law.". You could call it a stepping stone in the creation of the country I was born in."

Away from the group, Natsu watched as Igneel's body shine bright and disappear into the sky. But Igneel didn't leave without giving Natsu an important message.

* * *

"So… the master really went through with this…" Blaise said, leaning against the giant tree in the South Gate Park.

"Yeah, I was there… that's what he said…" June mumbled, clearly bummed out from the news.

Blaise rubbed his face, clearly distraught over his decision, "fuck me…" He looked to his right to see Wendy have her long hair replaced by Cancer, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. To be honest, Wendy looked good with short hair, Blaise kind of liked the new look.

"I already have," June giggled, giving a very truthful answer to his statement.

Blaise glared at June's red face, watching it try and contain all the laughter stored in it. He ended up rolling his eyes and leaning forward. "Some people have already left, right?"

"Yeah, Gray and Juvia already left. No doubt Juvia just low-key followed him."

"He's… probably not going to like that," Blaise suggested, leaning back and crossing his arms, also doing his best to forget about June trying to be cool with using lingo from his world that she doesn't understand.

"So, want to take a walk around the city before we leave? Most of it didn't get destroyed," June proposed.

"Yeah."

Blaise stopped leaning on the tree and walked past Lucy. However, when Blaise walked past her, he placed a piece of paper on her back. Lucy jumped a little in surprise and tried to get the paper off of her back. She successfully pulled it off and looked at it. The piece of paper was actually a letter that just said, "Open." She turned to the person that put it on her back, but he was already up the stairs and walking down the road with June.

Lucy's gaze was brought back to the letter, which didn't have a wax seal. So she used her fingernail to rip open the top since the flap seemed to be stuck to the letter itself by some sort of sticky substance. She opened the letter, and inside there was a note. The note read…

 _Hey, Lucy._

 _I'm not really good with goodbyes, but hopefully this makes up for it. I didn't know what to say when I lost my family, to be honest, I didn't know what to say when I found a new family. Because of Fairy Tail, I found a purpose. And that purpose has lead me through my life, through hardships and struggles, even my first encounter with June (remember her name was Shade at that time). I still continued to live for that purpose…_

 _Now, onto the hard part._

 _Our family has been forced to separate for the moment, maybe even forever. I know the news had spread to everyone and everyone is reacting in their own way. But I just wanted to let YOU, and maybe whoever you show this to, that I will ALWAYS be there for you. No matter where you are, no matter when it is, no matter the struggle, I will be there for my family._

 _Don't worry._

 _I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_

 _Never gonna go around and desert you,_

 _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye!_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

 _Sorry… I just had to do it. Let's just say those words come from a "popular" song used to play pranks on people._

 _Regardless… I'm being serious when I say, "hit me up when you need me."_

 _Oh yeah, and before I forget, I created this letter with my mind. I didn't write it. Haha. Also, there is a little picture attached to it as well. I hope you take care of it too, because I am only making one._

 _See you later._

 _-Blaise Davidson._

Lucy finished reading Blaise's letter, and looked in the envelope, and sure enough, there was a piece of paper with a picture on it. She couldn't get a good look at the picture, so she took it out of the envelope. Her eyes shot open as she studied the picture.

 _ **The setting appeared to have been placed in some type of restaurant… and upon closer inspection, Lucy saw him… he looked so much younger.**_

 _Lucy almost broke down into tears._

 _ **There Blaise was… smiling amongst a group of people she had never seen before…**_

 _ **He was with his family… His original family…**_

* * *

The sunset in the distance shone over the destroyed city of Magnolia, casting the shadows of two people on the ground.

"I saw what you did there," June said.

"You did?" Blaise said, raising an eyebrow at June.

"Yeah, she really needed that."

"How do you know about what I put in it?"

"I could sense how you were feeling, you seemed to put a lot of heart and soul into it."

"You're reading me like a book… don't forget about the Rickroll I did."

June gasped, "you didn't…"

Blaise threw his hands in the air, "guilty as charged."

June sighed and the two continued to walk in silence.

"So," June said, "what now?"

"Whatever life has in store for us," Blaise exclaimed, putting an arm around June's shoulder.

The two continued to walk down the road, into the sunset.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for reading my story! If they don't come out with another season of Fairy Tail, thus finishing the series, that would be very sad. But if not, I will stick to my promise._

 _This story has been a journey for me. I wonder how long I have been doing this…_

 _To all of those who gave helpful advice, and to those who gave their support for the twists and turns the story had to offer, I send my utmost thanks._

 _Thank you for taking the time and supporting my work._

 _-DMS._


	11. Q and A 2

_Hey guys!_

 _If you haven't heard the news, the new Fairy Tail trailer came out like a week ago. And I'm pretty hyped._

 _Not only are they finishing what they started, but I'll be able to start on this story again._

 _On top of that, I have decided to make the Overlord Fanfiction I was talking about earlier._

 _Onto the Q/A!_

* * *

 **Why did you create Blaise and June?**

 _I created Blaise for the sole purpose of a new person being introduced into the Fairy Tail storyline. Although his magic is similar to foes faced by Fairy Tail, his is much more different._

 _Not only does his magic solely rely on his imagination and ability to think, but it relies HEAVILY on WHO is brought to the world._

 _Zeref doesn't know who is going to be brought, a caveman could've been brought for all he knew._

 _I tried my best to make a character that is a little different than most other characters I've thought of._

 _The same goes for Felicia…. Who's only purpose was to get Blaise and June together…_

 _ONTO JUNE!_

 _I created June just so I can fill that little gap in Blaise. Blaise was originally someone who didn't have that someone to look out for all the things he was doing._

 _Especially when he thought his friends died during the Tenrou Incident, Blaise went down a dark path._

 _Dark enough for him to be called evil at some times…_

 _Anyways, I also wanted to make a new character, one more upbeat than the original cast._

 _And… it wasn't my idea to make her part-wolf… I have someone personal to thank for that… Hence why I removed her tail in Chapter 7._

 _Okay… Onto the next question!_

 **What were your original intentions of making this Fanfiction?**

 _My original intention was for Blaise to get with Erza…. Not lying, I'm being serious…_

 _If some of you noticed, in the earlier chapters, Erza was crying when Blaise was on the brink of death… that was her feelings for Blaise…_

 _But I ended up scrapping that idea for a better path._

 **Anonymous User #1:** **"I'm having trouble understanding what June looks like, can you describe her a bit more?"**

 _Besides the fact that I stated that she was around 5 feet and 11 inches (179 centimeters), had a… geez… Double-D Personality… and a very honed body for fitness… I really don't know what to say…_

 _Other than looking at Natural Killer Cell from_ _ **"Cells at Work."**_ _Almost an exact copy of June, but with different hair, face, and attitude. Hahah._

 **Anonymous User #2 : "** **Did you intend Blaise to fight Acnologia from the start?"**

 _Funny story… When I originally started, I had no fucking clue on what happened after the Tartaros arc._

 _Deadass…_

 _So I was making a character with no knowledge on how broken he might be._

 _It just so happened that Blaise used magic that allowed him to use NON-MAGICAL WEAPONS against his foes, and Acnologia can eat basically magic._

 _I face-palmed when I read ahead in the manga…_

 _So yeah, just a big coincidence that Blaise can counter Acnologia…_

 _But don't worry, he won't go down that easy :D._

 **KingFishy: "** **You know democracy and communism aren't opposites right?"**

 _Okay, regardless on what you believe, what Blaise says shouldn't matter to the overall grand scheme of things._

 _Blaise didn't force his ideas on anyone, and afterwards, he put his past feelings about his world behind him._

 _Just because Blaise said something, doesn't mean it's correct._

 _Therefore, I'm not changing my decision to put that in. That is how Blaise feels._

 _Anyways, have a wonderful day!_

 **-DMS**


	12. Another Quick Update

Hey guys, it pains me to say this, but I'm going to have to retract my previous statements.

Currently, I'm more time-invested into making the Overlord fanfiction than the Fairy Tail one, and I really do have limited time.

I'm not able to pump out content that easily anymore.

Expect my Overlord Fanfiction to come out before my Fairy Tail one.

Again, I'm sorry.

-DMS


End file.
